The Greatest of them All
by Markacin
Summary: Izuku's dreams are shattered, but he does not give up! He still wants to become a hero and his father, might just know the way. Now, Quirkless but enhanced Izuku has to stand up to his own expectations in order to become the greatest of them all! (Quirkless!Izuku, Augmented!Izuku, Pairing TBA, NoMightAU)
1. A Dream is Shattered

Almost one hundred years ago, a special child was born. Why special you ask? It started glowing, couple of days after it was born. And then, another one was born, that had a very strong skin, harder than steel actually! And another, that had the ability to fly! Then, it became more common for children to have Quirks, as they were named. Nom, Ninety-something years later, almost 80% of the populace has Quirks and what once was absolutely normal, became a sad rarity. People with Quirks immediately split into two roles. The good guys and the bad guys. Heroes and villains. Numerous school were founded in order to educate the gifted ones about morality and ethics, so that they can - one day - become heroes.

But there was one child, that was born Quirkless. He was not taken serious by anyone and everyone laughed at him, whenever he spoke of his dream to become a hero as popular as All Might. But when meeting his idol, he acquired his power and-! **Okay, I'll stop you right here. I'm getting tired of your bullshit! There is no way that this was possible and the only reason, why you are being fed with it, is because that way it's more interesting to watch, read or whatever. I mean, who would want to read about a person with no superpowers become the greatest hero of all?**

"I would"

 **Ha! I won! You said no one would want to read it!**

Come on, you said it!

" **No i didn't!"** , ekhem "No he didn't"

Ugh, whatever, do what you want, I'm going to Chima

 **So, let me tell you the real story! :D So, maybe not everything was bull, but the part about All Might? They are lies. Why? Because I was never born! Ekhem, I mean, he was never born. Yeah, All Might was never born, who even is All Might? He-he *** nervous laughing intensifies*

 **So, there was a child named Izuku Midoriya. And yes, he was Quirkless. But no, he didn't have his big moment when he run in to save someone a was given a power by his idol. The Midoriya family owns a very big company in the United States, focused on making people's lives better. Izuku's father is a famous genetical engineer, while his mother is just as known surgeon. They met at work and fell in love, with the drive to make people's lives better as their driving force. And their beliefs were passed onto their only son, Izuku. He was born with no immediate sign of being gifted, but Quirks could manifest themselves even after 6 years. And so they waited. Year after year, until the day of his sixth birthday. He had no signs of having a Quirk at all. No enhanced senses, no super strength, no special abilities, nothing. To put it plainly, the boy was sad. But, he was also very stubborn. And he was not going to give up his dream of helping people.**

"Mom, dad, I still want to help everyone!", he said after they came back home on his sixth birthday.

"Izuku, honey, I'm afraid that you don't have any superpowers like the rest of your friends", came the soothing tone of his mother, that was hugging him right now.

"Well, I can't be a Pro Hero, but are they the only ones that help people?", was his surprisingly mature answer. Both of his parents looked at him, eager to hear his reasoning. "What about the police? The firefighters? Don't they help people to?", Izuku continued with his thoughts. "And there are also people helping the Pro Heroes, like the support companies!"

His parents were looking at their son, with proud in their eyes. Despite being Quirkless, he still refuses to let go of his dreams, because there's still hope, that he can help people. "Izuku, my son, I'm proud of you", stated his father and embraced Izuku and his mother.

 **After this day, young Midoriya concentrated on his goal.** But, because of the other kids assaulting him for his Quirklessness, he was started to be home-schooled. Outside of his classes he started to tinker at the age of 10. At first it was simply curiosity of a growing child. Watching RC cars drive with a single push of a stick on a controler. How planes were flying and cars were driving. But it transformed from being just a fun thing to do in his free time to a full time hobby. At the age of 12, Midoriya was quite good at tinkering. RC cars had no secrets from him. He was growing up to be a very smart person. Although not very social. He only spoke with a few of their maids and butlers, so everyone was curious how would he act around a total stranger. Or in a group of strangers. When he was not tinkering in his improvised workshop in his private garage, he would go to their pool in the back of their residence or to the gym and work out. At the age of 15, it hit him. **And boy did it hit him hard.**

"I can become a hero!", since he was young **young Midoriya** had a thing for superheroes. The real ones, that were all over the news and the ones, that you could watch in theaters on the big screen. His favourites were Superman, Green Lantern and Spider-Man. But, after he was discovered to be Quirkless, his tastes did a 180. He was now drawn toward more… normal heroes. Not ones from outer space, ancient orders or created by mistakes. Ironman and Batman became his new favourite heroes. He didn't give it much thought at first. "Well, I'm just tired of them", he told himself as he started to lose interest in his old idols. But, he knew it was just an excuse. He not only didn't let go of his dream to help people. But he also didn't let go of his dream, to be a hero. And that's the exact thing, that he said to his parents, on his 17th birthday…

"Mom, dad… I think I... ", he stuttered.

"Huh, what is it Izuku?", asked his mother.

"I, I think, that I still, want… I can become a hero", he said and looked at his parents looking for their reaction.

"But, you don't have a Quirk-", was going to be his father's response, but it was cut off.

"I know, but… Look at Batman! Or Ironman. They had no powers either!", Izuku argued.

"Well, yes, but they were… very… intelligent…", said his father, as something hit him. "And had people, that were cheering for them, helping them…"

"What are you saying John?", Inko asked.

"He planned this", John answered smiling and seeing his son's reaction, knew that he was right. "He never stopped dreaming about being a hero Inko!", he was looking at his wife, searching for a clue about her thoughts. "He trained hard and you know it. It wasn't a hobby, it was a way!"

"I, I… I don't know what to say... ", whispered dumbfounded woman.

"Just repeat after me, hun", he said smiling and turned to Izuku. "I'm with you son", tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, as he shifted his gaze from his dad to his mom.

"Mom?", he whispered, waiting desperately for her answer.

"Go get them tiger", she said jokingly and hugged her son with tears spilling from eyes of both of them.

" _You were supposed to repeat after me_ ", was his dad silent comment as he kneeled and hugged his family.

" _Deja Vu_ ", was a thought that they all shared.

To enter the most prestigious hero school in Japan, you need to be at least 18 years of and be one of a kind, or get in through recommendations. There are theoretical and practical exams that determine if you are good enough to attend the UA. **So young Midoriya has a year to ready his mind and his body for the exams!** And he needs to make the best use of this time.

And just as he should, **young Midoriya** , started training hard in order to pass the entering exam. But, even with all the help he could get, he was not even near the level of strength he needed. And that's the moment, when his father stepped in.

"Izuku, I-I need to speak with you", said John walking into their private gym. **Young Midoriya** was standing near a punching bag and the sweat covering his body was a proof of his hard training. "How you feeling?", he asked approaching his son.

"Not good enough. A month dad, that's all I have", **young Midoriya** looked his father straight into the eyes. "I'm not going to do this. I don't have enough time…"

"That's, my son, why I'm here…", spoke the older man.

"Oh, yes. Dad, why are you here and not in Europe?", asked Izuku.

"We… We found a way to make you stronger", he simply stated.

"What?! How?!", was **young Midoriya's** delayed, but very excited question.

"As you know, I'm a genetic engineer, but on rare occasions I help my good friend, who is a bioengineer", started John. "He was working on an artificial arm, that would help people, who lost theirs in accidents and etc. He didn't make the prototype yet, but he created something that can enhance people's body. He created augments", he gulped. "And they need testing"

" _So… This is the UA…. It really is a huge complex…_ ", **young Midoriya** thought to himself as he was standing at the entrance, that lead onto the schools grounds. He was dressed in a very mysterious way. Underneath his black trenchcoat, he was wearing grey trousers, white T-shirt and a unzipped green hoodie. Also he had twin 9mm's on him. Like, real guns. But hey, there was a guy that resembled a crow, that was carrying a katana on his back for all to see! And it was cool with everyone. If anyone asks him about the guns later, than he can say, he didn't want to loose the element of surprise until the very last moment. His body was feeling odd. Only week earlier had he came back from America, where he underwent augmentation. " _It sure will take a lot of time to get used to_ ", he thought and looked back at the front gate, when a very decent memory hit him.

" _You don't have to go to the entrance exam_ ", he remembered his father's words. " _We have a recommendation for you"_ . He also remembered his answer.

"I have to. For my own sake", he whispered inaudibly and started walking.

Following the signs, he reached a big square, where all the attendants gathered. After a couple of minutes, new faces stopped appearing and **young Midoriya** heard a voice of a Pro Hero - Present Mic.

"Yooo!", at the sound of his voice, everyone went quiet and focused on the Pro Hero on stage. "So you gathered here to take part in the entering exams! Maaan, this got me all tuned up! Imma tell you know, what and how! On the big screen behind me" - he gestured with a thumb of his free hand - "will appear a list of people, that have been assigned to the specific testing ground. Let's get this started!", he shouted and the first set of names arrived.

 **Young Midoriya** was searching for his, but he failed to locate it. " _I guess it's just not my turn"_

The square was becoming emptier and emptier as more people followed instructions on screen. Izuku was waiting for his name to appear, until only a handful of others stayed.

"And last, but in no way the worst!", shouted Present Mic. "Y'all follow me!"

Remaining contestants were a little surprised, but quickly followed the Pro Hero. He lead them to a training ground, that was used to simulate the scenarios of fights taking place in populated area. Or so **young Midoriya** thought, scanning the battlefield; seeing every little detail.

"So! The rules are simple! Behind these doors, are hundreds of battlebots. Each of them is worth a different amount of points. To acquire them, you need to either destroy them or turn them off, via a switch on their bodies. Top scores will enter the UA and the rest will be left with nothing!", explained Present Mic.

" _It doesn't matter how many points I get, I have a seat in the UA already… But I want to prove my mom and dad, that believing in me was a good decision"_ , thought Izuku to himself. " _But most importantly, I need to prove it to myself. That I am truly worthy of becoming a hero!"_ , and that's, where the exam began.

And... that's it for now. So I'm going to ramble a little :D  
1\. You see any mistakes in grammar etc. - you tell me ;D Imma straighten it up  
2\. You like it - you stay and Texas Smash that follow button xD  
3\. You have any ideas/requests - you Texas smash the other button and leave a review

And now, a little summary. As I probably said before, some of the characters will be... out of character. Like, smarter **young Midoriya** (but still goofy) and more ninja-like Tokoyami, more deadly fight, more romance and more character development (yes I'm looking at you Bakugo). **Young Midoriya** will befriend Yaoyorozu, but it's not a pairing... yet. Also, the relationships from the anime will be altered. Like the famous trio of Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco, will become a duo, with a longer past and Bakugo will have a friend from his school too!

Okey, that my part done, you can now decide, what do you want with the story. (Ignore, fav, read) ;D


	2. An Exam is Failed

Thanks everyone for the reviews and favs ;D  
Without wasting your time, lets cut str8 to the action

* * *

"Go!", shouted Present Mic and everyone started running. Well, maybe not everyone, as there were people with the ability to fly or travel without touching the ground in general.

" _Okay, now focus. Remember the training_ ", he thought to himself as he readied himself, his muscles tensing. With a single thought, he fired the biological engine called human body. Implants in his lower body reacted to the signals of his nervous system and released accumulated strength into his legs, giving him the ability to run faster than possible for a simple human. A plain looking he may be, but boy, plain he's not.

His body was truly on an entirely different level now, but so were his opponents. He needed to start scoring some points. Using his enhanced mobility he was able to traverse through the battlezone with ease, but, finding undestroyed robots was a complete other story. He had no destructive capabilities and his 9mm's had no way of penetrating their thick armour, so his only option was to disable the robot, via the switch, that Mic mentioned earlier. There was another problem. Whenever **young Midoriya** was even remotely close to being able to shut down a bot, another contestant came in and stole his points from under his nose. It was not good. Half the time remaining and he had only 5 points.

" _I need to do something, and fast_ ", he thought, as he was traversing the streets. And lost in his thoughts, **young Midoriya** was about to discover, that basic augments like speed and strength were good, the lack of perception, can cost him. He discovered it, when he run into a moving obstacle. A person to be specific. A girl, to give you a detailed description - a tall one, with long, black hair, tied into a spiky ponytail. She was wearing a red, sleeveless vest and grey shorts. " _I-I-I j-just bumped i-into a g-girl!_ ", his mind was going crazy, while he started to rumble in his thoughts. He was brought back to reality by a moan of pain coming from under him. He looked there and saw, that he was laying, on the very same girl that he had bumped into. "S-sorry, I-I didn't see y-you t-there!", he shouted as he quickly stood up and bowed with bright red cheeks.

It was then, that he heard a voice to the left - the direction, from which the now laying on the ground girl came. Or rather was trying to escape. Looking to the left, **young Midoriya** spotted a huge bot, with a big, fat zero painted on his chassis.

" _She was trying to run from this thing_ ", he said and looked at the girl, to see her holding her ankle. " _Judging by the moans and her position, she must've sprained it… when I bum-... bumped into her!_ ", the robot was coming closer and closer, and it had nothing nice to say. " _I need to get her out of here_ "

Izuku kneeled beside her and forcefully took her hands off of her ankle. Next, he slid one arm between her legs and with the other, he grabbed her right hand. In one swift move he flipped her over his neck and was holding her firefighter style.

" _I won't be able to run with that additional weight_ ", he was focused, with his eyes closed, on overriding his own nervous system. You see, his augs were amazing, but came with a price. If he was to use them too long or release too much accumulated energy, he was risking tearing the muscles in his limbs. " _Fuck it_ ", he thought to himself, as his legs tensed even more than before, and boy did it hurt.

He needed to kneel and moan in pain, while breathing rapidly. This got the attention of the black haired girl that he was carrying. " _Why is he moaning in pain?_ ", she asked herself.

After a couple of seconds, **young Midoriya** stood up and was evaluating his options. First, he needed to get this girl to safety. After that was done he needed points. And he needed them fast! Not wasting any time, he started moving. Walking at first to readjust to the additional weight and his even more enhanced legs; the feeling of torn apart muscles pushed into the back of his consciousness. Then gaining speed, and in the end breaking into a full out sprint.

" _H-how is he able to run this fast?!_ ", the black haired girl was shocked to see the big bot get outrun so easily. " _But, the moaning, he wasn't moaning at first. Or was he? Or maybe it was me?_ ", she got lost in her own thoughts, until she felt being moved around. She looked around and scanned her environment. They were in some kind of a big room, maybe a abandoned gym or something like that. The girl heard a grunt of pain. The source of sound proved to be a boy, that she run into. "H-hey, are you all right?", she asked, while ignoring the now less painful ankle.

"I-It's nothing", he answered, but his face went red, and the pain in his voice.

"I see, that something is wrong", she persisted. And she wasn't one to give up easily.

"I just ripped muscles in my legs a bit, no big deal", Izuku said, as the pain was dying out.

" _He just ripped muscles in his legs and he says that, it's no big deal! Really, only the strongest and brightest in all of Japan enter the UA"_ , she hissed, as she unfortunately moved her sprained ankle. She focused and started pulling a bag of ice from her skin.

"Wow, is that Creation Quirk?", she heard a somewhat excited voice.

"Um, yes, how did you know?", now she was really interested in the boy, that seems to be quite strong and intelligent at that.

"Well, y-you just c-created s-something out of t-thin a-air!", he exclaimed somewhat nervously, while also blushing a lot. "And I k-kind of s-studied Q-quirks in my f-free time"

" _What a interesting guy_ …", she thought to herself. "Do you want one too?", the girl asked, while nodding to the pack of ice, that she was currently holding against her ankle.

"Thanks, b-but I'll p-pass", he studdered again with a sheepish smile. And then, they heard a loud stomp. And then another. Something big was getting closer to them. "It must be that bot from earlier. We need to destroy it if we want to get out or get back to gathering points. But it'll be impossible to bring something this big down with sheer physical strength and we don't have explosion or anything to aid us. Although even if we bring it down, than it'll surely take up a lot of time, which I don't have. On the other hand leaving her here is not an option, I think", and the rumbling went on and on.

" _L-leaving me here?!_ ", was all she could think about. She needed to do something to help him. "I can make some explosives", she said, but it had no effect on **young Midoriya**. So she repeated louder. "I can make some explosives!", it came a lot louder than she expected, but it managed to get boy's attention. But, the loud stomping also stopped.

Thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to predict the outcome of theirs situation. He broke into a full sprint, not even caring about turning down the intensity of his augments. Izuku grabbed the girl and started running into opposite direction. She was confused at first, but then saw a big arm crash into the building, destroying the place, where she was sitting, just a second ago.

" _He predicted that my shout alerted the bot of our presence? He must be smarter than he looks_ ", she thought to herself with her heart beating like crazy.

"That was too close Aizawa!", exclaimed the R-rated hero Midnight. "She could've died there!"

"No she couldn't. He's got it", said plainly another Pro Hero - Eraserhead.

"If he was a second late or didn't move at all, she would've been a toast!", said yet another Pro Hero while laughing.

"Why are you so sure?", asked Midnight.

"I saw his grades. He is homeschooled, so we needed to check if he really is worth his recommendation. So we asked one of his teachers to leave him a little test. He nailed it. 99%", he said not looking away from the monitors.

 **Young Midoriya** was once again carrying the black haired beauty. "The explosives you were talking about. Can you make them while moving?", he asked while speeding through a long road in order to escape the bot.

"Yes, I think I can, just give me a minute", she said and began to work on her gadgets in an instant.

 **Young Midoriya** took a turn to the right and seated her on the ground just behind the corner. "Are they ready?", he asked while peeking around the corner.

"Here", she said while shoving a handful of dynamite in his direction.

"A remote?"

" _I completely forgot something so basic!_ I-I can make it, just give a sec!", she started creating it, but was stopped by the boy.

"It's fine, I'll manage", he said with a smile, while flashing her his 9mm pistol. Without another word he stood up and run out onto the street. The girl peeked around the corner to watch her saviour.

 **Young Midoriya** started running right at the bot with explosives in his hands. His plan was to blow up his legs and then turn him off. And as usual, his plans needed to include the big bot shooting rockets at him. Like real ballistic missiles. It was no ICBM, but Izuku doubted, that colliding with one was a good idea. Somehow he managed to take a hold of his enhanced speed and not trip over the rubble that was now laying on the previously clean street, with craters all over the place. He placed two explosives per robots leg and pulled out his pistol. Detonating the first to was easy, then it suddenly become harder, as the bot switched from rockets to automatic weapons, that were firing at Izuku non stop.

" _I need to bring him down, need to bring him down_ ", he tensed his leg just a little more and it had to be enough. He broke into a full out sprint and dashed straight for the bot.

"What is he doing?!", shouted a male Pro Hero.

"He is doing it. He is going to destroy the bot", said stoically Eraserhead.

Just as he finished his sentence, two loud explosions could be heard and the bot came crashing down on the ground. While it was still mid-fall, **young Midoriya** jumped on his back and started looking for a switch of some sort. And he found it. The bright red eyes of the bot turned dull and.. kinda lifeless? Izuku eased the tension in his muscles and went back for the girl.

"It was amazing!", he heard her shout as he came around the corner.

"Umm… t-thanks. I c-couldn't h-have done i-it without y-your help!", came his goofy answer as he once again started turning red. "C-can you walk?", he asked while looking away.

"Yes, the pain has died out enough for me to stand", she said and slowly got up to show, that she was in a decent condition.

"Great! Now excuse me, but I have t-", the sirens, that were meant to signalise the end of the exam went off. "No… don't tell me", he looked at one of the info screen, that were spread throughout the battlezone. The timer showed 0:00:00, it was the end.

 **Young Midoriya** has fallen onto his knees. "You, you have points, r-right?", she asked while slowly making her way to him.

"Ten", was his plain answer.

"Ten points?", she asked again with shock written all over her face. Not receiving an answer, meant, that she was right. " _How someone so impressive can have so little points?_ ", she thought to herself, as she crouched beside him.

"Ouch", she heard and looked down to see, that her knee was currently stabbing his leg.

"S-sorry, I crouched on your leg", she bowed, while shuffling a little to the left.

"L-leg? I didn't… feel it…", he whispered with a slightly worried expression. "Can you help me get up?", he asked and she did just that. "Now let go of me", the moment he lost support, he started falling, but was quickly caught by the black haired girl.

"W-what's wrong?", she asked with an even more worried expression, than he had, just a couple of seconds earlier.

"I can't move my left leg", he said. "Can you make me a crutch or something?"

"What do you mean you can't move your leg?!", she screamed looking at him and seeing no facial gestures at all.

"I'll explain it to you later, can you make it?", he asked feeling as his legs were becoming numb.

"No, I've used up to much fat", she admitted sadly. "I can help you walk to the exit", she offered. "There has to be some medical assistance, right?", the girl added and not waiting for his answered, hung his left arm over her neck and they left. "So, what's your Quirk?", she asked as they were slowly wobbling through the destroyed city. "Judging from what you have done, it must me some of the strengthening one's, am I right?"

"I-I don't have one…", he admitted quietly.

"What?", she thought the she misheard him and needed a confirmation.

"I don't have a Quirk", this time it was a faint whisper.

"How?! It's impossible to run at the speed that you were without Quirk", she said trying to logically explain the situation.

"Listen I-I'll give you an e-explanation later, okay?", he said with a very weak voice. "I'm exhausted". If it wasn't for his critically low amounts of stamina,then he would be blushing red like a tomato, from the proximity of very attractive girl.

She honoured his request and remained quiet for a while, dropping the subject. "Yaoyorozu", she whispered.

"What?", was his barely audible question.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo", the girl said looking at **young Midoriya** with a small smile.

"Midoriya Izuku", he answered and the corners of his lips turned up a little in a weak smile of his own.

"See, told you he was going to do that", stated Aizawa and turned from the monitors to exit the control room.

"Well, he may have done it, but it doesn't look to me, as if he was okay", said Midnight following him.

"That's why we have a recovery girl there. That was the riskiest area of all, so we made sure, that we have the best medical assistance there", said a very short person that looked like a dog combined with a bear - Principal Nezu.

* * *

And that will be end for this chapter  
Today, you had a glimpse of **young Midoriya's** power and I would like YOU, to decide what powers will he choose as the story progressess.

Yeah, yeah super strength and super speed are good, but Iida already has speed and Kirishima has strength, so we need to add a little more flavour to or MC ;D

Stay tuned for the next chapters in which... nothing new will happen xD Joking, or ma I? I don't know :D Come again and check it yourself!


	3. A Power is Explained

So I'm back, with yet another part of the story. Thanks for all the reviews, but it's time for action.

* * *

The two teens were slowly wobbling their way to the exit. It was a rather quiet stroll, as **young Midoriya** was to weak to speak and his companion decided to honour his request. They both failed to see the trail of blood, that was following them or rather him, as the trail started somewhere on Izuku's legs. Five minutes later, they have arrived at the gate and were greeted by a short lady, that was treating a minor bruise on someone's elbow. Although, when she saw Izuku, she immediately run up to him and his female companion.

"What happened?", she asked the half conscious boy.

"I'm just tired, that's all", he whispered while still leaning on his companion.

"Tired people don't leave a trail of blood behind them", the lady said pointing behind the two and starting to examine the green haired teen.

Yaoyorozu looked behind them and, just as the woman said, there was a trail of blood trailing of into the distance. She followed it and it lead her to **young Midoriya's** legs.

"Miss, he, he told me, that he ripped muscles in his legs or something along the lines", the girl said, while still struggling to keep Izuku from falling.

"Quickly, set him down on that bench", the woman commanded, while she went to the boy, she was tending to moments before. The Creation Quirk user did as she was told to and waited impatiently for the nurse to come back. "Okay, now take off his pants", she said while rummaging through a bag, that she was carrying with her.

"W-w-what?!", the black haired girl exclaimed. "Y-you can't be s-serious about this miss!"

"But I am, do it"

Yaoyorozu stilled herself and unbuckled the belt that was holding his grey trousers. Then she proceeded to strip him of his pants or rather was trying to make herself do it. The woman grew tired of her and pulled his pants down herself, while gesturing for Momo to back off. She now had the possibility to stare at his chiseled legs, and she took it. The sight of his legs had her wondering if he is as well built as his legs show him to be. And these thoughts had her blushing intensively. But, as she glanced once again, she was black circles on his legs as well as trails of blood, that seemed to come out the circles.

"What are these?", the girl questioned out loud.

"Looks like some piece of technology, but I don't know what it even may be. But I may be able to heal him and stop his bleeding", as she finished, she planted a kiss on his forehead and then looked for a bandage in her bag.

"What did you do?", asked curious Yaoyorozu.

"That's my Quirk. I basically heal people by touching them with my lips", she explained, while pulling the bandage from the bag. Then she started to clean the blood off of his legs and strange devices in said limbs. After that, the only thing left to do was to wrap his legs with bandages and dress him back up. "Yes, as good as new", the woman said with a smile.

"Is he sleeping?", guessed the black haired girl.

"Yes. My Quirk doesn't actually heal people. It just boost the speed at which your own body recovers. So it is very exhausting for people to go through", she explained and quickly examined Momo. "You feeling well?", she asked just for good measure.

"Just tired and hungry, I'll manage, thanks for taking care of him", Yaoyorozu thanked with a bow.

"I would not be a Recovery Girl, if I wasn't taking care of injured hero wannabe's", the woman blinked and then walked away, probably to see if anyone else required medical assistance.

And so, Momo was left alone with **young Midoriya**. " _Hmm… What should I do with him now?_ ", her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Yaomomo!", a girl with short purple hair and dressed kinda like a punk with two earphone jacks coming from somewhere around her ears was currently coming this way.

"Kyouka? Where have you been?", Yaoyorozu asked her best friend as the other girl walked up to her.

"I was looking for you Momo", the girl said smiling. "Mina and I were in the second zone, so we ended up waiting for you"

"If you were together, then where is that energetic being?", Yaoyorozu asked, while scanning the horizon in order to locate her other friend.

"She wanted to eat something, so she speeded of to that bar, that we passed by, when we were walking here. The one selling noodles?", Kyouka tried to explain as good as she possibly could.

"Ah, I remember now", she remembered that the bar had a nice exterior with bonsai's all over the place. "Weren't we supposed to go there after the exam, together?", the girl asked, while strongly emphasising the last word.

"We were", came the answer from Momo's friend, that was now smiling. "Anyhow, who is the cutie on the bench behind you?", she asked; her smile turning into a grin. " _Oh, it'll be fun_ "

"Um, well, we were in the same area, and we just so happened to bump into each other", Yaoyorozu started to explain, while leaving the touchier bits out.

"Oh really? From what I've seen he totally saved your ass from that big freaking bot!", she said with a very content grin plastered on her lips.

"Well, um, yeah… it was something along those lines", Momo smiled while also blushing a bit.

"So… you gonna introduce me or not?", asked the purple haired girl.

"But how, he is… asleep…", the Creation Quirk's user turned around to see a very much awake **young Midoriya** sitting on the bench. "Midoriya, how long have you been awake?", she asked while approaching him, her friend following suite.

"I was never asleep in the first place", he said looking at his legs. They felt very numb, but the pain was nearly gone. A grunt was heard coming from the short haired girl and directed at the other one.

"Oh, right. Midoriya, this is Jirou Kyouka, my friend from the old school. Kyouka, this is Midoriya Izuku, as you stated earlier the guy that saved from that big bot", she said smiling.

"Umm, hey", spoke the boy with his cheeks turning red and a goofy smile on his face. " _Man, and I thought, that talking to one girl would be stressing… And there are two of them now_ "

"Nice to meet you too", said Jirou. " _He really is cute_ ", she thought and mentally chuckled.

"I see, that you, umm, h-have t-the E-earphone J-jack Quirk, r-right?", he asked, trying desperately to make the conversation as casual as he only can.

"Well, yes. You're quite an observer", she admitted smiling at him, which did nothing to calm his nerves.

"So, Midoriya, how do you feel?", asked Yaoyorozu still a little worried.

"I'm fine, d-don't worry", he assured her and stood up, then looked at the screen with leaderboard on it.

"Midoriya.. Midoriya…", Kyouka was mumbling his name, looking for his score. She started at the top, knowing that he must've acquired many points with that Quirk of his. But when she found him, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Ten points?!", she exclaimed.

"From what I've counted, I should've half of it", Izuku mumbled under his nose.

"That's because the big one is actually worth 5 points", explained the Recovery Girl, while collecting her belongings. "That big 0 on it, is to test your decision making. You can fight it, but it'll take time and doesn't offer much reward, but if you decide to destroy it, then you are rewarded for bringing down a tough enemy. It also tests your ability to assess situation, that you are in", the woman dived into details and left the area, with a quick farewell, once she grabbed all of her stuff.

"So that's how it is… The UA really is amazing in it's ways…", mumbled **young Midoriya** to himself. "I guess I better get going then", he said checking if he had all of his belongings on him. "I-it was n-nice to meet you t-two", and his stuttering was back, being homeschooled would do that to you.

"A-are you sure, that you'll be alright?", Momo asked somewhat worryingly.

"Don't worry, Y-yaoyorozu-san, I'll c-call someone to come for m-me", he assured and left as fast as he could. And then a realization hit the taller girl.

"I forgot to thank him for saving me", she said, looking in the direction that Izuku had ran off to.

"And I think, judging by the score, that you won't have a chance, unless you go full stalker mode", said Jirou looking at the leaderboard.

"That's my fault. He was preoccupied with me, so he had little to no time to get points… I crushed his dreams Kyouka", whispered Yaoyorozu with watery eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't be so harsh on yourself Yaomomo…", her friend walked up to her and gave her a hug. "He didn't have to take care of you, you're a big girl, right?", she asked with a small smile.

"I guess…", Momo answered, while wiping her eyes dry. "So… now we go and find Mina?"

" _I failed. Nearly a full year of training and no effects at all_ ", his thoughts were running at nearly the same speed as his words, whenever he started mumbling. " _If I am to become a hero, I need to train. And I need to see with doctor Richards_ ", the plan was coming together in his head. He called one of the butlers on his way out of the complex, so he was currently waiting for his ride to arrive, alone with his thoughts. " _I need to master the use of my current augs…_ ", was the first, and the most important, thing he had to do. " _If I end up half unconscious after every fight then I'll need saving more often, than I would be able to save anyone"_ , was his reasoning. " _And the feeling of your muscles being torn to shreds is no fun, believe me_ ", he thought, while breaking the imaginary fourth wall. His mental discussion with himself was brought to a stop by the sound of a car parking right in front of him. It was a grey Mercedes AMG with green details around the lights and in other places too. He approached the car and behind the wheel was a familiar face. "Hello Nejiro-san", he greeted one of the maids that were working for his parents with a smile. Nejiro was nearly as sister to him, she was taking care of **young Midoriya** whenever his parents had to go abroad for one of their very important meetings. And Izuku didn't mind his parents leaving. He liked Nejiro.

"Hi Izuku-san. How did your exam go?", she asked returning his smile.

"It was… good, I guess", he said with his smile disappearing for a split second, but then coming back up.

The ride home was rather uneventful, as it was noon and everyone was at work. Less traffic meant a shorter ride. Izuku stepped out of the Mercedes and immediately spotted a red Ford Mustang, parked near the doors. " _Whose is it?_ ", he wondered as he walked into the mansion. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. It was just the right size. The room was kind of rectangular, but close to being a perfect square. In the center was an ornamented set of stairs that lead to the higher floor. On each side of the room where halls that lead to the various wings of the building. And behind the stairs was a door, that lead to their unroofed swimming pool. Everything was normal, excluding the guy in a black suit in the middle of the room.

"Doctor Richards? I was about to call you", Izuku spoke, as he saw the man standing with his back turned towards the entrance. "You changed cars again?"

"Oh, Izuku, I was wondering when you would show up", answered the man with a smile turning his attention to **young Midoriya**. "Nah, I just didn't felt like driving a Dodge", he explained and they both laughed.

Doctor Richards was rich, a man had to live up to his name am I right?, and wasn't even trying to hide it. They would laugh about it on regular basis, even though they knew each other for just a little over a month now.

"So, what are you doing here doctor?", Izuku asked as he took the right hallway, that led to their living room.

"Well, I came to check on you and the augs. I was watching the exam via your parents satellite", started Richards.

" _We have a satellite?_ ", he sweatdropped as he asked the rhetorical question. " _The answer happens to be yes, I think_ "

"I see, that you're already back in good shape, despite overriding your augs for the first time. I must say, that you really are suitable to bear the augments. In most of my simulations and calculations, the limbs were damaged beyond the point of healing and the only option was undergoing a very serious and risky surgery", the man went on, while still kinda avoiding the main topic.

" _And he didn't warn me, because?_ ", another sweatdrop and another rhetorical question. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"But now I see, that your body is stronger than I expected it to be", the man admitted with a smile. "I think, that your strong desire to become a hero has something to do with it"

"Huh, how so?", this caught Izuku's attention. Besides, every little bit of information about his own power could be helpful in the long run.

"As I told you before, these augmentations enhance your body, BUT are tapped straight into your nervous system. I am no neurologist, but I think that your mind unconsciously put a handicap on your augs. A handicap, that made you really strong, while still leaving you alive", Richards explained. "You felt strong emotions back there, yes? The need to… live up to numerous expectation, to prove, that you can become a hero"

"That's, that's true", admitted Izuku. "I really wanted to believe that I can compete on par with everyone else, but after today, I see that I have much to improve", he added thinking about the last two hours.

"Exactly!", shouted doctor Richards, which earned him a confused look from the young boy. "From what your father told me, you are very emotional and strong willed, which are almost a prerequisite to becoming a good, inspiring hero. I think, that these emotions are the key mastering your augmentations. If you find something in your life, that you want to protect or if you set yourself a very selfless goal, then you'll be able to withstand the full power of not only your current enhancements, but also all the augs to come!", the man ended his monologue and found Izuku staring at him.

"So if I find, a friend perhaps, than I would get stronger?", he questioned, trying desperately to grab onto the logic.

"Yes. If this friend will become someone close to you", explained **young Midoriya's** companion. "You love your parents, so when they said, they were proud of you, you felt the need to make them proud even more. And that's your own driving force. It'll guide you", he said standing up and getting ready to live.

"Wait, you said 'but also all the augs to come'. What do you mean by that?", Izuku asked not fully understanding the man.

"Watching the exam, I saw you bump into that girl and I thought, that the faster you go, the less time you would have to react. So I'm thinking of enhancing your perception", Richards explained smiling.

"Like… installing the augs in my eyes?", Izuku questioned blushing slightly from remembering the quite decent event, featuring him, an attractive girl and high speed chase.

"I thought about something more like, contact lenses or maybe permanently fusing them with your eyeballs. I don't really know at the moment, but I'll keep you informed", doctor Richards said his farewells and left.

" _More augmentations… Will my body even withstand it? Not in its current state_ ", he was now laying on his bed.

His room was really spacious, even with all the junk constantly laying around. The wall were painted in dark purple with various paintings and colourful designs on them. The room was modestly furnished; a bed for two (not that he was thinking about sleeping with anyone, he just liked to be comfy in his sleep), big wardrobe, a desk with computer and a bookshelf filled with books covering different fields of science and some casual ones, that he liked to read in his free free time. On the floor was laying a fluffy, white carpet, that Izuku loved stepping barefoot on. In various places throughout his room were scattered various designs for numerous inventions, in all shapes and sizes.

" _The school will start in two weeks. I need to get to work_ ", he thought to himself and went straight to their gym.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and your time ;D

And no, he won't become a full out robot (looking at you Nate) ;)

Cause someone will stop him from doing that, but who?! Dum dum dum


	4. A Person is Met

Like usual, thanks for the support everyone ;D

* * *

" _My body aches… my mind is not working properly… I might have overdone myself right now…_ ", were his only thoughts after his 12 hours workout and nerdout, the latter being a term, that he invented for his personal use.

Eight hours at the gym and four hours in the library had taken a toll on him. He needed some relax. He didn't feel like swimming, running, surfing the web, nothing of his usual methods seemed to appeal to him. So after refreshing himself and changing from his gym clothes, which consisted of white sleeveless T-shirt and black shorts, to something more casual. Still black shorts, but longer and fitted with more pockets than the gym ones, a dark blue shirt with a logo of one of his favourite bands on it and unzipped grey hoodie. He was not going to be the liveliest person on the streets, but… he never really aimed to be.

He put on his blue Reeboks, grabbed his shades and went out. He had no plans about this little trip, thinking that he will come up with something on the fly, but once he hit the streets, the endless possibilities confused him deeply. Even though it was still relatively early, he could already spot couples, that were putting their evening plans in motion, entering clubs, restaurants and stuff.

"I guess, I'll just make it into a sightseeing trip", he mumbled to himself. But when he was about to turn in the direction of a closest park, he heard something. "Music?", he listened once again to make sure. "Definitely, but there are no clubs in this districts…", his curiosity had taken the best of him and before he knew, he was standing with a small crowd, that surrounded a street performer.

Or performers rather. They were a female drummer and male beatboxer. Judging from their nearly perfect synchronization you could tell, that they were doing it for quite a while now. Wooden drumsticks hitting plastic buckets and the beat were hypnotizing, making it impossible for everyone to just stand in place. **Young Midoriya** looked around himself to see that people around him were lightly tapping their foots, swaying from side to side or dancing in place. But there was one peculiar person that visibly lost herself in the sound. She was dancing, no holding back included, and it wasn't a drunken dance either.

" _She is moving like a professional dancer…_ ", he thought to himself and blushing slightly, while looking at her. She wore very revealing shorts that barely covered her rear and a tank top. But that's not that was to her. Her skin and hair were pink. And she had horns protruding from her head. She looked… weird, but in a good way.

Before Izuku realised it, the crowd was surrounding not only the two street performers like it used to, but now, the pink girl was surrounded as well. She was smiling all the time and there was no sweat on her forehead or face in general. Old viewers were leaving and new ones were joining in, which lead to **young Midoriya** now standing in the front row. Numerous times he caught a glimpse of her eyes, which appeared to be searching for him everytime they had a chance. Well… he took of his hoodie and tied it around his waist, so the augs on his arm were visible. And that was why she was looking at him.

" _Right?_ ", he asked himself, but when she suddenly grabbed him and pulled into the spotlight with a cheeky grin. He had nearly tripped and made a fool of himself in front of their audience.

Said audience gave him a thumbs up with a few full hearted laughs, boosting his confidence.

" _Ugh… to hell with it! Nothing can possibly happen, right? Right?_ _Focus, you've been watching her, more than you should, so just repeat after her"_ , he quickly glanced at her to see a completely new set of moves. " _She is changing it up!_ ", he yelled inside his mind. " _Screw it, it's freestyle time_ ", he got into his competitive mode, tossed his phone and his hoodie out the way and… let it loose.

First he was trying to get into the rhythm, so he started with some slow moves like doing a robot and stuff. But in an instant he switched from slow to fast and started doing some shuffle. He was dancing a little doing his workout sessions. This was no different, only this time he had an audience, so his usual shyness crawled into the back of his thoughts, as he rocked it alongside the pink girl. There were cheers and whistles; it was, in the end, a very good idea, to relax at that day in that vicinity. In the end, his companion started mimicking his moves as they found themselves in a sync of some sort. It was not as strong as the one between drummer and beatboxer, but it came naturally. When they ended, he was sweating like after a healthy workout, as was she, and the crowd was loudly praising the skills of all four of them. As the audience started to disperse itself, performers called the teens.

"You two totally rocked!", was the genuine opinion of the drummer.

"Yeah! If you ever happen to see us again, come join in, I'm sure it'll be just as much fun as it was today", was the proposition from the beatboxer.

"T-thanks, you guys are t-talented as well", stated **young Midoriya** with a blush and a polite smile. After that he picked up his phone, tied the hoodie around his waist once more and walked off. Or tried to, as he was suddenly approached by the pink girl.

"Hiya!", she greeted him in very energetic way, scaring him a little.

"H-hi", he mumbled in response, his confidence gone in a puff of smoke.

"You gave quite a show back there!", she said making him blush even more in the process. "At first you were like zzzt!, zzzt!, zzzt!", she started while imitating his robot dance moves, "but then you went like swoosh! swoosh! swoosh!", and now the shuffle, "and in the end it was kinda like bang! bang! bang!", she ended her monologue trying to describe his heavier moves, that were kind of created on the flow.

"T-thanks! Y-you were q-quite g-good yourself", he said and hoped, that she could make the statement, that he had in mind out of his stuttering.

"You think?", she asked still smiling, while thinking to herself. " _He's kinda cute with the stuttering_ "

"Well, um, y-yeah", he nodded as well to assure her of his opinion.

"Thanks!", she exclaimed happily while nearly bouncing as she followed him. "So… what are we going to do next?", she asked with a wide, playful smile.

"W-we?!", he yelled with surprise evident in his question.

"Yeah, we like in you and I", she answered smiling and pointing at him and then at herself.

"I-I don't e-even know y-your name", he muttered and prayed that it sounded like a real sentence.

"Is that so?", she wondered taken aback by the statement, but on closer inspection she realised, that indeed, she has yet to introduce herself. "I guess, I got carried away in the moment. Ashido Mina, nice to meet you!", she introduced herself and extended a fist in his direction.

"M-midoriya I-Izuku…", he blushed even harder as his fist made contact with hers. Her skin was surprisingly soft and nice to the touch.

"So, now that we know each other, will you be my date for tonight?", she asked bluntly and playfully.

"D-d-d-date?!", he shouted. His skin went completely pale in an instant, but the blush on his cheeks was still visible. How did he even manage to do that?!

"Yes, we can go eat something, or I can show you an arcade, that I've found recently. Or we can go somewhere private, if it's what you want", she said seductively, coming closer and closer, until she was nearly on him. "You know, I'm quite horny", she added speaking directly into his ear. And to show, that she really was, she poked him… with the horn that was protruding from her head… So… um… yeah…

I think that now should be **young Midoriya's** turn to go all macho and woo the attractive beauty, had he not lost consciousness. Izuku ended up plummeting face first onto the pavement. The pink girl tried to catch him, but she was too slow. So instead she dragged him onto the nearest bench. He looked like a wimp, but he turned out to be a lot heavier she thought. Once she checked if he didn't hurt himself, she sat down and finally had a chance to check him out. His green hair was messy and all over the place, just like hers; and her in general. His eyes were closed, but she imagined them to be blue or…

" _No, no! Green to match his hair_ ", she smiled to herself. " _Uuu… freckles_ ", her smile grew. She just had a thing for them. For them and shy people. She loved teasing, which was obvious, but she didn't know, that she was good enough to make people faint.

She felt kinda bad for… embarrassing him? Scaring him? For doing whatever she did to him, so she waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long and after a minute or two he yawned and stretch on the bench. He looked around a little confused, trying to remember what happened.

" _The park, the music, the people, the girl- The girl!_ ", warning lights in his mind lighted up like a christmas tree as he looked nervously for the pink creature.

"Umm, hi again", she said in her now normal voice, though this time keeping her distance.

"Hi", was his short response.

"I'm… Eee, kinda sorry", she spoke after a second. "I'm just very energetic about meeting new people and you were very interesting with the dance moves and all. _I knew they were green!_ ", she added mentally.

"Oh, so that's what happened…", he whispered to himself. "You don't have to apologize Ashida-san", he assured with a smile.

"It's Ashido", she corrected him smiling back at him. "So… can I at least make it up to you? The teasing and you fainting?", she proposed standing up from the bench.

"W-What do y-you mean?", he asked shyly, his stuttering at its best.

"Well, we can grab a bite to eat… I'm quite hungry", she admitted and chuckled.

"Tha-that w-would be n-nice", he answered and stood up as well. "You have anything particular in mind?", he asked.

"Well… there's a stand not far from here. They have good noodles in their ramen", she smiled and licked her lips. "The rest is good too"

"Lead the way then", he motioned for her to get in front of him and followed her.

When they arrived at the establishment, that Mina was talking about, **young Midoriya** took a quick glance around the place. It was a small booth with a few tables set around it. It was rather clean and kept in the old Japanese style. They took menus and sat at a table. Izuku looked through the offer and the only name that meant something to him was ramen, that he saw the main character of a very popular anime eat every now and then.

"Take anything you like, my treat", she said and he didn't need to look up to know, that she wore that trademark smile of hers.

"It's very kind of you, but I can't agree to these terms", he answered with a smile of his own. "If it wasn't for me, then you would have a very nice evening I guess", he admitted, while scratching his neck.

"Well, I still enjoyed this, but if you are willing to pay, then who am I to turn down such a generous offer?", she asked rhetorically, while playing innocent and laughing out loud.

"You really are peculiar, has anyone ever told you that?", he sighed and ordered ramen.

"A few times, but no one as handsome as you", she answered attempting to look very sexy and flirtatious. And, judging by his reaction, she nailed it. " _Or maybe he's just shy around girls? Nah… you're just a sexy beast Mina, don't you forget that_ ", she thought, while doing a high five with herself in her thoughts.

"C-could you p-please don't d-do that?", he asked while trying to hide his beet red face.

She was about to tease him some more, but decided against it. In the end he was paying right? She should be nice to him, at least for a bit. Their orders arrived and they dropped their conversation. Once they were done, Izuku paid for it and they left the establishment.

"It's getting late, I should get going", he said as they were a couple of meters from the booth.

"Can you do me a favour?", she asked smiling.

"Yeah, w-what do you need?"

"Can you unlock your phone?"

"Sure, but why though?", in the same moment, that he unlocked his phone, she grabbed it from his hand and after not whole thirty seconds gave it back to him with a grin. "W-what did y-you do?", he asked dumbfounded.

"I gave you my number", she stated bluntly. "Send me a text, so that I can have your too", and as soon as she ended her statement, she took off running.

And **young Midoriya** just… stood there. Frozen in place by her sudden action. He looked at his contact list for A's and M's, but he didn't found her number. So he had to look through all his contacts… not that he had many of them. And… there!

" _P-pinky?!_ ", he expressed his surprise mentally. " _And she even had time to do a selfie!_ ", next to her name and number, was a quickly taken selfie, where she was smiling and showing a peace sign with one hand. " _She really is peculiar"_

* * *

Isn't she? ;D


	5. The End of Prologue

It's just past midnight and I'm here, writing and posting, so there might be more errors then usual :D

* * *

The last week before the school, Izuku spend training and studying. Although the mysterious pink girl still lingered in the back of his mind. He changed her contact name to "Ashido Mina" and sent her a short "hi" to which she replied "thanks for the evening ;D". Going through the whole situation again, he simply told himself, that she was just overly friendly to him.

" _Yeah… it would be best if I stick with that_ "

The Inauguration Ceremony was planned for monday, but had to be moved to tuesday for reasons unknown. And what a shame it was. While the planned day was windy and the very high temperature didn't bother him as much, the next day was a complete hell. Nearly 30 degrees rained from the sky. To dress in black suit would be a suicide. So Izuku dressed himself in white shirt with a red tie and black jeans.

"Nejiro!", he shouted standing atop of the stairs that led to the upper floor of the mansion, where all the bedrooms where located.

"What is it Izuku-san?", he heard her shout from beneath him.

"I need a lift", he said smiling, when she came into view.

"To the academy?", she asked and when he nodded, went to grab the keys to the AMG.

Nejiro dropped Izuku off a fair distance away from the main gate. He didn't want to reveal his financial status to anyone. For now of course as he was sure, that sooner or later someone will find out. And he would like it to be the latter. The closer he got to the school, the more suit wearing boys and dress wearing girls he saw.

" _Huh… it's not too hot only for me_ ", Izuku thought failing to spot anyone dumb enough to go out in full suit. " _Wait… we have one_ "

There was one teenager dress in black suit with white shirt an a black tie. He was also wearing rectangular glasses in the same colour as the majority of his attire. Beside him walked a girl that was visibly shorter than him. She had a better outfit for the current weather, which consisted of a white dress and white booties.

Izuku decided to not make friends on the first day, why would he? In the end he's just a Quirkless loser. Pushing these thoughts aside, he was now standing in front of the main entrance to the complex, that was UA.

" _You've done this already, it's not big deal. Great, now I'm talking to myself… in my own mind at that! I must be looking dumbstruck or something…_ ", he ended his mental conversation with… himself, shook his head left and right and stepped onto the school grounds.

Just like 2 weeks (and a day) ago, there were signs that pointed everyone in the right direction. Whether it was bathroom, cafeteria or the main auditorium, where the school year was to begin for all the students. Students from hero course, support course and general course. And there were also the economists, but… no one cares.

Izuku went straight for the auditorium as he wanted to find himself a free spot, before the crowd makes it impossible to walk im there. The said room wasn't by any means small, but the sheer amount of people could be enough, even for such a construction. **Young Midoriya** found himself a spot in the middle-ish row, facing the centre of the big stage under the, opposite to the entrance, wall. Soon, people started to flood the room and once the commotion died down, a small person in white suit appeared on the stage.

"Ehem! Welcome back our old students and welcome for the first time new blood", he started his speech none other, than the Principal Nezu himself. "I know that the weather has probably taken its toll on all of you gathered here, so I'll be merciful and cut straight to the point. Which happens to be announcing the members of each new class. We will start with the hero course. Aoyama Yuga. Ashido Mina-"

" _N-no way, she got into UA!?_ ", he knew, that she was full of surprises, but he did not expect anything like that.

"- Asui Tsuyu", Principal Nezu continued, "Iida Tenya. Uraraka Ochaco. Ojiro Mashirao. Kaminari Denki. Kirishima Eijiro. Koda Koji. Sato Rikido. Shoji Mezo. Jirou Kyouka. Sero Hanta. Tokoyami Fumikage. Todoroki Shoto. Hagakure Toru. Midoriya Izuku-"

"The guy that saved me? But… He had only ten points, how is that possible?", Yaoyorozu Momo whispered to herself, trying to hastily locate the person in question, but quickly gave up, seeing the amount of people in the room.

"It looks like you're not the only one, who got in through recommendations", spoke her friend Jirou with a smile.

"-Mineta Minoru. Yaoyorozu Momo. And Bakugo Katsuki"

"Why am I the last one!?", could be heard being shouted angrily from the back of the room.

"These will from now on be the members of class 1A of hero course. Step outside, your homeroom teacher is waiting for you", Nezu ended his monologue and stayed silent, waiting for the students to leave the auditorium.

 **Young Midoriya** and the other 19 students stepped out of the big building and saw a lone man standing in front of the entrance. He was dressed in all black outfit, which consisted of long sleeved shirt and pants, that were tucked into his boots. Around his neck was a grey scarf.

"My name is Aizawa Shota, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years", he said in tired-ish voice. "Follow me. I'll lead you to your new class and we can all properly introduce ourselves. I'm sure it's going to be fun", he explained still sounding as lifeless as before, which confirmed his sarcastic nature.

Izuku was about to follow the Pro Hero, when he was approached by none other than Ashido Mina or Pinky… let's stick with Ashido Mina for the time being. "Hello Midoriya", she greeted him with a smile, that seemed to always be on her lips.

"H-hi, Ashido-san", he said back, sporting a smile of his own.

"Hey, you got my name right this time", she praised him, which made his cheeks hit up. And it was just a beginning. As they started to follow Aizawa, their new homeroom teacher, another two girls joined them, which did nothing to calm his nerves or slow down his rapidly beating heart.

"Mina! There you are!", exclaimed Jirou Kyouka as she was the first to spot her pink-skinned friend with Momo a second behind her.

"What's up?", asked Ashido turning from Izuku and looking at her friend.

"You two know each other?", asked Yaoyorozu, as she caught up with the trio.

"Yeah", Mina confirmed. "We've met a week (and a day) ago not far from our favourite noodle booth", she added in response to not asked yet question. "But, how do you two know him?", she asked, with curiosity obvious in her… simply in her.

"Well… um..", stuttered Momo not wanting to speak about times when she was dependant on someone.

"He saved her from the big bot, you know, the big big one", said Jirou not dwelling into the details, which Yaoyorozu was thankful for.

"Uuu… mister Casanova", Mina laughed and her friends with her, but Izuku just got redder and said nothing.

They arrived at their destination and took seats, not caring too much about them for now. "Okay, so as I said before, we should and will properly introduce ourselves. Start from whoever and go in whatever order you want I don't care, just get it over with quickly", he said as he pulled his yellow sleeping bag from thin air and went inside and then drifted to sleep.

" _How can you even fall asleep that fast?!_ ", was the first thought in the newly created hive mind called 'class 1A'.

Mina, being Mina, decided to start the introductions. "I'm Ashido Mina. My Quirk is Acid"

" _She can probably release acid from her body_ ", thought Izuku as he decided to put his mind into good use. And he wanted to use his adept knowledge of Quirks to use, just this once. Indeed that was what her Quirk allowed her to do, and as she went back to her seat, a floating dress walked into the spotlight.

" _Is her Quirk Invisibility?_ ", he sweatdropped, his idea being to simple to be true.

"My name is Hagakure Toru and my Quirk is Invisibility", she said happily.

" _It really is"_ , he sweatdropped once again.

"My name is Uraraka Ochaco. My Quirk is Zero Gravity", introduced herself the brown haired girl, that Izuku saw was with the guy in black suit.

" _Zero Gravity, huh? She can make objects float?_ ", was his, once again correct, guess.

"My name is Iida Tenya", came up the guy dressed in black suit and with a very stiff voice introduced himself. "My Quirk is engine", Izuku had no idea so he stayed quiet for this presentation and waited for another, easier to guess Quirk.

"I'm Jirou Kyouka, my Quirk is Earphone Jack"

" _Not that easy_ ", third sweatdrop this day. And it wasn't even noon.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo and my Quirk is Creation"

" _She can make anything that's not a living being using the fat in her body if she knows it's structure_ "

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu. My Quirk is Frog"

" _Well… she looks like one_ ", fourth one dropped.

"My name is Katsuki Bakugo and I will kill you all if you annoy me!", shouted the guy with ash blond hair.

"And his Quirk is Explosion", added a boy with red, spiky hair sitting next to him. "And I am Kirishima Eijiro and my Quirk is Hardening"

" _He can reinforce or transform his body for better defence?_ "

"My name is Aoyama Yuga and my Quirk is Navel Laser"

" _Ehm… shooting laser out of his navel?_ ", and another sweatdropped.

"My name is Ojiro Mashirao, and my Quirk is Tail", he said somewhat embarrassed, due to the ninete-, wait, eighteen pair of eyes looking at him.

" _I know what you feel now my friend_ ", Izuku thought to himself and imagined being in the same position. Well, he won't have to imagine it in a minute.

Next one was a big guy with rock-like head, that showed something in sign language.

"He's Koji Koda and his Quirk is Anivoice",Yaoyorozu translated seeing the confused looks of her new classmates.

"My name is Minoru Mineta and my Quest is to see as many beautiful naked girls in my life as possible!", and then he started maniacally laughing, and then was smacked in the face by Asui's long tongue.

"And his Quirk is Pop Off. I'm Denki Kaminari and my Quirk is Electrification", said a guy with yellow hair that had trails of black in it.

" _Can he generate electricity or something?_ ", yup, he can just that. Mister Power Cell…

"I am Sato Rikido and my Quirk is Sugar Rush"

" _He get stronger by eating sugar?_ ", was **young Midoriya's** perfect guess.

"My name is Mezo Shoji and my Quirk is called Dupli-arms", Izuku had no idea what that Quirk was all about, but it had to do something with his four additional arms.

"The name's Sero Hanta and my Quirk is Tape"

" _Captain Office Supply?_ ", where are we? Is it the seventh sweatdrop of an hour?

"My name is Todoroki Shoto. My Quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot"

"What are you some kind of Half n' a Half Bastard?!", another yell could be heard, this time more frontal then the one from the auditorium.

" _Couldn't have done it better even if I tried Bakugo_ ", eighth… boy was it a long hour...

"I am Fumikage Tokoyami and my Quirk is Dark Shadow"

" _It's the katana bird from the exam!_ _Eh, I guess it's time for me…_ ", thought Izuku as he walked to the designed spot. " _Sheep turns willingly for the slaughter_ ", the thought crossed his mind, which put him at small ease. He cleared his throat and said. "My name is Izuku Midoriya and I am Quirkless", he smiled and waited for the clusterfuck to begin.

After the initial wave of yelling, screaming, some more yelling and awkwardness the things settled down and Aizawa was forced out of his slumber.

"Ugh… Remember to take your lesson plans when you go home", he said putting some paper sheets on his desk. "And to leave your designs for your hero costumes at Power Loaders workshop"

"But Aizawa-sensei, we don't know where that is!", informed him stiff as always Iida Tenya.

"There are maps included in these plans as well"

"Ah, as expected of the most prestigious school in Japan, prepared for everything. Thank you for your answer!", said the black dressed boy and sat down.

"Any more questions? Great I see that there are none, so we'll see tomorrow morning", and with that he left the classroom.

"Hey guys, what would you say we grab something to eat and get to know eachother better?", proposed Hagakure Toru, an audible spring in her voice.

"No! Die! All of you!", and with that, the friendliest member of class 1A was off.

"He really likes you guys. Normally it's just Die! or something", added Kirishima and quickly left, presumably to catch his friend. Other took his example and started leaving, not answering Torus question.

"Um, sorry, H-hagakure-san", she heard behind her. "I-I think t-that would b-be a g-good idea, b-but maybe s-some other t-time", she turned and before her stood the biggest sensation of today, the Quirkless Izuku Midoriya.

"Yeah, I guess", she said disappointed, but still kinda happy.

Izuku smiled at her shyly, grabbed his lesson plan and left the classroom.

" _I need to work on my hero costume. And fast_ ", he reminded himself as he called Nejiro for a lift. And so, the first year of struggle, success and sacrifice begins.

* * *

And with that, it's my time. Some of you were rather confused about... pairings. Telling me that, you don't know who is being shipped with who and the answer is - currently no one ;D I was simply trying to show Mina in a very friendly style if you get me

Some of you even suggested turning this into a harem. So here's the question - we doing it fun (harem) or we keep it simply-ish (two or three people per ship)? I will gladly read you suggestions :D


	6. Let the Year Begin

Well helo! It's me again and there will be some very crucial decision making at the end of the chapter. Your opinion is very valuable ;D

* * *

The school gave the first years the next three days free-ish. They still had to attend their classes, but without homework, so the best option was to look around the complex. To get a general idea of what was where and stuff. And that is what Midoriya Izuku decided to do. The UA had no official dress code, just don't walk butt naked and you'll be fine… in most scenarios. Taking advantage of this, our protagonist decided to wear grey khaki shorts and a black shirt; black backpack with red stripes at the seams firmly on his back.

The first place he visited, following most of his class, was cafeteria. The place was huge. Probably bigger than the auditorium! Okay, maybe not that big, but still. And seeing the sheer amount of people using the cafeteria, to eat or simply kill time in between lessons, Izuku understood why it had to be this big. If Momo didn't invite him to sit with them, he could have taken the food outside and eaten it there.

"Hello Yaoyorozu-san, Jirou-san, Ashido-san", he greeted the nearly inseparable trio of friends.

"Hi Izuku", they answered smiling.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you", he thanked with a shy smile, a shade of red visible on his cheeks.

"It's no big deal, really", assured him the black haired Momo. "We just happened to have a free seat that no one was interested in", she added winking at the other girls.

" _Yeah… this little grape creeps me out_ ", thought Jirou remembering the visit that paid them Mineta. " _He must be a pervert, and that drooling, ugh_ "

" _I'm fully agreeing Yaomomo. If someone has to sit here, then let it be Izuku, he seems fun to have around_ ", thought Mina, while going back to when they first met, which was just week (and two days) ago, but memories, are memories, no matter how old.

"Still t-thanks", he said and shifted focus to his food, with girls following suit.

The next place to visit on his list was the gym. Izuku walked through the main entrance and immediately spotted Bakugo punching a bag, that was held by Kirishima.

"There you go Katsuki! It's the manliest I've ever seen!", was the red haired loud shout.

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!", yelled other boy. It was not the nicest to the punching bag, but… Shit happens, I guess… I should really throw in a punchline somewhere over here… Oh wait, I'm a natural at this.

" _I guess I'll stick with the one at home_ ", Izuku thought observing the duo and decided to leave, before they spot him.

The next place he was thinking about was the schools swimming pool. On his way there, Toru joined and so the two of them engaged in a chit chat on the way.

"So Midoriya… I was thinking about what you said yesterday, you know, about your Quirk", the invisible girl brought up the topic, that was bothering her.

"Umm, w-what about i-it? ", he asked getting a little nervous.

"Do, do you really don't have a Quirk?", she went straight to the point.

"Y-yes, I was b-born f-from Quirkless p-parents, and s-so I d-don't h-have a Quirk e-either", Izuku explained scratching his neck. "Although it's p-posibble for Quirkless p-parents to have a b-baby to manifest Q-quirk, from grandfather o-or something", he added with a smile.

"So… how did you get into UA?", was her next question.

"Um, my fathers friends is a Pro Hero and recommended me and judging by the practical exam, I needed the help to get here", he said, less nervous but more kind of sad at the recent memory.

"Hey now, don't let it bother you, just work harder before the next exam", was Torus motivational response.

Izuku nodded and just in time they ended the topic, as they have just arrived at the swimming pool. They went inside to check it out and it turned out to be just as spacious and monumental as everything that they've seen so far. For it was not one, not two, not even three, but four, completely separate, pools. Well… Three pools and a swimming track to be precise but, a hole filled with water is a hole filled with water no matter the size nor shape.

"Maan, I would like to just jump right in to one of them", Toru spoke as she exhaled. "Actually I might just do that!". she exclaimed happily, but was stopped dead in her tracks by Izuku.

"You can't be serious, you will get your whole outfit wet and I don't think, that you have another one over here, right?", he asked trying to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Jeez, you are right Midoriya. I better take them off first", she said starting to struggle with unbuttoning her shirt.

"That's not what I meant!", he exclaimed chopping air with his right hand Iida-style.

Not seeing any reaction from the girl he simply took her by the hand and forcibly brought her out of the swimming pool.

"We better get away from this place", he said with beet red cheeks. "And stop trying to take your shirt off!", Izuku commanded her and this time she obeyed.

"I thought, that boys like it when girls undress in front of them, unless… don't tell me. Midoriya are you… gay?!", he exclaimed bouncing in place as she managed to free her hand from his grasp.

"Hagakure-san… y-you are t-too much t-to handle…", he stuttered with his adrenaline wearing off. He was currently sitting on a bench with his face hidden in his hands, not wanting to face (heh) the girl standing near him.

"Don't be angry Midoriya", she pleaded sitting next to him.

"I'm not a-angry Hagakure", he said while his hands left his face. "It's just… I-I am not used to… being around energetic people… and girls… and people in particular", he added and smiled while looking at nothing in particular.

"Well, you can't beat arachnophobia by running from spiders, am I right?", she asked playfully.

This comparison earned her a chuckle from Midoriya and she smiled. It was an honest, gentle one with a relaxed vibe.

"So, tell me Hagakure-san, are your parents invisible too?", Izuku asked after they sat in silence for some time.

"Actually no. Surprisingly, my father, which is the one with Invisibility Quirk, learned how to become visible!", she exclaimed in a excited manner.

"Wow, that's cool. Being invisible all the time must suck", reasoned the green haired boy, while thinking of all the pros and cons.

"Well it has its upsides. I can spy on boys and they can't spy on me", she said and laughed, with Midoriya embarrassingly chuckling with her.

"You are joking right?", he asked quite scared at the possibility of someone, especially a girl, spying on him.

"Well, am I?", she asked in a somewhat suggestive tone, but her happy squeal gave away her bluff. "Dang it, I wanted to mess with you for just a moment"

"You seem to innocent for me to believe that you would do this kind of thing", he admitted with a goofy smile and no idea what he just said, or rather how it influenced the girl.

"Emm… thank you", she said surprisingly shyly.

"So… how about we go and check out the rest of this place?", he proposed as he stood up and turned to Toru.

"Yeah, sounds good", she agreed and stood up as well. She straightened her checkered black and white shirt and followed him.

They were walking around the complex talking about nothing in particular, just getting to know each other better, since they're classmates for the next three years. Besides, having friends is always a good thing. Their last stop was the UA's workshop. Midoriya as well as Toru had yet to deliver their designs for their hero costumes, so they decided to do it together, since they had them with them.

Toru went with just boots and gloves, which earned her a very bright blush from Izuku. " _Isn't it a little too much revealing Hagakure-san?_ ", he thought to himself.

When Izuku showed his hand drawn blueprints to Power Loader, the Pro Hero was impressed. "These are some high quality plans you've got here kido", he said. "Let's see… a long, dark trench coat fitted with… drachmium? I-I don't know this material…"

"It's like a fluid kevlar, but lighter. You can impregnate the silk for the coat with it and thus make the thread bulletproof", Izuku explained.

"You sure know lot about it", commented Power Loader.

"Yeah, I created this material", Midoriya simply stated.

"Wow, kid, you created material? But, how?", was the Pro Hero's question.

"I… don't really know", he admitted scratching his neck. "It was an accident when I was toying with a few things in my garage"

"I want to test that material of yours if you don't mind"

"I'll bring it tomorrow morning"

"So… what else do we have here… armoured leg armor, tactical-ish vest and two holsters… You don't happen to carry the guns with you?"

"Power Loader-sensei please… you know that guns at UA's grounds are prohibited…", was Midoriya's futile attempt at dodging the question. One that was as see through as Toru's hero costume.

"Now for real, can you give me them? I want do customize the holsters", the man explained. Izuku sighed and pulled the 9mm's from his backpack and put them on the table. "They do look nice. I have a one more question, would you like the coat to be with or without the hood?"

"With, if it is not a big problem", said Midoriya politely.

"No problem at all. I've built things bigger and more time consuming than this", Power Loader stated and after quick goodbye's, Izuku and Toru left the workshop.

"I didn't know you were carrying guns with you", spoke Toru after they've left in a playful manner. One that was now very, very unnerving to Izuku.

"But, y-you won't t-tell anyone, r-right?", he asked nervously.

"Hmm… you seem quite intelligent, am I right?", she answered with her own question.

"Yes? What about it?", he was not liking the direction in which this was heading.

"Well… a month of homework for my silence. That's my price", she said joyfully.

" _A month?! I won't have time to train!_ _Well, it's my only chance I guess…_ Okay Hagakure-san, you've got yourself a deal", he said and he stretched his hand for Toru to shake. "It's very weird feeling, shaking hands with someone who is invisible", he said out loud.

"But… like good weird or bad weird?", she inquired not letting go of his hand.

"I'm just not used to it, so good weird", he said with his trademark goofy smile.

When the silence and the physical contact became too awkward, they decided to wrap it up for today. It was already past noon, so they had to go home anyway. Their short walk to the main gate was rather uneventful and quiet.

"Sooo, see you tomorrow I guess", Toru was the first to speak.

"Yeah, see you Hagakure-san", and with that they parted ways.

Izuku decided to take the train, instead of calling Nejire. When he got back home, he was greeted by the sight of a very familiar red Mustang at the driveway.

" _I guess this will be even longer afternoon then I expected_ ", thought Izuku as he stepped into the residence. And surely, his dad's friend was waiting for him in the main hall. "Welcome again doctor Richards. What brings you here?", Izuku greeted the man and cut straight to the point.

"I'm here to inform you of my newest project", he said, excitement evident in his voice.

"And what would that be?", asked Midoriya becoming more and more interested in the subject as doctor Richards went over numerous experiments and tests to come to a one, final conclusion. "So, in a nutshell, you are telling me, that there's place of two augments in my eyes?! How can you fit even one in there?!", he exclaimed not fully into the idea of his eyes being toyed with.

"I reached out to my friend, a great IT specialist and another bioengineer. They came up with a integrated circuit that is able of merging with your neural network. Installing these augs will be simple, you just put them on your eyes and let the science do its thing", he explained.

"Okay, so… what do you need me for, besides being the test dummy?", Izuku asked taking a sip of whiskey. Technically he had school tomorrow and it was not wise to drink now, but he really couldn't handle doctor Richards ideas while sober.

"I need you to pick augments. There are two variations to this. Both of them include faster reflexes and shorter reaction time as well as improved coordination. The first variant of the eye aug is called SpecOp. It will enable you to display key informations on the screen that will be your eye. It sounds complicated, but is really cool and practical"

"So, I have a TV screen, right in front of my eye basically?", Midoriya asked bluntly.

"Well… putting it very, very plainly, yes"

"What about the second one?", Izuku asked curious about docs second idea.

"The second one is called Seeker. It basically allows you to see as if using night vision goggles, see heat signatures, infravision, you name it, you see it", explained Richards while also taking a sip of whiskey.

"And I have to pick one, huh?", Midoriya asked while thinking intensively.

"You don't have to pick now, you have my email, you can send me your decision later. It was pleasure meeting you again Izuku", said doctor Richards and left after saying his farewells.

"SpecOp or Seeker…"

* * *

And that's the question to you my audience. Either we go with Tactical Display or All-Kinds-of-Vision. The decision is yours to make.

Also, there's another question. Many of you suggested we make it into a harem, and thus another question. We raise the rating to M or we keep it T?

See you in the next chapter ;D Remember to vote. Every single one counts

Edit - There's also option for fun service, so if you want to see some filler, cause you know every good anime needs fillers am I right?, then simply from some ideas and I will try to write them


	7. Let the Classes Begin

First of - Wow, just Wow, guys, when I woke up in the morning and checked if anyone voted already, I was stunned. I didn't expect the amount of comments to double throughtout the night. Even now I'am at a slight loss of words. Thanks everyone for your support, I really appreciate it.

Second of - the votes themselves. Most of you voted for AKOV (cool name btw, I didn't thought about it, I made it up on the run as some kind of joke, but you guys made it sound great ;D) and a rating being upgraded to M. Either to see them Yaoyorozu's ample yao-boobs or Hagakure's floating underwear or not wanting me to get warning due to me accidentally writing something higher than T. So we will go with that. They won't go full M harem mode right away, so we will keep it T for the time being.

Now enjoy the show ;D

* * *

As soon as the final bell on the friday afternoon rang, Izuku Midoriya sprinted out of the classroom with a very quick 'bye everyone'. It seemed strange to… simply everyone. Maybe except Bakugo, but… who cares about Bakugo?

"What did you say?!", shouted Katsuki at… no one in particular. Just shouted.

" _Typical Bakugo_ ", thought Kirishima to himself.

The reason why he left in such a hurry was simple, he had a very important flight and he didn't want to miss it. Nejire was already waiting for him in front of the school, to take him to an airport and accompany him on his quick trip. After sending his decision to doctor Richards on the morning the next day after they meeting, he got a fast response from the man. It was an invitation, one that Izuku gladly took. They arrived in the USA early in the morning and were on their trip back before noon. Although when they arrived back in Japan, it was pitch black.

Izuku slowly and shakily stepped out of the plane, while holding onto Nejire; a white bandage covering both of his eyes. Doctor Richards said, that it was better not to expose these eyes to sunlight so quickly and let the science to its thing, as the carefully designed lenses melded with Izuku's actual eyeballs. He was on very heavy anesthetics most of the time, due to the complicated and very precise operation that he was undergoing.

"Izuku-san, how do you feel?", asked Nejire while they were heading in the direction of their car.

"A little dizzy, but doctor Richards said, that it should pass before monday, so I think I'll be good to go to school. I can always take shades with me", he said with a smile. He didn't know where they were, but as long as he felt Nejire holding him, he was at ease.

They found their car and they got in. After they fastened their seatbelts, Nejire started the car and they left the guarded parking lot. They didn't talk on the way back to the mansion, having spend whole flight chit chatting. Then she helped Izuku get to his room and after checking if he needed anything, went to get some sleep. Midoriya took her advice and decided to go to bed. It took him longer than usual, due to him not having his sense of sight at his disposal, but he managed to change from his casual attire to the shorts that he slept in.

He woke up after a couple hours. He couldn't even check his phone to see what time it was, so he decided to go out of his room, not even bothering with covering his muscular chest. After all, he had to get his bandage changed and he couldn't do that himself.

"Nejire, where are you?!", he shouted when outside his room.

"In the living room. I'll come to you in the minute", he heard her shout from somewhere downstairs.

"Bring fresh bandages on your way to my room", he added and went back into his room.

Nejire came after a couple of minutes, probably having to end cleaning something before heading upstairs, and she saw Izuku laying on his back on the bed with his chest in plain view. To say that she was used to it would be an overstatement. Although she wasn't as uncomfortable as one could think.

"Where did my skinny Izu went?", she asked and laughed walking over to his bed.

"He grew up Nejire", Midoriya answered with a chuckle of his own.

When he was younger, they would do it all the time, but as he was growing up, there was less and less time for them to mess with each other like in the old days, so when she did what she did, the memories came back to the green haired boy, which brought a happy smile to his face.

"Getting sentimental, aren't you?", she asked looking at him and noticing his expression.

"Yeah… these are good memories…", he whispered nearly inaudibly.

Nejire took his bandages off. "Can you open your eyes?", she asked. "The curtains are closed and the lights are off"

Izuku slowly opened his left eye and looked around the room. "I can't see much, controlling these augs might be harder than I thought", he said not seeing much. No details, just shapes.

"Didn't Richards tell you how to use them?", she questioned looking at Midoriya.

"Yeah, he did. I need to visualise it in my head or something. Maybe I just need a little practice?", he thought out loud and sighed. "Wrap the bandages Nejiro, I'll try again tomorrow", he added and closed his eye. She slowly started wrapping the bandage around Izuku's head. "Your hands are very soft", he said quietly with a small smile.

"Oh stop it, you are making me blush", she commented and chuckled. Despite her being basically his servant, or rather his parents servant, they shared a very friendly relationship. It was not the first time he complimented her, but it was pleasant, as always. "You always know when and what to tell to embarrass me", she added smiling. "The girls must be all over you", Nejire laughed at her own joke.

"Actually I-I can't t-talk to t-them, d-due to my n-nervousness", he admitted shyly and chuckled anxiously.

"Yeah… being homeschooled and not talking to anyone would do that to you", she stated and they both shared another laugh. "But seriously now, let's wrap this up", she said with a grin.

"Oh, you just had to put it like that, didn't you?", he asked and chuckled in his mind.

Now done with her distractions, she finished covering his eyes with bandages and stood up. "Do you have any requests? Something to eat, to drink?", she asked on her way out of the room.

"What time is it?", he asked instead.

"It's about noon. Why do you ask?"

"Then I would like my dinner Nejire", he said turning his head in the direction where, he guessed, were the doors and smiled.

"As you wish, Izuku-san", she chuckled and left.

Due to being unable to see, Midoriya had to skip his everyday training routine, not even speaking about studying. Looking at his options, he decided to take this weekend ease and rest. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Soon Nejire came back with dinner and some juice. Midoriya ate it all and went back to sleep once he got bored of laying idly. Sunday looked very much like the day prior, although when Izuku tried opening his eyes this time, he was a little freaked out.

"Everything is like a psychedelia", he stated amazed, while looking around his room as he did yesterday.

"Is it good or is it bad?", asked Nejire, as she was the one changing the dressing on his eyes.

"It means that my augs are starting to work, but all kinds of visions are overlapping themselves, resulting in one hell of a sight", Izuku explained.

"So it's kinda good, but not actually good?", she questioned as if to make sure, that she understood it correctly.

"Yes, bluntly speaking. But it hurts to hold my eyes open with these visuals", Midoriya said, as he closed his eyes shut. "Let's wrap it up for today Nejire", he said and chuckled.

"Oh, I see what you did there", she laughed with him and upon regaining her composure proceeded with covering her eyes with bandages that were laid on his night stand.

The rest of sunday went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Izuku was already awake and ready for school. His eyesight was better, at least there was no psychedelic whenever he opened his eyes, so that's an improvement. But it still was to painful to hold them open all the time. Midoriya was desperate to go to UA, as not to worry anyone, so as an addition to his navy tracksuit and green shirt, he decided to wear shades. They limited the amount of direct sunlight that his eyes were exposed to, and instead of holding them open all the time, he decided to quickly blink and keep them close when possible.

Nejire gave him a lift to the same spot as a couple of days earlier and now he was on his way to school. Blinking constantly, as to not accidentally hit something or someone, he was walking slowly, the gate already in his view. Then, he felt something stab him lightly in the back. He turned around and saw a certain purple haired girl dressed in another one of her punk-like outfits. Izuku smile at her sight.

"Hello J-Jirou-san", he greeted her with a slight stutter.

"Hey Midoriya", she answered as she caught up with him, so that they can walk together. "Cool shades", Kyouka commented with a smile.

"T-thanks", he said nervously scratching his neck.

" _This habit of his is kinda amusing_ ", she thought and chuckled mentally. "Ready for the first real day of school?"

"I think so", Izuku said, while they approached the gate. "And you?", he returned the question.

"Yeah, totally!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm as they went to their classroom. It was only half past seven, but the majority of their class were already there. Momo and Mina were talking, as they sat next to each other, Momo behind Mina. Kirishima tried holding a conversation with Bakugo… yeah, good luck with that, while Mineta and Kaminari were snickering about something sitting in the last row. Todoroki was also there, but he was heavily interested only in his phone. Jirou immediately went over to her two present friends and Izuku was left with a quite tough decision to make.

" _Sitting next to this jerk is not an option, period_ ", Izuku stated in his mind, while marking four seats as off limits. " _Todoroki might be cool, hehe, but I don't know if he will be grateful for my company so these eight are red too. So… where does it put me?..._ ", he thought to himself, but was soon brought back to reality by Tokoyami.

"Midoriya, you want to sit next to me?", he asked appearing out of nowhere and looking for a suitable desk for himself.

" _The bird guy!_ Em, yeah, sure, why not?", was Izuku's answer. They decided to sit beside each other in the front row with Ashido behind them.

"So, tell me Midoriya, how does your power work?", the one in question heard Tokoyami ask.

"Well, I-I have these… t-things in my body, t-that enhance m-my strength a-and agility", he explained in a nervous manner. One that would come up every time that someone asks him about his powers.

"Is that so? That's pretty interesting Midoriya", Izuku heard a voice behind him, uncomfortably close to him. He turned around quickly, but to quick for his own good and ended up tripping in his chair. Once on the ground, he could clearly see, that the one behind him was none other than Yaoyorozu Momo.

"H-Hi Yaoyorozu-san, d-didn't s-see you t-there", he admitted even more nervous than while explaining his powers to Tokoyami.

"Are the black spots on your arms and legs these… things?", she questioned deeper.

"Momo, how do you know where he has them? From where I stand I can see, that he has long pants on and it's impossible to see his legs", came the very interested question from Ashido, as she joined in on the conversation, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"W-well, I-I just g-guessed where t-they are s-since they a-are supposed t-to enhance h-his strength a-and agility", before the students unraveled a very interesting sight. The genius Yaoyorozu Momo transformed into a stuttering, red faced mess.

" _E-embarrassment will d-do that to y-you, Yaoyorozu-san_ ", he thought and cleared his throat gathering some confidence, like Goku getting ready for Kamehameha. "To a-answer your question, y-yes, these black spots are responsible for my strength and agility", Izuku answered while scratching his neck.

They talked for a while longer and returned to their respective seats as the rest of the class arrived and the bell rang. The classes went smoothly, even if Izuku had to blink like crazy through the whole day, but it seemed that his luck had run out when their last class started. It was called 'hero training' or something like that and everyone was excited about it. They waited for their new teacher to show up. They were surprised when not one, not two, but three teachers arrived. Them being all Pro Heroes: Present Mic, Midnight and Cementoss. At the sight of female Pro both Mineta and Kaminari turned to themselves and started vigorously whispering about something. And Izuku doubted it was anything productive.

"Listen now kids, this will be our first lesson of hero training", stated Cementoss. "The suits that you have requested are in the changing rooms in the building behind us", he stopped to briefly point at the construction behind them. "Go inside and get changed, so that we can begin"

"Man, it's the first day and we're already putting costumes on?! It so manly!"

"I wonder what cool stuff they will be showing us?"

"Kaminari, we need to come up with a strategy!"

"Shut up or I'll blow your head off you little bastard!"

These were just a few randomly picked (yeah), and excited (mostly) reactions of students from class 1A. They came back fifteen minutes later, all changed into their respective hero costumes (they're the same as anime, but Bakugo has smaller gauntlets). Tokoyami looked at Midoriya and took in his attire. It consisted of black, knee-long trench coat with long sleeves and a hood, leg armour put directly onto the black pants. The coat was unbuttoned so the pistol holsters were quite visible.

"Oh, you look incredible!", shouted Midnight at the sight of the students.

"So, ladies and gentleman! You'll be divided into 5 groups! Then you will enter the battlezone that some of you may remember from the entrance exam!", Present Mic explained and they started to organise the groups.

Group A - Ashido Mina, Bakugo Katsuki, Mineta Minoru and Kaminari Denki

"Ugh! Why do I have to be in a team with the biggest douchebags?!", a feminine voice could be heard, vocally expressing her discontent.

Group B - Iida Tenya, Tsuyu Asui, Mashirao Ojiro and Yuga Aoyama

"Everyone! Let's give it our best!", shouted stiff as always Engine Quirk user.

Group C - Fumikage Tokoyami, Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu and Eijiro Kirishima

"Revelry in the dark"

Group D - Kyouka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Rikido Sato and Toru Hagakure

" _It's going to be a pain_ "

Group E - Koji Koda, Mezo Shoji, Hanta Sero and Ochaco Uraraka

"So, guys, let's do our best!"

And with that, class 1A was ready to start their first, real combat lesson.

* * *

Thanks again guys for your support and the 61 follows. I hope to bring you your favorite content, so feel free to leave me suggestions on fillers that you want to see. I'll write them and include the name of person, who came up with the idea. Also you can create villains on your own, PM or review details on them and I'll make sure that they get some of that enhanced ass-woopin'

CY in the next one ;D


	8. Let the Fights Begin

Hey guys, it's me again and today, we have a really action packed chapter ;D

* * *

So, teach, it's free for all, right?", asked Bakugo with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Not exactly for all, because you are divided into teams, but yeah, pretty much free far all!", answered Present Mic.

"So now head to your designated starting points!", shouted excitedly Midnight. "And remember, your goal is to render other teams unable to fight by either knocking them out or capturing them with the tape, that you can pick up in your respective entry points!", she explained the rules and then joined Cementoss and Present Mic in the control room similar to the one from the entrance exam.

Midoriya, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu made their way to the entrance C and decided that the best use of time for now would be to come up with a strategy, because once the battle starts, there will be no time to do that. Although it has proved to be quite a tricky task for the genius black haired hero in training, since she only saw Midoriya in action at the entrance exam.

" _So, we have Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, Kirishima's Hardening, Yaoyorozu's Creation and my handicap_ ", Midoriya started to think seeing that his female teammate failed to come up with any kind of strategy. " _Hardening is a very strong defensive Quirk, although it can be used offensively by hardening his fists. Dark Shadow is stronger if surrounded by darkness, so we should evade any light related Quirk users. And Creation. It is very versatile, but I don't really know how to use it now_ ", he was so deep in his thought, that he failed to realise, that they have already arrived at their starting location.

"Oi, Midoriya", a hand moving up and down in front of his face brought him down to Earth.

"Oh, s-sorry, I got l-lost in my t-thoughts…", Izuku sheepishly admitted with a nervous smile.

"And?", asked Yaoyorozu. "Did you come up with something?"

"W-Well, m-maybe", he started shyly. "I think that Kirishima should be the one to lead the way, because his Quirk gives him an immense defencive capabilities and allows him to quickly go from defence to offence. He will be followed by Tokoyami and Dark Shadow will take care of any ranged attacks aimed at us. I leave you free will to do as you please Yaoyorozu-san, as I don't really know what to do with your versatile ability. I'll act as our rear guard"

"Sounds fine to me", Tokoyami stated simply as he took his position in their formation.

"Ow man, being able to protect you all is so manly!", the red-haired male exclaimed happily while throwing his fist in the air and stepping in front of the Dark Shadow user.

"Thanks Midoriya, for trusting in me", Momo thanked the green-haired student with a smile and a slight bow.

"W-Well, I-I just t-thought t-that you w-will better know w-what to d-do with your Q-Quirk", he responded with his iconic stutter getting the best of him.

The two joined their teammates in the formation and then set out onto the battlefield. Midoriya thought intensively about their potential opponents. The most dangerous would be Bakugo, Todoroki, Kaminari and maybe Aoyama. So that put his team in serious disadvantage against half of the enemies. Not good.

" _But as long as we manage to keep out of the way of these two, we should be okay_ ", he thought the last part, as a loud explosion could be heard.

"That's definitely Bakugo's Quirk", said Kirishima looking in the direction of said explosion.

"That means, that we have two less teams that we can bump into", stated Midoriya. "Bakugo's team is the biggest threat to Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, so having them out the way is very helpful"

"But we can't let our guard down. There are still two other teams", Yaoyorozu added.

"That's right, let's keep moving"

The explosions in the distance accompanied their silent trip through the battlezone. What they didn't know, was the fact that they were targeted by a very good tracking team, group D. The team in question waited for a suitable moment for ambush and they found it, when Momo engaged in conversation with Izuku.

"So… why the shades?", she asked turning to look at her teammate acting as a rear guard.

"Oh, I-I had an eye s-surgery and it m-made me very sensitive t-to l-light, so I-I w-wear these, as p-protection", Midoriya explained with a slight blush, caused by very attractive girl with more exposed than covered bosom.

"Eye surgery?", she questioned further, her voice merely a whisper.

"Y-Yes, I had t-them augmented, j-just as my l-legs and a-arms", he added and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"So, you have these… black things inside your eyes?", she asked a little spooked at the concept.

"Um, n-not exactly. I-I have contact l-lenses on my e-eyes", he explained reassuringly.

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad", Momo said with a smile. "I-I never thanked you for saving me at the entrance exam", she spoke after a couple of seconds as the thought, that was haunting her for a few days, came up.

"Really? I thought that you have thanked me at least a couple of times", he said in a surprisingly calm tone and without even stuttering throughout the long sentence.

Yaoyorozu smiled at him and suddenly felt a tug on her arm, as it was grabbed by something and yanked forward, sending her to the ground. Tokoyami and Kirishima turned around as she hit the dirt, while Izuku was already on his way to strike the invisible assailant.

" _This must be Hagakure-san, so Todoroki, Jirou and Sato must be near too!_ ", he thought as his fist collided with the Invisibility Quirk user. Though he put a little too much momentum and lost balance, which rendered him vulnerable.

Team D seeing the two members of C team on the ground and the other two not fully aware that they were just ambushed. A sonic boom came from behind them and send them flying onto the street. Toru, captured in the blast, flew with them or so everyone thought, as she was probably in the same place as Midoriya, when Jirou unleashed her attack.

Yaoyorozu was first to recover from the shock as she searched for her teammates. Kirishima was able to harden himself and avoid any real damage, while Dark Shadow dug its claws into the ground to slow Tokoyami's impact. But Izuku didn't have such luck. She could see his broken shades. " _He lost his eye protection_ ", Momo thought as she, unbeknownst to herself, made him new ones. She was quite surprised, that she didn't have to think about doing it. " _Now I just have to get to him_ ", that was the plan. One that soon proved to be much harder to pull of than anyone could possibly think.

You see, team D had strategy of their own and its main point was...

"Divide and Conquer", said Todoroki coming down from a rooftop on his made of ice path. They went over the strategy a couple of times, considering what strengths and weaknesses could their opponents have.

Todoroki was paired up with Kirishima, as Shoto was able to keep his distance from the close range fighter.

Hagakure went against Tokoyami, because his Dark Shadow couldn't protect him if it didn't see his target.

Sato set out to deal with Yaoyorozu, with a simple target of overpowering the Creation Quirk user.

And Midoriya was assigned to Jirou, because… reasons, I guess.

" _Oh, I think he is unconscious already_ ", she thought as she failed to keep her distance and came closer to him to check on his state.

But, once the sound of her steps was close enough, Izuku extended his arm and caught Kyouka's ankle, which resulted in a surprised gasp, and brought her to the ground. She looked at him, as he was now on top of her and tried to immobilise her. Midoriya had a cut on his left cheek and both eyes closed. He was easily overpowering her, so she used her jacks to stab him in the ribs. He gasped in pain and let go of her right hand, trying to grab her jacks. She used it to her advantage and punched him in the face, but he took it like a champ, even though, she hit him right on the cut.

Midoriya grabbed her by the arm and activating his enhanced arms, threw her aside. He immediately rushed in her presumed direction, not wanting to lose track of her, but was stopped dead in his tracks as he collided with an ice wall. Seconds later an ice shard collided with him, sending him down the street.

"Thanks Todoroki", Jirou said as she got up and dusted herself.

"Kirishima is frozen, go and help Hagakure, I'll finish Midoriya", Shoto spoke and she obeyed, while he walked in the direction of the green haired hero in training.

" _I need to open my eyes if I am to stand a chance against Todoroki dual Quirk_ ", Izuku thought as he slowly stood up. " _Please no psychedelic this time_ ", he begged… himself?... as he slowly cracked his eyes open.

He was ready for the pain and blinding light, but neither of them came. But, how? Doctor Richards told him, that it should take at least four days for his eyes to get accustomed with the enhancement.

" _Well, I won't question this, as long as it lasts_ ", he decided and instead focused on his new opponent. Fighting Jirou with closed eyes proved to be quite a challenge, but fighting Todoroki, even with open eyes, will be much harder. He could easily overpower Izuku, so he had to outnumber him. And first thing to do in order to achieve that, was to free Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya feign something that resembled a battle stance, making Todoroki believe, that they will settle this here and now. Just as he came in range of his ice attack and sent wave of mentioned element in the green-haired student direction, Izuku broke into full sprint, easily outmaneuvering the attack and kicking the Half n' a Half Bastard, as Bakugo graciously labeled him, and speeding in the direction of his team.

" _Wow… everything is like in slow motion… Not a blur anymore. Kirishima is frozen in place and Tokoyami pitted against two opponents… Heat vision could be useful_ ", he thought as his sight became blue-ish with various shades of it and very sharp red signatures, where milliseconds earlier were people. " _Cool…_ "

He spotted Toru, her signature completely red, with no stains of blue on it, which confirmed her being completely naked, as she was preparing a sneak attack. Midoriya collided with her and tackled her to the ground, while using his enhanced strength to put big chunks of rubble on her, to immobilise her for the time being. With one opponent less to worry about, Dark Shadow and Tokoyami could go on full out assault against the Earphone Jack Quirk user.

Not wasting time, Izuku located Momo, with his vision back to normal and saw her blocking Sato's attacks with a shield that she must've created; a metal stick in her other hand. Seeing as she was probably good for the time being, Midoriya turned his attention to Kirishima.

"Oh man, I wasn't even close to getting a hit on that guy!", he could be heard, as he vigorously tried to break free from his ice prison.

"Kirishima, use your Quirk and I'm gonna bust you out of here!", Midoriya shouted, as he charged with his enhanced arm pulled back; an immense force gathering in his fist.

Eijiro did as he was asked to do and his skin hardened just in time, as Midoriya punched the ice shell with all his might. Though the ice cracked and was severely damaged, but it wasn't enough to break Kirishima free, so Izuku cocked his other fist back, having something in his right crack as he hit the ice. Fortunately, four left handed punches were enough to shatter the ice.

"Thanks man", Kirishima said quickly as he recovered from the imprisonment. "Now let's go help Yaoyorozu out!", he shouted, his manliness taking the best of him.

"I think, that won't be needed", Izuku smiled, as he pointed behind the red-haired teen.

Yaoyorozu had somehow beaten the sugar powered fighter and was currently running towards them. When she joined them, they ran to help Tokoyami, who currently had to fight Jirou and Todoroki simultaneously. He wasn't doing so good, will be quite accurate description.

"Yaoyorozu, help Tokoyami, while we will take on Todoroki", Izuku said to her, to which she nodded and he readied his muscles. "I will tackle him to the ground and you will try to put this tape on him", it was Eijiro's turn to nod.

Midoriya enhanced his legs beyond the soft limit and darted towards his designated enemy, grabbing him with enhanced strength and tossing him far down the street, and than following close after, with Kirishima and their only roll of capture tape close behind the two.

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu's sudden appearance earned Tokoyami a well deserved breather.

"So, you and Midoriya are already a thing Momo?", Jirou teased her friend as she attacked her with the jacks.

"W-what?! N-no, we are not a thing!", the other female exclaimed as she blocked both stabs with her shield.

"I saw you look at him", the purple-haired heroine in training tried desperately to push her friend out of balance and create an opening to slap the tape onto her. It was a double edged sword however, because she was too focused on Momo and failed to keep track of Tokoyami, who managed to steal her tape right from her belt and signaled Yaoyorozu to keep Kyouka talking.

"Aww, so you must've been looking at him too!", Momo grinned at her friend, as a blush crept onto her face.

"He is my opponent, it would be unwise to lose track of him!", she tried her best to defend herself, but the words she said, came back to bite her in the rear faster than anyone could expect, when she felt something touch her right wrist. She instinctively jumped away and tried to get the tape of off her, but unfortunately tried to do it with her 'free' hand and Tokoyami used his Dark Shadow to bind her hands together. "Ugh!", came a frustrated sigh from Kyouka.

"What did you say about losing track of your opponent?", Yaoyorozu grinned at her bestie with a teasing tone.

Momo and Fumikage had no problem with bringing Kyouka down, but Todoroki was giving their teammates a hard time. Whenever Kirishima would get close to him, he would unleashed a massive amount of ice, which made it impossible to make it to him. Direct approached was a no-go, so they had to come up with a strategy.

" _I can distract him all I want, but if he even catches a glimpse of Kirishima advancing, he turns his attention to him and stops our assault momentarily_ ", Izuku stated mentally. "Kirishima, I have a plan!", the green-haired student shouted as he backed of a bit.

Seconds later Kirishima joined him, panting heavily. "What d-did you... come up... with?", he asked trying his best to catch a breath.

"I'll need some of the capture tape", he started and Kirishima hardened his left hand and used it as a knife, to cut the tape, then handed it to Izuku. "Okay, now listen. We will attack him from both direction, I from right, you from left, he won't be able to stop us both, I don't think", he explained as Kirishima finally stopped panting.

"Sounds good, let's go!", Eijiro shouted and started running.

Midoriya further enhanced his legs, getting near the hard limit, and broke into sprint, charging Todoroki's left flank. The two-colour-haired student looked at both of them and sighed, while activating both of his Quirks. " _Wall of ice will stop Kirishima dead in his tracks and wall of fire will stop Midoriya's charge. No one is stupid enough to run into fire_ ", was Shoto's reasoning as the two mentioned walls emerged right in front of his two assailants.

While the ice proved to be a very good barricade and indeed prevented Kirishima from getting close to Todoroki, the wall of fire was not nearly as effective. A gust of wind mixed with embers struck him, as he felt something stick to his left wrist. He unleashed his fire side, to burn the tape and he succeeded in his task, but failed to notice the kick, that landed right on the side of his face, as an equally strong uppercut was delivered to his chin, sending him airborne and slightly backwards, in the end knocking unconscious.

Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami and Kirishima ran up to Izuku, to check on him. What they saw was not pretty. His face was burned, as were his fists. It was time for Momo to take the lead. "Kirishima, mark Sato, Todoroki and Hagakure with capture tape", she commanded.

"That's sounds like a manly job!", he shouted excitedly and sped off to take care of his assignment.

"Tokoyami, can you use your Dark Shadow to carry Midoriya? We need to get out of the street and somehow wake him up", she explained her reasoning.

"I can do it. And truly we can't stay here. Explosions went quiet a couple of minutes ago and Todoroki's walls are quite hard to miss, so the other teams are probably on their way here.

Momo nodded at her teammates observation and once Kirishima returned, they made a run for a nearby building, that would serve as their hideout.

* * *

So, that will be the first part of their first hero class over. There are still at least three teams in play, so... how will this all play out? Check in the next one ;D

Also, I would like to remind you of the fan service part of the story (yes, I'm talking about villains and fillers, even though there hasn't been either one of them yet)

See you in probably two days ;D


	9. Let the Rivalry Begin

It's me again, with another action-packed chapter

* * *

Team C was in quite a pickle. With one of their teammates unconscious and Bakugo, probably, in pursuit, they stood at a real big disadvantage. They seated Midoriya against a wall and Yaoyorozu tended to his burns using created bandages and cold wrapping to ease the temperature of his face.

"So, Bakugo, Ashido, Kaminari and Mineta are after us, correct?", asked Kirishima, as the silence between them became unbearable.

"That's most likely the case. But we won't be sure until they engage us", answered the katana wielding bird-like student.

"So we can only wait?", the red-haired fighter stated, more than question.

"That's the best we can do, even if we had other options", spoke Yaoyorozu, as she wrapped another cold bandage around his hand. "There is a possibility, that Bakugo and his team are tired just as we are, and if they run into the third remaining team, then maybe one of them will be knocked out. We have no chance to beat them 3v4. Be them Bakugo or the others", she went through their situation.

"I suspect, that we can't count on Midoriya in our next fight, right?", came another question from Eijiro. He was kinda worried about his unconscious teammate. Well, they all were, but his worry was the most visible.

"I don't think so…", was Momo's saddened response. "But, miracles happen, right?", she asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. "I mean, we took down the son of number 1 hero, didn't we?", the dark-haired girl smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we did…", realised Fumikage.

"Holy shit, we took down Endeavours son!", exclaimed happily Kirishima, wide smile on his face.

"Thanks to Midoriya's bold, but stupid plan", Yaoyorozu added, getting angry at the green-haired male's action.

"Ugh…", the trio heard and looked at the source of the sound. "W-What happened?", now half conscious Izuku asked.

"You knocked Todoroki out!", Kirishima said with a smile.

"Oh, I-I did?", came a really surprised question.

"Indeed you did, but got yourself burned all over the place", Yaoyorozu spoke, while giving him a scolding glare.

"That puts us back in the game, right?", asked Tokoyami, before the black-haired female had a chance to start her reprimand.

The mentioned student sighed. "I guess so", and then she turned back to Izuku. "Can you walk?"

"J-Just give m-me a second", he said and using the wall for support, slowly stood up. "I'll be ready to fight in no time", Midoriya reassured his teammates.

"That's great, because we might have no time", Kirishima spoke, now standing near one of the windows.

The rest of C joined their red-haired teammate and looked outside. Bakugo and his team were walking carelessly in the middle of the street. Seeing his new opponents instantly made gears in Izuku's head turn wildly.

"Yaoyorozu, create yourself anti corrosive weapon and shield, you'll go up against Ashido", Midoriya's somewhat confident persona kicked in and took over in that moment. "Kirishima, your task is to keep Bakugo at bay, so that we can deal with him later. Tokoyami, your Dark Shadow will allow you to catch Mineta's… balls… so you'll go up against him. Yaoyorozu-san, can you make me a metal stick with one sharp end?", he asked and turned directly to Momo.

"Yes", she quickly said, as she was already pulling her equipment from her skin.

Now, that the plan was laid out, fights were planned and gear was acquired, all they had to do is ambush the A team to gain an even bigger upper hand. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stayed indoors, while Kirishima and Tokoyami headed for the roof.

"Where the fuck are they?!", yelled Bakugo. "This Half n' a Half Bastard created this big fucking wall over here, didn't he?!", his anger was nearly touchable.

"I think, that it's unwise to shout, as it gives away our position", spoke the little purple guy.

"I don't care what you think little shit!", answered Bakugo even louder than before.

"Crap, we don't have any signal set, for when are we to start the assault", cursed Izuku observing their new enemies; his voice loud enough for only Momo to hear.

"I'm sure, that boys up top will figure something out", Yaoyorozu assured him with a small smile.

Meanwhile on the roof. "Kirishima, do you have any idea, when are we supposed to attack?", asked Tokoyami, as he looked at his red-haired teammate.

"Nope. Not in the slightest", Eijiro answered with a smile and a thumb up. "But, I have a plan"

"What plan?", questioned the usually calm student, while observing nervously as the other male figure on the roof started to move away from the edge.

"The best plan", Kirishima stopped at about 5 meters from the edge and hardened himself.

"Oi, wait, you don't plan on doing what I think you plan on doing, do you?", his calm demeanor was completely done, as Eijiro was about to get rid of their element of surprise.

But the Hardening Quirk user didn't answer, instead started running towards the edge with a horrifying warcry. "Let's do this! Leeeroy! Jeeenkins!", he stretched the last two shouts as he was now free falling towards his target, who just happened to be the closest one to the building, resembling a human missile. "Ballistic Missile Entry!"

" _Real smooth Kirishima… Real smooth…_ ", thought Midoriya, as the trio sweatdropped in a perfect sync. "Let's go Yaoyorozu-san", he touched her shoulder and she nodded, as they vaulted the window in order to ambush, the ambushed team A.

Let's take a look at their perspective. One second they are walking peacefully… or as peacefully as you can with Bakugo as your teammate, while talking casually.

"Who do you guys think were fighting Todoroki?", asked legitimately curious Kaminari.

"Look at these buns Denki", spoke Mineta, who was following closely after Ashido, with drool flowing from his mouth.

"You look there one more time and I'll dissolve your eyes personally!", she yelled at the pervert with a small blush, her face turning lilac slightly.

"Will the three of you shut the fuck up?!", and now Bakugo started shouting.

And in the other, you are greeted by a bomb shell pummeling towards the ground with a warcry. The four members of team A looked in the sky and spotted Kirishima.

"We've been ambushed! Kill him!", yelled angrily Bakugo, but before any of them managed to even think of an attack, two more opponents showed up. Midoriya used his strengthened legs to quickly catch Kaminari and throw him away from the rest, while Yaoyorozu charged at Mina.

"We've been double ambushed!", shouted Mineta, as he aimed for Izuku's legs in order to immobilise him. But his attempt was futile, as a big shadow has fallen over him.

"Let's make it a threeway!", was somewhat funny warcry, which belonged to the birdman known as Fumikage.

"Threeway?", spoke Mineta with a dreamy look. Tokoyami used this short moment of his opponent vulnerability and wrapped the capture tape around him.

And can you believe, that it all happened before Kirishima even hit the ground? No? You are wrong then, as only just now the red-haired student hit the ground. Or rather a wall. And then the ground. So, there was a delay, but still - ground is ground. You probably ask yourself, how the heck, did he just now hit the ground? What, he had a toilet break in the middle of the fall? Well, no. Bakugo, being the combat oriented bastard he is, has some nice reaction time and so, he was able to catch Kirishima midair and throw him against the wall, that he stood next to. Eijiro took it like a champ using his Quirk to minimise the damage and immediately stood up from the ground, while taking a defensive stance.

" _Remember Eijiro, you are to distract him, not defeat, not capture, just distract_ ", he reminded himself and started exchanging blows with the light-haired student.

Tokoyami picked Mineta and put him against a wall, so that he won't get in their way and set out to help his comrades. Midoriya engaged Kaminari in hand to hand combat, to prevent him from unleashing his ultimate attack, while Yaoyorozu was constantly blocking Mina's acid with her shield, that started to show some wear and tear damage on it.

"Help her!", Izuku's shout stopped his train of thoughts, as he tried to figure out, who he should help in the first place.

Following his advice, Fumikage nodded and rushed to aid the Creation Quirk user. He made it just in time, as Ashido skated on her acid and closed the distance between her and her opponent and kicked the shield out of Yaoyorozu's hand, while preparing her last attack, acid gathering in her right hand.

"No you don't!", Tokoyami taunted her and sent Dark Shadow to push Ashido, which caused her to spill her acid all around her, miraculously missing her target.

"Thanks Tokoyami", Momo thanked her saviour, as she stood up and quickly created another shield. "How's Midoriya?", she asked completing her creation.

"He's probably fine", the Dark Shadow Quirk user stated, as they prepared for Mina rushing at them, acid boiling in her hands.

Meanwhile, Izuku sent Tokoyami to aid Yaoyorozu, but he was having a tough time fighting Kaminari. Midoriya had no range attacks and was limited to using hand to hand combat. And Kaminari's Quirk turned him into a live wire, so with each hit taken and dealt, he shocked his opponent.

" _I need to bring him down as fast as possible_ ", our Quirkless hero in training thought to himself, as the charred knuckles started to hurt. " _At this point I need to go for the capture, but Tokoyami has it! And I don't think, that Kaminari has theirs_ ", Izuku went on the defensive and applied dodging rather than blocking as his to go strategy for this fight; his enhanced perception and shortened reaction time coming in handy.

After he thought everything through, the plan assembled itself in his head. Midoriya managed to get away from his opponent and faked being tired to bait Kaminari's Indiscriminate Discharge. And judging by his moveset, it worked.

"Indiscriminate Discharge!", Denki shouted, raising his hands into the air. Izuku knew, that it was kinda point of no return, so he reached for the metal stick he hid under his coat and stabbed it firmly into the ground in a blink of an eye. "1.3 Million Volts!", an enormous amount of electricity was unleashed in the area around Kaminari and expanded like it was a Rasenshuriken from a known anime, as it covered more and more ground.

Yellow lightning came to engulf Izuku, only to quickly dart into the ground. As the electricity dissipated, unharmed Midoriya stood up… as did his hair… yeah, maybe not completely unharmed. He glanced at the Electrification Quirk user only to see him act as a complete idiot. But Izuku wasn't even sure how to describe his actions. His ultimate move, definitely caused it and Midoriya wasn't one to look horse in the teeth. He pushed Denki to the ground and the blonde lost consciousness midfall.

Izuku chuckled and turn to his allies. Momo was too tired to fight anymore, so Tokoyami was handling Ashido on his own. And he did a pretty good job on it, so the green-haired protagonist looked for Kirishima and Bakugo. The latter was in the process of knocking his schoolmate out and he succeeded in his task. Now it was 2v2.

"Tokoyami, take care of Ashido and Yaoyorozu!", shouted Izuku as he blocked Bakugo's path to them. "You are not getting past me"

"Tch, Oi! Bubble Gum, you manage?!", yelled Katsuki at his teammate.

"I have a name you know!", Mina yelled back, as she ducked under Dark Shadow's claw and threw acid at her opponent.

"Like I'd care!", shouted Bakugo and ignoring her answer, charged at Izuku.

The green-haired student managed to dodge the punch, but it was followed by an explosion at a range of approximately 4 meters, so he had no chance to dodge. He grabbed his coat and covered himself from his enemy. Strong wave of heat hit him and sent him flying onto the other side of the road. Before the dust even got a chance to settle, Bakugo was already propelling himself using his Quirk towards his target. His charge was suddenly stopped, when Izuku, using his enhanced legs, shot out of the smoke and with enhanced arm punched Katsuki straight in the gut. But the light-haired student wanted to trade blows, so he grabbed Izuku and threw him to the ground, sending explosion right after him. Midoriya managed to dodge the most of it, but not all and his green hair got burned a little.

Using his advantage, Bakugo flew over to his last teammate, only to see her bound with capture tape, laying next to Tokoyami. Deciding to avenge his fallen comrade, Katsuki delivered a strong punch to Fumikage's unprotected back, the punch and tiredness knocking him unconscious.

And all that left was 1v1. But Izuku had some problems. He was paralyzed. " _What's happening?! I can't be at my hard limit, right? Right?!_ ", he was intensively thinking and trying to find another reason, as to why wasn't he able to move his arms or legs, but was able to turn his head. " _I'm pretty weak… Need to up my training routine… But first, I have a fight on my head. Manual override_ ", he could feel his muscles slowly unlocking, his movement restrictions slowly being lifted off of his limbs. " _I need to cross the 100% mark_ ", Izuku thought as he enhanced his legs to a very dangerous point.

"Oi! You useless sheit! You are last!", he heard Bakugo's scream. He was getting closer and closer, but Midoriya was still immobilised.

" _Come on, come on!_ ", now he was getting nervous. Seeing the sparks fly out of his opponents hand like that would scare anyone. But Izuku wasn't scared. Just a tiny bit nervous.

"DIE!", Katsuki unleashed his explosion right at the green-haired students face, but in a split second, Midoriya was out of there. "What the-", his surprised question was cut short by a kick to the back, followed by another one to the gut, which sent him a couple of meters back.

He didn't have time to get up, as a pebble next to him moved and he was once more airborne, flying in the direction of Todoroki's melting ice wall. Bakugo stood against the wall and was on the lookout for his enemy. Midoriya was laying on the ground, both of his legs broken, as he was unable to move.

" _Need to move… need to… fight…. fight… to fight!_ ", his muscles tensed up, as he brought himself to stand wobbly in place, while looking at Bakugo. He grinned and shouted, "I'm coming for you!"

"I would like to see you try!", Katsuki yelled in response.

And with that, Izuku charged straight at Bakugo, as he brought his gauntlet up; his hand on the pin as he slowly pulled it out. The enormous explosion shook the whole battlezone alarmed the last team and seemingly evaporated our green-haired hero in training. But it proved to be just an illusion, as a fist collided with Bakugo's gut. The Quirkless boy and Explosion Quirk user both stood in complete silence, not moving. It took a while for them to finally fall to the ground, they were not out, both surprisingly awake.

"It was… a good one… For some…. as pathetic as you…", mumbled Bakugo.

"Yeah, you were… pretty weak too…", Izuku answered, while sending a grin in his opponents direction.

"Tch, smartass…", Katsuki commented.

"I'm here too, you know", they heard a third voice. It was Todoroki. "Nice power show there", he said with expressionless face.

"So… what now?", asked Midoriya after a while.

"Can you walk?", asked Yaoyorozu, slowly, but steadily making her way to them.

"Y-yeah, I-I think", he said and flashed her a small smile.

She helped him to his feat, as he leaned on her slightly for support. "Let's get moving, we still have four more butts to kick!", she exclaimed as they slowly wobbled off.

"But don't think, I won't kill you!", yelled Bakugo after him.

"Next time, I'll walk away on my own from our fight", Izuku turned around and said, surprisingly confident.

"I will defeat you both, using my cold calculation and burning dedication", spoke Todoroki, his sentence aimed at both of the males in presence.

"I'd like to see you try!", answered both Izuku and Katsuki in unison.

"Now, let's find the last team and defeat them!", exclaimed Midoriya vigorously.

"Here we are!", shouted Iida Tenya, as he stood proudly with his team behind him.

Izuku looked at Momo and she returned the glance. "We surrender", they said together as they fell to their knees. Tired, but happy.

"I swear Aizawa, your class is something else", said Midnight as the clashes have ended.

"Why the hell we let them fight as long as they did?! Why none of us went to interfere?!", yelled Present Mic, as he finally stopped pulling his hair out.

"Is it over yet?", asked Cementoss, too terrified to look himself.

"The winners are…. team B!"

* * *

And know I have something personal to say to one 'derpslurp', and the message is - fuck you. Yes, fuck you. (Do not take it seriously) But it's like Bakugo's fuck, so it means 'I like you'. You changed my plan for the romance in here. I was kinda into the harem stuff myself, but felt something was kinda off... So, we change it up a bit!

He still will have his ways with a few of his fellow students, BUT before he gets himself a girlfriend. So it's... technically good with you?

And 'storm dragon king' - I'll do it. I'll put the rich one's together and make em a thing. But I won't include it in the summary just yet ;D

So that's it for today's chapter. CU in the next one ;D


	10. Let the Friendship Begin

Okay, so the pairing now is a little cluster-truck, so let's get this str8 one more time  
I, Markacin, personally think, that a single pairing is more suitable for this story than a full blown harem, and as such I'll make the necesarry changes, if there are any to be made, which I highly doubt

So mister Derpslurp, you just helped me realise, that single pairing will look better here ;D The decision to change harem into single pairing was mine entirely

Without further ado, let's jump into the story

* * *

"So… we have a problem, big problem", Midnight was the first to speak as they stood in silence.

She, Present Mic, Cementoss and Recovery Girl were currently sitting in the Youthful Heroine's office, once again going over the state of their students.

"Big? It's ginormous!", exclaimed Recovery Girl.

"Are they going to make it?", asked the grey skinned Pro Hero.

"Tch, of course they are! Jeez, one little incident and everyone starts to have doubts", the short heroine answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well… it's not one little incident, more like a wave of them", straightened Present Mic.

"And who let it get out of hand?", the accusational glare shifted from one Pro Hero to another, and each of them trembled under it. "You should be thankful, that the green-haired boy and black-haired girl surrendered or else they would have probably have the worst injuries of them all", the heroine added after a loud sigh.

Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, nine students were laying currently in beds. Either sleeping, unconscious or awake and bored. From what Izuku learned, Bakugo's team had viciously knocked out all of team E, so they were the first to arrive here, all not responding and with mostly minor injuries. Todoroki had a slight frostbite from overusing his Quirk, but he and his team were in quite good condition. Kirishima took quite a beating while fighting his blonde friend, so he was laying in the infirmary too. Speaking of devil, the aggressive Explosion Quirk user had a bed beside the red-haired student. The last two, placed next to each other, as they were the last to arrive and also the only one's to get there on their own, were Yaoyorozu with a few nasty bruises and mostly malnutrition, as she had made quite a few items within a short period of time without any food to replenish her fats; and Midoriya who had the worst injuries by far. His legs weren't broken so he had some control over them, but he kept them mostly straight as not to put a strain on his knees. He had accidentally damaged his right hand as he was pulling Kirishima from his ice prison and the left while fighting Bakugo.

On the other side, a bigger half of the class managed to avoid injuries. Four even avoided fighting! And they weren't even grateful, even after looking over their classmates injuries. Toru was immobilised by Izuku and drifted of, ending with only a few scratches. Jirou was captured after a drawn out fight, so she was more tired than hurt. Mineta was just captured, without a fight, so… yeah… Kaminari behave like an idiot for a couple of minutes after waking up, but quickly regained his composure. Sato fell asleep while fighting Yaoyorozu, a courtesy of his Quirk's sugar induced power running out, so he was in a pretty good shape, if not a little hungry. Tokoyami and Ashido fainted from exhaustion (with a little help, in the case of the bird resembling student), but managed to avoid any dangerous injuries in the end.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, followed by Midnight, Cementoss and Present Mic. The sleepy Pro Hero glanced over his mostly sleeping students present in the room. "How did this even happen?", he asked, turning to see his fellow teachers.

"Well… I think that've been too impressed with their skills to interfere", the R-rated heroine spoke while looking at the injured ones herself.

"Yeah… pitting them against each other, while not knowing anything about their limits and characters was not the best idea"

Eraserhead sighed and shifted his attention back to his students. "Is anyone here awake?", he asked and was met with three raised hands. "Good, I have already told it to the… uninjured part of the class, classes are canceled for the next two days, so that you have time to recover. Relay it to the rest once they wake up", and with that, he left the room, with the three other Pros following him suite.

"Two days off, huh?", Izuku was the first one to speak, which surprised nearly everyone. You see, three students cared enough to raise their hands as a sign, that they were awake. And the rest? Some just can't be bothered.

"You're awake already?!", exclaimed Kirishima, turning his attention from Bakugo and to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, shouldn't I be?", the green-haired student had no idea, what was his ex-teammate's problem.

"You single handedly took down these two", he paused and motion to Todoroki and Bakugo, "and Hagakure and Kaminari! You eliminated a team worth of people! That's insane! And the damage that Recovery Girl was talking about was even more insane!"

"Ah, it's almost completely healed", Izuku added to his classmate's train of thought.

"How is it even possible?", spoke Todoroki calmly.

"Well, I-I did a lot of e-endurance trainings so m-my stamina l-levels are pretty high, so she m-managed to heal me more, t-than anyone e-else", Midoriya explained, as he shifted on his bed slightly.

"You know what, you are crazy", said Bakugo after a few minutes of silence and no one spoke against him, not even the hero in training in question.

Now conscious members of team E were good to go home before evening and Todoroki left even earlier, his temperature being once again at healthy levels. Bakugo was heavily against sleeping on these 'comfy my ass bed', but was eventually put to sleep, courtesy of Midnight.

"It's the least I could do", she said as Bakugo's snoring resonated within the room.

Momo tried to make everyone some earplugs, but was convinced not to thanks to Recovery Girl's and Midoriya's combined mentioned students had no problem with spending the night in the infirmary, as their parents have been already informed about their status.

At first, it seemed that they will be unable to fall asleep thanks to Bakugo's snoring, but after an hour it ceased and allowed the three remaining students to also drift off to sleep. They woke up the next morning looking like a mess. They had no time to change, so they were mostly in their hero costumes that were covered with sweat, blood and dust. Kirishima's hair started to resemble Izuku's unruly one's. But Yaoyorozu was a completely other story. She had no occasion to wash them or do anything really, so they were… mess. Complete mess. Gone was its unnatural shine and its fluffiness. Not that they were usually fluffy or not fluffy right now, Izuku wasn't looking, so how could he now, right? Right?

Midoriya was first to wake up, as soon as the sun risen and shone through the partially curtained windows. He was laying in his bed, as a ruckus next to him grabbed his attention. He looked in the direction the sound was coming from to see Momo rubbing her eyes.

"Hello sleeping beauty", Izuku said with a small smile, obviously not fully awake. But it was soon to change as his own words were processed by his mind and his eyes shot wide open; a blush creeping its way onto his face. "I-I-I, d-d-did-n, I-I j-I- S-so-I m-mean", he started rumbling like crazy, but was cut off by Yaoyorozu's answer.

"Morning to you too, Midoriya", she greeted him with a smile, not bothered by his words at all. But the muttering, " _Cute…_ ", she thought to herself. "I see, that your hair is naturally curly", Momo tried to get his attention off of his choice of words with a quick chat.

"Y-yeah, I-It kinda h-helps in the m-morning", he answered with a slight stutter here and there.

"Well, as you probably noticed, my hair does not cooperate with me at all", she said and chuckled, as Izuku joined in. "So, any plans for the two days?", she asked after they were done laughing.

"I'll probably r-readjust m-my training r-routine", Midoriya answered placing a hand on his chin and thinking for a while. "Maybe I'll tinker with my car a bit, if I find a time for it", he added, as the thought popped out of nowhere.

"Car? You have license and a car?", Momo questioned curiously.

"Y-yeah, I got my license about a month ago or so and the car is just some random wreck that I decided to renovate on my own", he explained with closed eyes as he thought about the Charger in his garage. "But I don't plan on rushing it. I see it more as a hobby than a goal", he added.

"Well, that's cool. As soon as it doesn't get in the way of your education", she pointed out sitting up on her bed.

"I'll remember that", he said and smiled. "And what about you? Do you have any plans for our days off?", Midoriya asked as Yaoyorozu sat on the side of her bed, facing his.

"Hmm… actually no. I'll probably just study or try to learn about some new cool things for me to create with my Quirk during combat", she said, putting a finger to her lips and thinking for a moment. "I don't have such an interesting hobby as you", the black-haired teen added, which earned her a wider smile from her classmate.

"Just remember to eat properly", he reminded her with a hint of worry.

"I'll", she said and finally left her bed. "Mmm…", she purred as she stretched.

"Where are you going?", Izuku asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I figured that it'll be a good idea to eat something", she answered an headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you", he said immediately dropping to the floor and following her.

"What are you doing?!", she exclaimed seeing his actions.

"I'm h-hungry too, l-let's go", he answered with a small smile and took the lead.

She couldn't be mad at him, even if she tried, so she just decided to follow him and personally make sure, that he is okay. And get something to eat.

After their morning check ups, the four remaining students were cleared to get home and that's what they did. He got scolded a little by doctor Richards for pushing past the soft limit and yelled at for crossing the hard limit with a manual override. But all in all was quite surprised, that Midoriya had been able to activate his newest augmentations in such a short time. Even with an impressive progress, they had to stop the enhancements for now, as Izuku's body had a tough time keeping up with all the new powers. When they ended their conversation it was already evening.

Izuku decided not to bother with walking to the garage and instead doing his daily training routine. Although it proved to be quite a challenge, as his muscles felt sore and didn't feel like cooperating. Somehow he managed to gather enough strength to finish his training and head upstairs.

The next morning, his muscles weren't as sore as yesterday, but still not what he was used to. He did some stretching, that Recovery Girl recommended him as he was leaving the infirmary, and felt it taking effect on his body. A very positive one at that. He still was quite tense, but at least they weren't hurting. Midoriya left his room and started planning his day out. He told Momo about his wreck-of-a-car, that he wanted to renovate, but he never really looked what there had to be done. And the answer proved to be everything. It was accident-free, but rust was getting the best of the machine. It was visible nearly everywhere. Broken windows and not working lights. Damaged and mostly picked apart engine. To say, that it'll take some time, would be a very big understatement. Deciding not to dwell to deep into the subject, Izuku went over the most important repairs to be made and decided not to pick up anything new until he had that dealt with.

He spent the rest of Wednesday thinking about possible changes in his training routine to make his body more durable and ready for any more augments that doctor Richards was bound to come up with.

As he returned to school the next day, he was glad to see, that everyone was able to make it despite the injuries from Monday. He took his seat next to Fumikage after greeting everyone and waited for the homeroom to start as only five minutes left till the beginning of the school day. It was only his second real day attending UA, but it was clear as never, that he would need to work extra hard to stand on par with his classmates. It was going to be a really long three years…

* * *

So that wraps it up like Sero did Todoroki in the Sports Festival

I did what where?

Shut up! So... I guess, I'll see you in the next one, where we start getting some plot done right for once ;D


	11. Class Rep, Genious and Pink?

Is this thing on? I sure hope it is. So... Hello you wonderful people. Some of you may know me, some of you may not, but most of you hate me for leaving this story, and abandoning you, my dear readers. I know it'll be hard to regain your interest and/or trust, but... I think I'm back. I finished my education a couple of months ago and stuff so... yeah, had to focus a bit. It is not an excuse for me, but don't let it ruin this story.

I hope that you can come back to this fanfiction and dive into the plot once again to enjoy it together with me, while sharing your thoughts and ideas!  
As always, already thanks, for the possible support

* * *

Class 1-A spent both Thursday and Friday on getting familiar with the school layout and meeting their teacher. They were surprised to see, that all of them were quite known Pro Heroes like Midnight, Cementoss and Present Mic. They also took some time and went over everything that happened in their first combat training. It turned out, that Bakugo's team run into Uraraka's while they were following Iida. Tenya also made it very clear that he was not at all satisfied with the outcome of their training, because they were the only one's, that didn't get to see any action that day. But, despite his words and the support of his teammates, they still were the winner.

"Sometimes hero has to pick his fights and not throw himself into the action headfirst", rationalized Midoriya while they were sitting in the cafeteria. Next to Iida sat Uraraka and Bakugo, while Todoroki occupied the seat next to Izuku. This was a quick arrangement that had to come up with, because it was quite packed today and finding an empty seat was a task not everyone was up to.

"Like hell he does!", unrationalized Bakugo? Is unrationalized even a word? "You're the one, who decided that fighting against a student who got in with a recommendation and a student who got the top score in the practical entrance exam was a good idea!"

"You also jumped through fire just to land a hit on me. It hurt like hell, but I think, that the feeling was mutual, huh Midoriya?", Todoroki added.

Izuku only smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"It sound like quite a fight Midoriya. Now I'm even more disappointed, that I didn't get to be involved in it", exclaimed Iida, while looking at the green haired student.

Their conversation was quickly cut by Kirishima who walked up to them and told Bakugo, that they had and empty seat. The explosive teen stood up, shouted 'See you later Extras!' and left. Moments later Todoroki finished his meal and also left, leaving Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya by themselves.

"So… y-you two know each other?", asked Izuku after the silence became too uncomfortable for him.

"Yeah, we went to the same middle school and were classmates for its entirety", beamed Ochako.

"It's amazing that you both managed to get into UA and even land in the same class"

"I think that this was what gave us energy. We knew, that we had to prepare for the entrance exam as much as we could, if we were to meet here, in the most prestigious hero school in Japan", explained Iida with a satisfied smile.

"So… you two are a thing, if I understand correctly", Midoriya stated the obvious and saw both of them redden on their faces.

"W-well I wouldn't call us a t-ting i-if ya… um… Oh, how, h-hot it got in here! I-I thinkt I will go and catch some f-fresh air!", Ochako mumbled quickly and shot out of cafeteria.

"I just remembered, that we have PE next, so I'll go and do a lap around the school to get myself warmed up!", said more composed Iida, but Izuku could swear, that the ends of his exhaust were heated up.

" _Yeah… definitely a thing_ ", he thought as he deadpanned at their embarrassment.

The first week of school passed without any more major events. The second one followed suite as the students mainly focused on normal high school classes and getting started on various hero and Quirk laws and , being the observant guy he was, given his enhanced sight, managed to spot some groups form in his class.

Explodee Boys - Bakugo, Kirishima and Sero

Gossip Club - Hagakure, Aoyama, Yaoyorozu, Mina, Jirou and Kaminari

Commoners - Iida, Uraraka, Ojiro, Sato and Asui

And the loose group dubbed Margin - Mineta, Koda, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shoji… and Midoriya to some extent. This was mostly the waiting room for everyone without a group. Izuku was not the most sociable person on the planet, so he has quickly fallen in line with the usual suspects of borderlining.

Everything was going smoothly until one day, Aizawa walked into class and said something, that sent chills down their spines.

"Today, you have a special task at hand", stated the Pro Hero while looking at his class with sleep deprived eyes; everyone sweating in their seats. "You will be choosing your Class Rep and his or hers second in command"

" _Just normal high school activity_ ", everyone sweatdropped and breathed a sigh of relief. And then, nearly all of them started stating, that they are the best for the position. The sad thing was, that the most capable ones, were sitting quietly and didn't care about the position at all. Well… with a small exception of Iida Tenya, who started karate chopping his recommandation of himself.

"H-how about we do an anonymous vote?", Midoriya said loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly without shouting.

"That's an excellent idea Midoriya!", commanded Iida with a series of karate chops.

"So, how are we going to do this?", asked Kirishima after a couple of seconds passed.

"Everyone will write their vote on a piece of paper and we will then count all the votes", explained Izuku, his classmates eyes focused on him with some exceptions.

And, weirdly enough, everybody was cool with his idea and they decided to follow his lead. After all the votes were collected came the most stressful or exciting (it depends on who you asked) moment. The counting. While everything went quite smoothly, Midoriya was growing moore and more unnerved with each time that he saw his name pop up. The end results were… were… let's keep it at that.

Midoriya - 6

Yaoyorozu - 5

Mineta - 3

Iida - 3

and 3 blank ones.

" _H-how did I tie with someone like Mineta?_ ", thought depressed Iida.

" _Kaminari! Our only chance at making skirts shorter is gone!_ ", screamed mentally Mineta.

" _W-why am I at the top?!_ ", panicked Midoriya. "S-so, t-these are t-the end re-results", stated the green haired student.

"Congrats Midori! You too Yaomomo!", shouted Mina and some of their classmates followed her example and congratulated the two.

" _It still does not make any sense… 6 voted? From who?_ ", Midoriya was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, which was not nearly as packed as last week. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that he wasn't sitting alone anymore.

"Um, Midoriya, is everything okay?", he heard a voice and instinctively turned in its direction, only to see a facefull of Yaoyorozu that has taken a seat right beside him.

"O-oh, y-yes! A-alright everything! I mean, e-everything alright…", he overreacted as his face turned red and his eyes darted away from her. "Just trying to figure out h-how exactly I m-managed to get so many v-votes…", Izuku explained after he regained his composure.

"Well, you can count me as if I were your first", Momo said with a bright smile. Only his crimson red cheeks made her aware of the words that she chose and what other meaning they could possess. "I-I mean, as-s if I w-were your first s-supporter!", she whisper shouted and quickly turned the other way with her face rivaling his in terms of redness.

"Y-yeah, t-that's e-exactly what I t-thought about-", was his less than composed answer.

"Aaaand you can count us in too!", exclaimed happily Mina, as she approached the awkward duo along with Jirou.

" _O-oh no… If they knew what we were talking about_ ", panicked thoughts run through her mind like speeding vehicle on a red light. " _Then they must've heard the words I spoke to M-midoriya!_ ", the black haired teen looked at her friends, who decided to sit with them and noticed their devious grins. " _I just gave them month worth of material to tease me with… Ohh, I'm so doomed_ "

"So, Midori, how does it feel knowing that Yaoyorozu was your first?", Ashido looked at the green boy in question and smirked teasingly.

" _I'm so sorry Midoriya!_ ", Momo shouted internally and made a mental note to make it up to him some day.

Meanwhile the lean, mean, green machine was turned into overdrive, with multiple trains of thoughts running through his mind, colliding with each other and… Let's just say that it was complete and utter cluster fuck on the inside, while the outside remained red and still. The girl were sure, that if this keeps up any longer, his face could never fully lose the red color, that was now visible.

"M-mina, don't you think, that you went… Umm, a timsy wimsy bit overboard?", wandered Kyouka while looking at the mess of a boy sitting with them.

"W-well, I… I didn't expect… this", the pinkette said while pointing at Izuku.

" _Why do I have to be so socially awkward?!_ ", was his only sensible thought in that moment.

It may have only been three weeks since the begging of the school year, but Izuku was so tired of all the shit that happened, that he felt is if it were three months rather than three weeks. And then, just as he thought, that the fourth week of September would fly by without anything special… SHE happened. He remembers as if it happened only minutes before… Which it did, but, first things first.

Class 1-A was currently having a small talk about their hero names, which they will have to come up with at one point and that it was best to start early, to thoroughly think about your choice. It was then, that the class heard a knock and looked in the direction of the door, which opened a second after, revealing the Pro Hero that was taking care of Support Course students - Power Loader.

"Oi, Aizawa, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have business to one of your students"

"Kaminari, Mineta, what did you do this time?", asked Eraserhead, fully aware of how problematic the duo was. But before anyone could respond to accusations, a girl with pink hair and goggles walked, okay maybe rather rushed into the class.

"Which one is it?!", she energetically asked her teacher.

" _She's quite energetic, huh? It's like Support Course version of our Ashido_ ", Izuku thought and smiled to himself at the comparison.

"The green haired one", Power Loader simply answered and pointed at Midoriya.

" _What did I do?!_ "

"Midoriya, what did you do?", asked Aizawa, shifting his accusing gaze to the seat of the Class Rep. But again, no one was able to answer, as the pinkette shot from the place where she was standing and appeared right in front of Midoriya's desk.

"Hello! I'm Mei Hatsume and you're going to help make suuuper cute babies!", she exclaimed and grabbed Izuku's arm, then proceeded to drag him out of the classroom.

"Hatsume Mei, come back here and give us back our Class Representative!", shouted Iida after her, while karate chopping in the general direction of the door.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that Mei has caused, but I promised her, that if she didn't blow up anything for a weak, I would introduce her to the student who created drachmium", explained Power Loader, trying to right the wrongs of Hatsume Mei.

"Drachmium?", asked curious Yaoyorozu. For her Quirk to be as versatile as it was, she had to study a lot and learn the structure and components of many various materials and minerals, but she has never in her life heard the term 'drachmium'.

"Yes, drachmium. It seems that it's liquified kevlar, that somehow not only retained its natural sturdiness, but also became flexible as water! I couldn't believe that structural integrity that this material could hold together, as even when spilled it refused to lessen the strength of molecu-", Power Loader stopped himself and looked at the Hero Course students, who had their eyes fixed on him with completely dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry, for myself this time. When you work with Support Course students that are the most creative ones it's hard to come across something new that really changes how you see things"

"Wait, kero. You said that you would introduce her to 'the student who created drachmium'?", asked Tsuyu with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, you see. Your classmate came to me one day to give me the schematics for his hero costume and the name drachmium appeared. I asked him about it and he explained that he was the one who created this material, by accident. And was able to recreate the exact same process! Colour me impressed!", he then went to take his leave, but turned in the direction of Aizawa and spoke. "Don't take it personally, but I think that this boy is wasting a lot of potential in the Hero Course. With such a mind he could revolutionise the Support Items as a whole. But, it's a prospect for another fanfiction, I guess", and with that he finally vanished, closing doors behind him.

"So, hero names", spoke Aizawa in an always bored voice.

" _He is totally unfazed!_ "


	12. Deal, 1-B and Dorms?

Guess who's back? Back again. I am back. With content.

BTW, we hit 15k views like yesterday, so... yay, me happy.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Midoriya entered the Support Course workshop for the third time this year, but the first time not by his choice. He tried to struggle against Hatsume's grip, but it turned out, that she was much more muscular than he had thought, so he decided to just go with the flow and see what that fuss was all about.

The pinkette lead him to the far end of the spacious workshop, one that was cluttered, bits of pieces of various machines laying around in what seemed to be an artistic chaos. Or maybe it was just an ordinary chaos? Whichever you prefer, it was a mess.

" _I thought that Support Course students and teachers took great care when it came to safety regulations and organisation of work_ ", Izuku thought, as his captor let him to a chair and asked him to take a seat, while she jumped onto the desk.

"So, you're Izuku Midoriya? Power Loader spoke about you a couple of times. I thought you would be bigger and higher. And with blue eyes. Do you have blue eyes? I forgot to take a look. Why are you in the Hero Course? Will you teach me how to create drachmium?! I'm Mei Hatsume by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. Did I? Or maybe I didn't. Do you want to see my babies? Of course you want, who wouldn't?!

" _So this is how I look when I ramble? It sure as hell is a sight to behold. She is like a female version of me. But judging by her eyes she has a Quirk. And pink hair. And she is in the Support Course. Actually, the only thing that we share is our rambling. So, we're alike, but actually completely different… Nice one Mr. Logical… I wonder, do I really point so much when I start rambling? Or maybe only she does? I hope that I don't and never will… She is all over the place!_ "

" _Why did God allow these two to meet?!_ ", was the mental scream of every Support Course student present in the workshop at the time.

" _Should've just let her blow everything like usual…_ ", deadpanned Power Loader while observing the duo.

" _Maybe I should stop her and ask her what does she want from me? Yeah, this seems like a good idea_ …", Midoriya thought and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, but why did you brought me here?"

"-and that's how we ended up having to get a bigger garage and a new plant pot in the living room. Did you say something?", she asked after she noticed, that his lips moved.

"I was asking, what do you want from me?"

"Oh, i didn't say yet? I'm certain, that I already said. Welp, here we go again. So, you're Izuku Midoriya? Power Loader-"

"Yes, spoke about me a couple of times and you thought I would be bigger, higher and have blue eyes. Focus Hatsume", he pleaded while looking at the pinkette with hope of getting a coherent answer.

"Wait, you understood my rambling?", Mei wondered and tilted her head slightly.

"U-um, y-yeah. I have a habit of r-rambling too, so it's like a second nature to me. Besides, you weren't talking THAT fast", he answered with a polite yet sheepish smile.

"You. Are. Perfect!", she shouted and lunged herself at him, invading his personal space in a blink of an eye and immobilising him in a tight embrace.

" _Sorry brother, better you than me_ ", was the collective thought of every other student present in the room.

" _I'm terribly sorry young boy. But I had to do it for plot reasons_ "

"M-mei?!", bursted Midoriya while his face went red and his mind shifted into overdrive. Mei's developed body was tightly squeezed against his, so he could perfectly feel how athletic she was. "W-would you m-mind r-releasing me r-right a-about now?", he pleaded once again.

"No way! You're the first person ever to understand me when I ramble, so even if I did, you could understand everything, which would eliminate the need for me to explain everything that I say to you a second time and this way our efficiency would jump immensely!", Mei exclaimed and then started touching his body. "Uuu, muscles… I like muscles. They are good when you need to carry stuff. Would you mind doing heavy lifting? I'm sure you wouldn't. How about we make a baby right now? Let's make a baby just for you! What kind of Quirk do you have? It must be something to make you very intelligent! Or maybe some type of enhancing one?

"Hatsume Mei!", Power Loader's voice stopped the pinkette before she had any chance to get into her act again. The now nearly unconscious Izuku could swear that in this moment, Power Loader had white wings on his back, just like an angel, that came to save him from this demon of a woman.

"Yes sir?!", Mei stood straight and saluted with a wrench in hand. When did she even have time to grab it?!

"Could you just put down the wrench, turn down your enthusiasm for a while and talk with young Midoriya here in a civilised way?", Power Loader asked while hoping, that his method works. For his and the green haired student's sake. Surprisingly, it did. Kinda. She denied putting down her wrench, but became somewhat calm took a seat on her desk again.

"I'm sorry Muscles. I get carried away sometimes", she said with a wide smile.

" _You act like this on a daily basis_ ", pointed out the rest of her class.

"So, let's start again. My name is Mei Hatsume and I want YOU to teach ME, how to create drachmium!", the pinkette answered with a happy smile still on her face.

"Y-yeah, sure. I don't mind sharing with you the formula"

"Great! Let's start right now!"

"I'm going to borrow him for a second", said Power Loader and not waiting for Mei to answer, took Midoriya to the side. "Please share the formula with her. If you don't, then she will be nagging me to do it and-"

"But I already agreed"

"Oh, oh, you did?"

"Y-yeah"

"Um, could you ask her if you can start next week? And not to cause any explosions till then?", Power Loader pleaded the green haired Hero Course student. "I want to survive until retirement and with her inventions constantly going haywire I'm scared of getting a heart attack. And I'm not even that old!"

"S-sure sir. I-I'll see what I can do about that", Midoriya answered and then returned to Mei. "Okay Hatsume, I will teach you how to create drachmium, but can we start next week? I need to find the formula again"

"While I'm not thrilled about having my progress hindered for another 6 days 11 hours and 24 minutes, I'm willing to agree. For the sake of the betterment of my future babies!"

"Also, no boom-boom for the rest of the week"

"No!", she theatherically fell to her knees and screamed with her face turned upwards.

" _You're the Hero that we needed, but didn't deserve up to this moment, man_ ", thanked the Support Course students with tears forming in their eyes. Another week without Hatsume's stuff exploding all over the place was like a dream come true.

Midoriya was grateful for the occasion, to finally leave the workshop. It's not that he didn't like the pink haired inventor extraordinaire. She just was too much to handle without necessary preparation.

Izuku gazed upon the clock and noticed that I was already time for the lunch break. " _How long was I in there?!_ "

The green haired student entered the cafeteria. It was packed as usual, so finding an empty seat will surely proof to be a challenge. Izuku didn't remember the last time, that he was so grateful to be proved wrong. He managed to spot some of his classmates sitting in the cafeteria and it looked like they had at least one empty seat to spare.

"Ey, guys look. It's Midori!", beamed Ashido as she was the first one to spot him coming their way.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you today? Cafeteria seems to be as crowded as it can be today", after receiving a small nod and a smile from Iida, Izuku took a seat next to him and pulled out a sandwich from his backpack.

"How are you feeling Midoriya? I hope that this foul woman kept her arms to herself and didn't defile your body without your consent", as stiff as always Iida asked, surely worried about the wellbeing of his Class' Rep.

While the question was sure to come up at one point, Izuku couldn't control his reaction and almost choked on the bite of sandwich, that he was chewing. It took him a few moments to regain his composure, while his cheeks shifted to a more reddish hue. "W-well, s-she was k-kinda in my face, b-but she didn't do a-anything bad. _If you don't count hugging me without asking or even hinting that she was going to do it and getting awfully touchy with me, but I can't tell that to our favourite Mir. SUHA, which was a very fitting acronym that Bakugo has recently come up with. We are grateful that Iida haven't caught wind of it yet, because something tells me, that it wouldn't end with a simple lecture_ ", while Midoriya was exploring various possibilities of 'what if', he failed to react to Yaoyorozu, his Vice Rep, who was trying to get his attention.

Only when he felt being karate chopped did he snap back to reality, and there went gravity, and there went Izuku, and this doesn't really rhyme that well when you say it out loud. Back to action. "Midoriya, is everything really alright?", asked concerned Iida.

"U-um, yeah… Just lost in thought a bit", answered Izuku with a sheepish grin and turned to Yaoyorozu. "C-could you r-repeat what you were saying Yaoyorozu?"

"I was asking if you remember when do we have to attend the Class Reps meeting?"

"I-I think that it's supposed to be tomorrow after school. Like 4 PM if I recall correctly"

Their homeroom teacher Aizawa, took them aside after the vote was done and informed them, that the Class Reps and the Vice Reps were going to be a part of the student council. And the first meeting was just around the corner. It wasn't as around the corner as the both feared, for they had nearly a week to get used to their new roles.

"I wonder, what are we meant to do, once we go there. Did Aizawa tell you anything?", inquired the raven haired student.

"Nope. I'm as well informed as you are on this one Yaoyorozu"

"So you know the time, the place and nothing beyond that?", Momo asked and the duo laughed with a few chuckles coming from other students at their table.

The rest of the day disappeared in a flash and suddenly, Izuku found himself walking the nearly empty halls of UA with his Vice Rep closely behind him, a gesture that she insisted on, seeing as he was the more important one. They rounded a corner and spotted two girls standing near a doorway. They seemed to be engaged in a friendly conversation, but turned their attention towards the 1-A students, as they came within earshot.

"Hello", the orange haired girl was the first one to speak..

"H-hi", was Midoriya's response as he and Yaoyorozu finally stood near the doorway.

"My name is Itsuka Kendo and I'm the Class Rep of 1-B. And this is my Vice Rep-"

"Setsuna Tokage", the green haired female jumped into the conversation, while giving them the most toothy smile Izuku has ever seen.

"-Setsuna Tokage…", Itsuka sighed loudly at her classmate's antics and turned back to the 1-A students. "And you are from 1-A, right?", she asked, while giving them less toothy, but just as friendly of a smile.

"Y-yes. Midoriya Izuku at your service", the sole male introduced himself with a small bow.

"Oh, look at you mister Casanova", Setsuna teased slyly, a face splitting grin clearly visible.

"I-It's not l-like that, I j-just thought t-that being p-polite could g-guarantee a g-good relation b-between our c-classes"

"Don't pay attention to her. She likes to tease and toy with people", Kendo spoke while giving her friend a condemning look. "So I presume, that this is your Vice Rep?", she asked after she was done with Setsuna.

"Yaoyorozu Momo", the Vice Rep of 1-A introduced herself and took a step forward to stand alongside Midoriya, due to the friendly atmosphere that overtook the four of them.

But before they could indulge in any kind of chit chat, the door that they were standing next to squeaked and started opening slowly. They heard a 'You can come in' from the inside and stepped through the door with Midoriya leading the group. They arrived in what seemed to be a conference room of some sorts. It was minimalistic. Only present furniture was a big rectangular table with something close to twenty seats and a desk in the corner of the room. They looked for whoever told them to come inside.

"Down here", they heard and as if controlled by some invisible force, turned in sync in the direction of the voice.

"P-principal Nezu!", Izuku instantly bowed, nearly folding in half at the sight of the small animal.

"No need for formalities Izuku, call me simply Principal Nezu"

" _He just did that!_ ", deadpanned the three females behind him.

"Now that you are all here, let us sit down"

"Um, I thought that the student council consist of more than four people", Itsuka voiced the question that lingered in their minds.

"It usually does, but today is more like a informational meeting than an official one. I want to first congratulate you four on being chosen by your respective classmate's to be the ones to represent them. Now, business. As you might have seen, not many students leave the campus, even after classes. Did any on you gave this any thought?", the Principal asked and looked at the four students.

"W-well, I just thought, that they have classes at different hours than we, so we just don't see them leave, but they do", Midoriya managed to swallow his stuttering persona and formed a sensible answer to Principal's question.

"Hmm, you're the first student to actually think of it that way if I recall correctly. Most of the first year Class Reps say that they haven't noticed it or didn't pay it too much attention. But, while your assumption is a very possible one, the truth is, that your upperclassmen don't need to leave the campus at all. And that's because of the D.O.R.M.S. Initiative!", the animal beamed at them with a smile.

"The D.O.R.M.S. Initiative?", they asked in near perfect unison, which should scare them, due to them knowing each other for less than ten minutes, but they were to captivated by the Principal's speech.

"Yes. D.O.R.M.S. which stands for Domestic and Orderly Rooms for Manipulating Students!", Nezu exclaimed with what seemed to be a sadistic cackle. After a couple of seconds he caught himself and coughed into his paw and then spoke again. "I mean Domestic and Orderly Rooms for Maintaining Students"

" _Just what in the hell did we sign ourselves for?!_ ", was the collective cry of the four students.

* * *

First of, try and guess what the SUHA acronym stands for. Remember though, that Bakugo was the one to come up with it, so go wild.

Second, there's a big question to be asked. What do we upgrade? And before you answer "Your writing", "Plot" or "Bakugo's manners" let me give you options.

The choice is really simple but quite important. We have already skipped like a month, since your protegee got his last augs, so his body should be able to handle further enhancements, but there is another way to go about things. Instead of developing his body let's give him some serious support items. So? The choice is yours.

Another Aug or Support Items?

Thanks for support and see you next time


	13. Messin', Move in and Richards?

I'm not going to take up your time right now, but be aware, that there are some serious notes after the chapter so I highly encourage you all to read everything.  
And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"So… when he said orderly and domestic…"

"He didn't mention the size…"

"Anyone else feels overwhelmed, or is it just me?"

"It's almost as big as our garage!", I don't think, that I have to tell you who was it, that spoke those words.

" _As expected of our resident rich girl…_ ", Midoriya instantaneously sweatdropped as soon as Momo spoke.

"If this is just the size of your garage only, then I don't want to think how ginormous you whole house has to be", said Itsuka in amazement.

"Y-yeah, what she said", added Setsuna with somewhat astonished expression.

Izuku turned his direction from the girls to the building in front of them. They stood in front of the double door that was big enough to easily fit a car through them. Midoriya noted, that it would be best not to bring it up near Kaminari or Kirishima, because they may just try that. Judging by the windows, it could be said that it was 4 stories high if you count the ground floor. Over the entrance was a big sign that read 'Hero Course Year 1'.

"Don't tell me…", started Kendo and her green haired friend immediately caught onto her train of thought.

"We are going to live together!", shouted excitedly Setsuna and hugged Yaoyorozu, who was taken aback by the girls sudden action.

Izuku decided to pounce on the occasion and looked at Itsuka with a sly grin and extended his arms outwards, inviting her. Kendo only laughed at this and whispered "Casanova" and then stepped inside, follow closely by the rest of their small group. They stood now in what seemed to be a common room with a big flat TV on a wall with a huge couch and a coffee table on one side and a kitchen on the other. They looked around and noticed two sets of stairs, one sporting 'A' sign next to it and the other - 'B'.

"So… we have a shared kitchen and common room, but our private rooms are divided by our respective class", deduced Momo.

"If I'm being honest, I thought that it would be divided by genders. Girls on one side and boys on the other", wondered Midoriya, while looking around the spacious room absentmindedly.

"I didn't know you were such a prude Midoriya", teased Tokage with a toothy grin.

"I-It's not l-like that! I-I just thought it w-was the b-best solution!", he whisper-shouted at her while blushing madly.

"Besides, he is not the biggest prude in our class. I would say, a close second", Yaoyorozu joined in on the teasing, even though she tried to keep herself from commenting.

"Why are you like this ladies…?", Izuku whined with a hurt expression and started heading upstairs.

"Did we overdo it?", asked Setsuna with a slight worry in her voice. " _I didn't want to encourage a 1-A vs 1-B war like Monoma!_ ", she could swear, that her internal lament was loud enough for both of her female companions to hear it.

"I highly doubt that. Midoriya is not the one to hold grudges or seek vengeance. I can't vouch for the rest of my classmates unfortunately"

"Uuu, so you vouch for him?", asked Tokage, hearing just enough to tease the raven haired student.

"Y-yeah, is something w-wrong with it?", Momo tried to play the innocent card, but the slight blush on her cheeks and her nervousness gave her away.

The conversation would be a very, very embarrassing one if Izuku hadn't come down at just the right moment with a smile on his face.

"So… I checked everything and it turns out, that we really are divided, there is no way to go from our side to your side and vice versa. Each floor has 7 rooms, which in total makes 21 rooms on our side and probably the same amount on your side. This begs a question, why the additional room? Is it a guest room? If so, then what if there are multiple guests at the same time? Also, there are bathrooms on each individual floor, so we probably don't have private bathrooms in our rooms", one smack from Momo was enough to get Midoriya out of his habit. One smack to silence them all. "T-thanks Yaoyorozu", he chuckled nervously and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's that?", the female trio wondered as they looked at the item in his hands. It was a list with names of every 1-A student and their assigned room if they chose to move in.

"It was taped to one of the doors, which turned out to be the doors to my room", he said with a smile and continued. "I have the room on the last floor, number 19 and yours Yaoyorozu is the last one, if you don't count the additional room, number 20. I think, that the numbers overlap with the ones on our hero suit cases"

"So, if your theory is right, than my room should be on the first floor", thought Itsuka and quickly went upstairs. They heard a quick 'Here it is!' and a few seconds later, she was back with them. This one seems to overlap in our case too"

"You two sure are lucky. Class Rep and his Vice leaving on the same floor, hell, next to each other", teased Setsuna, very proud of herself after everything she had done today.

"Y-you think so?", the 1-A students asked in sync and turned away from each other.

" _This is going to be super fun_ "

After they left the big apartment complex, they were greeted by Nezu, who explained to them how it was going to work. Every student had already been assigned a room and they could move in whenever they wanted, but they had to inform Nezu or their homeroom teacher first. The Class Reps and their Vices already voiced their readiness to move in soon and informed their Principal the same day. 1-A and 1-B said their goodbyes and parted ways. Momo already called for someone to pick her up, while Izuku decided it wouldn't hurt to walk home, even if it was a long trek.

Along the way, they made some small talk about nothing in particular. Two words about school, one about homework and they suddenly went back to the topic of dorms.

"How do you think we should go about informing our classmates of the Principal's offer?", started Momo with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Izuku put a hand on his chin and thought for a second. "How about we create a group chat for class 1-A?", he proposed and looked at his Vice to ask for her opinion.

"That's probably the easiest way. But, do you think it's a good idea?", Yaoyorozu asked and after receiving a sound 'no' from her companion, they both laughed.

Seconds later, a black limo pulled up in front of them. Momo promised to take care of creating the group chat so that he can in peace go home without the need to rush there. The Creation Quirk user turned around to look through the rear windshield to observe the path that Izuku was going to take. She was surprised to see, that he continued to walk on the side walk in the direction of the wealthier part of Musutafu.

Week ended and staying true to their word Setsuna, Itsuka, Momo and Izuku moved to the dorms over the weekend. By the end of Sunday, almost half of the Hero Course was already settled in their respective rooms. They may have moved in, but definitely not used to living by themselves and along their classmates. Many boxes were taking up free space in the corridors of various floors as teenagers unpacked their belongings and started organizing their rooms.

Monday came around and reared its ugly head at the Hero Course students. Each floor had its own bathroom, so it was quite easy to take a shower. Especially, if you were the only male on the floor and had the bathroom all to yourself. The homeroom was fairly uneventful and the classes were boring. Still, Izuku managed to pull through and was on his way to the dorms, when he was approached by Jirou.

"Midoriya, wait up!", she shouted trying to get his attention and succeeding. Izuku stopped in place and turned in her direction. She quickly ran up to him and caught her breath, before speaking. "Are you maybe free this afternoon? I need your help with math"

"I would love to help you, but I don't have time today. I'm heading to my room to get changed and then I need to go visit Hatsume", the green haired student answered. "I'm sure that Yaoyorozu will have time to help you out"

"Hatsume? The pink girl from last week?", Kyouka questioned.

"Y-yeah. Power Loader wants me to teach her how to create the material that I've invented as it may be very useful for some of her 'babies'", he explained while resuming his walk, Jirou following suite.

"I hope that she doesn't steal you away from us Midori. We need you, especially Mina", joked the rocker and they both shared a laugh at their classmate's somewhat mediocre grades.

The duo walked into the building and ignored numerous students chatting in the common room, deciding to head straight into their rooms. They said quick 'See ya around' on the second floor before Kyouka left Midoriya to walk lonely to the last floor. When in his room, he quickly changed from his school uniform to something more comfortable and decided to not keep Mei waiting. Izuku was almost jumping from the stairs, skipping two at a time to get down as quickly as possible. He was on the last stretch, before his phone started ringing and threw him off course. The green haired student ended up skipping more steps than he anticipated and came crashing down, head first, onto the floorboards. The loud noise caught attention of everyone and they immediately turned their heads in his direction.

Midoriya mustered some strength to raise one hand and give them a thumb up to show that he's okay and followed it with a weak 'I'm alright'.

"Need some help dude?", he heard a question and instinctively knew that Kirishima was standing there with his hand outstretched. Izuku rolled onto his back and took Kirishima's hand, effectively pulling himself up. "The way you were flying down the stairs was extra manly!"

" _I wouldn't call it manly at all!_ ", was the collective thought of 1-A students gathered in the common room.

"Yeah dude! Absolute metal!"

" _Not him too!_ ", screamed internally the 1-B students as they heard Tetsutetsu and saw him going over to the pair near the stairs.

"Metal?", asked Eijiro.

"Manly?", asked Tetsutetsu.

" _I have a bad feeling about this_ ", this time both 1-A and 1-B students knew that something was about to happen.

"Bros?"

"Bros"

"Bro!", they both activated their Quirks and made the hardest fist bump in the history of fist bumps.

Midoriya took the opportunity to excuse himself from the building before anyone noticed him leave. He looked at his phone to see who he had to thank for the crash just now. His eyes went slightly wider as he saw the contact name 'Dr. Richards'. He knew that keeping Mei waiting could have potential repercussions, but ignoring Dr Richards was much more dangerous. Izuku still remembers the one time he came home 10 minutes later than usual, even though he knew that he had an appointment with the scientist.

"Ah, Midoriya, it's good that you managed to contact me right away. Almost a month passed since our last meeting. How are you feeling?", Izuku heard Richards' almost excited voice.

"Good. I've upped my training regime and I think it starts to pay off. Although I still can't perform as well as in the first combat training at UA"

"Just as I thought. I'm sorry, but you need to underst-"

"I know, and I understand Doctor", Izuku cut him off. "I'm just stating the facts that all. And I'm sure that with time I'll overcome this slight drawback"

"It's good to hear that UA failed in dealing with your optimism Izuku. But, as you may have guessed, I'm not calling just to check on you. How would you feel about coming to USA for a week again?"

"I think I'll manage. When would be alright?"

"Next week. Maybe even Saturday"

"I'll talk to Aizawa. What have you come up with this time?"

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure a welcome one. See you soon"

Izuku heard him hung up and pocketed his phone. He took a deep breath before resuming his walk, destination - workshop.

* * *

So... Doc Richards back in action. So the first dileema will be about him.

The last vote's results were... surprising. There where to votes only and both of them wanted to see new support gear as well as new augs, so that's what you are going to get.

There are four joices about augs.

1) Kinetic Capacitors - Arm and Leg upgrade (Heavy fighting style)  
2) Kinetic Boosters - Arm and Leg upgrade (Swift fighting style)  
3) Additonal Databanks - Brain upgrade (Higher brain capacity)  
4) Overclocked Processor - Brain upgrade (More 'brainpower')

I know it may be a tough choice, but it had to be made now. Also, don't worry, some of these Augs will come back later if we don't pick them up now.

That's it from me, thanks for your support and get to voting! :D

PS. Holy... 17k views... Wow...


	14. Hatsume, Glove and Names?

First of all, I'm terribly sorry that I kept you waiting this long (or maybe not long? Let me know how you feel about the wait). I recently got a new job and was kinda busy, so... that's that.

Second of all, we almost hit the 20k views mark and I'm happy as hell.

Enjoy reading ;D

* * *

His steps echoed in the long corridor that lead to the Support Course workshop. His chit-chat with Dr Richards still on his mind. He stood in front of the massive doors as his thoughts had him elsewhere. His subconscious was nagging him to move aside and he absentmindedly complied. Seconds later, a loud explosion was heard from behind the doors, which were blown out of their hinges in the next moment. Izuku cleared his head in an instant and switched his eyes to thermovision to see through the smoke, that started flowing into the hallway. He spotted a heat signature moving in the air and his body moved without thinking.

He reached out and grabbed the person by their arm. Izuku Midoriya was one smart boy. Second student in 1-A in terms of academics, losing only to resident genius Momo Yaoyorozu. But, after today he was sure, that he had some catching up to do in physics. Why you ask? Well… let's say that his body really moved without thinking. And what happens when a stationary body is attaching itself onto one that is moving with great force? The stationary one gets yoinked.

" _Crap_ ", he thought as he felt himself being pulled and stumbling onto the ground.

"Goddamnit Hatsume!", Izuku heard a familiar voice of Power Loader from inside the workshop, but he still couldn't see him because of the smoke. Though he definitely felt some weight on top of him and the cold floor beneath him. "How many times do I have to remind you, that we have a special room for experimenting with potentially unstable projects?! Which is everything you create!", yup, it was definitely Power Loader and he didn't sound happy at all.

The smoke started clearing up and slowly Izuku got some of his vision back. Unfortunately for our young hero in training, he was greeted by a very developed bosom, hidden under a black tank top.

"Muscles!", a smiling and very enthusiastic face of one Mei Hatsume popped into his field of view as more and more smoke vented out.

It was at this moment, that Midoriya knew, he had a very attractive female on top of him. His face turned red in an instant and he could swear that he felt steam coming out of his ears.

"Would you kindly get up from him? He can hardly breathe judging by how red he is!", another shout from Power Loader seemed to catch the pinkette's attention, because she immediately stood up and pulled Izuku from the ground without effort it seemed.

" _Am I really such a featherweight?_ ", he asked himself while undergoing a fundamental reboot of his entire mind.

"-so now we can finally get started with our lessons! I was suuuuuuuuuuuuper excited about it all and just couldn't stop myself from tinkering! But, I technically didn't blow anything up for the past 7 days, seeing as it is already past 3 PM, so… You ready?", Izuku only heard the last part of her ramble. Hopefully she was spewing nonsense as he was for 90% of the time.

"Y-yeah, just g-give me a moment to catch my breath", he answered slowly as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Judging by the heat leaving his face - it worked. "As good as new. Let's get to work my student!", Izuku shouted with a fist bumped into the air.

Mei almost squealed in excitement and took Midoriya by the hand to quickly, and forcefully, guide him to her workbench.

" _I'm going to make soooo many babies when I finally get my hands on some drachmium!_ "

" _I really am a featherweight, huh?_ "

"Where did you find her?", Power Loader looked up from the documents that littered his desk and looked up to see one Izuku Midoriya staring right at him with a mostly emotionless face.

"Is she really that hopeless of a person?", asked the teacher back, preparing for the worse. He was taken aback, when the green haired student raised a brow and thought for a moment before answering.

"Nope. It's quite opposite actually. She, umm, she understood it. In one sitting. We, we created a sample, not very clear one, but a sample nonetheless in under four hours. Four hours!", Izuku shouted the last part with excitement on his face. "It took your four DAYS to understand the process and another two to finally get a sample right!"

"Shhh!", Power Loader hissed and put a finger to his lips. "If she heard that, than I wouldn't hear the end of it for at least a couple of weeks", the teacher explained and Izuku imagined a very smug Hatsume walking after Power Loader and constantly reminding him, that she was a better student than him. The thought alone was scary.

"S-sorry. I get excited easily and can't control myself sometimes", he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No harm done boy. Besides, I have yet to thank you for getting me a full, explosion free week! For all I care, you costume is a #1 priority in my books!", happiness was very audible in Power Loader's speech and Midoriya couldn't help but smile himself.

"A-actually I have a question to ask", he started shyly.

"Go ahead my boy"

"Would it be a problem if I showed up in the workshop from time to time to help Hatsume with her tinkering?"

Power Loader whistled and put a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "You sure do work fast kid. Never thought that this mad scientist could get someone to be attracted to her. Sure, I have no problem with you two hanging out around the workshop. I can tell you are a quite responsible young man. Hell, maybe you will rub off on her and she will become more responsible!", the teacher ended and laughed loudly. " _Responsible Mei Hatsume… Good one… My stomach hurts from laughing too much…_ "

"I-it's n-not like t-that!", whisper-shouted Midoriya while his face was assaulted by another wave of heat. " _Is it even healthy to get embarrassed this often?_ ", he wondered while simultaneously wanting to sink into the ground, like that one upperclassman, that he once saw taking part in the UA Sports Festival last year.

Trying to avoid further embarrassment, Midoriya decided to take his leave, as he had already set up a meeting with Hatsume before asking for permission from Power Loader, he still had no idea how she managed to convince him into helping her, but hey! it was some time since he last had the occasion to tinker on his own! And who knew, maybe he could learn something, while working with Mei?

The sun was setting when Izuku reached the big building that had become his home. He walked inside and saw quite a… unsettling sight.

In the center of the common room two boys stood in front of each other. Izuku could instantly make out Kirishima's red hair and the other one looked like his exact copy with different colors, so it had to be Tetsutetsu. What surprised him the most was the two couches positioned behind each of them with their respective classmates occupying them. Both crowds were cheering, though Izuku was not entirely sure what was this all about.

Before he got the chance to ask, Eijiro raised his hardened arm and slapped Tetsutetsu's steel cheek. It was a Quirk slapping contest.

An audible sigh left him and he turned to go upstairs, but was met by another ample bosom. " _Me and my luck…_ ", he thought as his face became red and he trailed his gaze upwards to be met by the sight of smiling Momo. "Hi Yaoyorozu"

"Finally someone normal to talk to!", she exclaimed happily and pointed towards commotion. "They've been at it for almost three hours now", the girl explained and let out a sigh of her own. "Even Setsuna and Itsuka got involved in this whole ordeal. Though Itsuka was hesitant to join at first, she was eventually convinced by her classmates"

"Three hours?!", Midoriya exclaimed in shock and whistled. "This whole Hero Course sure is pushing us hard. I remember how he couldn't hold his transformation for longer than an hour"

"Well… they are not using their Quirk all the time. It's more like they are rapidly turning them on and off while they wait for the other to make a move", Momo straightened and turned back to Izuku. "So… Kyouka wanted me to tutor her on some subjects and I was wondering if we could do it for more than one person?"

"Like a class wide study group?"

"W-well I thought about a little smaller one. Besides, I don't think that Bakugo, Todoroki or Iida need or want any help"

"Mina?", he asked knowingly.

"Mina", she answered seriously and they both chuckled. One pink skinned girl sneezed on the couch in the common room. "So… study group… Friday sounds good?", Yaoyorozu asked and smiled, glad that her idea was approved.

"I'm busy this Friday, but starting with next week, I will make sure to be free", he answered and started heading upstairs.

"It's only Monday and you already have plans for the weekend?", Momo questioned as she followed him. She was about to head to her room herself.

"Yeah, I have a business trip"

"Business? What business?"

"A private one", he smiled at her and jogged upstairs, leaving her behind.

Monday ended and Tuesday came around. Izuku woke up first and went for his morning jog. He returned half an hour before the classes were to start and went quickly to his room to change. Quick shower, breakfast on the run and he made it to class with five minutes to spare. The day flew by him and he was on his way to the dorms. His classmates were kinda sorta interested what had the green haired boy in such a rush. They hadn't had the occasion to hold a longer conversation with him for the entire day. And from the looks of it, they won't have one!

Because by the time they got to the dorms, Midoriya was already grabbing an apple from a fruit plate that stood on the coffee table in the common room, before heading out once again.

Numerous students got even more curious as to where the green haired student was heading. This applied to a certain orange haired girl, that decided to ask Momo if she knew anything.

"I honestly have no idea. Though I am a bit curious myself", she answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Guys please, it's obvious. How can you not see it?", Mina spoke up after a couple of seconds.

"What's obvious?", multiple students questioned her.

"Well, he constantly looks like he is far, far away with his thoughts, always in a rush and has a cheerful expression on his face. Our little broccoli has got himself a girlfriend!", Ashido exclaimed and raised her fist into the air.

Izuku was walking to the workshop the same route he has taken yesterday, but at one point a morbid feeling overcame him and then vanished like it was never there.

" _Woah… I wondered what that was about…_ ", he thought but didn't elaborate on this as he now stood in front of the large steel door. He was about to open it, but then quickly sidestepped and waited.

Three seconds later the door was blown out of its hinges by an explosion. Deja vu much?

"Man… who would've thought that creating an arc reactor will prove to be such a nuisance?", Mei's voice could be heard from inside the room as she got into a coughing fit.

"Everybody!", and then came the booming voice of Power Loader.

"And that is where you are wrong! Because I clearly didn't think that way!", even with smoke obstructing his vision, Izuku bet that Hatsume had a huge grin plastered all over her face and was already salvaging her newest invention.

The green haired student was broken out of his thoughts as he saw Power Loader walking out of the workshop. "Ah, good, you're here. Keep an eye on her. I need a drink and something for my headache"

"Muscles? Is that you?"

"Y-yes", Izuku took two steps into the room when he was tackled by Mei and almost brought to the ground.

"I've been waiting for you soooo long!", she exclaimed enthusiastically. "I have a bunch of cool babies that I need your help with!", at this point she was already dragging him to her workbench, holding his hand.

" _I'm holding hands with a girl!_ ", all sorts of alarms went off in his head, as temperature levels all over the vessel, known as Izuku Midoriya, started rising at a quick pace.

"Huh?", the green haired student was spaced out enough to not notice, that Mei was currently examining his hands.

"W-what?", he asked with a blush as he turned his face away from her.

"Why do you have so many bruises on your knuckles and hands in general?", she questioned not taking her eyes off of his hands.

"Oh, w-well I'm mostly a melee fighter, so it's normal for me to get bruised up?", his explanation came off as a question rather than an answer.

"But, doesn't your Quirk help you with that? Wait, what IS your Quirk actually?"

"Oh, um, how do I-", he cut himself off, took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'm Quirkless"

Seeing the confused and somewhat interested look in her eyes as she looked at him he started to explain. Starting with the history of him and Dr Richards and ending with the list of current augments. Seconds passed as he finished his monologue and Mei had yet to react. Izuku started sweating.

" _What if she doesn't want to be my friend after all that? I really like working with her so… Is she smiling?_ ", his thoughts almost started to speed up and throw him into a rambling fit, but all progress in that department was halted as soon as he felt Hatsume pull him into a tight hug.

"You're essentially like a walking baby!", the excitement in her voice and the look she gave him were enough to blow all of his insecurities about their friendship away. "You have to tell me more!"

"W-well, there's not much more to tell", he started while nervously scratching the back of his head. She was still standing very much in his face.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!", she exclaimed out of the blue and run through another door that was labeled 'storeroom'. He heard a clung of metal, some rummaging even a cat before silence settled in.

"H-Hatsume, a-are you alright?", he asked walking up to the door.

"Yup!", the pink haired student answered as she walked up to him holding what looked to be a rubber band that you would wear on your wrist.

"What's this?", Midoriya questioned eyeing the object.

"This is a cool baby that I've developed some time ago, but had no use for it! I call it Full Gauntlet! It's basically a metal glove that forms itself into a rubber band when not in use!"

"I thought that gauntlets were supposed to cover forearms too. Wouldn't it be better to just call it Full Glove?"

"Nah, Full Gauntlet has a nice ring to it, don't you think?!"

"Y-yes, but, why are you showing me this?", he asked as his small dose of excitement gave way to logic.

"I want you to have it! Besides, you won't be able to help me with my babies if you hurt yourself all the time"

"Yeah… Mister Aizawa already calls me a problem child with how much I get hurt during combat trainings", Izuku trailed off as he recalled his homeroom teacher's words. Well, more like phrase. He just recalled being called problem child time and time again.

"So you agree?!"

"Yes, I would be honoured if you allow me to use your support item"

Mei almost squealed and hugged him again as he felt his consciousness leaving him.

" _Goodbye world… Will see you in a minute_ "

In the blink of an eye, Thursday came around and class 1-A was sitting in their class, waiting for Eraserhead. Everyone was excited as to what they'll be discussing today, as Aizawa ordered them all to be on time today, much to the dismay of Ashido, Sero and Kaminari.

"Alright class, settle down", the aforementioned Pro Hero said as he walked into the room. "You're probably wondering why I gathered you here today", he made a long pause and scanned the room to confirm that everyone was present. "Today you have a special assignment. You'll be-", he was cut off as doors to the room opened and in stepped one R-rated heroine, Midnight.

"Choosing your hero names!"

"-choosing your hero names", Aizawa and Midnight said at the same time. "Since you are here, I can take a nap", the sleep deprived Pro said and stepped into his sleeping bag.

" _Where did it even come from?_ "

"Alright everyone! Hero names are as important, if not more, as your hero costumes. Even though you can change your names after graduation, most of the students make themselves known before then and decide to stick with their original choice! So I advise everyone of you to take this assignment seriously! Now get to work!", she cracked her whip and all students got to work. Well, all except Mineta who had yet to stop drooling.

" _What to do… what to do…_ ", wondered Midoriya while focusing himself on the task at hand. He didn't have a Quirk to work with as his classmates so he was at a disadvantage. " _Wait, am I? My augs are like my Quirk… I know!_ ", he gasped and started quickly writing on his board.

Some of his friends had already stated their names and when it was his turn he proudly stood up and with a smile on his face walked to the front of the room. He then held up the board with his hero name on it and introduced himself for the first time.

"Augmented Hero: Cybrex"

* * *

I wonder if anyone knows where I got that name from?

Anyway, after the last chapter I left you with a big choice to make.  
It was decided that Izuku will follow a strength based fighting style and I already have a plan on how to put it to work so... that's that.

Also, I'll give him another augment from the last chapter as well as a little twist. Let's say that an old precursor is going to make an appearence in a way that you wouldn't expect.

Thanks for the support and see you next time!


	15. Nana, Training and Doubts?

I'm gonna be real with you chief, this chapter wasn't supposed to be out till the next week, seing as 5 hours ago it wasn't even started, but I've decided to get my shit together and write this damn thing.

I kinda dedicate this chapter to 'thomaspheasant', who gave me the final kick in the butt for me to get to work and 'ta-da' here's the chapter!

Enjoy ;D

* * *

Many interesting things happened over the weekend. Izuku was away in America, but was kept updated via the 'First Year Class Reps' group chat that was started by Setsuna on Friday and they already started getting to know each other a bit more. Yaoyorozu also started another group chat called 'First Year Study Group' and invited many of their struggling classmates. After just a short session with them, Momo was drained and announced, that she was not doing another one without help.

" _Just how bad was it, that even Yaoyorozu couldn't manage it?_ ", Izuku thought once he read the private message, that she sent him on the Friday evening, before going to bed.

Bakugo and Todoroki moved in on Saturday and the Explosion Quirk user already started making 'friends'. And not only him. It seemed, that certain personalities showed up in both 1-A and 1-B. For example.

Bakugo Katsuki and Togaru Kamakiri.

"Oi, shut the fuck up you extras!", the blonde announced his arrival with a loud swear.

"Who the fuck are you calling an extra, you extra?!", he was met with another shout that came from the mandibles sporting 1-B student.

"Wait, you call other people extras?", asked Katsuki with less anger and a smirk.

"Yeah, what about it you extra?"

"I hate you already", the blonde extended a hand to his fellow hero in training.

"Likewise", the greenette shook it.

Mina Ashido and Setsuna Tokage.

"These people are going to be soooo fun to tease!", Setsuna exclaimed happily and threw her hands in the air.

"You tease people for fun?!", questioned passionately Mina.

"Yup! You two?"

"Totally!"

"We are like sisters!", the 1-B Vice Rep hugged the pink skinned hero in training.

"But from different misters!", she hugged her back and squealed.

Already established Eijiro Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

"Manly!/Metal!", they yelled as they exchanged blows, while training their Quirks.

"We are like brothers!", yelled the red haired 1-A student.

"From different mothers!", the grey haired 1-B student yelled back.

Izuku returned late in the evening on Sunday and went straight to bed, drained from the flying. And the fact, that he was arrested. Four times. Yeah… metal detectors become your mortal enemies, when you have metal inside your body.

The following week was… weird. Our green haired hero in training breezed through homework, assignments and whatnot with ease. It seemed as if he had a mental plan of some sorts that caused a spike in his efficiency. The change was subtle and sudden, but not unwelcome. Thanks to this, he had more time to work with Hatsume and finally get Full Gauntlet incorporated into his hero costume.

When Friday came around and students gathered for the study group, they were slightly amazed by the multitasking Midoriya. He took care of the bigger part of the group in order to give Yaoyorozu some rest. Surprisingly, even Kendo joined the group.

"I thought, that you were teaching them, Class Rep", wondered Momo.

"I'm teaching them etiquette if need be. And karate chop Monoma from time to time", the girl in question answered with a blush.

Izuku was happy, that he could use his intellect to help his fellow classmates and finally act like a Class Rep should, giving them something to look up to. But he couldn't shake of the feeling of something nagging him in the back of his mind. If he had to describe the feeling he would go with 'someone making a refurbishment inside his head'.

He was wondering what was all of that about and he was about to find out. Once he woken up on Saturday, eager to start his morning routine.

Only, he did not wake up in his room. Actually, the room didn't look like anyone's dorm.

"Oh, you're finally awake!", he heard a cheerful feminine voice and looked for the source.

His eyes landed on a curvaceous form of a black haired woman, that he had never seen before. "Do I know you?", he asked after he stopped staring at her.

"I'm your Non-Artificial Neural Archivist! But you can call me Nana!", she exclaimed happily and skidded over to him, stopping beside the bed.

"Neural Archivist?", he questioned and sat up.

"Yes. You see, with the latest augment, the Additional Databanks, your brain was transformed from an SD card to a big warehouse filled to the top with shelves containing every bit of information that you ever saw. I'm in charge of these shelves", she said proudly and stood just a bit straighter.

"So… are we in my head?", he continued his questioning while he stood up and looked around.

The room was quite spacious. There was the big bed he woke up in. A couple of bookcases a desk and a table with some chairs. Big, white and very fluffy looking carpet laid in the middle of it, making it cosier.

"Yup!", Nana spun around and continued. "I created this room so that we can hold little conversations like the one we have now!", she was really happy and had that 'nothing can bring my mood down' attitude, similar to how Mei acted on everyday basis.

"So… the feeling in the back of my head as if someone was moving furniture, it was you?", now it started to click into place. It still felt like a surreal dream, but became more and more real as time passed.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that", she answered sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"And the feeling of being more organised was also your doing?"

"I thought that since I am the source of your mental discomfort I could at least help you with your day to day tasks"

"Then you don't have to apologize at all. I'm very grateful for your assistance and I hope, that we get along well", Midoriya smiled and extended his hand to her.

"No need to be so formal!", she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "I'm in your head after all, you know?"

"So, can you send me back to the real world? I need to get my morning jog in", he asked with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

"Have fun! And come back once in a while!", she waved him off and suddenly darkness surrounded him. The next second he was back in his bed in the dorms.

Having someone inside your head that was watching your every move was making Izuku feel even more self conscious than before. Mainly, because Nana liked to tease him now and then if she caught him looking at his female classmates for a few seconds longer than needed.

Though the embarrassment was nothing when compared to the massive bonuses she provided. With her help, our hero managed to catch up to Momo in terms of academics and now they were actively competing for the top spot.

Yaoyorozu was quite surprised to see him climb so fast, but welcomed the challenge as in her opinion it motivated her to put even more effort in studying herself.

It was one morning in October, when their homeroom teacher decided, that they had rested enough and are ready for the next full scale combat training. The 1-A students were sitting in their class, when Aizawa rolled in in his sleeping bag and stopped next to his desk.

After over a month of watching their homeroom teacher's antics, the students mostly stopped reacting to his behavior, unless he really did something extraordinary. Like get a decent amount of sleep, for example.

"Alright, listen up. This Friday we will test how far you've come since the first day of your stay here. You'll partake in another combat training, similar to the one you had over a month ago. It'll help you see, what skills are you lacking in and what you excel at", his voice was tired as always, but he had the attention of his students nonetheless. Every one of the eager to test their power against their classmates.

Their excitement lasted for the rest of the day and the next one. And finally, came Friday.

Class 1-A changed into their hero costumes and walked out to the control room, that had an entire wall covered with different screens showing video feeds from their supposed battle zone.

It looked much more versatile than the ruined city from the last time. Majority of the area was covered in trees. There was sort of a highland area with different rock formations and a small village near a lake.

More interesting was the fact, that as they walked into the room, from the second hallway emerged class 1-B. Izuku looked at the Pro Heroes upfront and understood what was going on.

Eraserhead was talking to Vlad King, the homeroom teacher of 1-B from what Kendo told him. This could mean only one think. It was going to be a Joint Training (Arc).

"Oi, what are you doing here you fucking extras?!", Bakugo yelled, because of course he would. It was almost in his character bio.

"I could ask you the same thing you background character!", Togaru answered with a shout of his own.

"Settle down listeners!", Present Mic joined in on the screaming contest before things could escalate.

"Now that you all are here, it's time to talk you through today's training. It'll be similar to the last one, but with some major changes", started Sekijiro Kan.

"Instead of five teams of four, there will be eight teams of five. It will teach you how to cooperate with a bigger number of teammates and to deal with a bigger number of opponents at the same time. Something that can't be taught during simple duels or 2v2s", continued Aizawa and then turned to Snipe.

"Behind our backs you can see video feeds from the battle zone that you'll soon enter. As you probably saw already, this time you'll have more to work with. If you want, you can stalk one of the subzones and wait for an ambush opportunity. Or you can roam and look for an open 5v5. The choice is yours"

"The teams will be picked at random, from the whole first year of Hero Course", the Blood Hero stated and continued after glancing over the students. "Meaning that you will probably end up with teammates, that you've never worked with before. You have to overcome this obstacle and give it your all, Plus Ultra style!", he ended his speech and looked at Aizawa.

"Right, it's time to determine the teams", the sleep deprived Pro Hero sighed internally and pulled a box from his sleeping back.

" _Is this a magician's hat or what?!_ "

"First up. Setsuna Tokage, Itsuka Kendo, Tokoyami Fumikage, Jurota Shishida and Midoriya Izuku", the five mentioned students walked out of the crowd and stood in front of the Pro Hero, waiting for further instructions. "You'll be Team A. Walked through the door over there and pick up your earpieces. We will be in constant contact, to avoid someone going overboard. You can also use it to communicate with your teammates. Once you've picked your starting position, mark it on the map near the entrance and head over there", when all was said and done, they made their way out of the room.

They picked up the earpieces and decided to start in the abandoned school, that was marked on the map. They crossed out the location, dialed Aizawa and after getting a green light, entered the battlezone.

"So, we are kinda screwed aren't we?", thought Izuku out loud, when they were making their way through an old market.

"Why do you say so, Midoriya?", asked Shishida politely.

"Well, since we are the first team to leave, we don't know any of the others compositions, while everyone else knows us", the Quirkless hero explained, but continued with his train of thoughts. "What's more, Team B will also have the information about our starting position. Which may be as good as it can be bad. If they decide that we are too strong for them, they'll try to position themselves away from us, but if they decide, that they can take us head on, then they'll probably start in the market that we just left"

"Wow, you thought of it all just now?", asked a bewildered Setsuna.

"Actually, I thought about it when we were still in the control room", he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you maybe have a plan of action?", the question came from Kendo, that started to worry about their situation after Izuku explained it in detail. She thought that everyone had equal chance in this training, but now she was certain, that they were at a major disadvantage due to their lack of information.

"For starters, I think that we should first know our Quirk"

"My Quirk is called Beast. It allows me to transform into a beast which gives me more strength, speed and stamina, but causes me to go berserk if I use it too long", started Jurota.

"My Quirk is called Lizard Tail Splitter. It allows me to split my body into pieces and control them individually. I can also regenerate lost limbs if I lose them. I can control about twenty separate pieces at the moment", laid out Setsuna.

"My Quirk is called Big Fist. And it does… just that. I can enlarge my fists to a set size and it gives me a slight strength boost"

"My Quirk is called Dark Shadow. There's a true demon straight out of hell that devours my soul each time I type into its powe-", Tokoyami's speech was cut short when Dark Shadow himself emerged from him and smacked him on the head.

"Please don't listen to him. Tokoyami is such an edgy boi, that sometimes even I am left in disbelief"

Tokoyami coughed into his fist and muttered under his breath. "What a mad banquet of darkness"

" _He would get along with Shihai just fine_ ", thought the three 1-B students in unison.

"Midoriya, what is YOUR Quirk?", asked Setsuna and the attention was turned to him instantly.

" _Might as well bite the bullet right of the bat_ ", he thought and braced himself not knowing what kind of reaction he was going to get. "I am Quirkless", he smiled at them and studied their shocked expressions.

"A Quirkless hero? Isn't this putting yourself in too much danger?", the gentleman Jurota was the first one to speak up after hearing the news.

"Yeah, and wouldn't that make one a liability in a fight?", Kendo was the second one to voice her concern.

Tokoyami looked over at the still smiling Midoriya. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was slowly starting to grit his teeth.

"To be honest you are very nice guy and all, but… doesn't being Quirkless kinda… disqualify you from being a hero?", Setsuna hammered the last nail into the coffin.

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the street. Only now did the three of them realize, that they kinda screwed up. And badly. But before they had the chance to apologize, the boy in question spoke up.

"So that's how you feeling, huh?", he mused almost to himself. The forced smile he had on his face went slightly more natural. "It just means that I have to prove to you, that I can be just as good of a hero as anyone of you", his voice was steady and his gaze fiery; determination clearly visible in his posture. " _Just you wait, I'm going to prove all of you wrong!_ "

* * *

I thought that we've had no real action in the last few chapters and it seemed like it's time for some butt-kicking to take place. And that's how my rewrite of the Joint Training Arc was born.

It'll probably be like 2 chapters long, maybe longer if there is enough action.

Stay tuned and remember to nag me if I take too long to update.

See you around my fans ;D


	16. Plans, Tactics and Fights?

26.10.2019

Hello and welcome again to 'The Greatest of them All'!

I do hope that you're enjoying your time spent reading this story. So without further ado, let us begin the Joint Training part of this Joing Training Arc!

* * *

The members of team A found their way to the abandoned school and decided to wait in the teacher's lounge, noticing, that it provided the biggest field of view out of every room on the first floor.

"Being the first ones to enter the zone has its benefits", started Setsuna as they sat in the quite spacious room.

"Yeah, we have the most time to strategize about ourselves", Izuku picked up on her reasoning.

"And no chance to strategize about others", she finished, as the two smirked at each other. "A fellow genius?"

"While I wouldn't call myself a genius, I do admit, that I am gifted in terms of intelligence", Midoriya smiled sheepishly and scratched his right cheek.

"Are you perhaps gifted in… _other_ ways?", the green haired girl asked with a sly grin on her face, as she rested her head in her opened hand.

"Setsuna!", Kendo shouted almost instantly and looked like she was about to karate chop the girl.

"And what if I said yes?", Itsuka turned to the other green haired student in the room and was shocked to see, that instead of becoming a blushing mess, like she saw him do many times, he mimicked Tokage's pose and had even wider grin on his face.

" _Since when does he tease people back?!_ ", she screamed internally and decided to just observe the situation.

"Uuu, never thought you had it in ya to play along", Setsuna smirked and leaned in Midoriya's direction. "Now I'm very much interested, Broccoli Boy"

Loud cough from Tokoyami seemed to finally get the two to stop their confrontation. Though Kendo could swear that Tokage shot her 'opponent' a look that said 'we will finish this later' before turning to their bird headed teammate. "I know that getting along with each other will undoubtedly rise our chances of winning, but a good strategy would be even more efficient"

"It will be hard to come up with a strategy, since we know nothing about other teams", Jurota finally spoke up after being silent for most of the time they spent in the zone.

"So, everything we have to do is simply... ", Izuku started and looked at Tokage.

"Gather intel", she said after a realization hit her. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?!", the Lizard Tail Splitter Quirk user shouted in frustration and immediately detached her head from the rest of her body. "Since I will have to control only my head, I will be able to fly it further and do some scouting. Shishida, could you open the window for me?"

The Beast Quirk user nodded and opened the nearest window and the four teammates observed as Setsuna's head flew out of the building.

"Since my genius is gone we will have to rely on you to come up with a strategy for us, Midoriya", Itsuka was the first one to speak and point out how they can utilize the free time.

"Actually, I may have a rough idea of how we should act", this took the two 1-B students by surprise. "Taking into consideration all of our Quirks I would say that we are suited for attack, defense and scouting to some degree. However, we severely lack in the field of stealth, so we can already scrap that idea", his three teammates were listening with great care. "If we were to move out, I think that Setsuna should provide constant bird's eye overview of the immediate area. Shishida could carry the rest of her body, while she does so. Me and Kendo would be the first line of attack, while Tokoyami and Dark Shadow will take care of defending from any ranged attacks that may be directed at us. What do you think?", the green haired hero in training concluded his explanation and waited for any questions that his teammates could have.

"Wow, you came up with that on the fly?", the normally polite Jurota had his mouth slightly opened, as he slowly processed the plan, that was laid out moments ago.

"Y-yeah", Izuku scratched the back of his head and looked at other students present in the room. "Do you, um, like the plan?"

"It's very detailed and I really see no flaws in it", it was Kendo's turn to speak up and voice her thoughts.

"What she said", came edgy boi's short answer as he stood near the windows, looking at the buildings that surrounded the school.

"Great!", Midoriya smiled brightly and relaxed himself on the chair. "Now we need to wait for Tokage, so that we can decide on a plan of action for when the exercise starts"

The girl in question returned two minutes later with a smile. "I have great news! The market spot is already occupied! And I got the chance to scout their members"

"Who are they?"

"Awase, Monoma, a purple midget, guy that looks like a rock and someone dressed as a knight"

"Mineta, Koda and Iida", Midoriya introduced his classmates.

"Should we watch out for them?", Itsuka asked and tried to match Setsuna's descriptions with students she saw back in the control room.

"Mineta's Quirk is a great crowd control tool, he can rip those purple balls from his head, they are like super sticky, better dodge", Izuku started on his explanation. "Koda is more or less useless, not to be rude, but seeing as his Quirk allows him to control animals and we saw none in here. Iida is probably the strongest from this trio. His Quirk allows him to run super fast for a certain amount of time, before he has to rest up. What about your classmates?"

"Awase can stick together two objects at an atomic level and Monoma can copy Quirks of people he touches"

"He can copy Quirks, huh?", they turned to see a grinning Izuku, who in turn stood up. "Then he is in, for a big surprise!", the teen exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

"So, should we go after them?", asked cautiously Jurota.

"Yes, if we take out another team, then our scores should go up significantly"

"So it's settled then, let's go kick some ass and take names!", Setsuna was the first one to literally fly out the door, only to come back seconds later, attach herself back to her body and leave once again.

Her teammates only chuckled and followed her to the school entrance to wait for the green light to start the exercise.

A couple of minutes later, their earpieces came to life. "Alright, everyone seems to be in position. I'll quickly explain the general rules of this training", tired voice of 1-A's homeroom teacher announced and then continued. "The main goal is to be the last team can do everything to succeed, but if you go overboard, you'll be disqualified, so keep that in mind. That should be everything. Good luck and remember, we will be watching"

"Does that mean, that the exercise has already started?"

"I think so"

"Let's hunt down Monoma, before he gets out of our range!", Tokage surely was the instigator of Team A. And Eraserhead has written her as such in his report.

"Shouldn't we disqualify Team A for acting before the exercise started?", Snipe voiced the thought of most of the faculty gathered in the control room.

"And why SHOULD we do it?", Aizawa asked back and turned to his fellow Pro Hero.

"Well, they started acting before we gave them permission", answered Thirteen.

"Principal?", the Erasure Hero turned to the littlest person in the room. The rodent insisted on watching the exercise play out in real time instead of catching up on his own with the provided footage. 'I'm very interested in this year's batch of trainees' or something along those lines.

"While it is true, that they acted before they were supposed to, we never actually told them to sit tight and be unproductive", Nezu started the explanation on his point of view. "If you think carefully, what young Tokage and young Midoriya came with is nothing different than a strategy. They didn't attack anyone nor did they try to hinder their plans. All they did was gather intel, which is a very important skill to possess. If you ask me, we should reward these two for their quick thinking and planning. Besides, it's not like they were the only ones to do something"

Aizawa pressed a couple of buttons and on the biggest screen in the middle came up the feed from a forest cottage, another starting point. "Team D", the hero stated simply.

"Ah, yes. As you see, young Yaoyorozu started creating gear for her teammates before the exercise started. So do you think we should also punish her team?", the question was directed at the doubting members of the faculty. One by one they shook their heads and some smiled lightly as they caught onto their boss's way of thinking. "That's what I thought!", the rodent exclaimed happily and turned back to the screen. "It looks like we are about to see the first confrontation"

Eraserhead shifted the camera feeds to the center to allow them to see the fight that was about to commence. "Problem Child…", the sleep deprived hero mumbled under his breath and took a few steps back as not to obscure anyone's vision.

Sure enough. Members of Team A were slowly and cautiously jogging towards the open air market that they passed on their way to the school. The spacious square offered little in terms of cover, so they easily spotted their soon to be opponents. Using the destroyed stalls to hide their presence they inched closer and closer to the middle of the market, where a heated argument took place.

"And why should we follow you?!", the blonde member of 1-B shouted in Iida's direction.

"I didn't say that you should follow me!", yelled the Soumei alumni while doing his trademark chopping movements with his right hand. "All I said is that we should leave this place as it is very dangerous to stay here with two other teams in the vicinity!"

"Oi, Monoma, you know I know that we are the best, but maybe we should really move out? I'm getting chills as if someone was watching us!", Awase tried t reason with his classmate, but to no avail.

"Is he always like that?", Tokoyami asked in the direction of his 1-B teammates.

"Yeah, he's very passionate about humiliating you guys and making us look like the top dogs", answered Kendo with an irritated sigh.

"I think it's time for someone to throw him off of his throne", Izuku spoke up and scanned the environment. "Tokage, you should go after Mineta. Even if you step on one of his balls you can always detach the sticky part and continue fighting. Although I presume that he will be too occupied ogling your body to fight. Tokoyami and Shishida should be able to take down… Awase?"

"Yeah, Awase"

"And while you are keeping the two occupied, Kendo can take down Koda. Just-", the green haired teen turned to his orange haired teammate. "-don't go too hard on him please", he pleaded with a smile.

"Wait, what about Monoma and the knight guy?"

"I'm the only one that can rival Iida's speed and Monoma shouldn't be a problem since he can only copy Quirks", Midoriya flashed them a reassuring smile. "Besides, I think I told you, didn't I? I have something to prove", he stood up and started walking menacingly towards the group. " _I'll show everyone what I'm made off_ "

* * *

And that'll be all for today! I would like to-

...

...

...

Nah, just kidding. I won't be that cruel ;D  
Let's give you some action finally!

* * *

"I think we should stick to his plan", Kendo was the first to speak up, as she also stood up and followed the green haired student. "Besides, it's not like we have a choice now, do we?", she smiled at them, which in turn made the other three smile back at her.

"Let's go get 'em boys!", shouted Setsuna and jumped into action followed by Shishida and Tokoyami.

"What in the- Team A is here!", shouted Awase, as he was the first was to spot Midoriya after Tokage's yell caught his attention.

"Damn it, that's why I was suggesting we leave this place as soon as possible!", yelled Iida while getting into a fighting stance.

"As if class 1-A could ever beat the mighty 1-B!"

" **Kinetic Capacitors: Acceleration!** ", shouted Izuku and rushed at Monoma at an inhuman speed. Pebbles in his path were flying off the ground, even if only for a millisecond.

"I'm going to show you that we are so much more than-!", his tirade was cut short when he saw Midoriya three steps in front of him.

" _I'll finish him with_ _ **Kinetic Capacitors: Augmented Punch**_ _!", he thought confidently as he reeled his right fist backwards._

" _ **Kinetic Capacitors: Augmented Punch**_ _? Really? Don't you think it's a bit too long?_ ", the second personality inside the green haired teen's head spoke up.

" _How about…_ _ **Smash**_ _?",_ he proposed hopefully, as his fist was mere inches from Monoma's gut; a look of terror all over the blonde's face.

" _Too plain_ "

" _Hmm… I got it!_ ", he yelled mentally and a victorious smile appeared on his face. His fist connected with the obnoxious teen. " **Texas Smash**!"

The last thing Monoma remembered before losing consciousness was a green bullet speeding towards him, then flying through the air and crashing into a nearby wall.

To say that everyone was frozen in place by that show of strength would be an understatement. The time literally stopped for a few seconds, as the eight remaining teens tried to process what just happened.

Iida was the first one to snap out of it and he charged Izuku, just as the green haired hero's knew he would. Midoriya took a quick glance in the direction of his teammates to see if they followed his plan and was happy when he saw them act according to his strategy.

Koda was currently being overwhelmed by Kendo's fighting prowess and her skill in martial arts as the only think he could do was shield himself from the attacks.

Mineta was having a hard time focusing on Tokage for two reasons. Number one, she split herself into seven pieces and left her head out of the fight in order to be able to easily coordinate her attacks; aiming for his blind spots. Number two, because… he was Mineta. And Setsuna's costume really hugged her body. Not that Izuku knew of course… yeah…

Awase was the only one that stood his ground somewhat. Tokoyami was using his Dark Shadow to limit his opponents moveset, seeing as the demon like creature was immune to the Weld Quirk. And while that was going on, Shishida was circling around his classmate like a vulture, waiting for an opening to use his Quirk and put the black haired student of out the fight in one strike.

Midoriya knew his limits, but was not as accurate when it came to Iida's abilities. In their time spent in UA, they sparred five times. Iida won two fights and Izuku won three. In every case it came down to speed. But it seemed, that the Soumei alumni became faster since their last duel.

The armored kick connected with Izuku before he had a chance to put up any real defense and was sent flying a few feet backwards.

"You've gotten faster Iida!", the green haired teen complimented with a smile.

"If I aim to become the best hero I can be I cannot allow myself to fall behind!", was the Engine Quirk user's answer.

"Then I have to treat you seriously! **Kinetic Capacitors: Double Acceleration**!", with even a bigger boost to his speed, Izuku was ready to take on the strict teen.

* * *

Ah, now, now we're done for today.

I know it's not much in terms of action, since the most of this chapter was still taken by dialogue, but I promise that there will be more of it in the next chapter ;D

PS. If you don't want to read about me diving deeper into the 'behind the scenes' aspect of this story you are free to live right... now

So, the first really big choice was regarding Izuku's style of fighting. When I asked you if you want to make him strength based or speed based I had no idea how I was going to implement either one of these ideas. Although I was slightly rooting for the speed ;D

I was thinking about implementic Nana as a voice inside his head for quite some time, so when the vote was complete and I was to go with the strength; an idea struck me.

Since Nana is here and is serving a completely different role than in the canon, why not make my own One for All? And thus, the **Kinetic Capacitors** evolved into **Smash** over the course of a couple of days.

Besides, if you squint your eyes tight enough, you can see similiarities. One for All is a Quirk that stockpiles... Quirks, right? And the Kinetic Capacitors Aug is an aug that stockpiles... no, not augs, but kinetic energy that can be used similar to the power stockpiled by One for All. And (as someone pointed out in the comments) Midoriya's augments act like a Quirk.

Okay, I'm done now. See you next time when we will take a look at other teams and explain a little bit about this whole line of augments and moves ;D


	17. Fights, Teams and Explanations?

16.12.2019

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, it was almost two months since I have updated this story, but the writers block hit me hard. I wrote half of this chapter like over a month ago and had no idea how to proceed from there. I knew what I wanted but didn't knew how to put it all together in a way that you could enjoy.

Without further delaying, enjoy the chapter ;D

* * *

"What's the score between the two of us right now Iida?", the green haired boy asked, referring to the duels they were having in their Heroics Classes.

"I believe we are tied at the moment", the armor-clad hero in training answered, while still in his battle stance.

"Then let this be our unofficial tie breaker!", yelled the augmented teen as his legs tensed, before sending him forward with huge momentum.

His opponent easily dodged the human bullet and tried to use his own momentum and deliver a kick to the back of his rival. He was not prepared however for Midoriya quickly stopping in place, before doing a quick turn and catching his leg.

Iida was tossed a few meters aside and could only put up a quick guard as he saw Izuku coming at him with a fist pulled back. But he was once again outsmarted by his classmate, as the green teen shifted his body backwards and delivered a double kick to Tenya's stomach; the attack sending him back a few meters.

"He is doing a good job on keeping his opponent busy. Not relenting and not giving him time to compose nor think", commented Kan.

"While it's surely a good observation, I would like all of you to observe his positioning in this fight", Nezu spoke up and with a paw pointed at the screen that showed the whole market.

"I don't think anything out of the ordinary", after a few moments Midnight was first to speak.

"This problem child…", murmured Aizawa with the slightest grin on his face. Fortunately, it was covered by his capture gear.

"Young Midoriya always tries to move in a way that puts him between young Iida and the rest of his team. He is forcing his opponents to play by his rules", the little rodent explained seeing the confused expressions of the faculty.

"But, what happens when they don't want to play his games?", asked Cementoss.

Snipe was the one to elaborate on the thought. "No hero can be a one trick pony. Relying on being able to outsmart his opponent can only take him so far"

"I think, that we will have a perfect demonstration in a moment", silenced them Nezu and pointed back at the screen showing the two battling teens.

"You are faster as well Midoriya!", Iida shouted while he got up.

"Sure am! As you said, I cannot let myself fall behind!", Midoriya clenched his fist and smiled at his opponent with a look full of determination.

" _I was hoping to save this for later, but at this rate… there may be no later for me_ ", the Engine Quirk user thought to himself as he crouched once again. Taking a little longer to focus, he activated a new move that he recently came up with. " **Drag Race**!"

Blue flames came out of his exhausts as he sped towards his classmate, closing the distance between them in a blink of an eye. He caught him off guard and managed to finally get through.

" _Now all I have to do is help either of my teammates and we should be able to turn the battle in our favor, or at least retreat!_ ", Iida planned in his head. The black haired 1-B student seemed like his only option, so he went straight for him. But, as he was about to painfully find out in a moment, no plan succeeds entirely.

" **-riple Acceleration**!", he heard from behind him and before he had a chance to turn around, a powerful kick was delivered to his back, sending him flying past his struggling comrade.

Once he got over the impact, he turned to look at his opponent… or rather opponents, seeing as Kendo has already dealt with Koda and went to assist Midoriya, while Setsuna was helping the rest of her teammates deal with Awase, who was about to be put out of commision by a sneaky fist that was flying towards his gut.

"It's two against one Iida! And in a matter of seconds, it'll be five against one! Give up while you still have the chance!", Izuku tried to reason with his classmate, but still kept his guard up, as the armor-clad hero in training still stood in a battle stance. After a few moments, he visibly relaxed and released a loud sigh, as he got on his knees; hands high in the air.

"I guess I have no other choice…", he agreed as their earpieces came to life all at once.

"Iida, Awase come back to the monitoring room. Your fight might be over, but you can still learn from other. Medical bots will take care of your teammates", the two mentioned students wished their opponents good luck and headed back as ordered.

A few seconds later, six bots made their way to the market and transported the unconscious teens to the infirmary. As Monoma was put on a stretcher he seemed to mumble a few words. Kendo being the closest one to him at the time heard his words and couldn't keep herself from smiling. Team A assembled in the middle of the plaza.

"Would you mind sharing why you are smiling Itsuka?", Tokage asked as she attached her right fist.

"Monoma came back to life for a moment and was asking if anyone got a look at the license plates of the truck that hit him", hearing her words, Setsuna lost it and started laughing, while the three males smiled similarly to Kendo.

"What should we do now?", Shishida questioned when the Lizard Tail Splitter Quirk user finally composed herself.

"I think that we need to rest for a while and then we can plan our next destination", Midoriya said as he started pacing in front of them, a slight limp visible in his step.

"Are you okay?", asked Tokage. "You are limping"

"I'm a-alright, the augments are putting a strain on my body and I may have crossed a soft limit of my abilities. If I rest for a few minutes I'll be as good as new", he assured them and then pointed to a corner store. "We could hide in there and wait for a while"

Before they had any chance to comment on his plan, a loud crash grabbed their attention. They all turned their heads towards the hills. Their mouths opened themselves involuntarily in shock as they saw a giant glacier that must've been higher than most buildings in the village that they were in.

"I think it's safe to assume, that whatever we plan next, we should avoid going there, right?", Jurota was the first one to break the silence that Team A found themselves in.

"Yup", was his teammates perfectly synced answer.

Meanwhile Team D consisting of Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Yanagi and Tsunotori also noticed the glacier that was quite hard to notice with all the trees surrounding them.

The team stopped and 1-A students looked at Bakugo with worried expressions. "We are going to avoid Todoroki's team, right?", asked Yaoyorozu who was more than reluctant to face the strongest student in their class.

"Like hell we do!", the blonde's answer was enough to startle his 1-B teammates who were not yet used to his antics… Actually, can you even get used to someone constantly yelling in your face? "Who the fuck said that?!"

"Said what?"

"Tsk, nevermind", the explosive teen paused and then turned in the direction of the hills with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. "Let's go kick Icy-Hot's ass!", he exclaimed and then took off before anyone had a chance to argue.

The rest of Team D sighed audibly in near perfect sync and then followed in Bakugo's footsteps not wanting to lose one of their teammates in the dense woods.

Mean-another-while, the perpetrator responsible for causing the glacier commotion was busy digging himself from the mud that he got stuck in thanks to one of his opponent's Quirks.

"Need help bro?!", Todoroki heard a bit too loud of a shout near him and turned to look at the 1-B Kirishima… Umm…. What's his face… Tetsutetsu! Yeah, that was the names actually.

"I would appreciate it", came the Dual-Quirked teen's stoic answer.

Tetsutetsu grabbed Todoroki underneath his armpits and then effortlessly pulled him out of the mud.

" _Am I such a featherweight?_ ", he began to wonder, but didn't have much time to, seeing as his teammates gathered around him.

"Shouldn't you like… melt this thing down before everybody comes swarming this place like it's a Zerg infestation?", the question came from the only foreigner in Team E - Hiryu Rin.

"That's what I'm counting on", Todoroki simply stated and started walking away.

"What do you mean?", asked Nirengeki Shoda.

"We will be long gone, when they finally get here. Hopefully they'll tire each other out and we will have an easier time further down the line", the lone 1-A student explained and resumed walking.

"So… where are we going?, this time it was Fukidashi's turn to… speak? Or at least voice his… Nah, doesn't work. The question just appeared on his speech bubble.

"The village. I think that we shouldn't encounter much resistance there"

And just like that, Team E made their way towards the civilization. And towards a three way tie.

If you went back to Team A, you could see them sitting mostly near the check out section with Tokage's head looking out the broken windows. The 1-B students were currently receiving a run down of Midoriya's Augments and his overall abilities.

"So.. you are saying that all of these upgrades put a big strain on your body when used?", questioned Kendo.

"Y-yeah, actually the first time I've ever used my Augments to their full potential I have kinda… torn some muscles in both of my legs?", he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"W-wow", the confession was enough to break Jurota's gentleman persona for a split second. "That's quite the damage if I do say so myself"

"It was, but since then I managed to put some limiters on my powers", Midoriya continued which finally got Tokage to join in.

"What kind of limiters?"

"Well, I… I have an AI-"

"I'm NOT an AI!"

"-in my brain that acts kinda like a supervisor, she can unlock and lock my power output freely and this way control my injuries"

"Could you maybe elaborate Midoriya?", this time it was Tokoyami's turn to ask a question. "I may be your classmate, but this conversation made me realise, that I don't know nearly as much as I should about your power, which in my opinion is much more complex than some of actual Quirks in our class"

"Well, the limping is caused by me going over my Soft Cap. This level is associated mostly with soreness and some minor pains After that is the Mid Cap. This is where some injuries like cracked bones and strained muscles start to appear. Also more major pains. And then there's also the Hard Cap, which gives me access to 95% of my overall output. Every punch could end with broken bones and torn muscles. Serious headaches thanks to the augments in my brain and serious pain", Midoriya quickly went over the manual to his Quirk and waited for his teammates answers or possible questions.

"What about the remaining 5%?", Setsuna's brain quickly realised that her green haired teammate was not telling them everything. And it worried her.

"Well, it's only 5%, it's not that significant, right?", Kendo spoke up before Izuku had a chance to.

"While 5% doesn't seem like much, it does provide a serious power spike. It's like Naruto getting the Sage Mode"

"Rin would love the reference, Broccoli Boy"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. Anyways, can you explain this level of power too?"

"Well… I… I call it Death Mark", he paused at the slightest of gasps that his teammates tried to hide. None of them spoke so he felt obliged to continue. "It speeds up all of my bodily functions even without actual Augments being installed in them. Heart rate, blood filtration, reaction speed, information transfer… Multiplies the sensations felt by my pain receptors. Overloads my brain with pain. If I ever step into it, there's no going back. My body won't go back to normal after such stimulations… Activating Death Mark makes me live on borrowed time…", the temperature in the room shifted a couple degrees down, as shivers run down the spines of his teammates. "But I've never even gotten to the Hard Cap and I'm constantly improving the power output of my lower levels so everything is alright!", he quickly tried to cheer them up, and judging by their small smiles, he succeeded.

"That's… crazy…", Setsuna was the first one to speak up after a few moments. Her classmates nodded in agreement.

"I, I have one last question…", Kendo stated in somber tone.

"Shoot"

"Can you… uninstall the Augments in your body?", she looked at him in a way that was hard for him to decipher at the time. Nana quickly saved the picture and put away for further examination.

"No. Every upgrade I receive is permanent…", her somber tone found its way into his voice as well.

"It, it chips away at your humanity…", Tokoyami spoke, breaking his edgy boi persona at the seriousness of the situation.

"That's why I sometimes wish I had a normal Quirk like all of you…", Midoriya stood up and determination made its way slowly onto his face. "But I'm not gonna let it stop me! My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'll overcome every obstacle in my way to become the greatest hero I can be!"

His determination seemed to be infectious, because soon all of his teammates smiled at his show of confidence and stood up as well.

Little did they know, that their private moment was monitored by the Pro's in the control room.

"Anyone else starstruck or is it just me?", Midnight finally found it in herself to speak and break the silence that overtook the room.

"Aizawa, were you aware of Young Midoriya's condition?", Nezu turned to the member of faculty in question.

"I was not aware of the consequences of overusing his powers. But I was aware of something far more important", the Underground Hero answer truthfully and smiled a bit.

"And what would that be Eraser?", asked Vlad.

"That this kid would make for an excellent leader"

"I do agree with this statement", Thirteen seconded Aizawa's opinion without hesitation. "He has a way with words and seems to know how to calm down those around him. Not to mention his infectious determination and iron will. He deserves some bonus points in my opinion"

Rest of the faculty also started reviewing Izuku's performance so far, while Principal Nezu stood a bit to the side and watched the video feed in absolute focus.

" _I can't wait for the flower of your Hero Career to bloom, Young Midoriya…_ "

* * *

As you can see, I decided to dwelve a little more into Midoriya's power. Undergoing surgery to receive a power spike that everyone has to train very hard for would surely be overpowered, thus I came with the moral effects of Augmentation. Every change to his body is permanent, so he becomes less human and more machine with every power he gets.

Tell me what you think of this solution. If you would like to provide some filler plots or even some OC villains, feel free to voice your ideas in the reviews. Who knows, maybe your name will become a chapter title?

Unitl next time, which will hopefully be very soon, have a nice day everyone!


	18. Rivals, Retrospections and Revelations?

24.12.2019

Hey there, it's me and I'm bringing you this longer chapter as a christmass gift and an apology for the long break between the last two chapter.

Enjoy the content and do stick around for the end notes ;D

* * *

Even though this square has seen a major fight already, it was not done. Just a few minutes later another skirmish broke out and strengthened the 1-A rivalry.

In the middle of the square stood three students. Each one holding his opponents in place with their Quirks. The situation was tense and there was no defusing it. The trio looked like a barrel filled to the brim with gunpowder. Only question was - who will light the spark?

"So… how did we end like this?", the question came from the resident vegetable of 1-A; Izuku Midoriya. His muscles were tensed and ready to pounce at even the slightest movement.

"Have no fucking idea", the blonde to his left answered with a scowl on his face. His hands were raised and pointed at his opponents with little explosions sparkling in his open palms. "Maybe Icy-Hot knows. Oi, Icy-Hot do you know how the fuck did we end up like this?!", Bakugo yelled to his left, the question directed at Todoroki.

"I guess I might have an idea…", he stoically said, but did not relax his stance. His right foot was directed at Bakugo and slightly raised, ready to release a wave of ice at will, while his left hand made sure that Midoriya won't try any funny tricks.

And with introductions over, it was time for a retrospection…

Ten minutes earlier.

"Is everyone ready?", Kendo asked after they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, I'm good now", answered Midoriya, who was the sole reason for them to need a break at all. "I'm sorry that we lost time because of me and you didn't have the occasion to show off what you can do", the green haired teen apologised as they all got up from where they were seated.

"I assure you, that we don't blame you for anything Midoriya", was Shishida's kind answer.

"Besides Broccoli, I think that we will have a chance to show off quicker than you think", Tokage spoke in a hushed tone which hinted that they should quiet themselves.

Team A crawled slowly towards the window to look at whatever it was that Setsuna has spotted. Being extra careful not to step on the broken glass or give away their position in any other way, they made their way towards their teammate. Tokage detached her right hand and pointed towards the middle of the square with it.

"Goddamnit... ", they heard Midoriya and Tokoyami mutter at the same time.

"Let me guess, we were trying to avoid this guy?", asked Tokage, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yup, this is Shoto Todoroki, the son of the number one Pro Hero Endeavour"

Kendo whistled quietly and focused on the heterochromatic student. The exercise wasn't easy by any means, but now it has gotten much harder.

Team E was slowly walking through the square, oblivious to the fact that they were being observed. And chased.

"Aren't they a little bit too carefree? Casually strolling in the open like that?", questioned Midnight while they observed the square from multiple angles.

"If it was any other team, yes. But, this is Shoto Todoroki, the strongest student the first years have to offer", explained Aizawa. "You saw how quickly he dispatched the members of Team F in the hills. He is very strong and intelligent, but being overconfident may be his most glaring weakness"

"That's why we tailored his team the way we did!", exclaimed happily Nezu. Really, was he never like… sad or something?

"Tailored? Weren't the teams random?", asked a very confused Present Mic.

"The random part was only partial", Eraserhead quickly spoke up. "We have created three teams by hand"

"We?"

"Me, Principal and Kan"

"And why would you do that?"

"As I said earlier, overconfidence is a serious weakness that we should address while we can. That's why instead of letting Lady Luck pick Todoroki's team, we put him by his lonesome and Kan gladly let us use some of his students as cannon fodder. The second team that we created was Team D. Yaoyorozu tends to rely on others when it comes to decision making which is very hindering to her performance. That's why we paired her up with Bakugo, who knows everything about decision making but nothing about teamwork. The Principal and I hope that going against Team E will show him, that he won't be able to do everything by himself"

"And the third team that you have created?", asked Ectoplasm when Aizawa didn't continue his explanation.

"It's a… pet project of mine", he answered with a small smile that looked more like a maniacal grin.

"He is referring to Team's A Midoriya", explained Nezu as he put the aforementioned students on screen. "While Young Midoriya is a very promising hero in training and has shown much improvement and dedication, we still think that he is holding himself down"

"I must agree, that only Yaoyorozu has been able to keep up with him in terms of academics", came Ectoplasm's sudden statement.

"The little listener sure does rock!", was Mic's loud follow up.

"But, why is he holding himself down?", asked Power Loader, who was not as familiar with the green haired student as the rest of the faculty.

"He is doing this unconsciously. Being Quirkless his entire life has left him with confidence issues similar to Yaoyorozu. On top of that he has a tendency to overexert himself and try doing everything on his own. Though this is not a sign of arrogance, he just doesn't want to be a liability to anyone"

"And how are his teammates going to help him?", questioned Kan out of curiosity. He might have agreed to handpick certain teams, but was kept in the dark just like the rest of his coworkers.

"He needs to learn that he can rely on others and should ask for help if he needs it. That's why we have Tokage there, she is the third smartest first year and from what Kan said she is very sociable. Kendo and Shishida are also well mannered and not prone to judging someone out the gate. Team A was constructed to help Midoriya grow and open up to others"

"We have made it seem like this mock battle was in no way different than everything that they have done so far. But in reality this is the perfect opportunity to measure their growth. This is their end of term exam!", exclaimed Nezu with a wide grin on his face.

Back to the square. While the teachers were talking amongst themselves, Team A did some brainstorming and came up with a plan. Their opponents were chosen and the operation was almost started, when they heard an explosion in the distance.

The time seemed to stop as they turned their heads towards the sound. Todoroki and his teammates also turned around to face the danger, which turned out to be Team D. Bakugo was using his explosions to propel himself towards his opponents, while his three companions were running right behind him.

"Where's their fifth person?", asked Kendo as she observed the other students.

"Maybe they were knocked out in an earlier battle?", theorized Shishida.

Answer to their question came in the form of a tin can falling from the sky. Seven tin cans to be precise. They looked towards Team D to see them wearing gas masks as they were about to clash.

"I might have an idea who is their fifth teammate", Midoriya spoke as soon as he realised what was going on. The cans, must've been created by Yaoyorozu, the question now was, what was in them? " _Nana, I need you to analyze the trajectory of these cans and try to locate Yaoyorozu_ "

" _Ask another AI_ ", the ever present voice in his head answered, audibly pouting.

" _Can we argue about this later Nana?_ "

" _With cuddles?_ "

He sighed, of course she would want something from him. But, did he have another choice? " _Yes, with cuddles_ "

" _She is two blocks behind her teammates on a balcony_ "

Midoriya had to stop himself from sighing again. It should've been obvious to him, that she has already analyzed the trajectory, she was smart and thoughtful like that. Also constantly bored.

At that point, the canisters decided to announce their presence by detonating at once and releasing a massive amount of smoke.

"Is that tear gas?", questioned Tokage as she looked at the cloud that hid the other teams.

"No, I think it's just normal smoke, but it's white to imitate tear gas, you could call it a logical ruse", the other greenette explained.

"Logical ruse is my bitch", whispered a sleep deprived Pro Hero.

"Okay you two", Kendo grabbed the attention of the green haired students. "We need a new plan, but like NOW"

"You don't have to tell me that", grumbled Setsuna as she once again looked out the window to evaluate the situation. Unfortunately the smoke still hasn't cleared. "Ugh, Broccoli you have anything?", she turned to the mastermind of 1-A.

"I might have an idea"

Meanwhile in the square.

"Watch out Icy-Hot, I'm coming straight for your heterochromatic ass!", the war cry was muffled by the gas mask that was on the blonde's face, but still could be counted as menacing.

"I'm pretty sure that my ass is monochromatic"

A shift in the smoke told Todoroki everything he needed to know. He raised his right foot, but instead of slamming it down, he shot his flames to the left. He heard someone cursing in english and sensed something coming towards him. He slammed his foot down and released a wave of ice in the direction of his attacker.

Bakugo was somewhat surprised with the short reaction time that Icy-Hot seemed to possess, but was also quite ready to dodge any possible counter attack. He released one explosion in the direction of his opponent and a smaller one directly beneath himself. The move slowed him down a fair bit and sent him flying over Todoroki's head.

The Dual Quirked teen was not aware of that, as the smoke managed to hide Bakugo's action. Only when he heard an explosion behind him and felt the force of it he realised, that his attacked must've missed. He was sent flying out of the cloud and back into the open field. Tired of being at a disadvantage he sent a stream of fire directly into the smoke.

His move seemed to work, as in a matter of seconds the clouds have dissipated. Todoroki quickly scanned the area and spotted a blonde girl from 1-B that he have frozen before Bakugo attacked him.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were both hardened and engaged in a manly, of course, boxing match. They were just standing and trading blows not paying attention to anything else.

While they were doing just that, a ghost-like girl from Bakugo's team was hovering two of his teammates in the air and using them as meatshields so that Rin can't shoot her without hitting his teammates.

"Where the fuck are you looking Icy-Hot?!", the angry question came barreling down along the angrier blonde, who was flying by releasing small explosions towards the heterochromatic student.

Todoroki however was prepared this time and created a wall of ice between himself and his opponent to stop his approach. Then he sent a wave of ice around his barrier in hope of catching his opponent of guard. This proved to be futile as Bakugo simply used a bigger explosion to fly over the obstacle. Todoroki used his quick thinking and melted the ice around them and released a massive wave of fire.

Bakugo was forced to dodge out of the way, but Pony was freed from her ice prison in the process. She immediately jumped into action and went after Hiryu Rin, as he was too focused on Yanagi to spot her advance towards him. With the exchange student out of the way, Reiko clashed the students she was holding with her Quirk against each other, knocking them out in the process.

"Everybody ready?", asked Midoriya in a hushed tone.

"Yup, let's do it!", shouted Tokage as she disassembled herself and fly off.

The fighting seemed to cease for a moment as everyone, or at least those that were still conscious, turned to look at the newest challengers.

"Oi, damn nerd! I was about to finish Icy-Hot over here and then go after your nerdy ass! Thanks for sparing me the trouble of finding you!", yelled Bakugo.

"I'm pretty sure that my ass is as normal as one can be!", Midoriya yelled back.

" _Way to smacktalk your opponent Broccoli…_ ", Tokage inwardly sighed as she was still close enough to hear the exchange between the 1-A rivals.

With 'introductions' out of the way, Team A sprung into action, following Midoriya's carefully planned, as carefully as one can plan on the fly, course of action.

Tokoyami made his way towards Yanagi, Izuku's reasoning being that she CAN lift Tokoyami himself, but she CAN'T lift Dark Shadow.

Meanwhile Shishida and Kendo went after Rin and Tsunotori respectively. Jurota could easily avoid Hiryu's projectiles while in his beast form and Itsuka could use her big hands to block Pony's horns.

"We really need to give him additional points for this one. Throughout their whole exercise he managed to fully use his teammates' potential", came a general statement from the crowd of AU's faculty.

"So, it has finally happened", muttered Todoroki.

"What the fuck are you mumbling about you Half 'n Half Bastard?!", yelled Bakugo and turned towards his Dual Quirked opponent.

"Don't take your eyes off of your enemy!", the shout was too close for comfort in Bakugo's opinion, seeing as he barely managed to dodge a flying kick that Midoriya tried to deliver.

"You're gonna have to do better than this!", taunted Katsuki as he unleashed an explosion in the green haired students direction.

The attack however was stopped by a wave of ice that seemed to encase Midoriya. Fortunately for the Augmented Hero, the explosion cracked his prison enough for it to easily give in to his punches. Seeing that his opponents were focused on each other he tried his flying kick one more time.

He went straight for Todoroki who currently had his back turned in his direction. Bakugo spotted the green missile over Icy-Hot's shoulder and moved out of its way. However seeing this, Midoriya shifted his position in the air and instead of sending Todoroki forward he kicked him in the blonde's direction.

Both of them had no time to react as they were forcefully shoved into each other. They flew a couple meters back, before Bakugo released an explosion that separated them and then stopped himself using his Quirk to slow down, while Todoroki caught himself with an ice ramp.

"Okay little shits, let's see how you like this!", shouted Bakugo while grabbing the pin on his gauntlet. This was the first time anyone has seen him do it, so they really had no idea what was about to come. " **Finisher Move: Accumulated Explosives!** ", and with a final yell a massive explosion encompassed a good half of the square, with paving stones being torn from the ground and peppering the buildings in the immediate vicinity.

Meanwhile (yes this is a cliffhanger, no it won't end here) Tokage was flying in the direction that Midoriya told her to. She stuck close to the roofs as to try and hide her position.

It was proved to be pointless as Yaoyorozu managed to create a motion sensor of sorts and easily detect Setsuna. " _How the fuck does she know how to make a military grade motion sensors?! Oh right, internet is a thing…_ ", were her thoughts as she dodged another net that was thrown in her direction.

"You can come out already, I know you are there!", Tokage heard a shout from slightly below her.

"No you don't!", she shouted back.

"T-that doesn't even make sense!", was Yaoyorozu's slightly confused answer.

Seeing as they were in a stalemate, Tokage decided to use one of her many skills to get herself out of this sticky situation. "I've met your resident Broccoli! He seems pretty cute!", distraction was the name of the game.

"B-broccoli? Do you mean Midoriya?", her tactic seemed to work even better than she would've thought it would.

"Do you know any other walking husband material with a mop of green hair on his head?", she continued and tried moving very, very slowly.

"Come to think of it, I don't", was Yaoyorozu unconscious response. When she realised what she agreed with, her face turned red. At least that's what Tokage thought happened judging by the silence that has settled in.

Spotting an opening, Setsuna leaped from the roof and split herself into five parts to dodge anything that Momo could throw at her. What she wasn't expecting however was for Yaoyorozu to stand there, waiting for her patiently, with a shotgun in her hands. " _And how the fuck did she know how to create a shotgun?!_ ", Tokage screamed mentally at first and then screamed out loud, when a rubber bullet made contact with her abdomen.

"You have fallen for my trap!", Yaoyorozu stated proudly with a smile, though a slight blush was covering both of her cheeks.

"Don't count me out yet!", Setsuna yelled and threw her hands towards Momo in hopes of catching her of guard and snatch the firearm. She was, again, surprised as she watched Yaoyorozu easily target both of her detached arms with a grace of a skilled marksman. " _Is there anything that this girl can't do?_ ", Tokage thought to herself before letting her consciousness leave her.

"Phew, that was a close one", Yaoyorozu mumbled silently as she sat on the balcony that became her fortress. The small trebuchet she made to launch the fake tear gas was standing at the edge of it and leaving her enough place to make herself comfortable. " _Husband material, huh…?_ ", Momo recalled the words of her fallen opponent, but what quickly shaken, literally, out of her thoughts as a massive explosion was unleashed in the square. "What is going on there?", she wondered before deciding to rest a little and then head towards her teammates.

Bakugo coughed a little as the magnitude of his attack surprised even him. " _Must've really worked up a sweat while I was chasing Icy-Hot_ ", he thought to himself as he admired the destruction he has caused. Everyone was caught in the explosion.

And I mean EVERYONE. Katsuki's teammates included. As dust began to settle he could make out the forms of his victims, allies and enemies alike. Though even if he counted twice or thrice he still was missing two people.

The mystery however decided to resolve itself, as dust finally revealed an icy dome covered with cracks. After a few short moments, the icy cocoon began to melt and from within emerged unscathed Todoroki. That still left them short one person.

The student in question fell from the skies and created a crater in his landing spot.

"I can understand Icy-Hot's ice fucking thing, but what the fuck did you do, you damn nerd?!", yelled angry Bakugo. Angry at himself for not ending it then and there and at his opponents for, well, not allowing him to end it.

"I pretty much jumped the whole incident", Midoriya flexed as his coat finally settled from all the wind.

"I think it's time to end it", said Todoroki in his calm tone and raised his right foot, while shifting his left arm towards Midoriya.

"You better not try any funny business Icy-Hot or it's going to get real nasty", threatened Bakugo and raised his hands at his opponents.

"Gentlemen, there surely must be another way to solve this", reasoned the green haired student with an unusual calmness and a smirk.

"So this is it, huh? A fated battle between rivals", muttered Todoroki.

In the middle of the square stood three students. Each one holding his opponents in place with their Quirks. The situation was tense and there was no defusing it. The trio looked like a barrel filled to the brim with gunpowder. Only question was - who will light the spark?

"So… how did we end like this?", the question came from the resident vegetable of 1-A; Izuku Midoriya. His muscles were tensed and ready to pounce at even the slightest movement.

"Have no fucking idea", the blonde to his left answered with a scowl on his face. His hands were raised and pointed at his opponents with little explosions sparkling in his open palms. "Maybe Icy-Hot knows. Oi, Icy-Hot do you know how the fuck did we end up like this?!", Bakugo yelled to his left, the question directed at Todoroki.

"I guess I might have an idea…", he stoically said, but did not relax his stance. His right foot was directed at Bakugo and slightly raised, ready to release a wave of ice at will, while his left hand made sure that Midoriya won't try any funny tricks.

And with introductions over, it was time for a-

"Okay, that's enough Icy-Hot! You could've left the last two minutes out of the retrospection for fuck's sake!", yelled Katsuki.

"For once, I have to agree with Bakugo", seconded the statement Midoriya. "Wait, was it really ten minutes?"

"And how the fuck did Icy-Hot know our thoughts? Or about the battle between High Class and the fuckin' lizard wannabe?!", if Bakugo was angry before, he was furious now.

"A well hidden fourth wall break", answered mysteriously Todoroki.

"It's not hidden at all…", deadpanned Midoriya.

"Enough with the bullshit! Are we gonna duke it out or not?!", the situation was becoming more and more tense every second.

Just as the shit was about to go down, Bakugo's words not mine, a tired voice sounded in their earpieces.

"The exercise is over, head back to the control room"

"Jesus fucking- God damnit! How the hell am I supposed to show them who is the boss now?!", the blonde fell to his knees and turned his head upwards.

"Katsuki", Midoriya sudden deep voice brought his attention back to earth. The grin haired student was offering him his hand and had a very Kirishima-like look on his face that emanated manliness. "It was a good fight"

"Fucking nerd", Bakugo muttered, but took the hand a was hoisted up to his feet in no time.

"Let's head back. The med bots have already taken the injured students to infirmary", Todoroki informed them and headed in the direction of the control room.

The other two students shrugged and followed their mutual rival.

The exercise might've been over, but the three of them knew, that the rivalry still wasn't resolved. Gone was the tension from before and the barrel filled with gunpowder, at least for now. They knew, that their three way tie needed to be addressed at some point.

* * *

So... yeah, I was planning on doing an epic battle, but realised that this way, the rivalry can grow a bit and make for an even more spectacular battle in the future

So... it's the 24th of December so... Merry Christmass everyone! :D

I hope that you had a wonderful year and in case I won't update in the upcoming seven days - Happy New Year! Let 2020 be even better than 2019 was!


	19. Grades, Revelations and Romance?

28.01.2020

Welp it's me again...  
After being absent for a month again...  
And with a longer chapter again...

So, we officially completed the Joint Training Arc. Do let me know what you thought about my take on this part of the story. Enjoy the fluffy chapter ;D

* * *

All students able to walk gathered in the control room in about 15 minutes. The teachers were already waiting for them, most of them holding clipboards. Nezu decided to get the conversation started.

"First of all I would like to congratulate you all. You did a remarkable job at keeping me entertained", the rodent stated and started laughing maniacally. Several of the gathered students felt a chill down their spines. After a few moments, Nezu regained his composure. "You also showed much improvement since the first exercise and know, that I and you teachers even more do are proud to call you our students"

The statement brought smiles onto the faces of the present teens. Being complimented by the Maniacal Principal himself was a big feat without question.

"Now, we gathered you all here to give you our evaluation of your work", the Principal finished and motioned for Aizawa to continue.

"You will be graded in the same order that you were sent out. Therefore, Midoriya, Shishida, Tokoyami and Kendo, please step forward"

The mentioned students walked through the crowd and stood side by side in front of Aizawa, when Izuku acknowledged something.

"Where is Tokage?", he asked while looking around for the green haired girl.

"She was shot by Yaoyorozu with a shotgun during the battle", stated Aizawa plainly. At that, the heiress blushed slightly and began scratching her cheek with a sheepish smile.

"Is she okay?!", asked Kendo who didn't like the possibility of losing her vice rep one bit.

"Yes, she is already awake and waiting in the infirmary for Recovery Girl to release her", Midnight chimed in and calmed the Class Rep of 1-B.

"Anyways, we've been observing everything that you did during the exercise and taken notes", Aizawa started as Vlad stepped forward.

"First is Shishida. You have shown a high level of control over your Quirk and its drawbacks. I also saw the compassion you showed to your defeated enemies. Even when you fight villains, at the end of the day, they are people too. I hope that you will follow down this path Shishida, you did well", the Blood Hero stated while looking over his clipboard. Just as he ended, Aizawa raised his clipboard.

"Next is Tokoyami. Your somewhat specific was not a hindrance to your teammates, good work. Your Quirk training is showing effects with you having better control over Dark Shadow"

There was a pause, when everyone waited for Aizawa to say something, but nothing came. Kan took this chance and cleared his throat to catch his students attention before speaking.

"Kendo, your skill in martial arts and close combat really shined today, I'm very proud of you and the progress you've made", the Blood Hero said with a smile and raised his right hand, giving her a thumb up. "Keep up the good work"

It was clear as day, that both Pro Heroes had different ways of teaching. The Underground Hero raised his clipboard before speaking.

"Last but not least, quite the opposite in fact, Izuku Midoriya", the greenette stood just a little bit straighter. "Your actions were rational throughout the entire exercise, with a few exceptions. Thanks to your leadership, your team managed to perform efficiently even with many odds stacked against you. I can say proudly that you have exceeded my expectations. Good job Problem Child", Aizawa said the last sentence with a manic grin that was partially covered by his capture weapon.

"Since you've been informed of your performance, you are free to leave or stick around and listen to other opinions", Nezu stated to the four students and then proceeded with Team B.

"I'm going to check on Tokage", Midoriya said and started heading towards the infirmary.

"Me too!", exclaimed Kendo and joined him.

They were walking in a comfortable silence, the exercise taking their toll on them and tiredness washing over them. The 1-B Class Rep decided to start a conversation, since they were still a few minutes away from their destination.

"I guess we really gave it everything we had out there, haven't we?", she asked with a small smile.

"You four definitely"

"What do you mean?", she questioned with a confused expression on her face, as she looked at him.

"I still had strength to spare", he said while nervously scratching his neck. "I only really tapped into the Middle Cap", Midoriya elaborated when the confusion refused to leave her features.

"That's… kinda crazy", Kendo admitted and sighed. "Speaking of, how do you feel?", now confusion was replaced with concern.

"I-I'm alright, no need to w-worry, really!", the green haired student was slightly surprised by the question. They weren't classmates after all.

"We may not be classmates, but we were teammates just a few minutes ago. Besides, I like to think of you as my friend", she said and Midoriya immediately realised what has transpired.

"I mumbled it out, didn't I?"

"Yup, definitely did!", the orange haired girl smiled at him widely, which in turn made him smile too.

Before they realised it, they were standing in front of the infirmary. They knocked and waited for the doors to open. Few moments later they heard the clicking of wood against floor tiles and the door opened.

"What can I do for you two?", Recovery Girl asked cheerfully.

"We would like to see our friend, would that be alright?", Midoriya asked, since he was standing closer to the door.

"Would you happen to be Young Tokage's classmates?"

"I'm her classmate and along with Izuku our trio was in one team during the exercise", Itsuka explained while taking a step forward.

"Don't stay too long. She is quite tired from the exercise and the side effect of my Quirk", Recovery Girl stated as she let them in and went out herself.

They saw a few students laying in beds, but the one that caught their attention was the blonde from 1-B. He was hugging a pillow and turning in his sleep.

"No mommy, not the truck", he mumbled deliriously.

"I hope I didn't give him a PTSD", Midoriya whispered near Kendo's ear, which made her giggle… and blush. "There's Tokage!", he said a little louder and immediately headed towards her bed.

"Hey guys!", the green haired 1-B student cheered at the sight of her teammates. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. My visit here was mostly uneventful"

"We came to check on you obviously", Kendo said and took the seat next to her Vice Rep's bed with Izuku standing slightly behind her.

"How do you feel?", Izuku asked with a small smile.

"Tired and sore. Recovery Girl said that I'll be free to leave in an hour or so"

Midoriya was about to say something, when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number.

"Sorry, I need to answer that", he excused himself and accepted the call.

"Izuku Midoriya, do you know how hard it is to get in touch with you?!", a voice yelled immediately. It belong to non other than Nejiro, a servant of his parents that he had the closest relation with.

"Sorry, I had a combat exercise and was a bit busy", he tried to explain himself.

"Alright, I will forgive you this time", he could basically hear her pouting. Which was really weird since they were talking on the phone and he had no way of confirming his suspicions.

"Thank you, now did you want something from me?"

"Yup, you remember the charity ball that your parents organise every year?"

Midoriya had to think for a second, because his parents were very active in terms of charity. "The one in the summer villa?", he guessed.

"Nope, the one in city hall"

"Ah, of course, completely forgot that one", the green haired teen chuckled before speaking. "So what about it?"

"This year, your parents were invited to another ball in America, which is the next day. And I don't think that two days of partying straight would be a good idea for them. Also, the city hall ball is already planned, so I decided to rope you into being a representative of Midoriya Pharmaceuticals on the behalf of your parents!", she was way too cheerful for Izuku's taste. But hey! he had more work to do, not she so it was somewhat understandable.

"I can't believe you actually did that", he sighed, but accepted his fate.

"Sure did! The ball is still a month away, so no need to stress yourself out already. You'll have plenty of time in the last week"

"I hate you", Midoriya stated with a blank tone.

"You love me!", she cheered and hung up.

" _How could I not love my big sis…?_ ", the teen thought to himself and laughed, before walking back inside.

He was surprised to see Tokage laying with closed eyes. Midoriya was about to speak up, but Kendo put a finger to her lips in a silence sign. She stood up and they both walked out of the infirmary.

"Did she fall asleep?", he asked when they were in the hallway.

"Yup, decided that she might as well take a quick nap, before she is free to go", Kendo explained and started walking in the direction of the dorms.

"I think that we should cancel today's study group", the green haired teen spoke when they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

"That's what I was thinking about. The sun is already setting and there are still 7 other teams to grade. Besides, everyone must be completely drained after all of that. I know I am", Itsuka stated and massaged her hands.

"So your Quirk makes your hands sore if you overuse it?", Midoriya questioned while observing her.

"Yup, it's more of a inconvenience than a drawback. Especially if there's homework that needs to be done. It's hard to write when you can't hold a pen correctly", she chuckled at that and her teammate joined her.

"It's nothing compared to our Kaminari. He basically makes one attack and loses all of his IQ walking around with this dumbstruck look on his face, it's really funny", Izuku said and they both laughed.

After a few minutes they arrived at the dorms and both went to their rooms. The green haired Class Rep immediately went to take a quick nap, before his evening workout.

" _The ball is a month away…_ "

* * *

"Mother, do I really have to assist you today?", the question came from none other than Yaoyorozu Momo. Her parents informed her a few days earlier that they would like for her to come with them to the charity ball organised at the city hall.

"Come on sweetie, you can make an appearance once a year", her mother answered with a small smile.

Momo was aware, that there was no way to get out of this situation, so she sighed quietly and looked herself over in the mirror one last time.

The red dress she was wearing was tickling the ground as she walked. It hugged her a bit, but not too much to change her. She also decided to drop the ponytail in favor of having her hair loose.

"You look like you want to impress someone there", her mother teased standing in the doorway.

"Stop joking mom", Momo said back with a little blush on her face. "Only person I can meet there is Iida, my classmate"

Before the conversation could go further a buttler walked into the room and announced that their limo was ready for them.

Two women walked downstairs, where Momo's father waited for the patiently. When they walked outside it was already dark. The cold air of November hit Momo's uncovered shoulders and she was grateful that she grabbed the coat on her way out.

After few minutes of driving through the traffic jams they arrived right on time. The city hall was an enormous building, but the ones on AU campus were way bigger, so she was not as amazed as she was even a year ago.

The family stepped out of the limo and their chauffeur drove of to find an empty parking spot. And he did. Next to a silver Mercedes AMG with deep blue on every edge.

The Yaoyorozu's were greeted right after walking through the door and led towards their reserved seat. The ball was held in a spacious room that was there specially for the purpose of holding parties or formal meetings. High ceiling with expensive chandeliers illuminated the whole room. Along the left and right walls were set up tables with numerous different snacks. On the opposite side of the room, a big stage was set up with a wooden podium with a microphone.

They sat down at the three person table and a few moments later the mayor appeared.

"Ah, it's good to see that you have arrived safely", he greeted them with a smile. The mayor was quite a short man with grey hairs and a small moustache. "The other organisator is already here, but I'm afraid that you will have to wait with greeting them, because we need to start the formal part right away", he stated and then quickly made his way towards the stage.

"Who did he mean by the other organisator?", Momo asked confused. She was sure, that they were funding this event.

"You'll meet them soon enough", her father ominously said and turned to look at the stage.

The Yaoyorozu took one look around the room and managed to spot Tenya a few tables closer to the stage with someone looking very much like him.

" _This must be Iida's brother_ ", she thought to herself as she remembered that Tenya did speak highly of his older sibling. It was at that moment that short static and the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded through the speakers.

"Thank you all for coming here today. I'm grateful that at least some people are willing to help others without ulterior motives. Each year we gather here in a steadily growing group. Few years more and I might have to expand this room to house all of us", the mayor joked and chuckles erupted across the room. "Now, I won't delay this any further. Unfortunately the biggest funders were caught up with their duties in America and won't be able make it here"

A short silence settled in as everyone digested the message. It was a shame that they couldn't be here. That particular family was responsible for starting this tradition in the first place.

"But", when mayor spoke again, all eyes were on him. "they knew we would miss them. So they made sure that their blood will be here with us today! Please welcome on stage the representant of Midoriya Pharmaceuticals!-"

" _Midoriya Pharmaceuticals…? Don't tell me…_ ", Momo connected the dots in record time and started looking around the room.

"We didn't see him for a long time, but I doubt that anyone can forget him. Ladies and gentlemen, Midoriya Izuku!", suddenly the lights dimmed a lightly and a single spotlight pointed at a table near the stage as everyone started clapping and cheering.

A then Momo shut down. Standing there with a smile and waving at everyone was Izuku Midoriya. Yaoyorozu suffered from information overload. She just found out that her classmate and friend has a similar financial status as her and looks very, very good in a suit.

After a few moments of waving Midoriya walked onto the stage as the crowd settled down.

"Thank you for the very warm greeting!", he started in a very confident tone that Momo has never heard. "Speaking truthfully I missed being present on these events, because they filled me with hope every time I partook in them. The idea of so many people gathering here just for the sake of others restores my faith that we can work together for the betterment of humankind. I'm thankful for your presence, so enjoy the food and each other!", he finished his speech and walked back to his table as people started clapping and cheering once more.

Momo observed closely where he sat and saw that he was accompanied by a very attractive woman, that looked to be only a couple of years older than him.

Her blue hair was let loose and flowed like a river to the middle point of her back. She too was dressed in a red dress that hugged her body even tighter than Momo's.

" _Was he not only rich, but also taken?_ ", at this, the heiress' mood dropped a bit, though she was not entirely sure why was that.

She was shaken out of her thoughts, when her mother shook her arm lightly. "Sweetie, we have to greet a few people, please try to enjoy this party", she said with a smile and left with her husband, disappearing into the crowd of now moving people.

Having nothing better to do, she headed straight towards the stage. And sure enough, there was Izuku Midoriya, sitting with the very attractive bluenette and talking with multiple guests. Some of them even brought their daughters with them…

"Hello, are you here to meet Izuku too?", she heard a voice call out to her and looked at the blue haired woman speaking. "As you can see, he is quite… preoccupied at the moment", she added with a smile and chuckled.

"Y-yeah, I can see that", Momo admitted and sighed.

"Oi, Izu, you have a very special guest!", the woman next to her exclaimed and the blackette perked up. She looked in his direction and their eyes locked by accident. Momo saw as his polite smile widened and his eyes sparked. Or was it her imagination?

"Excuse me good sirs, but I need to greet the Yaoyorozu heiress", he stated politely and made his way over to her with a bright smile. "Welcome young Lady", Midoriya bowed and then took her hand in his, quickly planting a kiss on it, before standing straight. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I-I try my best", she stuttered slightly. " _Why am I so nervous? And why is he acting so confident?_ "

"I'm glad to hear it", he beamed at her once again and her heart must've skipped a beat, because she felt dizzy for a second. "Would you like to keep me company for a while?", the green haired man offered her his arm to hold onto.

Momo didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and grabbed his arm before walking away with him. They greeted a few more richer families present on the party, chatted with Iida for a moment, who was not at all surprised with Midoriya's financial status. After what felt like an hour they grabbed a drink of champagne and headed for the large glass doors near the entrance that lead outside. The two heroes in training found themselves on a small balcony overlooking the garden in the back of the city hall.

She stopped right at the door and observed him closely as he leaned on the railing; his back turned to her and his drink still in his hand. He sighed deeply, but didn't say a word, seemingly deep in thought.

Momo walked up to him and turned her back to the garden, before leaning on the railing herself. She took a sip of champagne before speaking. "I didn't know that you came from a rich family"

"S-sorry, I just kinda didn't want to seem like I'm bragging about it", he answered but his voice was completely different. Gone was the confident millionaire and nerdy hero in training was back.

"Why were you acting so differently back there?", she asked while nodding in the direction of the doors that led to the party.

"Um, you remember when you asked me about the Augments in my brain?"

"Yeah… is it because of the AI you told me about?"

"I'm not- Why do I even bother…?"

"Yup, she can influence different parts of my brain, so I used her to switch off my social anxiety", he said with a smile and chuckled.

"Sounds very convenient", Momo stated and smiled herself. She preferred this Midoriya, he was somehow easier to talk to.

"It really is", Izuku said quietly and took a sip of his drink. Deciding to break the silence that followed, he spoke up. "Would you like to head back inside? I don't know about you, but I'm starting to freeze out here", the greenette flashed her a wide smile as he stood straight with his half empty glass of champagne in hand.

"Yeah, it's really cold", she admitted and grabbed his hand before heading inside.

They must've been outside longer than they thought, because some of the tables were moved towards the outside, with people dancing in the middle. Lights were now colored with different shades of green and red.

"Would you like to dance with me lady?", he asked with a small smile and his confident persona in play.

"Under one condition", she answered and took his hand. Conveniently, a waiter was passing by and took their now empty glasses.

"And what would that be?", the greenette questioned and led her towards the dance floor.

"I want to speak with the normal you, not the representative of Midoriya Pharmaceuticals", she smiled at him as his demeanor changed.

"I think I can manage", he smiled back at her as they stood on the dance floor facing each other. " _I don't think I can manage. I don't think I can manage at all!_ ", he panicked internally despite still smiling on the outside.

"I will help you, but you will owe me a favor", he heard Nana speak in his head and felt his body moving on his own.

He stepped closer to her and slowly placed his hands on her ways. If he activated his Augmented Sight and switched to thermal, Momo's face would be as red as her dress. And he would be a few shades in front of her.

After a few seconds, her arms started moving and made their way onto his neck. They locked eyes and smiled shyly at each other before slowly getting into the moment as they started to sway to the slow music.

The party ended well after midnight. Midoriya and the Yaoyorozu stayed till the very end, since they were the organisers of this whole event. They chatted in their little group along with the mayor, before they decided to part ways. Nejiro went to bring their Mercedes, while Momo's parents went to call their driver.

That left two teenagers alone. At the time it didn't seem that weird. When they looked back at this moment in the future, then they will be sure, that this must've been a scheme of some sorts. Why leave, if all you have to do is take the phone out of your pocket?

"This was much more fun than I remembered it being", Izuku spoke first with a smile.

"It really was. I don't think I ever had so much fun on any party till now", Momo agreed with him and returned the smile. Before they had a chance to talk more, Midoriya's phone buzzed, signaling that Nejiro was waiting for him.

"Welp, I guess it's my cue to go. See you in the dorms later Yaoyorozu", he waved and started to walk.

"Umm, could you wait a second?", she asked after mustering her whole courage.

"Did you need anything?"

Instead of speaking, Momo quickly crossed the distance between them and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "C-could you call me Momo? A-at least when we meet at these parties by accident?", she asked hopeful and turned her head to the side, a flush taking over her face.

"N-no problem", Midoriya answered after a few more moments. "G-goodnight Momo", and with that he headed outside.

"Night Izuku", she said back and then let out a happy squeal once he was out. Who would've thought that she would get a chance to act like a character straight out of a romance novel? Definitely not her.

Meanwhile Izuku felt as if his heart constantly stopped and restarted with how erratic it was beating. A pretty… no, a gorgeous friend just kissed him, it might've been just on the cheek, but it still counts.

"You sure took your sweet time with saying goodbye", Nejiro teased as soon as he closed the doors behind him.

Midoriya was too starstruck to respond or feel embarrassment.

* * *

So... yeah. I'm not even gonna ask you to guess who is the first girl that Midoriya will end up in a relationship with in the end...

BUT, I'm asking you to guess which part of the canon I'll be covering next. Are we gonna go to the USJ finally? Maybe Hero Killer emerges and we jump into the Internships? Or just fuck this and let's go straight into Yakuza? Who knows, for all you care I can always come forward with my own Arc. Feel free, but not obliged to guess!

Maybe if someone guesses correctly there will be a reward? Who knows? Not me!

Come back another time, leave feedback if you want and do enjoy your day!


	20. USJ, Villains and Technocracy?

02.02.2020

Hey it's two-two-twenty-twenty. I find this date funny, don't know why. Maybe it's currently 2 AM and I'm writing instead of sleeping? Naaah...

Also, a big shoutout (or at least as big as can be without waking everyone up) to:

hiraishin101 - I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that I won't dissapoint you ;D

and Scarease - Broken english but hey! no one is perfect! I very much appreciate your ideas. Also... Villain with Magnetic or Hacking Quirk? I think that something along those lines could be arranged ;D

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

"Have you finished analyzing the data we collected via the neural link?"

"Yes boss, but… you're not gonna like it"

Two people, both wearing white lab coats were staring at a computer screen. The one sitting in front of it opened a folder and pulled up a few photos.

"On the left is the MRI image of a brain belonging to a person with an active Quirk. On the right, is the MRI of our lab rat"

The images were similar, since they both came from males of human species. But the brain on the left had a few additional neural pathways.

"I thought we hardwired the needed neural connection during the last surgery", mused the scientist, who currently was pacing around the room.

"We did, but the brain, and our subject, seem to not notice the pathways. They are there, but inactive. I could go in detail about all of this, but I know that you like short answers, so I will go straight to the point. He is NOT going to awaken the Quirk on his own", the last sentence was spoken as their eyes met.

"How is the mutated tissue doing?"

With a heavy sigh the seated scientist spun back towards the screen and closed the photos, before pulling out a chart. "Given the condition it was in when we implanted it, very well. From our point of view? Not good. I would give it about… a week, before it starts to die off or worse, assimilating the cells around it", the man stood up and walked over to his colleague. "We have no time Richie, the boy has no time, we need to act. Have you forgotten the bigger picture?"

"No, no I haven't. You know that this is not by any stretch of the imagination a good idea or even legal, right? I guess… we really have no choice. If so, then let's kill two birds with one stone", he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The call was about to go into voicemail, when a tired voice answered.

"Who the bloomin' fuck is this?"

"Is that the way to talk to your superiors?", he had an important matter to discuss, but respect was something he earned and he would do everything to keep it by reminding those who seemed to forget.

"N-no sir. S-sorry boss. Is there anything you need my help with?", there was a muffled scream and a curse before the other man started speaking.

"Actually, yes. Our Magnum Opus is running out of time and you're the one who will push it forward"

"R-really? I'm grateful for the opportunity!"

"Don't be. It's not an opportunity, it's a challenge. Fail and there will be consequences", and with that he ended the call. " _Just you wait Izuku Midoriya, your path to greatness shall soon make itself known…_ "

* * *

The Hero Course students entered their classroom without much energy. Christmas holidays were only two weeks away and the atmosphere of it all was very noticeable around the campus. Their upperclassman have already started decorating their dorms. The most decorated one was the building that housed 3-A and 3-B. The freshmen had no idea why the left side was lit up 24/7 with blue, yellow and purple lights, but the effect was kinda neat, so they didn't pay too much attention to it.

What they did pay attention however was their homeroom teacher entering the classroom. He seemed more lively than usual. Most of the time it wasn't a very good sign.

" _Are we going to do a week long hellish training montage with lifting weights and running up the stairs of some public library?!_ "

" _Do they plan to make it so that we won't have energy to celebrate Christmas at all?!_ "

" _Why are the girls in our class so hot?!_ "

Just to name a few of the questions that lingered in the students' heads. Aizawa took a seat at his desk and spoke up.

"I have news for you kids. Tomorrow we're going to the USJ", he announced and waited for the denser students to react. He loved crushing childish dreams. Damn… That's… kinda fucked up, not gonna lie.

"Universal Studios Japan?!", yelled Kaminari and immediately stood up, his chair landing on the floor in the process.

"I meant the Unforeseen Simulation Joint", his maniacal dream was clearly visible, even through his capture weapon. " _I love my job…_ "

"Why didn't you start with that?!", shouted Kaminari again and sat down. But he kinda forgot that the chair was on the ground and was brutally reminded of that fact, when he joined it on the floor.

This quick show of stupidity got a few laughs out of the 1-A students, but they soon settled down and focused on what Aizawa had to say.

"Glad to see some improvements. Back to the topic. The USJ is a special facility on campus, where most of the specialized rescue training is held. It was built specifically for this purpose and aims to simulate all the random situations you might find yourself in at some point in your hero carrier"

Aizawa made a quick pause and pulled something from his pockets. It was a small tube with some liquid inside. It turned out to be eye drops, if the fact that he put some of it in both of his eyes was anything to go by. He also muttered something along the lines of 'stupid eyesore' and shoved the item back into his pocket. By this time Kaminari managed to get up from the floor and sit on his chair.

"The USJ is divided into several zones, each one simulating a different disaster. There's the Downpour Zone, Ruins Zone, Landslide Zone and Conflagration Zone, just to name a few. Up to this point all you were doing was growing in strength and improving your skills. You had the chance to see what your Quirk can do in a fight. Now is the time to learn how to precisely control your Quirk, so that you would be able to safely use it in case of an emergency. That's all for today. Go to your classes. We meet here tomorrow at 9 AM. Don't be late. We are not American Marines. We leave people behind"

With the monologue finished, the hero trainees started standing up and making their way out of the classroom. Midoriya who was furiously writing in his notebook was one of the last people to leave.

"Hey Izuku", he heard a voice to his right, so he turned his head in its direction and saw Momo standing next to him.

"Hello to you too, Momo", since the charity ball a week ago they got quite a bit more relaxed around each other. They would usually walk together to or from school, unless one of them had something to do. Which with Midoriya visiting Hatsume quite frequently was a common occurrence.

He paid her a visit yesterday, still had no idea how she managed to get the keys to the workshop on Sunday though, and ended up staying a bit longer than he should. Which in turn led to him being almost late to class today. Almost.

"Sorry for not joining you in the morning, I overslept", he admitted and scratched his cheek with a smile.

"It's not a big deal", she answered and changed the topic. "What were you writing in your notebook?"

"Well, I've heard about the famous USJ, but never actually read anything about it, so I made some notes on Aizawa's lecture to see if I can somehow prepare myself for the exercise", his eyes sparkled a bit at the question, which he was more than eager to answer.

"Always prepared?", Momo joked and chuckled.

"Well, I need to use every opportunity to get ahead of you guys", he said back and smiled before standing up. "Let's go, we don't want to be late to Midnight's class"

* * *

The time flew for the teenagers as the news about a new aspect of their training seemed to invigorate them quite a bit. With newfound energy, they breezed through the rest of Monday and went to sleep in order to be well rested and ready for the challenge that awaited them tomorrow. They met with Aizawa in the classroom where he told them that they can take their costumes with them if they wanted.

Midoriya personally had nothing against taking his, since he could always take off the coat and the reinforced pants, boots and shirt could me useful in case anything wanted to fall down on top of him.

He saw that some of his classmates had similar thoughts as they grabbed their cases.

Class 1-A followed Aizawa outside where they realised something. It was going to be another joint training session between the members of 1-A and 1-B. Vlad King was already going over his list of students when Midoriya and his classmates joined the crowd.

"I see some confusion among you, so let me clarify something. In the last exercise you were pitted against each other, so we decided to let you cooperate this time, since in UA there's no place for some petty grudges", the Underground Pro Hero explained and then checked one last time if everyone was present.

After that, the students left their hero costumes in the trunk of the bus that would take them to the USJ, since apparently, walking there would take up valuable time and Aizawa was having none of that. In this moment a sudden realization crashed down upon the freshmen.

" _How big is the UA campus if you need to travel via bus?!_ "

Very, very, VERY big. At least in this story.

The Class Representatives were tasked with keeping their classmates in order during the boarding. It didn't go well, so both Midoriya and Kendo basically settled for 'let them sit wherever' as they got on board themselves.

As luck, fate or the author of this story would have it Izuku found exactly one free sit next to Momo and they engaged in small talk which lasted the whole way to the USJ.

The students almost poured out of the buses as soon as they stopped. All of them excited for today. After they grabbed their cases they were led inside by their homeroom teachers. As soon as they were inside Uraraka let out a happy squeal.

"What happened?", asked Tsuyu, who was walking alongside her.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!", she shouted and pointed forward with a wide grin.

They looked ahead and sure enough, there she was. Standing in the middle of the hallway in her hero costume.

"Hello students! My name's Thirteen and I'll be the leading teacher for today's exercise. Please, follow me inside where I will go into details about what we will be doing here", she then turned around and went down the hallway with students and teachers closely behind her.

When they entered the USJ proper they were utterly gobsmacked. It didn't look that big from the outside, but now it seemed comparable to the battle zone from their joint training exercise. It could even be bigger!

They immediately spotted the Conflagration Zone that Aizawa told them about yesterday due to the raging fire in the area. They also spotted the Ruins Zone which looked like Mt. Lady had a fight with her evil twin in a middle of a business district, the kind with high skyscrapers and densely packed buildings.

When a sudden thunder sounded right next to them they looked in its direction. There was a dome with the words 'Downpour Zone' written on it. Apparently the name was a bit misleading and there were also storms involved. Neat.

"So", Thirteen started and gathered everyone's attention. "let me welcome you officially to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! It's no doubt the biggest facility on campus and for a good reason! It's here where our alumni's trained in the art of dealing with the aftermaths of natural disasters or exceptionally destructive Villain encounters", then she walked a couple of steps down towards the central plaza and motioned for the students to follow her.

"I'm sure that your teachers have already told you bits of information about the different sites in this facility, so we will divide you into groups and then start the exercise. You can feel free to ask questions if you have any", but, before anyone had a chance to say something the speaker system of USJ came to life.

"I have one, why is the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan and one of the most prestigious hero schools in the world holding out on security?!", the voice sounded all over the place thanks to the speakers placed around the USJ.

"Who are you?!", Aizawa shouted as he started looking around for the trespasser.

"You can call me High-Tech. With a dash in between the High and Tech", the person introduced themselves.

"Why won't you show up?!", the Erasure Hero shouted, still unable to spot anything out of the ordinary around him.

"With pleasure"

Then, a grey mist started gathering in a central point, just a few meters in front of them. When it reached a certain mass it started spinning, creating a circle of mist that started expanding until it was about two meters in diameter. From the mist stepped out a person in all black armor with various lights and switches on different spots of his suit. His face was covered fully by a grey helmet that had a glowing red visor and a screen where his mouth should be with a thin, green, horizontal line in the middle of it.

"Hello again, I'm High-Tech", the person spoke and the green line moved as he did so. "And I came here on a special mission"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?!", shouted Kaminari while standing most of his classmates.

"Glad you asked", the man said ominously and the portal behind him started expanding once again.

From the mist emerged new intruders, everyone clad in black armor with lights in various colors. What made them look differently from High-Tech was the lack of 'mouths'.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?", Jirou whispered to him as she smacked him with one of her jacks.

"We are the Technocracy and we wish to change the world for the better!", the leader announced as his minions took combat stances. "But let's make this more entertaining", he mumbled and looked to the intruder directly to his right, one that had a grey visor and lights on his armor.

Without even a single word, the mist behind them left its formation and fell to the ground. Not even a single second later the mist made its way rapidly towards the students. They had no chance of escaping it.

The last thing Midoriya remembered was a grey light.

The mist soon vanished, leaving only the members of the Technocracy standing. "Spread out and find them. Sleeper, you have a special assignment. Find Izuku Midoriya and drive him to the edge"

The intruders spread out quickly and went off in different directions in pairs. That left only High-Tech and his grey colored companion in the square.

" _Now, let's see if this project has any future…_ "

* * *

Yay! the bad guys are here!

I mean, oh no! the bad guys are here! I hope you like the initial design for the Technocracy. Also, who is after Midoriya and why? I guess you'll have to come back another time to find out ;D

Until then, share your thoughts, opinions and ideas, while I finally get some shut eye! ;D


	21. Confusion, Relief and Sacrifice?

03.03.2020

Yep, it's me

Yep, I know I messed up big time

Again

I'm not even gonna defend myself

...

Enjoy though ;D

* * *

After they were enveloped by the mist, a darkness was all they could see. Then, suddenly, they were back. But not where they were previously.

"Where are we?", groaned someone and Midoriya looked around to find the source. He spotted Kendo sitting almost next to him.

"Are you alright Kendo?", he asked as he stood up and took another look around.

"Y-yeah", she answered and stood up herself. "Do you know where we are?"

Izuku thought about his answer for a moment, while scanning his surroundings. They were in a big building, a warehouse probably, with shattered windows and holes on the roof. Through these holes, the ceiling of USJ could be seen.

"I think that this is the Ruins Zone", he said while looking in her direction.

"That's also what I think. Do you that this grey… mist transported us here?"

"Probably. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here. Must be some Warp Quirk and those are pretty rare. It's a shame that a Villain has it. He could do so much good as a Hero", and then he trailed off into a muttering session.

"Oi, focus, you can nerd out about it some other time", the redhead reprimanded him while shaking him by thr shoulder.

"Umm, sorry sorry", he apologised and smiled.

"Thank you", she returned the smile and pointed at a partially destroyed wall behind them. "We can get out through there"

The green haired teen agreed and followed her. They made only a couple of steps before a quiet 'hey' could be heard behind them.

Midoriya turned around and came face to face with a pale, white face with grey hair. He yelped and tumbled backwards when his foot hit something and he fell flat on his back.

"Yanagi! I told you not to sneak up on people!", he heard Kendo yell.

"Sorry", the second voice was to quiet for someone who was standing this close. And too stoic for someone who was a target of a Villains attack.

Izuku stood up and dusted himself off before looking back at the 1-B students.

"I'm not mad, she just caught me by surprise. Let's get moving, others may need our help!", he declared and then Led them outside.

" _He is acting like real hero. Calm under pressure_ ", the Class Rep of 1-B thought to herself and smiles fondly at the green haired student.

The trio walked out onto the street and looked around. Judging by the ruined buildings all around them they must've landed somewhere in the middle of the Ruins Zone.

"I think, that our first priority should be to leave this area and try to get out of USJ to contact the school", Reiko proposed with her usual calm voice.

"But how do we know where to go? This looks like a maze!", complained Kendo, while pointing to the nearly identical debris laying around.

"I may have an idea. Thirteen wanted us to follow her to the central plaza where she would explain the details of our exercise. And the plaza was roughly in the middle of the USJ, right?", the sole 1-A student thought aloud.

"And since the roof of the USJ is a giant dome…", continued Kendo as she caught onto his way of thinking.

"Then the highest point of the dome…", they heard another voice to their left and turned to see Todoroki and Kaminari approaching them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", stated the blonde proudly and flashed them a smile along with a single thumb up.

"All you have to understand is that we need to head to the central plaza", explained Izuku with a facepalm, though a small smile made its way onto his face. At least he knew that more of his friends were safe.

"Plan good. Waiting for the execution", they heard another voice above them and all five students looked up, while also getting ready to fight.

"Reaction time good. Beginning strength evaluation", two armor clad silhouettes stood atop a building. After they spoke their sentences they jumped down.

"Scatter!", Midoriya yelled and jumped out of their way with the other students obeying his command.

The Villains hit the ground and a cloud of dust enveloped them. The only thing that shined through the dust were their eyes.

Todoroki found himself looking in the mirror, as his eyes were locked in a silent battle with another set of heterochromic ones. Though the Villain's were more clearly distinguishable, being bright red on the right side and bright blue on the left.

Meanwhile Kaminari, Yanagi and Kendo found themselves facing a white eyed enemy.

"Targets acquired", they spoke in unison and charged their respective enemies.

Todoroki was forced to dodge as a wave of ice emerged from the dust along with a stream of fire. While Kaminari, Yanagi and Kendo were flung down the street by a gust of wind.

Izuku was torn between helping Todoroki or the others, but this time fate took the choice away from him. A shadow passed over him and he looked up only to see a green eyed Villain coming straight for him. Midoriya dodged to the side and his enemy flew right past him before landing on the ground.

"We finally meet, Midoriya Izuku", this Villain sounded calm and collected, though there was no emotion to his voice. "I am Sleeper and I couldn't wait for an opportunity to finally bring the best out of you"

" _Bring the best out of me?_ ", even if he wanted to, he didn't have time to think about the meaning behind the sentence as his opponent charged him, his right arm cocked back.

" **Texas Smash** ", the Villain stated and Midoriya barely dodged the punch due to the shock. This was going to be a very confusing and shocking day. That is, if it won't be their last.

" _How is he able to perform that move? And how did he even know about it?_ ", each moment filled his mind with more and more questions. And he was becoming more and more determined to get the answers to them.

" **Texas Smash** ", the Villain attacked once again, but this time Midoriya was ready.

The greenette ducked under the punch and threw a kick to the Villain's midsection. His move however was easily read and blocked. Midoriya was slightly irritated at this. Not only did this Villain use his moves, but could easily read him. This was turning into an ugly fight too quick for his liking.

The opponents clashed once again and started throwing punches and kicks at their enemies. Izuku was slowly getting the upper hand when the Villain started reading his moves again. This made the exchange much more even.

"Is that the best you can do?", asked the masked Villain.

"In your dreams!", answer Midoriya and feinted a punch. He followed it with a strong front kick that sent them in two different directions. " **Kinetic Capacitors: Double Acceleration!** "

"Very well. **Kinetic Capacitors: Double Acceleration** "

" _How the f-... Focus. I need to focus_ ", he took a breath to steady himself.

The ground beneath their feet was breaking whenever they rushed at each other. But the stalemate has not been broken. They matched their strikes perfectly, as if reading the mind of their opponent.

Slowly, but surely, the odds started tipping in the favor of Sleeper, since he hadn't shown any signs of tiredness, while Izuku was running out of breath.

He managed to once again put some distance between them after he landed a solid kick to his opponent's side that sent him into a nearby wall.

" **Kinetic Capacitors: Quadruple Acceleration!** ", he shouted as he got ready to go all in. " _If I don't end it now, then he will simply outlast me_ "

"Error. Unknown move performed. Assessing situation. Calibrating possible courses of action"

" _Wait, why does he talk like… a robot?_ ", Izuku wondered for a moment, before a crazy thought crossed his mind. " _That would explain how he is able to go without losing energy!_ "

"Situation assessed. Continuing assault"

The Villain looked him straight in the eyes, which made the hair on his neck stand. Actually, the hair on his head started standing up too.

" **Texas Smash** ", the armor clad figure charged again, at blinding speed and with a huge amount of power behind the fist. But Midoriya was more than ready to match it.

" **Texas Smash!** ", the green haired student yelled as their fists collided. They appeared equal in their clash, but only one of them had tricks up his sleeve. With his left arm cocked back he smirked. " **Double Texas Smash!** "

Midoriya's left fist collided with the Villain's head and decapitated him. The body fell to the ground with a metallic clank. Before a realisation sets in, he gets a closer look at the Villain. It pays off, as he proves his theory right.

" _If he was a robot and was able to speak almost like a human that this means… The other Villains must be robots too!_ ", with a newfound determination and a new goal he took off in the direction of Kendo's group. " _Everyone, hold on!_ "

He put great trust in Todoroki, but he knew how strong the heterochromatic boy was. A measly robot was no match for the son of the number one Pro Hero.

Blasting through the city at almost blinding speed, Midoriya quickly managed to locate Kendo and the others. And just in time it would seem. Kaminari was already out, but a dopey look managed to stay on his face, one of Kendo's arms was heavily bruised and her right eyebrow was bleeding. Yanagi looked calm and collected as always, but the toll of battle was visible even on her.

Their opponent had his back wide open and Izuku decided to capitalize on this. With one final push he propelled himself towards his target and shifted midair to perform a flying kick. As soon as he did, yellow lightning started following his move; a green comet with a yellow tail.

The Villain didn't even have a chance to turn around as Midoriya's foot planted itself firmly on his back and transferred all of the students momentum to the lifeless husk. The force turned out to be too great, as the robot was swiftly dismembered into six pieces, as his torso flew forward and the rest just fell to the ground.

Izuku did a slide to stop himself and stood next to Kendo. She deactivated her Quirk and sighed tiredly, before looking him over.

"Oh my… You, you're bleeding! And your arm!", she panicked as she scanned his body.

Battered, bruised and covered in small cuts. His left arm was sickeningly deformed, which was a definite sign of a broken bone if she ever saw one.

"No time. We need to move forward and help the rest", he retorted and got ready to move out.

But before he had a chance to, Itsuka grabbed his right hand with hers.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?!", she shouted a little louder than she intended.

"I want everyone to live", he answered simply and slipped out from her grasp. Then he punched through a wall, which conveniently turned out to be a perimeter wall that surrounded the Ruins Zone and immediately headed for the central plaza where a small skirmish was currently taking place.

"This stupid, fucking, idiot…", Kendo cursed quietly and then debated on what to do next. Fortunately, Yanagi already had a plan.

"I'll stay here with the blonde and you follow your fellow Class Rep", she spoke calmly, but she had determination in her eyes.

"Thanks Reiko", Itsuka smiled at her friend and then took off in the direction of the plaza.

* * *

Momo was grateful that she was somehow placed in the same place as Vlad King. She may have been a great strategist and a literal genius, but while under such pressure, she underperformed, hard. The fact that she left her book at school wasn't helping either. Sure she remembered the basics, but anything beyond that was out of her reach.

She settled with being a backline support for the Pro Hero and Kirishima with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow in the middle. They made quick work of the robot that could shift additional armor plates around his body, much like Kirishima's Hardening, and then left the Landslide Zone.

Thanks to the binoculars that she made, they managed to spot High-Tech in the central plaza and set out to take him out, as he seemed to be the leader. They underestimated his strength however and this is what led them to where they were now.

With Kirishima's Hardening slowly fading away and Tokoyami at the brink of collapse, facing High-Tech and his Metal Puppets that the grey Villain summoned through the mist.

"Kids, fall back. I'll cover you", the Pro finally ordered. Their situation was pretty bad, but after the grey Villain brought in another dozen of robots, things went south completely and every chance at capturing the leader were gone.

"Brave of you to stand alone against me, but also quite foolish… Assassin", the Villain spoke, confusing his four opponents, before ordering his Puppets to strike. "If you cover them, who will cover you?!"

The twenty robots that moved in sync were too many even for a seasoned Hero like Vlad King. The wide variety of weapons they were carrying made it impossible to survive such an attack.

Yaoyorozu's life started flashing right before her eyes, but for some reason it looked like one, giant, green blur. Her eyes now wide open and focused on the sight in front of her.

It was Izuku Midoriya. Her classmate. Her friend. Her… saviour…

Moving faster than an eye could follow. Every move calculated and precise. Not even ten seconds passed before all the bots were down for the count. She looked at the ground and saw the many small craters created by his steps. Each one taken with enough force to crack concrete and probably bend metal bars.

And now there he was. Staring the two Villains down with a determined look on his face. She didn't see his face, but deep down she knew he had it. It was just the type of person he was. The type to look danger straight in the face.

"So that's the power of your highest output, heh? Kinetic Capacitors: Quintuple Acceleration, right?", the Villain asked with amusement audible in his voice.

"You, are going to answer some questions right now", Midoriya retorted as he took a step forward; his body covered in yellow lightning and the ground breaking beneath his foot.

"I'm afraid that we are out of time for today, but looking at you I can say, that I've achieved what I wanted. We will meet again Midoriya. Don't slack off with that new power of yours", High-Tech said before the grey mist enveloped him and his companion.

Even with the danger gone, Midoriya still stood at attention, ready to pounce at every little noise. It was almost as if he-

"Catch him!", shouted the Pro and only when she saw Izuku's body tipping did she understand what happened.

" _He lost consciousness while standing…_ ", she thought and then made her way to Kirishima, who caught the greenette, before he fell face first onto the pavement.

She finally had a chance to take a closer look at him. And when she did, she was not happy. Bruises, blood, breaks… He had it all. In that moment, she finally understood the amount of selflessness, or stupidity, that Izuku had in him.

And it turned out to be a metric fuckton.

* * *

I don't have much to say today other than: Yup, it's the end of my USJ Arc, not a long one, but... I really, REALLY, want to get further into the school year

Also:

Dracus6 - That's actually a great idea and a very original one, since I'm pretty sure that no story like that was even thought of! But, I kinda have an idea for my own fantasy AU, that I plan to make in the future, but your idea will definetely be stored for later use

Guest (you will know it's about you) - What do you mean Savage Deku? It's kinda vague and I failed to understand the idea for the plot. Is Savage Deku a subtype of the Villain Deku, where he turns into a mindless beast? (Sounds cool if you ask me, though I don't want to start a whole bunch of different stories at once)

I hope you enjoyed and thank you very, VERY much for the 40k views and the 200 follows.

Have a good day/night ;D


	22. Injuries, Quirks and Motivations?

04.03.2020

No, your eyes are not deceiving you

It's me, Mario

Or rather Martin

Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;D

* * *

His smell was the first sense that came back to him after he woke up. The room he was in smelled like antiseptic. It reminded him of his parents, who would bring him with them when they went to work from time to time.

It brought him a small amount of comfort and was probably the reason why he didn't panic when his sight or hearing hadn't returned.

Eventually though, he opened his eyes, his eyelids heavy as if made out of lead, and blinked a couple of times to get his vision clear. He scanned his surroundings and immediately recognised it as one of the rooms in the infirmary at UA. All the other beds were empty and Recovery Girl was nowhere to be seen.

Izuku tried to get up, but something heavy was holding his right arm. He looked at his trapped limb only to see a cast holding it in place, with almost no room for movement. His eyes darted to the other side to see a similar sight, though his left arm seemed to be in a better condition.

He tried to remember exactly how he ended up here. " _The last thing I remember was the trip to USJ. We were meant to do some rescue training. Did I get injured during the exercise?!_ ", the teen panicked, while trying to rationalise the situation that he found himself in.

Thankfully, the sound of doors opening and closing managed to stop his nervous thoughts.

"Oh, you've finally woken up?", Recovery Girl said in a cheerful tone and made her way hastily over to his bed. "How do you feel?", she asked while simultaneously looking at the readings on the different that he was hooked up to.

"Sore and tired. What did happen to me?", the teen asked in confusion.

"It's not my place to explain. I'll notify Nezu that you've woken up and he will take care of any questions you may have", the Youthful Heroine said and then continued checking his status.

After she was satisfied with the results, she left to get the Principal himself. Midoriya was left alone for a few minutes of silence, which he used to try and remember anything about the USJ trip. He was once again shaken from his thoughts by the sound of someone coming through the door.

He turned his eyes to the right and immediately spotted the bulky form of Vlad King, the homeroom teacher of 1-B, accompanied by Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu. The heroine seemed to have something else to do, since she immediately went to the next room after entering the infirmary.

"I'm really glad that you're awake Young Midoriya", the rat-bear-dog hybrid thingy spoke with relief evident in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I am wondering, why do I need the casts on my arms and how did I end here in the first place?", the hero in training though sounded like a being made out of confusion. Which Nezu had expected to some degree.

"Ah, yes. It seems that a state of amnesia has set in. What is the last thing that you remember before waking up here?"

"Well, we were meant to do some rescue training at the USJ, but… something happened… I know this. I should know this. I was there…", the boy strained every bit of his mind to try and recreate the events in his head.

"From what your students said, you were attacked by some Villains", the Principal said a single sentence in order to help his student in his mental struggle.

"They called themselves… the Technocracy… Their leader was High-Tech. We were split up by a Warp Quirk of some sorts… Ugh, but what after that? Think Midoriya, think…", the teen was trying desperately to unlock the memories that he knew he had, but they seemed almost sealed in his mind.

"You were then attacked by some robots, which you dispatched with an utmost efficiency I must say, and rescued some of your classmates. Along with Mister Kan here", Nezu explained the rest of the USJ incident and then pointed to the Pro Hero, who kept silent until now.

"Kid, what you did back there, was one of the most reckless stunts that I have seen in my entire career as a teacher at UA", Vlad King spoke and Izuku lowered his head during the scolding. "But, I guess you did save my life. I don't know if I would have been able to dodge all the attacks back there and I'm thankful that I didn't have to", at this the green haired teen raised his head to see the Pro walk up to the head of his bed and put his left hand on the student's shoulder. "Thank you Midoriya, for saving my life"

After the apology, it took all of his will to not start crying right there and then. He saved someone's life. He was someone's hero. It filled him with pride. And a great amount of it at that.

"Yes, after rewatching the footage from the USJ I must agree with Mister Kan that he really owes you his life. But, it seems that you've went very, very far with your powers that day", Nezu seconded the Pro's explanation and then moved onto the next topic.

"Y-yes, now I remember that I nearly run out of steam back there. I almost hit the limit for the Hard Cap. All that was left was the Death Mark"

"I am very grateful that you didn't resort to using it. It would be a real shame to lose someone as talented as you this early", the Principal spoke with what appeared to be a smile. "The bones in your right arm were shattered and Recovery Girl had to piece them back together. The procedure is sure to leave your arm scarred, but probably fully functional. Your left arm on the other hand is in far better condition since you seemed to not use it nearly at all"

"Well, I am right handed, so my left is weaker, but this experience showed me, that I can't be so straight forward. Once I'm good to return to training, I will work on improving my strength!", the teen declared with a determined look on his face.

"You have quite the unbreakable will Midoriya", commented Sekijiro Kan with a smile.

"Now, there's only one more thing that we need to discuss. Are you aware that you have a Quirk?", the rodent asked with a serious face and looked straight into the teen's eyes.

"A Quirk?", Izuku snapped his attention along with his head to the Principal so fast that it might've dislocated something in his neck. "I don't have a Quirk. It was declared long ago, when I was still a kid. And it was a very good and trusted doctor that my parents knew personally", he answered truthfully with a confused look on his face.

"Then how do you explain the yellow lightning following you around during the USJ incident?", the mammal inquired not breaking the eye contact.

It was at that moment that Midoriya finally remembered the lightning at all. During all the chaos and whatnot he had no time to even properly register something like that happening, but now that he could think about it calmly, there was something akin to what the Principal was asking about.

"S-so, I do have… a Quirk now? But how?!", he could rationalise almost everything up to this point, but this? This was like, the best thing in the world, which didn't do anything to satisfy his curiosity.

"Well, Recovery Girl did a few scans of your brain while you were recovering and it seems that the traumatic experience must've awoken the Quirk that remained dormant until the incident", Nezu theorised.

Silence settled in, but was quickly broken by a soft sobbing sound. Kan was quick to react.

"What's wrong Midoriya?", the teacher asked and waited patiently for an answer.

It took him a few moments to compose himself to the best of his ability before speaking. "I dreamed about having a Quirk for so long, that these dreams became distant memories. There was nothing that I wanted more than to have a power of my own. Even if it was a simple one", the boy had a happy smile on his face, which made the tears on his face look really out of place.

"I'm happy that your dream came true then", the Pro spoke and reciprocated the smile.

"That was everything that I wanted to talk about. But there is one thing that I want to show you", the Principal said and went to the room that Recovery Girl was currently residing in. He came back soon and motioned for the student to follow him.

Vlad King helped him get up and then excused himself, since he had to get back for his next class, having taken a break to thank that boy in person.

When Midoriya planted his feet on the ground for the first time since USJ he nearly fell over, but managed to catch himself before meeting the ground. His left knee seemed to simply give up under his weight. A crutch was shoved into his vision and he followed the stick to find a smiling Nezu.

"Take this Young Midoriya. You were laying long enough for your body to lose strength. It should pass in a day or two, but until it does you should support yourself with something in order to walk on your own", the rodent said kindly and handed him the crutch.

"Thank you"

Now supporting himself with the grey crutch, he was ready to follow the Principal. They exited the infirmary and turned left. They moved slowly due to Midoriya not being used to using a crutch.

"What day is it?", the teen asked as he tried to estimate how long he was out.

"It's Friday already", the Principal answered and kept walking even as he stopped hearing the clicking sound made by the crutch.

"I was asleep for three days?!", the teen panicked a bit, but then composed himself and recalled the injuries he sustained during the incident. " _I guess I shouldn't be THAT surprised… Mister Aizawa is going to kill me for skipping so many classes…_ ", the teen shuddered internally and then resumed his walk to catch up to Nezu.

They took a few more turns and found themselves on the training grounds. Now Midoriya could clearly hear that someone was already using them. He was about to ask the Principal what he wanted to show him, but the rodent just motioned for his student to follow him.

Izuku did as he was asked and they walked over to the nearest corner. Nezu peaked around it and ordered his student to do the same.

The greenette's eyes widened in surprise as he saw his classmates doing their best while sparring or working on improving their Quirk in other ways.

"Your classmates were notified of your injury and felt bad for not being able to assist you or each other during the USJ incident, hence why they decided to start a class wide training sessions after school", the Principal explained, but just as the teen was about to speak up, the rodent continued. "You have a rare talent Young Midoriya. A talent to bring out the best in people. Your very presence seems to motivate those around you. Hone that skill and it shall become your greatest strength when you inevitably establish your own agency"

"I-, I don't know what to say", he answered as tears started gathering in his eyes again.

"Go talk to them my boy. They'll be happy to see you", the Principal said and then walked away, presumably back to his office.

Midoriya wiped the wetness from his eyes and steeled himself before slowly rounding the corner. He approached them at the speed of a running turtle which made the scene for a potential observer all the more emotional. The first to spot him was Kaminari, who landed on his back while sparring with Kirishima and caught a glimpse of the Class Rep on his way down.

"Hey guys! Midoriya is here!", the Electrification Quirk user shouted and quickly got up, seemingly forgetting about the bout he was a part of.

His yell alerted everyone about the greenette's presence and their reaction were almost identical. They all dropped everything they were doing at the moment and made their way over to their limping classmate.

"I'm glad that you are okay!", shouted Iida from within the crowd that gathered in front of him.

"What you did back there was like ultra manly bro! I hope to ever be even half as manly as you!", Kirishima commented as he flexed and gesticulated wildly.

His male classmates mainly praised him for his strength and what he did, while the girls just wished him a quick recovery. After a short conversation, Momo came up to the front.

"When you were asleep a school board meeting was held. Do you want me to tell you about it?", she asked with a polite smile.

"I would like that, thank you", he smiled too and the two walked off in the direction of the dorms.

"Alright people, let's get back to training and show our Class Rep that he can count on us if anything happens in the future!", shouted Kirishima with a newfound strength as he threw his fist into the air.

A chorus of voices agreed with him and the 1-A students went back to their activities, not wanting to be left behind.

Just as Yaoyorozu and Midoriya entered the hallway that led to the changing rooms, the girl suddenly turned and hugged the greenette.

"W-what, Yaoyo-, why so suddenly?", he panicked a bit as she held onto him tightly for a few seconds.

"I was so scared back there…", she whispered into his chest, not daring to look into his eyes. "I was sure, that we were going to die to those robots… but then, you came and saved us..."

Izuku could only smile and awkwardly hugged her with his right arm to the best of his ability as he spoke up. "It's alright now. We made it Momo. We survived and we are stronger because of that", he assured her.

The look of happiness and determination on her face as she finally looked at him made Midoriya realise, that Nezu was right.

He really was good at this whole motivational speech thing.

* * *

So... I think that a break from big Arcs should be justified for a little while, but don't go away yet! Because one of the Japan's biggest events is coming closer and closer!

I hope you enjoyed and I wish you all a fine day/night.


	23. Jokes, Schemes and Plans?

08.03.2020

You know the drill. I provide the reading material and you sacrifice a few minutes of your precious time to read whatever I managed to put together in this hollow head of mine!

And now onto the chapter!

But first:

Guest (I don't know if you are the same guy from earlier, but regardless): You think that I killed 22 chapters worth of character developement? Wait till we get to the fun part ;D

Now onto the chapter. Do enjoy!

* * *

As it turns out, one can miss quite a bit of action by being unconscious for three days straight. Thankfully, he had his Vice Rep to guide him through these unfortunate times.

To summarise the USJ incident. One member of the faculty was currently on leave due to the injuries sustained at the hands of the Villains. The other two returned to full health with help of Recovery Girl.

From all forty students: one was rushed to the infirmary in a life threatening condition, try to guess who it was, seventeen were mildly injured and fourteen suffered minor cuts, bruises and the sort. Somehow, eight students managed to come out of the incident unscathed.

Nezu immediately put pressure on the police department to begin an investigation regarding the event and its instigators as a whole. A team was swiftly put together under the supervision of Detective Tsukauchi and they began their work thirty four hours after the incident.

Leaving the unpleasant event in the past, good news followed.

The student council was gathered with every member present, well, safe for some injured Class Rep who left his Vice alone to clean up after him.

"Now you are rubbing this whole experience in my face, aren't you?", he asked while looking at her blankly with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never do something like that", she tried to sound offended. Tried, being the key word there. The smile gave her away instantaneously.

"Believe me, if I had any control over my body, then I would have gotten up and dealt with this whole thing myself", he greenette declared and then took a sip of his tea.

"And if you did that, then I would drag you back to bed and make sure you stayed there even if I had to hold you down myself", Momo retorted playfully before she could analyze the sentence and blushed deeply when the implication hit her.

Midoriya seemed to also get a similar idea as he proceeded to nearly choke on the tea he was sipping. It was a good thing that at least his left arm was operational, otherwise he would have to rely on others for… practically everything. He still had no idea how he was supposed to change from the PE uniform that he wore when he woke up today! At least the tea was warm and relaxing.

The two blushing teens took a few moment to compose themselves before they continued their earlier discussion.

Nezu stated that the UA Sports Festival will be held as per usual. The students voiced their concerns, but the rodent explained, that it will act like a show of strength. It will remind the evildoers, that UA's spirit won't be broken that easily. He also assured them, that this year he will double the security.

Seemingly satisfied with his reasoning, the council agreed to the Principal's terms. The Festival will begin with the first day of spring. The 20th of March. Which meant that three long months of preparation were ahead of the students.

Aizawa already told them to take it easy and relax for the rest of the year, because as soon as the first bell of January sounds… they will start to question their choice of school.

Which surprisingly had the exact opposite effect as to what Aizawa was aiming for. Instead of dread and fear, he was met with faces full of resolve and motivation. He was surprised at first, but then smiled in a very creepy way, which probably was his way of showing happiness.

During the conversation, Izuku decided to tell Momo about his newly discovered Quirk. She was astounded, but ultimately congratulated him and offered herself, if he ever needed help training it. He had some catching up to do.

Like fifteen years worth of catching up to do.

After Momo guided him through the formalities they just descended into a peaceful chat. One that lasted late into the evening, as the sun has long since set and their classmates returned from the training a while ago. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"I need to call mom and dad!", he shouted and then ran to his room, where he had left his phone on Tuesday morning.

Yaoyorozu giggled quietly once he was gone and then cleaned after them, before returning to her own room.

Izuku rushed to his room and almost unhinged the doors while opening them. Almost. He quickly found his phone and dialed his dad's number. The call took a short moment to connect.

"Hi son, how are you doing?", the older Midoriya asked.

"Not great and my arms are in casts currently and I lost memory of the whole incident, but then it come back and I'm sorry and you must've been so worried-"

"We weren't", Izuku was about to drift off into a muttering rampage, when his father interrupted him. The green haired teen froze in place and stayed silent for a second.

"Huh?", he managed to finally let out.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. We were worried, as any parents would be, but we also knew that you were in the capable hands of Recovery Girl, so everything was going to be fine. Me and your mother had a chance to work with the Heroine a few times in our past and, believe me, she IS a miracle worker", the man explained, the sheepish smile that probably was on his face right now almost visible through the call.

"Still, I'm sorry for putting myself in danger like that"

"From what we were told, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved someone's life! I'm so proud of you! Maybe not for the pushing past every reasonable limit, but let's be honest, seeing as you are a Midoriya, there had to be a moment when you finally give your all when it came to help those in need. Hell, my grandpa almost squandered the family riches, when he started investing heavily into creating workplaces for the unemployed and houses for the homeless", the black haired man laughed and Izuku chuckled on his end.

"Oh, right, where is mom?", the greenette asked as they calmed down.

"She is currently on stage, making a great speech and glaring daggers at me for using a phone while she speaks. I hope that I will at least have a chance to show her who called before she ennacts her wrath onto my being", John half joked.

"Well, if you don't I will make sure to place a nice epitaph on your tombstone", the son answered and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Izuku Midoriya don't you dare say things like that or so help me god I will haunt you till the end of time!", the man retorted which earned him another laugh from his son. At this point he couldn't keep himself from snickering on his end of the call.

"Tell mom I love her"

"Will do kiddo. Remember, we are like, the proudest parents on Earth right now", and with that, the man hung up, leaving the teen with a happy smile and a few tears on his cheeks.

* * *

"Do you have the data?", asked a scientist, while walking into the room.

"Yup, it took me a while, but I managed to finally connect to UA's system and download Recovery Girl's files on our subject. Just as we expected, the neural pathways have been activated and the Synthetic Quirk is fully operational. Now we need to wait for him to develop it, so that we can gather more data on the subject", Doc explained, while looking at a computer screen in front of him.

"And how is the tissue?", came another question.

"The deterioration process has been halted, but I cannot confirm that it won't resume itself in the future. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised, that Recovery Girl hasn't discovered our little experiment already", the second sentence was voiced after a short pause as the scientist in the chair spun around to face his superior.

"She may be a licensed Pro Hero, who is responsible for the health of every single student in the most prestigious hero school in Japan, but at the end of the day, she is just a doctor", the standing man explained and continued with his small monologue. "She hears coughing, she prescribes cough drops. She sees a runny nose, she gives a tissue. She sees a broken bone, she puts it back together and does not check if the meat on the bone belongs to the patient", he turned to leave, but was stopped with a question.

"Don't you think that this is a little bit immoral Richie?"

"You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs"

* * *

If Midoriya thought that being almost immobilized on the weekend was harsh, then he really didn't know how hard the following week would turn out to be.

First, how the fuck was he supposed to change?! He couldn't just go to school in the PE uniform that he wore for the last six days! As it turns out, with enough tenacity and stubbornness one is capable of doing many unbelievable things. Sure, he almost tore his dress shirt and blazer while dressing up and almost missed the homeroom completely, but Aizawa let it slide for a couple of times.

Izuku did safe his drinking buddy after all. Would it be very bad if he took him to a bar once as a gift of gratitude?

When he finally made it to his first normal class on Monday, another serious problem reared its ugly head. Tenacity and stubbornness allow people to exceed their limitations, but don't make the impossible into just very hard. So the question is, how the fuck was he supposed to take notes?

In the end he decided to just let Nana, who by the way finally started showing herself since the USJ, save the images of everything that was being written on the chalkboard, so that he will be able to copy them into his notebooks. He would have to ask her why was she absent on a later date. It's not like she went to visit her family, right?

Right...?

So… after taking into account that he basically sat in his desk for the full duration of every class and occasionally answered a question, he could already tell that this week will be stretching itself endlessly. He hoped that this wouldn't be the case, because sitting without doing anything made him feel… a little useless.

Although, he had to remind himself, that he did a great job back at the USJ. And that he must use the injuries he sustained as a reminder, that he needs to train more. And with the approaching Sports Festival, every little bit of training will help. Especially when it comes to his new Quirk.

Even after having it for over three days, the time when he was passed out doesn't count, he still couldn't help but smile, whenever he thought about his Quirk. He already thought about weaponizing it like Denki did and how to improve its strength, but all the plans would have to wait for when the casts on his arms will be removed.

Which, according to Recovery Girl, wasn't likely to happen this year. Oh well, this means that he will just have to double his efforts in order to make up for the lost time! Even though not many students started already preparing for the festival. Only Bakugo and Todoroki seemed to immediately get to work, as others chose to relax for a bit after the stressful incident.

Besides, Christmas was just around the corner and the spirit already had many of his classmates in its grasp as indicated by the decorations that were slowly being hung up around the dorms.

Of course as soon as 1-A started decorating their half, 1-B students under the leadership of a certain blonde with a severe fear of trucks made a competition out of it, declaring that, and I quote: 'There's no way that the mighty class 1-B will be bested at decorating by some 1-A slackers!'. That sentence earned him a swift chop to the neck from Kendo, who apologised on his behalf.

But, the seeds of rivalry had already been sown and the students decided to make a contest to see, which class had a better sense of style.

The whole dorm was almost immediately dragged into the competition, while the Class Reps and their Vices looked after them from the sidelines. Or rather from the couch.

Midoriya was sitting on the far left side of the couch with Momo next to him, while Kendo and Setsuna occupied the right side of the furniture. The latter of them opting to just lay down instead of sitting like the rest.

"How do you feel, Midoriya?", the green haired 1-B student asked out of the blue, while they were talking about their plans for the next three months.

"Okay, I guess. I've been wor-, scratch that, this is the worst I've ever felt", he chuckled before continuing, which made small smiles appear on the girls' faces. "And I've definitely been better, but I can't argue, that I'm at least a little proud of myself", he admitted and scratched his cheek nervously.

"If I knew how that stunt of yours was going to end, then I would have slapped you into unconsciousness myself", the redhead joked, at least Midoriya hoped she was joking, and the quartet of friends chuckled.

"Hey, do you think that they'll hang mistletoe in the dorms?", wondered aloud Momo with a hand to her chin indicating that she was seriously in thought about the idea.

"Well, I for sure know that Mineta will have his doors made from mistletoe if it gave him any chance with women", Izuku answered less seriously and they laughed again.

After the stress that they had to suffer, it was nice to gather in a small group and just joke around, smile, laugh and relax in silence.

"Oi, where the fuck do you think you are taking my garland Sharp Face?!", yelled Bakugo while chasing a rapidly retreating form of Kamakiri, a red bead garland firmly in his grasp.

"None of your business you hedgehog for hair havin', curse spewin', no girl courtin', lonely cryin', headache inducin', sweat smellin' son of a short temper and little to no self control!", the 1-B student managed to shout back before vanishing up the stairs, Katsuki still hot on his tail.

"Now you done fucked up!", they heard before a small explosion made the tea on their coffee table, oh irony, shake a bit.

Yup, peace and silence. Just like I said

* * *

I hope that you don't mind fillers that much, since there will be a couple of them before we finally kick of the festival for good.

If you have any ideas, comments or opinions feel free to share them with me in the review section and have a good day/night!

See you in the next one ;D


	24. Assignment, Costumes and Aldera?

11.03.2020

I had a small problem with linking the chapters together in a sensible way, but I've managed to find a solution

Enjoy ;D

* * *

The first years agreed that they'll just say their wishes on the saturday morning, eat a light breakfast and break wafer, before going back to their families for a couple of days. What surprised nearly everyone was how… almost cheerful Bakugo was. He didn't shout for the entire morning, not even in a hushed tone and was quite polite. Well, as polite as they guessed Bakugo can be.

Monoma too seemed more casual and actually approachable. The students engaged in conversations with people around them and laughs erupted quite regularly. Sadly, all good things need to come to an end eventually. The heroes in training left one by one for their respective trains or buses, depending how far they had to travel.

The locals were the last ones to leave. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu being from around the city as well as Iida, whose brother set up his Hero Agency in his hometown.

They were concerned with Pony seemingly staying at the dorms alone, but she quickly explained, that her aunt lives nearby and her shift should end in a couple of hours, so she just stays behind to kill some time.

Tenya, Momo and Izuku were walking out the gates while talking amongst themselves.

Midoriya's injuries were slowly healing, but he still had to wear his casts in order to ensure, that his bones stayed in place. Recovery Girl did however loosen the supports in a few places to allow greater flexibility while at home. The green haired teen had also regained enough strength in his legs to freely support himself, so he decided to leave the crutches behind.

Iida has split off from the group since he was heading the opposite direction, which left Midoriya and Yaoyorozu alone.

"So… are you calling for a limo?", he asked as she took out her phone.

"Yeah, that's what I was planning to do, why do you ask?", she questioned as she turned fully in his direction.

"I thought that we can just walk to our neighbourhood. It should take us about an hour on foot", he said and scratched his cheek. "I won't stop you if you're in a rush though", the teen added almost instantly and smiled.

Momo smiled herself and shoved the phone back into her pockets.

"I would like that", she admitted and they left in the direction of their district.

Some of the students returned to the dorms on the second day of Christmas, having caught up with their families enough to feel refreshed and ready for school. Most of the students were back before the New Year's Eve, while a couple of stragglers made it back on the first evening of the new year.

Jokes like 'man, I haven't seen you guys this year at all' were many and continuously less funny. It came to the point that when Kaminari got back he was nearly blown up by Bakugo, who reverted back to his old self.

Somehow it brought a sense of normality to their lives. Polite Katsuki just didn't sit well with them.

And, just like that, they left the past year behind them. The only indication that something has ever happened being Midoriya and his casts.

Fortunately, those vanished soon enough, as his left arm healed itself quite nicely, while the right should be spared any strenuous physical activities for a week or two. So with nothing better to do, Izuku decided to train his newfound Quirk.

What he forgot, was that he never said anything about it to his classmates. Which didn't take the information calmly.

"WHAT?!", a chorus of many voices loud enough for Jirou to instinctively cover her ears.

What managed to elicit such an act from the hero students? The sight of yellow lightning jumping around Midoriya in chaotic patterns. His classmates tried to keep their distance, since they didn't know whether his Quirk had friendly fire mode off.

It took some explaining to satisfy their curiosity, mainly Mina's, but soon enough they went back to their respective trainings.

They were given much freedom in terms of managing their own trainings, but Aizawa did stop from time to time to check up on them and ensure that they were giving it their best. Because at UA anything less than 100% just wouldn't do.

Whenever he passed by, he made sure to throw some advice towards the students who he thought might struggle or need additional help.

Two more weeks have passed and Midoriya was going to Recovery Girl for his last check up. If everything went according to his plan, then he would finally be cleared for strength training. Which he already was behind in. He knew it was ridiculous, but watching his classmates train day by day was making him feel left behind.

Which was fine, they weren't the US military, right?

His visit to the infirmary was a tense one, but Midoriya had faith. It paid off when Recovery Girl scolded him one last time about going overboard before finally clearing him for training.

He was overjoyed, but the Heroine reminded him not to start all the heavy lifting since day one.

Following her advice, he decided to start his regime with some stretches to get ahold of himself and some light jog. He slowly added more and more exercises to his plan in order to strengthen his various muscles and build up more stamina.

Everything was going well, until a month later, when he was called to the Principal's office. He was confused, as anyone in his place probably, but his confusion seemed to reached even higher levels, when Yaoyorozu was called to show up as well.

Regardless, they stopped their respective trainings and made their way to the office. The students tried to speculate as to why they were called, but both came up with nothing. Deciding to bite the bullet, they entered the office.

"Ah, Young Midoriya and Young Yaoyorozu, it's good to see you. Please have a seat. First, let me ask you, how are your arms holding up Midoriya?", the Principal greeted them and motioned for them to sit on the couch that was in his office before asking his question.

"Good. They go stiff from time to time, but it's improving and Recovery Girl said that it should stop happening before the Festival", the green haired teen explained as he sat down on the couch.

"That's good to hear. I would hate for you to have to sit through such a big event", the Principal said relieved and then shuffled some papers before continuing. "So, do you have any idea as to why I decided to call you today?", the dog-bear-mouse hybrid asked as he put his paws together.

"We tried thinking of a reason, but drew blanks", Yaoyorozu answered with curiosity in her voice.

"Do you know what week has started in the high schools?"

"I believe it's the career week, am I right?", spoke up Midoriya after a quick thinking session with Nana.

"That you are Young Midoriya!", Nezu exclaimed cheerfully.

"But, what does that have to do with us?", the heiress questioned.

"Well, along with a few other principals from different hero schools in Japan, we decided to join in on the career week! And I've picked you two, to represent our school", his cheerfulness couldn't be any less contagious, when a realization dawned onto the teenagers.

" _We are going to represent UA?!_ ", Izuku screamed mentally.

" _We've only been here for half a year. Can we really rise to such a challenge?_ ", doubted herself Yaoyorozu.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but by doing this you can start your journey to being recognised", Nezu spoke after observing their shocked expressions for a minute. The sentence seemed to grab their attention.

"What do you mean by that?", Izuku asked interested.

"If you decide to go, then I will allow you to wear your hero costumes and use your hero names for the time you visit the school. That means, that some people will know about your existence even before you graduate. This will surely lead to you two being more popular in the future"

The explanation seemed to add new variables to their equations as they once again went back to thinking. Nezu was waiting for a certain question and judging by the shade of red slowly creeping up Midoriya's face, he was about to hear it.

"I-I, wouldn't w-want to be rude, but… is, is Momo's costume… a-appropriate for t-the occasion?", the green haired student stammered out and Yaoyorozu turned to look at him so fast, that it was a miracle she didn't suffer a whiplash. Her face also going red.

"I was waiting for you to ask about that!", their Principal was a really happy per-, animal wasn't he? "As it is, Young Yaoyorozu's costume was in redevelopment since it got damaged during the USJ incident. Mister Majima decided to jump at the opportunity and made some significant changes. In the long history of UA, many students needed exposed skin in order for their Quirks to work. That's why the I-Island scientist were put in charge of finding a solution. And find a solution they did", Nezu stopped his explanation by pressing a button, that opened a hidden compartment in the wall next to him.

The students looked in its direction to see a case. It looked like the one they kept their costumes in. On the front it had the number twenty. Momo stood up and took the case, before opening it.

Inside was not the costume she wore since day one. She unfolded it to get a closer look.

It was a red, skin tight bodysuit that appeared to cover more or less everything. Judging by the length of sleeves and legs the only visible parts of her skin would be her calves and forearms. She looked at the Principal questioningly. How was she supposed to use her Quirk in this costume?

But before she had a chance to question it, Nezu spoke. "Put your arm in the sleeve and try to create something"

Momo nodded and rolled up the sleeve of her PE Uniform before putting on the costume. She tried to create a simple matryoshka doll of herself and was amazed when it popped out of the fabric. She looked at the bear in awe.

"It's a special kind of fabric that allows its wearer to use their Quirk without restrictions. Mt. Lady's costume is made out of it, so that it can expand or shrink along with her body", he explained.

"Thank you so much!", she bowed to him with a smile. She never said it out loud, but the idea of showing off so much of herself was really embarrassing.

"Everything for my dear students! So, do you agree to represent our school this Friday?"

"Yes", Momo declared instantaneously and looked at Midoriya. "You are not going to leave it on my head again, are you?", she questioned teasingly.

The greennette sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "If I did, then I definitely wouldn't hear the end of this till the end of the year. Yeah, I agree too", he answered under the pressure.

"I'm happy to hear that! The school we contacted is nearby, so you should be able to reach it on foot no problem. Aizawa will give you the exact address tomorrow", Nezu explained.

Momo packed her costume into the case and the students said their goodbyes before going back to training.

"Do you really want to go with me?", she asked as soon as they were out the door.

"Of course. Being recognised and known is a vital part of being a hero as well!", he answered with a determined smile.

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to do it by myself", Momo said relieved and reciprocated the smile.

"Nonsense. I'm sure your projection would be awesome Momo, with or without me", Midoriya interjected and Yaoyorozu couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "I'm gonna head to the Workshop to grab my costume", he added and then turned left as Momo continued straight.

The next three days went by in the blink of an eye. Aizawa met up with the duo on Tuesday and gave them the information they needed. Then the students agreed to meet up on 9AM in the common room and go to the high school on foot.

The Friday came and Momo was already sitting on the couch in the common room, waiting for her partner. As it turned out, the bodysuit wasn't the only new think in her costume.

Her belt vanished completely and the heavy book she kept on her back has been split into different volumes placed in a couple of detachable holsters. She also received a pair of fingerless gloves with padding for hand to hand combat and a resistant, waterproof earpiece. The only thing left from her old costume were the boots, which had also been reinforced with some armor for stronger kicks.

It would get some getting used to, but Momo was already in love with her new costume.

She was shook out of her musing, when she heard Midoriya walking down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait! I tried to get myself presentable", Yaoyorozu heard him shout from the staircase.

"I don't mind. Actually, I'm waiting only for like five minutes", she answered and stood up.

When he rounded the final corner and nearly flew down the stairs, she froze in place.

Gone was the long trench coat she remembered from the first battle training. She didn't see the pistols anywhere too. The remaining part of his old costume where the armored pants, but those seemed to be reinforced with additional plates. Travelling up his muscular frame, she saw a black, short sleeved shirt with shoulder armor and kevlar vest on top of it. Momo traced down his right arm, observing the long scar that reminded her of the USJ incident and then spotted a glove with a metal plate on the backhand and built in knuckle duster.

And then, she decided to finally look at his face. His hair was neatly combed and she was certain that he applied some gel to it, to make it stand ever so slightly straighter. To top it all of, he decided to wear shades.

" _Oh no, he's hot…_ ", her mind betrayed her as he smiled at her.

"You ready to go?", Midoriya asked and waited for an answer.

"Y-yeah, let's go, we w-wouldn't want to be l-late!", Yaoyorozu more or less shouted and quickly headed out of the dorms, a furious blush making its way onto her face.

She left behind a very confused Izuku, who decided to shrug and follow her. He looked one last time at the piece of paper that Aizawa gave them a few days back. The name of the school was written on it, along with the address, which he memorised already.

Aldera High.

* * *

Yep, it's Aldera High time. But... there will be no drama. This Midoriya was homeschooled.

Also, I figured that the first outfit I made up for our protagonist was a little off, especially the pistols, since they would need a tremendous amount of mastery to be used safely in a city, making them more of a hussle then an advantage.

Until next time ;D


	25. Stories, Conviction and Teenager?

14.03.2020

Just a quick question, is the whole world going crazy over coronavirus or is it just the people in my vicinity, because there's like almost nothing in stores right now...

Also, we hit 60k words with last chapter... It really doesn't feel like that much to me... And 200 favourites, which I'm very grateful for! It always motivates me to see that someone new decided to spend his time reading my story.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"How can you be so stoic about the whole ordeal Izuku?", Momo asked when she noticed the calm expression on the greenette's face.

"Me, stoic?", he asked and after a second his face morphed. His determined look changed into a panicked one as his back stopped being as straight as it was just a blink of an eye ago. "I am fucking terrified Momo", the student admitted.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor", the Yaoyorozu heiress said and chuckled as the sudden change in his demeanor was quite funny.

"I'm not. Nana just cuts the nervousness out of my personality", Midoriya explained as his posture from before came back. "If it wasn't for her, then I would become a stuttering mess in front of all those kids, which would be Ultra unproductive!", he exclaimed with a smile.

"Nana?", the girl asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Who is she?"

"Oh, um, I guess I didn't really explain it before, did I?", the boy mused to himself and then turned his attention back to Momo.

"Nana is short for Non-Artificial Neural Archivist. It's like a second personality inside my head that has direct access to my brain. Therefore she can look through my thoughts, memories and act as an emotional controller. It's thanks to her, that I was able to deliver that speech in the city hall a couple of months back", Izuku explained swiftly as they neared their destination.

"Hey! You didn't use the term 'AI'! Are you finally warming up to me?", the voice inside his head asked hopefully.

"In your dreams Nana", the greenette answered out loud.

"Are you talking to her?", Momo inquired, now even more intrigued than before.

"Yes. Nana is I think semi- if not fully sentient"

"That's amazing"

"Sure is and I would've liked to talk about it in detail, but we have arrived", he gestured to the open gate, that they were standing next to.

"So… what now?", Momo wondered aloud, while trying to spot a teacher.

"Just follow me, Creati", Midoriya said with a confident smirk and headed inside.

When they were three steps from the doors, they opened and a red haired woman stepped outside. She was wearing a black skirt with a white, dress shirt. The students guessed, that she must've been the principal of Aldera.

"We've been waiting for you two", she smiled at them as they approached and then outstretched her hand for the students to shake. "My name is Kikawa Kikimori and I'm the principal of Aldera High", the woman introduced herself as she shook their hands.

"My name's Midoriya Izuku", the greenette introduced himself and stepped aside for his companion to do the same.

"And I'm Yaoyorozu Momo"

After the introductions were taken care of, Kikawa motioned for the heroes in training to follow her as she stepped back inside.

"You arrived a few minutes early, so you will have to wait until we gather the students in the auditorium", she said as she led them through mostly empty corridors. They passed only a few members of staff since they entered the school.

"That's not a problem. We prefer to be early than to be late", Midoriya said with a smile as they neared a set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

The trio entered the spacious room and the principal led them to the slightly elevated stage at the far end of it. She told them to wait here and was about to go gather the audience, before she remembered a vital detail.

"You may want to prepare yourselves for a very loud response once you state who you are since we decided to keep today's presentation a secret", she said over her shoulder and vanished through the doors.

"Why would they do that?", Momo wondered and looked at Midoriya to see if he had any idea.

"Easy. The career week is something that happens every year, so it becomes slightly repetitive. Each year they have to sit through a presentation about being a policeman, a firefighter or a doctor for example in a society of heroes and superpowers. By keeping us a secret, they make the kids think about the possibilities and in turn start looking forwards to the presentation", the greenette was about to start mumbling about various different reasons, when he heard a commotion in the hallway leading to the auditorium.

He said a silent prayer in his head as Nana cut off all of his normal nervousness, a sense of calmness overcoming him in seconds. Momo, who was watching her partner very intently may I add, was grateful that Midoriya decided to take the lead.

A few moments later the doors opened and a mass of students started filling in. Nearly everyone took a glance in their direction, which wasn't something extraordinary since they were the only people present inside and were sitting directly in front of the doors.

The hero students started hearing various murmurs coming from the crowd that was assembling in front of them in an orderly fashion. Everyone was wondering who they were and why were they wearing these strange costumes. As Izuku scanned the mass of students, he happily found a few teens who seemed to get the memo as to what was about to happen, but decided to keep their mouths shut.

What gave them away? The stars of awe and curiosity that were visible in their eyes.

" _Who would've thought, that I will be using the zooming option of AKoV to scan a crowd of kids?_ ", the greenette smiled to himself and spotted the principal making their way over to them.

The woman joined them on stage and waited patiently for everyone to sit down before she spoke. Once most of the noise died down, she cleared her throat to garner their attention.

"Hello students. Today is the last day of our career week. Thank you for not skipping school as we have some very special guests today to talk about the career path that they have chosen to follow. I won't take up any more of their precious time and let them speak for themselves", Kikawa made her speech short and to the point, which relieved her students.

" _She must make horrendously long speeches normally…_ ", Midoriya wandered before focusing on the task at hand. He stepped forward, which made the whole crowd look at him.

He was pretty sure, that if it wasn't for Nana blocking his nervousness he would just die on the spot.

"Before we begin I would like to thank those of you who know what's going on, but didn't spoil the surprise for your classmates. And now, allow me and my partner to introduce ourselves", he spoke loudly and clearly, even if a little bit on the formal side. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, but when I graduate you will know as, The Augmented Hero: Cybrex!"

The whole crowd seemed to freeze when the word 'hero' left his mouth. Yaoyorozu jumped at the opportunity to introduce herself before the hell broke loose.

"And I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, The Everything Hero: Creati!"

Now the kids were looking between the two heroes in training that stood in front of them. Momo and Izuku looked in the direction of Kikawa only to see her quietly giggling into her hand. They understood her perfectly, some of the faces that the students made were downright hillarious.

Slowly the initial shock has died down and in one moment the whole auditorium erupted with cheers, whistles and shouts.

"Heroes in training! This school is amazing!"

"They look so cool!"

"I hope I can become one too in the future!"

"The guy is quite handsome"

Momo was able to pick up on some of the sentences that were directed at them and blushed slightly as she heard some girl complimenting her partner. She did agree with her though.

Besides being an all around nice guy and having good looks, his best characteristic in her opinion was his personality. Always on the front, sheltering those that cannot protect themselves. She knew that many of their classmates had similar thoughts about the greenette. Even if he himself didn't know how big of an influence he had on them.

"Alright, settle down everybody! Jeez, someone is excited!", the teen joked and a few laughs could be heard from the crowd as the rest took their time to calm down from the sudden outburst. "That's better. Now, me and my friend will tell you about our time at our hero school and after we are done you will have a chance to ask us questions, is that cool with you?", Midoriya asked and got another round of cheers as a confirmation.

"Splendid. Now, to get into a hero school you have to have the best grades and a strong or versatile Quirk. Once you meet those conditions you can attend the Entrance Exam to your chosen school. Momo and I had to fight armed robots when we wanted to become heroes. That's also when we first met", Izuku thought that talking the kids through all the formalities would be the best place to start.

" _Excellent thinking Izuku. Get all the boring stuff out of the way early and keep them interested for the rest of the explanation!_ ", Momo thought to herself as she smiled, opting to let him continue for a while longer.

"If those attending the Exams are the best then to get in you have to be the best of the best, since anything less just won't be enough! It was hard, but we made it and became fully fledged heroes in training. Most of us thought 'it will probably be like a normal school for the first few days as we get to know the school and each other, right?'. So try to imagine what our faces looked like when on the first day of school we were supposed to do a battle trial", the students listened in awe at the history of their school life. Yaoyorozu shifted her gaze back to her partner, who was looking in her direction from the corner of his eye.

Momo took it as her que to continue, so she took a step forward to stand next to Midoriya.

"The teachers divided us into teams of four and dropped us into a battle zone to see what are our strengths and weaknesses. The fights were very sloppy and our plans made almost on the fly. We were working with people that we knew for less than a week! But later on, the teachers told us, that we've exceeded their expectations"

Yaoyorozu had to stop for a second as the students mumbled a few words of excitement and respect. This filled her with pride.

"We spent the next few months training our bodies, Quirk and minds. We were pushed to our limits and forced to break them multiple times. It wasn't easy, but we prevailed and became stronger! We were like a well oiled machine, when our teachers stated that it was the time to once again put us through a full battle trial. This time we had to work with the members of the other class, which meant that we couldn't plan ahead how to counter everybody. But again we managed to rise to the challenge and didn't disappoint our teachers and their hopes"

Momo looked in Midoriya's direction, who understood, that he would be the one to finish the story.

"We've spent the last two months training harder than ever before. And that's because there's a very big event nearing", the greenette started mysteriously. "Can anyone guess what's the name of the event that I'm talking about?", he directed the question to the gathered students and muttering broke out in the audience.

They tried, they really did, but most of them came up with nothing. Until a hand rose from the crowd.

"Ah, I see that someone would like to take a guess! Come on, what event was I talking about?", the greenette had a confident smirk on his face as he recognised the kid to be one of the first ones to understand who he and Momo were.

"Um, t-the only big event I can think of is the UA Sports Festival", the kid said loud enough for everyone to hear. Not even a moment later a series of laughs broke out in the crowd.

"UA? As if, they are probably from Shiketsu or something"

"Yeah, the students of UA don't have time for such things"

Creati and Cybrex locked eyes for a second before laughing themselves, which confused their audience.

"UA Sports Festival? That's very bold assumption. It is also a right one!", Izuku exclaimed and took in the shocked expressions of his listeners. "It's true that we at UA don't have much time for many activities outside of school, that's why me and Creati took the time out of our packed schedules to visit you here today and talk about the path that we chose to follow"

Another second of silence before another round of cheers erupted from the audience.

"UA is really amazing!"

"Sacrificing their own time just to speak to us!"

"We have three months to prepare, so taking a day off is not that big of a game changer", Yaoyorozu explained and Izuku followed her statement with his own.

"Nevertheless, we hope that you will watch our performances on tv or live! Now that would be all from us, so you can start asking questions", a literal forest of hands rose from the crowd as Midoriya finished his sentence.

"Let's start from the first row!", Momo cut in and pointed at a random student that was sitting close to them.

"What are your Quirks?", both heroes in training suspected that the question will pop up sooner or later.

"My is called Creation and it allows me to create any non-living object using the lipids in my body as long as I know its exact molecular structure", Momo stated proudly as the students looked at her with confusion written all over their faces.

"She's a living 3D printer", her partner explained and the crowd seemed to finally understand what she meant.

"Hey!", she yelled at Midoriya with a pout and a slight blush, but he just ignored her, though she could swear that he was smiling.

"And my Quirk is called Conduit. It allows me to create and control electricity. _I think…_ ", Cybrex said as he flashed them a smile. "Next question!"

They spend the next couple of minutes answering a multitude of different questions, before a certain teen brought up a very touchy subject.

"Are you members of the class that was involved in the so called USJ incident?"

Both heroes froze in place as the memory replayed itself in their minds. They disconnected from the real world and came back only when Kikawa started scolding the student.

"It's okay", Midoriya spoke up with a small smile and then turned to the crowd. "To answer the question, yes, we are the ones who got attacked at the USJ"

"That means…"

"Do you know the student who is said to have saved a teacher?"

" _Damn, how much do the media know?! And how did they get this info anyway?!_ ", Izuku thought to himself as he started unconsciously massaging the scars on his right arm. He soon felt a hand on his right arm and looked at it.

Momo stood right next to him with and was looking into his eyes with evident concern. "Izuku…", she whispered as if to say that he didn't have to say anything.

Midoriya shook his head lightly and then smiled at her.

"We do know him. In fact, I'm standing right in front of you!", he exclaimed and the awe made its way back into their eyes and spread onto their faces.

"Wow, you must be really brave, cool and strong!", shouted a few boys from the back rows.

"You are wrong", the greenette said calmly and then lifted his right arm above his head; the scars now clearly visible. "I'm not cool and I'm definitely not strong. If I were strong then I would be able to save everyone from harm, but I wasn't strong enough to do so. I was weak. I am weak. And I wasn't brave. I was downright terrified. But, I didn't let that fear stop me"

Momo would recognise the look on his face even if it was pitch black in there. She had many occasions to see it for herself in the time they knew each other. A look of motivation, determination and unbreakable will.

"Heroes shouldn't be fearless. They should be afraid!", the students were shocked by his statement.

If heroes were scared, then they wouldn't save anybody, right?

"I believe that a real hero should be able to continue his duty, even when afraid to his very core. Even if every instinct told him to run, he should overcome his fear and come to the rescue! He should give everything he has each and every time!", he was going to finish it here, but then a sudden thought struck him. Midoriya lowered his right arm and tightened his fist before pumping it back up with a might shout. "Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!", a chorus of voices answered him.

Little did he know, that he just took his first step to becoming one of the most influential heroes to ever hero.

* * *

After the presentation was over, the heroes waited for the students to leave and received thanks from the principal. She especially commented Midoriya for his passionate speech.

Momo and Izuku were currently on their way out of the school when a black haired teen rounded a corner and quickly made his way over to them.

"Um, excuse me mister", he said shyly and Izuku turned in his direction.

"What's up?", Midoriya smiled at him kindly and waited for the student to speak.

"D-do you think that someone w-who… hates Quirk can become a hero?", the boy had a stern look in his eyes.

"I'll give you pointers and you'll show me if someone like that can become a hero, alright?", Izuku answered mysteriously which confused Momo and took the boy aback.

"Y-yeah…"

"You want to become a hero to make your parents proud, am I correct?"

"How d-"

"Am I correct?", this time Midoriya's voice was stricter. He would have his answer.

"Y-yes…", the boy admitted and then cast his gaze to the floor as tears started gathering in his eyes.

"Let me tell you something", Izuku said as he put a hand on his shoulder. This in turn made the boy look back at the hero in training in front of him. "No matter what you decide to do, no matter the path you take, remember this. Your parents will be proud as long as you are happy"

The tears in his eyes started slowly leaking as Midoriya took his hand off and then turned around. "Study, train and make the Water Hose proud, Izumi Kota"

Yaoyorozu had no idea what just transpired, but opted to follow her partner after waving the boy goodbye. None of them turned around as he fell to his knees and started quietly sobbing with a small smile on his face.

"What was that all about?", Momo questioned once they left the school.

"His parents were assaulted by a Villain while protecting civilians. My parents' emergency surgeries saved their lives, but they remain in coma for over two years now", Midoriya explained casually and Yaoyorozu had to stop in her tracks to think about it for a second.

"My father saved his from certain death. My mom saved his from certain death. Now was my turn to save their son from his hate to Quirks, which took his parents away from him", the greenette added and Momo quickly caught up to him.

" _Heroic behaviours run in this family like blood…_ ", she thought to herself with a smile. But then a stray thought passed quickly through her mind. " _What If this admiration evolves into something more…?_ "

It vanished as soon as it came, so Momo didn't think about it for now. Besides…

Life wasn't a romance novel, was it…?

* * *

Aaaand done.

Now with this quick break from UA we can go back to the events leading up to the Sports Festival, which should start in the next chapter, but I'm not 100% sure.

See you next time ;D


	26. Changes, Feelings and Festival?

16.03.2020

Hiya! It's me again, but since no one listens anyway I'll keep this note short.

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

The short time he spent at Aldera made Midoriya realize something that Nezu has already told him. When he spoke in the auditorium, no one could look away, completely focused on him. He wasn't interrupted even once, which hints that his listeners were content with his presentation.

This occurrence made Izuku believe that he really had a talent to connect with people. As such, he decided to put this talent to good use as soon as they got back.

It wasn't even noon, when Creati and Cybrex entered the campus. They immediately went in the direction of their dormitorium to change into their workout clothes and get some training in before lunch.

Midoriya was the first to come out with Yaoyorozu only a minute or two behind him, since she had to take off the various holsters that held her many lexicons.

She did however manage to get to 1-A's training field before her partner, since he wanted to start off with an intense jog.

Yaoyorozu made her way to the her female classmates that were currently chatting, while sitting under a tree. They motioned for her to join them as soon as she entered their field of view.

"Hi Yaomomo!", Mina welcomed her with excitement.

"Where have you been?", asked Kyouka.

"Midoriya and I were on a special assignment that I told you about yesterday", the blackette answered and sat down in front of the girls.

"Oh, so you and prince charming had some alone time with each other?", teased Tooru, which got the Vice Rep to blush lightly at the implication.

"N-no, we just went there and d-did what we were asked to d-do!", the heiress immediately shouted in response and then covered her lips when she realised that she might've been a little bit on the loud side.

It wasn't her fault though, at least not entirely. It was Mina's and Tooru's fault for making those false assumptions all the time. She didn't have a crush on Midoriya. Right?

Actually, that was what she originally thought. His natural charisma and good looks made him very attractive and she wasn't the only one thinking that. This, coupled with his ability to make excellent speeches and his heroic nature made him a role model for many.

Yaoyorozu knew that at least a few of her classmates admired him for one reason or another, so she didn't think too much on her feelings towards her Class Rep.

But Midoriya changed her way of thinking piece by piece. If she had to guess then it probably started somewhere between their joint training with class 1-B and the USJ incident. One day something just clicked and she started paying more and more attention to him. She almost died on the spot, when Kyouka shook her arm to get her attention when she froze looking at Midoriya, who was at the time talking with Kirishima and Kaminari about their Quirks and how to improve them.

It took some serious convincing on her part to just play it off as if she was just thinking heavily about something, but in the end she managed to hide her action with the white lie.

Since then, she saw Midoriya in new light. He was her classmate, a fellow hero in training, but was also an attractive guy her age with a likable personality and unbreakable will. She found her eyes being drawn to him more and more as time passed.

His smile was always enough to make Yaoyorozu smile herself. Every time they talked she felt lighter than normal and Momo found herself unable to keep her overly upbeat personality in check.

Yaoyorozu saw all these signs, but still tried to fool herself into thinking that it was just a growing respect for a fellow classmate rather than a crush.

Her world was turned upside down when the USJ incident hit. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks when Midoriya jumped in front of her group and pushed the Villains back singlehandedly.

Yaoyorozu didn't say this to anyone, but she went to visit him on the same evening. She grabbed his hand and just sat there for a while with a smile on her face and a feeling of warmth that was spreading throughout her body from the contact.

Yup, that was definitely a proof that she had a crush on Midoriya. But the girls didn't have to know this.

Momo was brought back to reality when Tsuyu's tongue whacked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch", she grumbled and massaged her temple.

"I'm sorry Yaomomo, we tried getting your attention, but you just weren't responding", the frog girl answered with a finger to her lips.

"Jeez, Midoriya is nowhere near and you still can't focus", this time it was Mina who decided to tease her on the subject.

"Why are you like this?", Momo whined with a sigh.

"I think that's enough for today", said Kyouka, finally deciding to come to her friend's rescue. "Besides, you wouldn't want Momo to cancel the group study would you?", the punk girl threatened with a smug smirk on her face.

Looks of pure shock mixed with terror made their way onto Mina's and Tooru's faces, as they were pretty sure that without their Vice Rep's help they would fail nearly half their classes.

Yaoyorozu was thankful that none of them knew that she was unable to refuse when someone asked for help and decided to breathe a sigh of relief.

Though she made a mental note not to think about her crush too much when around others. She didn't want to blurt out what she felt towards Izuku.

The girls decided to change the subject and asked Momo to tell about their presentation. It took her a few minutes to explain everything, which was enough for Midoriya to come back.

Yaoyorozu was sure that he would just go back to sparring with Kirishima to help him with keeping his Hardening up despite being continuously under assault or just lift weights like he usually did.

She was surprised when instead of training Izuku started walking from student to student and engaging in a short conversation before proceeding to the next person. The girls observed him as he did a full circle around the field before going to them.

"Resting I see?", he questioned with that bright smile of his.

"Yeah, we thought that a little break would be good for us", Mina answered with a smile of her own.

"Good thinking. We should all watch out not to overexert ourselves or it'll have a negative impact on our performance in the upcoming festival!", the greenette reasoned and his smile was coupled with a look full of determination.

"Our thoughts exactly", agreed Ochako as the rest of the girls nodded.

"By the way, how are all of you doing?", the student asked as he sat down next to Momo.

"I'm trying to strengthen my legs in order to jump higher and run faster", Tsu was the first one to answer and was quickly followed up by Tooru, who worked on her stamina.

"I'm looking for new ways to use my acid", cut in Ashido with excitement.

"Did you think to use your acid defensively to like shoot down projectiles or something?", Midoriya asked after thinking for a few moments.

"Well… I-I haven't, but it seems to be a little bit on the advanced side, don't you think?", the pink skinned girl answered. The idea sounded amazing, but was probably far out of her league, at least for now.

"Right, my bad. Although I'm sure that you'll be able to perform much more complicated moves", he reassured her and the girls started wondering if his real Quirk wasn't somehow related to his smile.

"T-thanks, Midori", Pinky answered shyly at his praise. Unbeknownst to other girls, she too might have something similar to a crush on the guy. It wasn't her fault that she was a sucker for romance and he seemed to be a master in an old technique called 'accidental flirt'. Which he utilised very casually and very often.

"I'm working on extending my weight limit and trying not to return my breakfast as soon as I use my Quirk", Ochako spoke up as she looked away in embarrassment.

"And I'm trying to work on using my earlobes as little whips, though it hurts like hell when I hit with the tips", Kyouka admitted and flopped onto her back.

"So why don't you try using them more like Mister Aizawa?", the greenette suggested and then continued with a short explanation once she sat up. "Imagine him using his scarf to restrain his opponents instead of direct attacks. You could do the same with your Quirk. Use your earlobes as a distraction to get up close and engage in hand to hand combat"

Jirou thought about the suggestion and tried to picture herself doing moves that were vaguely similar to Eraserhead's.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea", the rocker stated after a few moments. "I think I'll try that after we finish our little break", she added and smiled at him. "Thanks Midoriya"

"You don't have to thank me Jirou. It's my duty as the Class Representative after all!", he pumped his fist into the air as he said that and then stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my own training!"

And with that, he walked away. The girls heard him yell 'Kirishima, wanna spar?!' and the redhead's eager response before the two engaged in hand to hand combat.

"Jeez, sometimes I start to question if he has the ability to slow down for a second", Mina muttered loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"What do you mean?", asked Momo, who was possibly the most confused one in their group.

"Think about it. Have seen him relax at all in the last month or two?", the pink skinned girl questioned and the girls tried to remember Midoriya not doing anything related to training or studying.

"Nope, I have nothing", Tooru was first to give up.

The rest of the girls quickly realized that he really did spend nearly all of his time training or studying. Yaoyorozu too acknowledged it, which made her feel dumb for not realizing it sooner.

"It's like he thinks that the world will stop spinning without him", Ochako commented.

"I-It's not like that", defended the heiress and the girls turned to face her, clearly waiting for her side of the coin. With a deep sigh, she started explaining. "I think that he's still beating himself over the fact that he let us get hurt back at the USJ"

"That's stupid. It's not like he had any chance to know what was going to happen", Mina cut in, visibly annoyed.

"It could be something related to his previous Quirklesness", Tsuyu said, which caught the girls' attention. "What if he thought that he was useless because he didn't have any power to help us?"

"He may have been Quirkless, but he still was like the third strongest person in our class", Tooru said as soon as Tsu finished her explanation.

"Whatever the case, the problem is simple. Midoriya needs to chill out or he will burn out", stated Jirou, who stayed silent for most of the conversation.

The girls couldn't help but agree with her statement as a new sense of worry overcame the Yaoyorozu heiress.

" _Midoriya…_ "

* * *

Thanks to Mina point out his self destructive behavior, Yaoyorozu made sure to pay attention to Izuku for the next month. Each day was similar.

Midoriya would simply drop whatever he was doing and start walking around the training field, talking with their classmates. He would give out pointers, tips and ideas to them, which they were grateful for. Then he would address some of their brawlers and asked for a spar or go to Iida and set up a race to see how they fared against each other in terms of speed and stamina.

Momo wanted to confront him more than anything, but couldn't find the courage to do so. " _What if I'm just imagining things or overreacting? And wouldn't me observing him technically count as stalking?_ ", she thought to herself each time.

Midoriya was an intelligent and somewhat responsible man. He knew how to take care of himself, right?

She didn't have time to think about all of this as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She and her classmates were currently waiting for Present Mic to finish his opening speech.

Yaoyorozu had no idea how this last month ended this quickly. It was currently the 20th of March, the first day of spring, which meant that today was the day for the UA Sports Festival to begin. The first year students always opened the event on the first day. And then their upperclassmen would have their own competitions on the following two days.

All of the gathered students wore standard PE Uniforms, since only the Hero Course students had costumes, which could give them the upper hand when facing against people from other Courses. This way, everyone had somewhat equal chance to make a name for himself.

"Midoriya", she heard Todoroki speak loud and clear, his voice silencing the hushed conversation of his peers.

"Huh?", the green haired student turned in the direction of one of his rivals.

"I think it's clear that I always was and still am the strongest student in our year. But you somehow managed to best me with your drive and dedication. I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what you do, I'll win the Sports Festival", the Dual Quirked individual then pointed a finger in Midoriya's direction, almost poking him in the chest in the process. "You can treat this as a declaration of war"

The situation seemed to be quite tense, until Izuku smiled Shoto and pointed his own finger in Todoroki's direction.

"And I'm sending this declaration straight back", determination was written all over his face as per usual.

"Oi, fuckers! Don't forget about the number one in the room!", exploded, punch intended, Bakugo before walking up to his rivals. "If you want to declare war on someone than it should be me you idiots!"

"A fated battle between rivals!", Ochako muttered with excitement.

"It's time to begin the Festival! Let's give a 'YEAH!' to our first years!", the booming voice of Present Mic cut in through the intercom.

"Let's go everyone!", Midoriya shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

His classmates followed him out of the waiting room and they made their way towards the wide hallway, that led into the stadium. They were quickly joined by class 1-B, with Kendo catching up to Midoriya at the front.

"Welcome the Hero Course students of classes 1-A and 1-B led by their respective Class Representatives Midoriya Izuku and Kendo Itsuka!", Mic shouted as soon as the heroes in training emerged from the tunnel.

Loud cheers erupted from the thousands of people gathered in the stadium and didn't subside even as Present Mic started introducing the other courses.

" _This whole thing is definitely focused on the Hero Course, no matter how you look at it…_ ", Midoriya sighed internally and focused on Midnight who made her way onto the small stage.

"And this years referee for the first years will be your favourite Heroine in the whole hero industry! Welcome Midnight!", she was introduced by Present Mic, though most of the students doubted that she needed to be introduced, since she was really popular despite focusing on teaching at UA. Mineta definitely knew who she was…

"And now is the time for a few words from the representative!", Midnight announced and continued once the cheers died down. "Will Izuku Midoriya please make his way onto the stage?!"

The crowd cheered once more, while the green haired student just stood there unresponsive, which was almost immediately spotted by Kendo, who started giggling.

"You forgot about this, didn't you?", she questioned as she covered her mouth. "Or did Momo forget to tell you about this?", and now she turned to 1-A's Vice Rep, who blushed immensely.

"I-I may have f-forgotten about this little detail…", Momo admitted as she scratched her cheek nervously. "I'm sorry Midoriya", she apologised while looking at Izuku.

"It's okay", he stated with calmness in his voice. He quickly looked back at her and flashed her a smile along with a single thumb up. "Why? Because I'm here"

"Yes, and you should be there hot stuff!", commented Setsuna while pointing in Midnight's direction, which made the other green haired student quickly make his way over to the small platform.

He stood next to the microphone, thinking about what he would want to say and inspiration found him immediately.

"There's so much that I would like to tell you, but I'm going to keep my speech short", his voice echoed inside the stadium, no one dared to speak. "I want all of you to give it everything you have! Show us your dedication and push yourselves to your limits! And when you do, go beyond. Everybody with me!", Midoriya shouted and pumped his fist into the air. "Plus Ultra!", the audience roared in applause as the green haired student made his way back to his peers.

"That was so metal!", yelled Tetsutetsu.

"I know right, so manly!", agreed standing next to him Kirishima.

"Thank you Midoriya for your fiery speech! Even I feel energized!", shouted Midnight once the crowd settled down. "Now, let's see what will be the first event of this year's festival!"

All eyes turned to the screen behind the R-rated Heroine, where the words 'Obstacle Race' appeared.

The UA Sports Festival has begun.

* * *

You know it, you hate, what is it? It's a cliffhanger! Though not really

See ya next time ;D


	27. Races, Courses and Friendship?

30.03.2020

Hi guys, it's a mi Mario and I'm back with another chapter of this uninteressting story that some of you seem to enjoy reading ;D

First, the comments:

A huge, just the biggest of all shoutouts to D3lph0xL0v3r: I just randomly check the stats of this fanfic to see if we have any new followers and one time I come to see the review number jump up from 68 to 73, so I go, hmm... bug. Cuz there's no way that that actually happened. So I'm coming back from work and check again, number still 73, so I decided to check the reviews... And there are five new reviews from you. I mean, damn, I'm always happy to see any words of encouragement, so when I saw that you enjoyed this story so much to take the time out of your life to actually comment and express your feelings made me like happy as hell. And I'm starting to rumble... Anyway, thanks for the kind words and I hope that you'll stick around till the very end!

As for the sixth comment that appeared since the last chapter was released - LegendaryMob: I'm sorry for kinda misleading you into thinking that the augments will be of the biological nature. To be honest, I drew an inspiration for this fic from Deus Ex' protagonist, Adam Jensen. Hence the coat in Midoriya's first costume. I just found it amazing to punch through walls, use personal camouflage that renders you invisible, having retractable blades in your forearms! I'm sorry to hear that you are loosing interest in this fic, but that's alright. Everyone is free to make their own choices as to what they want to read and I'm pretty sure that I've seen somewhere a story about Izuku growing a second heart, third lung etc, like Space Marines in the Warhammer 40k universe. Anyways, thanks for leaving a review!

Wow... that's one long section dedicated to answering comments... Thank god, that D3lph0xL0v3r wrote 5 of them, because you would have to sit here and read through my rumbling as I went over each review and reviewer.

So, I took enough of your time as is already. Enjoy the chapter everyone! :D

* * *

The Obstacle Race sounded easy enough, but Midoriya had to remind himself two things.

One. Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.

And two. They were attending UA. It couldn't be just a simple Obstacle Race. The question was, how did they make it Plus Ultra?

Izuku took a looked around. He was surrounded in the sea of participants currently standing near an exit of the stadium that led outside and onto the Obstacle Course.

" _Two Hero Courses, three General, three Support and two Business. Roughly two hundred potential participants. Halving everyone except the Hero Courses brings it down to hundred and twenty_ ", he took another look around as his eyes quickly catalogued other students to see if his calculations were accurate. " _Eighty nine… Ninety with me. This means that there are fifty students from other Courses_ "

"Midoriya"

" _The Support Course is pretty easy to distinguish from the crowd since only they brought in any kind of equipment. But the General and Business are identical_ "

"Midoriya"

" _Though it's very likely, that most if not all of the Business Course students decided not to participate since they had nothing to get out of this. Supports want to show off, Generals get into the Hero Course and we want good internships_ "

"Midoriya!", this time the voice that he hadn't heard over his own thoughts was accompanied by a hand landing on his shoulder.

The green haired student jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and immediately turn his body around to look who was speaking to him.

"I didn't think that you would be this nervous about this whole thing", his raven haired classmate said and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't hear you earlier", he apologised and then went on to explain. "I'm not nervous. Well, I kinda am, but I was just deep in thought", he ended with a smile on his face.

"What were you thinking about?", she inquired.

"Just analyzing the competition"

"Well, did you analyze me well enough?", Momo said with a small smile on her face, which was the complete opposite of how she felt on the inside. " _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god why did I say something so… so… stupid?!_ ", on the inside she wanted to create a shovel and dig a deep enough hole to hide in it.

"Um, I- I think so", he stammered and looked away, a red hue appearing on his freckled cheeks.

Before any of them had a chance to embarrass themselves any further, Midnight's voice silenced the cheering crowd.

"Alright students, I hope you are ready, because the Obstacle Race is about to start!", she announced and Izuku saw other participants tense up.

"Do you think we should cooperate as a class?", Momo asked him hurriedly as a countdown started in the background.

"Do me a favor and look at the front of the crowd", Midoriya ordered with a smirk on his face. The kind of smirk that he wears from time to time when he knows something that other people don't.

So, following her Class Rep's orders, she stood just a bit straighter and saw Todoroki and Bakugo at the front, clearly arguing with each other.

"Now tell me, do you really think that they would like to cooperate with anyone?", the smirk was still present, but now Yaoyorozu knew what caused it to appear in the first place.

"That's why you didn't bother to strategize in the waiting room?", the girl realised as she connected the dots.

"Well, yes, but I also didn't know what the first event will be so there was no way to prepare for this", he answered as the countdown neared its end.

* * *

Meanwhile with the teachers in the stands.

"Can someone remind why did we make the countdown this year so long? Anyone?", questioned Nezu as he sat at the very front of the faculty.

"It was Majima's idea", said Snipe.

"Yeah, he said something about 'plot reasons' whatever that was supposed to mean", added Cementoss.

"I see", the rodent simply answered and focused on the students. " _Let's see how you handle the hidden obstacle!_ "

* * *

And back with the ground team.

"Three!"

"Good luck then, Midoriya"

"Two!"

"Good luck to you too, Momo"

"One!"

And the whole stadium froze in anticipation. And few moments later literally froze.

Just as Izuku has thought before, the exit was way too narrow for almost hundred participants to enter it nearly simultaneously. But no one wanted to give way, so chaos was sure to start early into the race.

Though the powerhouses of 1-A had it all planned out. Bakugo and Todoroki took different approaches, but both of their ideas led to them starting at the front.

Katsuki propelled himself forwards with his explosions to quickly gain speed and take the lead as early as possible.

Shoto on the other head decided to clear a path for himself and slow down the opposition in one move, so he slammed his foot down and the whole corridor was immediately covered in ice. Students that started close to him had their feet frozen along with the ground, which immobilised them, while the participants in the back had to slowly crawl through the ice, as to not injure themselves.

Of course not all of the participants were taken care of that easily. Yaoyorozu created a pair of skates to traverse the traitorous terrain. Iida used his Quirk to perform a wallrun. Ojiro used his tail to bounce off of the ice, similar to Mineta, who used his Pop-offs (I couldn't find a better way to avoid writing that he used his balls) as jump pads.

Midoriya however took more of a passive approach. He decided to follow who he guessed were the General Course students and slowly crawled across the ice. He has watched nearly every Sports Festival since he turned six and there was not a single year where being the best in the first event didn't have any extra aspect to it in the next one.

And so, his strategy was simple. Get into the top twenty. He knew that he could do better than that, but he didn't want to attract unnecessary at the time attention.

"It seems that our participants have already made their way towards the first obstacle! You know, you hate them, it's the Zero Pointers from the Entrance Exam and the Robo Inferno!", this years commentator, Present Mic, yelled into the microphone in his booth.

" _Zero Pointers? As in multiple?!_ ", Midoriya shrieked internally as he recalled his first encounter with the behemoths of steel.

"Wow, would you look at that?! It seems Todoroki is in a rush to the first place, because with an amazing show of strength he takes care of all of the Zero Pointers!", Yamada yelled a few moments later.

"Looks like overkill to me", a second, much more deadpan voice sounded through the speakers.

" _How did they manage to get mister Aizawa into this?! Shouldn't he be like napping or something?_ ", the collective Hive Mind that was 1-A thought at the same time.

It took Midoriya a few seconds of running and jumping up to **Double Acceleration** to get to the obstacle mentioned by the commentators. True to their word, the Zero Pointers were frozen by one giant glacier. Though without Todoroki around the ice has already started to melt.

Right as he reached the obstacle, one of the robots managed to free itself from the glacier, sending massive chunks of ice towards the participants on the ground.

"Ah shit", the green haired student muttered. " **Triple Acceleration**!", he shouted before grabbing the two unaware participants beside him and making a mad dash forward.

"What the hell man?!", a purple haired student yelled as they stopped almost fifty meters from where they started. Just as he was done shouting, the chunks of ice fell down and a realisation seemed to dawn itself onto the student. "I-I didn't even see that it started moving again…", he admitted and averted his gaze.

"To be honest I expected a reaction like that", Midoriya admitted as his augments shifted back into the comfortable 'second gear' so to speak. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah", groaned the second student as he slowly raised himself off the ground. "Why did I even agree to participate?", he wailed and ran off.

"Thanks to you", the purple haired teen said and introduced himself. "Name's Hitoshi Shinso and you?"

"Izuku Midor-", and his eyes became covered with fog.

Suddenly he was no longer on the Obstacle Course. Instead he found himself in Nana's mental room, on her black couch that he swore he saw somewhere before, but couldn't quite figure out where.

"Um, how did you get here?", she asked from the other side of the couch as she lowered her book.

"I… don't know actually. Can you check what's going on?"

The woman only groaned and set her book down before closing her eyes for a second.

"It seems that there's someone else behind the wheel", she answered as she opened her eyes. "Maybe it's the guy currently on your back? Do you know what his Quirk is?"

"I have no idea. We just met", Midoriya said not at all phased that his body was giving someone a piggyback ride.

"Well, it looks like he has some sort of mind control Quirk. We can still see and hear like usual so it must've just taken control over the body", Nana analyzed as they brainstormed.

"Seems like a valid explanation, but… now that we know what happened, how do we break the spell?", he asked, but didn't get an answer, because Todoroki and Bakugo arrived at the next obstacle.

"If you are afraid of heights, then better don't look down! Welcome to, The Fall!", Present Mic yelled so loud, that Izuku covered his ears on instinct, despite being in the mental room.

"You can always try the door", the black haired woman proposed as she opened her book once again.

"It can't be that easy…", mumbled Midoriya and stepped out through the wooden door into the void plains of his mind. And then he got blinded by a sudden flash of white. Once he opened his eyes he was back on track, with the passenger still on his back. " _It was that_ _easy!_ "

"Looks like we are getting to the second obstacle…", the purple haired teen stated in a hushed voice. "Slow down", he ordered seemingly unaware that he no longer had control over the Hero Course student.

Midoriya smirked and sped up, pushing his **Double Acceleration** all the way to its limits.

"I said slow down", Shinso's voice was firmer this time, but Izuku noticed a bit of dread in it.

They were getting really close to The Fall as Present Mic labeled it and Midoriya showed no notion of slowing down.

Shinso looked forwards to see what they were running into. Suffice to say that the sight of a seemingly bottomless pit that was traversable via the numerous cables strung between the stone columns wasn't very optimistic to look at in his opinion.

"Oi, wake up!", he shouted and slapped the green haired student on the chest, trying to free him from his Quirk.

" _Good to know how to counter his Quirk if he uses it on someone else_ ", Midoriya noted to himself before deciding to mess with the guy a bit. "It's not quite polite to mind control someone without permission", he said with as much smugness in his voice as he could muster.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Can we first make sure that we won't fall to our death?!", the teen yelled into his ear.

"Calm down, none of us is going to die today. At least not now. **Quadruple Acceleration**!", the green haired student shouted and immediately cursed himself for skipping the last step in his Soft Cap. At least he could safely use the first three 'gears' without risking injuries thanks to his rigorous training before the festival.

Midoriya made sure to plant his feet firmly as he took the last few steps towards the cliff, he even activated his Quirk to make the jump even more eye catching.

" _Well, there goes the 'not drawing unnecessary attention' plan_ ", the Hero Course student thought to himself as in flash of yellow lightning he jumped.

"Is it a bird?! Is it a plane?! No, it's Izuku Midoriya from class 1-A jumping the canyon in one go! What are you feeding these kids Eraser?!", Present Mic yelled and Izuk suddenly felt many, _many_ pairs of eyes following his every move as he soared through the air.

"The students are stocking the fridges in their respective dorms by themselves", Aizawa deflected the accusation just in time for his student to land safely on the other side of The Fall.

"You're one crazy motherfucker!", shouted Shinso, whose heart was about to leap out of his chest with year worth of adrenaline circulating within his body.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, are we going to win this or what?", the green haired student turned his head to look the General Course student in the eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Let's go, partner", the purple haired participant ordered with a smirk.

"Bold of you to assume that we are partners", Midoriya shot back before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

"As you can see, there is no video footage provided for the last obstacle as to not spoil the surprise!", Midnight's cheerful voice stated as the live feed stopped following the participants and focused on the finish line of the first event.

"Judging by the few explosions that we've just heard, it seems that most of our participants have made their way over to the last obstacle, The Minefield!", commentated excitedly Present Mic.

"It's just a minefield, you don't have to hype it up so much"

"The final obstacle is a perfect place to catch up, since it forces the leaders to slow down and clear a path for the other students by detonating the mines if they are careless!", yelled the Voice Hero, completely ignoring his co-hosts remark.

"I think that our participants are on the final stretch!", shouted Midnight as four silhouettes became visible at the long end of the tunnel that led into the stadium.

"Oi Shinso, you want to get into the Hero Course, right?", Midoriya asked out of the blue as he slowly caught up to Todoroki and Bakugo.

"Yeah, I tried the Entrance Exam, but you can't exactly mind control a robot, you know?", Hitoshi answered with bitterness in his voice.

"Do you think that placing first in the first event will be enough to get you into the Hero Course?", Izuku asked with a smirk.

"I don't think it'll be enough to land me a spot on its own, but it will surely be a big plus, probably"

"I've made my mind then", the green haired student as he grabbed Shinso's arm and flung him forward like a spear. "I'll make you a hero!"

Hitoshi didn't know whether to be thankful for the chance or angry at being thrown like a bag of potatoes, so he simply looked back and smiled. Not smirked or grinned, but genuinely smiled. He didn't do it for so long, that even this simple gesture almost hurt, but he didn't care about that.

"Hitoshi Shinso is the winner of the Obstacle Race!", that statement was what he cared about. Now, he almost felt bad for brainwashing Midoriya like he did.

The General Course student looked back to see several students cross the finish line, before the green, unruly hair of his partner came into view. In the end, Izuku finished in tenth place, but he wouldn't have it any other way, when he saw Shinso's smile.

* * *

Have you ever seen Hitoshi win the Obstacle Race?! Huh?! Am I not the greatest?! Well, I'm one hell of a unit, but that's not thep point.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one! ;D


	28. Plans, Runs and Promises?

03.04.2020

Warning! I'm about to rumble again, yup. Sorry. It's irrelevant to the story so feel free to skip right to the chapter.

Context. I post my chapters around 10PM, so right before going to bed, to work or after work, depending on which shift I'm on currently. This week it's back to the night shifts (10PM - 6AM), so I posted last chapter at 9PM and went happily to work. It was kinda rough, but that's just how it is and came back in the morning, completely drained. I almost fell asleep behind the wheel, not gonna lie.

But I'm getting side-tracked. I returned and immediately went to check if Yojimbra (great guy, writes the best smuts with plot, I honestly love all of his fanfics) has posted anything new. While I was at it, something told me to check how the last chapter was doing. So after a few clicks I'm staring at not one not two, but THREE new reviews! Posted within 9 hours. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone else in the house was asleep I would start giggling like a schoolgirl.

I was suddenly wide awake and overjoyed. I know that I'm probably exaggerating, but it really is a big deal to me, to get any sort of response from you guys.

So, comments:

allforone8evildude: I really appreciate you commenting on me trying to be original, because I've seen a couple of other fanfics with similar plots, Midoriya being upgraded with cybernetics or nanomachines and I was afraid that my story would just not make any sort of name for itself. The second event in actually my sort of tribute to you and I hope that you enjoy reading it!

RandomReader867: You are welcome! That's why I'm here after all! To supply you with at least a little bit of enjoyable content.

Fouzy: I do agree that the trio you suggested would be an unstoppable force, but I went a little different in terms of second event for some plot and relationship building in the future. Still, your suggestion was thought through and really solid overall.

And now that I've wasted enough of your time, my dear readers, enjoy the chapter! ;D

* * *

"How is our experiment doing?"

"Better than we anticipated actually", the scientist spun around in his chair as always when his boss came in for a report. "The mutated tissue is still growing steadily inside his left arm, which strengthens his Quirk. I think that it should spread onto his torso by the start of his second year at UA"

"It's a shame that he is using it for visual effects", the man in charge of the whole organization sighed.

"I'm sure he will soon overcome this little setback and start utilizing our Synthetic Quirk to its full potential", the person tasked with monitoring their subject quickly retorted.

"You better be right. I can't wait to rub my victory straight into Shield's face"

* * *

"Now let's all take a look at the screen behind your lovely host - that is me - and see who qualified for the second event!", Midnight shouted excitedly and cracked her whip, while motioning to the screen behind her.

Midoriya grinned when he saw Shinso's name in the number one spot. He pitied his newly acquired partner, as he was probably unaware, that Izuku may or may have not intentionally painted a target on his back with the brightest red paint he could find.

The greenette chuckled to himself and then took a second look at the scoreboard to try and find his classmates. He was unsurprised to see Todoroki and Bakugo in the second and third spot respectively. Iida was close in the fifth with Yaoyorozu on his tail in sixth. Midoriya did remember the two of them passing him while he recovered from throwing Shinso towards the finish.

Iida was using his **Drag Race** to traverse the last few hundred meters and Yaoyorozu managed to create an eletric-fucking-scooter.

" _Because of course she would be the one to know how to create one. I'm not even going to mention how she was able to do it while simultaneously running. It's Momo I'm talking about after all…_ ", he chuckled again and saw the girl currently on his mind approaching in his general direction.

"Why did you throw that one guy while in the tunnel?", she questioned immediately with a facial expression filled with curiosity.

"So that nobody except for other participants could see me do it", he answered, completely sidestepping the meaning in her question.

"You know what I'm asking about", Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"His name is Hitoshi Shinso and he is from General Studies. He has a cool Quirk, but unfortunately it is rendered useless when fighting against non-human targets, so he couldn't take the Entrance Exam like everyone else. He still wants to become a Hero though, so I decided to help him", the greenette explained with a smile of his own.

"I should have known that you were meddling somewhere where you weren't asked to", the duo shared a short laugh at that.

"Now that you know who qualified for the second event of today's competition, it's time to see what it will be!", the crowd cheered as the scoreboard behind Midnight changed once again and showed a wheel, that was divided into many pieces, with each one representing a different event.

A few seconds later the wheel started spinning; slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Soon it was only a colorful blur on the screen, before it started settling down.

After a few more nerve wracking moments, it stopped. The screen went completely white, before two words appeared from the snow like void - 'Enemy Lines'.

"It seems that this year's second event will take some preparations, so we will make a short bathroom break, while Cementoss creates a suitable arena for our participants!", crowd cheered one last time before quieting down.

Some people used this bathroom break to… well, go to the bathroom, while the others prefered to stay in their seats or go grab something to eat from the many vendors that set themselves up around the stadium. The same could be said about the participants, as most of them decided to retreat to their waiting rooms to relax and refresh before the next event.

Midoriya was about to leave the stadium and join his classmates, but was abruptly stopped by one angry Shinso.

"What the hell man?!", the purple haired boy shouted when he got close to the greenette.

"What?", Izuku asked innocently, though a smirk made its way onto his face.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You don't just throw people towards the finish line like that, you know?!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but there was not enough time to think about any other solution", he admitted and scratched the back of his head.

"You are lucky, that I've been doing some parkour and learned how to take a fall. Don't test my skills on this again, you got that?!", Hitoshi warned and then turned away, intent on leaving.

"It may have not been the best of plans, but hey! it got you the first place you wanted", Midoriya shouted after him and then followed his classmates to the waiting room.

If he turned around, he might have been able to see a smile forming itself on Shinso's face.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I hope you used the break well, because you won't be able to walk away from your TV's at home for the next half an hour! Why is that? Because that's exactly how much time we have for the second event!", Midnight, as excited as ever, spoke into a camera to catch attention of those watching the live feed from the festival at homes.

When the participants walked into the stadium after the break, they immediately spotted a circular arena made out of concrete, that was divided into six equal parts with a decently sized hole in the middle. What is a decently sized hole? Ask anyone and they will give you different answers. But, for the love of God and all that is holy, do NOT ask Mineta. Most of the students started brainstorming about the event that they were about to take part in, but they had no idea what 'Enemy Lines' meant.

"If you are all ready then let's start by explaining the rules of our second event!", this time it was Present Mic who hyped up the crowd.

"The first six students that made it to the stadium in the Obstacle Race are now the captains of their own teams. Those who placed from second to sixth can choose seven teammates, while our champion, Hitoshi Shinso is limited to only one!", started the R-Rated Heroine.

"What?!", a shout from the crowd of students could be heard. I think that I don't have to explain who was shouting, do I?

"The 'Enemy Lines' is an event that recreates a scenario in which you have to break through a group of villains to call for reinforcements. Each team will designate a runner, who will be tasked with doing laps around the arena in front of me. His teammates on the other hand, will be playing the 'Villains' and their task is to try and stop anyone who wishes to cross their territory, which is designated by the black outlines on the concrete. Your team gathers points whenever your runner finishes a lap. You get extra points if you manage to capture an enemy runner and immobilise him, either by restricting his movement, throwing them out of bounds or by knockout! Once a runner leaves his territory for the first time you can't change him for someone else, even if he gets captured"

" _So the runner must be someone with high mobility, but also the ability to take a punch or two…_ ", thought Midoriya before raising a hand, signalling that he had a question.

"What's the matter Midoriya?", Midnight asked.

"Are the runners allowed to use their Quirks in self defence? Can we stop in our zone to catch our breath? Is there a time limit for us to finish a lap? Do we have to take a particular route?", the greenette shot off a question after question at the clearly lost referee.

The R-Rated Heroine had to think for a few seconds and clear her throat before she was able to answer her student. "That's an awful amount of information, but gathering intel is a vital part of being a hero! To answer your questions - you have permission to do anything that's necessary for you to avoid capture, you can stop in your safe zone to discuss strategy with your teammates, you don't have a time limit per lap, but the quicker the better, since you are racing against five other teams and you can choose your path freely", she explained and then took a deep breath. You try saying such a long sentence on one breath.

"Thank you!", the greenette shouted with a smile.

"You have ten minutes to assemble your teams!", Midnight announced once her breathing evened out and the crowd of students immediately spurred to life.

The different captains were assaulted by the rest of participants, pleading them to add them to their teams. Only Shinso was left in peace, since being in team with him was almost as good as resigning from taking part in the Combat Tournament, that always was the third event.

However, Midoriya welcomed the challenge and approached the Gen Ed student. Many of his classmates saw this and started wondering if he was crazy or something. If the asked him, he would proudly say yes. After all, being normal is a bit overrated these days.

"What are you thinking about partner?", Izuku said to catch Shinso's attention.

"I'm thinking who the fuck would willingly join my team… It's a fucking suicide!", the purple haired student groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Aren't you going to find a team or something?", he asked, though his voice was muffled.

"I already found my team, partner", this time Midoriya put accent into the last word, as to hint Shinso about his choice.

"No way… Why are you doing this? You could easily team up with one of your classmates and comfortably win yourself a place in the third event. If I recall correctly, then most of other captains are from 1-A too, right?", Hitoshi raised his head to stare at the greenette with a look of clear disbelief and slight confusion.

"Well… I was the one who roped you into this situation in the first place, so it's not fair to just leave you to deal with this shitshow on your own. And yes, you are right, only one other captain is not from my class and I could easily pass by teaming up with Yaoyorozu, Todoroki or even Bakugo. But a hero shouldn't avoid a challenge!", he pumped his fist into the air as he finished his speech.

Hitoshi was at a loss of words. He met the greenette like an hour ago and immediately took advantage of him by mind controlling him. The guy managed to break his control over him and then proceeded to help him win the Obstacle Race, despite not having any reason not to just drop the Gen Ed student on his ass and plough through on his own. Then the same guy approaches him and wants to be on his team, not giving a single fuck about the fact that their chances of winning are as slim as those of that short, purple midget ever scoring a date. Shinso was about to say something, but one of the other captains approached them.

"Hi Midoriya, do you want to be on my team?", the raven haired girl asked with a smile on her face. She was followed by a pink skinned girl with horns and another one with purple hair and earlobes that looked like aux cords.

"I'm sorry Yaoyorozu, but I've already pledged my allegiance to Shinso", Midoriya answered politely and declined her offer.

"Are you sure?", a look of worry appeared briefly on her face as she walked up to the greenette and whispered something into his ear.

Shinso didn't have to hear her words to understand what she was saying. Probably asking him if he really knew what he was doing. The purple haired teen was startled slightly as Midoriya started laughing. Few moments later, a determined grin appeared on his face and his next words were almost dripping with confidence and resolve.

"I couldn't call myself a hero if I left the side of someone in need! Besides, everything is going to be fine. And do you know why? Because I said that I'll make him a hero and I'm hell bent on keeping this promise!"

* * *

"Everybody get into positions!", Midnight shouted once the time for teaming up and strategizing ended.

Team Hitoshi took a look around to scout out their competition. Directly in front of them, on the other side of the 'decently sized hole' in the middle was Team Ibara. To get to her, their runner had to break through Team Todoroki and Team Bakugo. The last two territories belonged to Team Iida and Yaoyorozu.

The heiress wished luck to the duo before marching to her territory.

"You remember the plan?", asked Midoriya as the countdown in the background started.

"Kinda? I'm supposed to stop the guy with exhausts, right?", Hitoshi was more nervous than he was comfortable admitting.

"Yup, he is 100% going to be his team's runner and the biggest threat", Midoriya spoke matter of factly while scanning his surroundings.

For their strategy to work, one very specific thing must take place. Thankfully that's exactly what happened. Izuku grinned when he saw that all the runners entered into a silent agreement and decided to run clockwise.

This meant, that Team Yaoyorozu's runner - Mina Ashido - was already standing on their border. And Shinso was standing right in front of her, ready to enact their plan.

" _I'm sorry Momo, but you've greatly underestimated your opponent, because he lacked the training that we received, in doing so, you also underestimated me and that was an even bigger mistake_ ", Midoriya thought to himself with a grin as he just stood in the middle of his territory, not even thinking about approaching Todoroki's line of defence. He cast his eyes towards his teammate instead.

"I'm kinda curious", he heard him speak up right as the timer was about to run out. "Are the horns a part of your Quirk?", the trap was set and the timing was spot on.

"Begin!", Midnight shouted and a moment later, Team Yaoyorozu was out of the game.

"No, but they mak-", the pink haired girl started explaining, but froze in place suddenly after taking a couple of steps into Shinso's territory. This was Midoriya's signal.

" **Kinetic Capacitors: Triple Acceleration**!", the greenette shouted and started running… counter clockwise, right into Team Yaoyorozu, who all had their backs turned to him, trying to slow Iida down.

"Walk out of bounds", Midoriya heard Shinso order as he sped past him.

" _You know, you really have to think of a better name for that speed boost of yours_ ", Nana spoke up inside his head.

" _Yeah, yeah… I'll get on it as soon as I find some free time_ "

" _You and free time, best joke I heard in a while_ ", the Neural Archivist chuckled, audibly amused and went back to whatever it was that she was doing inside his head. Probably reading, she did that a lot.

Midoriya managed to traverse the first two territories unhindered before anyone even managed to catch onto his tactic.

"Team Yaoyorozu's runner is out of bounds! Extra points for Team Shinso!", Midnight announced loudly and the crowd cheered at the action packed event.

Thanks to the commotion caused by the other runners, Izuku was able to make a few quick laps, but Iida was still ahead of them. Shinso tried to get the Engine Quirk user attention, but he was simply too fast. Yaoyorozu's team might have been dealt with, but they weren't going down without a fight. Their captain created various traps to slow down her opponents and try to at least get on capture in.

The barbed wire and blunt bear traps forced Iida to switch his tactic to a more cautious one. Which was just what Shinso needed.

"You look familiar! What school you went to?!", he shouted at Iida before he made it to his border.

"I'm a proud alumni of Some-", just as was the case with Mina, Iida froze up, but didn't stop. He had enough momentum to carry him out of Shinso's reach.

The strict teen entered Todoroki's territory and crashed into Kaminari, who, on reflex, used his Quirk and then passed out. The crash caused Shinso's mind control to break and Todoroki jumped at the occasion to freeze the Engine Quirk user.

"Team Iida's runner has been captured! Extra points for Team Todoroki!"

" _Now it's all about not getting captured!_ ", Midoriya thought to himself with a grin and sped up, he really was hell bent on keeping his promise.

* * *

"Only two more minutes left on the clock, but we might stop it right here and now!", exclaimed Present Mic.

One glance at the scoreboard and no one would question if they really did stop it early.

The runner from Team Ibara has been captured on his 21st lap by Team Yaoyorozu. Midoriya managed to shift into the next 'gear' so to speak and score seventeen more laps than Todoroki's runner and twenty more than Bakugo himself, who powered through with his explosions as a means of travel.

The final ranking looked like this:

Sixth place - Team Yaoyorozu - 0 laps + 1 capture

Fifth place - Team Iida - 12 laps

Fourth place - Team Ibara - 20 laps

Third place - Team Bakugo - 46 laps

Second place - Team Todoroki - 49 laps + 1 capture

First place - Team Shinso - 66 laps + 1 capture

"We did it. We fucking did it!", exclaimed Shinso who only now looked at the scoreboard, not wanting to distract himself in the middle of the event.

"Told you we will win", the greenette said with a confident smirk.

"Under normal circumstances only the two first teams would be allowed to participate in the third event, but with Team Shinso only having two members and one member of Team Todoroki unable to continue we've decided to include Team Bakugo in the tournament!", Midnight announced after she came back.

No one knew when or where she vanished, as everyone was captivated by the performance in the concrete arena.

"So what, we are going to be enemies now?", Hitoshi asked as he turned to his partner.

"If you don't lose in the first round without me to carry your ass", Midoriya sassed with a more joking smirk.

"Would you look at that, I'll meet you in the fucking finals!", declared the Gen Ed student and they both shared a laugh over their little dispute.

"We will have another break to prepare everything for the third event and give our students a bit of time to gather their strength after such a taxing second event! See you all in an hour!", Present Mic's announcement has been followed by his co-host murmuring something about needing a drink and a nap.

"I'll be happy to face you in the finals", the greenette answered without any sass or cheekiness, a friendly smile on his face. "And even more happy if I see you in my class, Shinso", he flashed him one last smile and then left to meet up with his classmates.

" _I'll everything I can to make it. Thank you for trusting me and giving me a chance. I won't waste it!_ ", the Gen Ed student thought with an infectious determination.

* * *

BTW, before this chapter went live we had - 27 chapters of 77787 words with 77 reviews. So many 7s amuses me for reasons unknown.

Anyway, the Sports Festival is in full swing right now and I have started planning out the future events in my head. And from my calculations we have a major fucking plot point coming up in like three to four story month (I have no idea how many chapters that will be, I'm not that precise) and I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. But that's a poll for another time.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter where I will hopefully refrain from rumbling three chapters in a row ;D


	29. Tournament, Improvement and Secret?

07.04.2020

I'm just going to address the comments and let you get to the action this time! Don't worry ;D

RandomReader867 - [Two chapters in a row!] I do agree that he would be an ease match up for Shinso, but I have something planned for our favorite, sleep deprived student. Thanks for the wishes ;D

GunBlade2020 - I wholeheartedly agree that brute strength can only get you so far. That's why I want to make Midoriya into more of a well rounded fighter, that has enough brawns to level a scycraper and enough brains to know that doing so is not good for your image xD Thanks for the comment and the wishes ;D

And now, let the Tournament commence!

* * *

"The plan to eliminate a team right of the bat was an excellent one Midoriya", the boy in question heard someone speak from behind him and turned around to find Momo standing with a small smile on her lips. "I know that I come off as a grand strategist, but I'm still nowhere near your level. Your plans are always brilliant and flawless"

"Let me stop you right here", the green haired student cut in with a small blush on his face.

"Why? I'm telling the truth", Momo retorted immediately.

"The truth that you believe in. Flawless plans don't exist", he answered and then resumed his walk out of the stadium, motioning for his raven haired classmate to follow.

"I still think that your plan was really good"

"Then let me explain why it wasn't. First of, the plan itself was full of opportunities for my opponents to be exploited. Shinso wasn't very sneaky with his Quirk and showing off its activation, so it was easy to avoid if you paid enough attention. My plan also had to have the perfect setup in order to be successful. If at least one other runner decided to run counter clockwise and start on their border, then the other teams would cover both of their sides right from the start. Iida could've easily ignored Shinso's question and carry on. Heck, even Mina might've ignored him if she focused everything she had on the event"

"Wow… when you say it like that… I start seeing the flaws you mentioned. So now I have to commend you for being able to identify the mistakes in your own plan"

"Momo, cut if out, seriously", he looked at her with a kind smile and continued. "I'm starting to feel very depressed vibes coming from you and I just can't stand the thought of you doubting yourself because you got outsmarted once"

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't the first time that you managed to outsmart me", Yaoyorozu replied bashfully with a red hue tainting her cheeks.

"And it surely won't be the last, I just hope that you will use these experiences to hone your skills and not to depress yourself", they were now out in the open, the somewhat cool spring air helping them relax a little.

"I'll try my best", she smiled happily and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I'm happy to hear that", Midoriya replied as a small chuckle escaped him.

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the Battle Tournament!", announced Midnight after the break has ended.

Midoriya was already walking to the arena. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. His fight was officially opening the third event.

"I'll let our commentators handle the introductory part of our very first bout!", her shout accompanied by a crack of a whip.

"Yeah!", yelled Present Mic and nearly everyone had to cover their ears. "We are going to kick things of with a siblings bout! Emerging from the blue entrance - he outruns and outsmarts his enemies using power of modern cybernetics - it's the Big Brother from 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd roared as Izuku made his way into the spotlight, only one thought on his mind. " _Since when am I a Big Brother of 1-A?_ "

"And his opponent, emerging from the red entrance - she has the smarts, the looks and a Quirk that's insistin' on a fistin'! - the Big Sister of 1-B, Itsuka Kendo!", the second introduction was followed by a loud smack, sound of a chair falling and a heavy thud.

The girl in question however had only one thought on her mind. " _Is this what I'll be known for, the girl that's 'insistin' on a fistin''?_ "

"Kendo!", she heard her opponent call out to her, so she raised her head to show that he had her attention. "Don't let it get to you! I won't fight you if you'll start going easy on me!", he had a reassuring smile that was visible from across the arena they were about to step onto.

"Thanks Midoriya!", she shouted back with a small smile of her own.

"The battle hasn't even started and Midoriya is already showing great sportsmanship by cheering his opponent up after SOMEONE'S rude introduction!", Midnight glared daggers in the direction of the commentators' booth as she finished her sentence, the crowd clapping and shouting their own motivational comments at the duo.

"You can't back out now!", Izuku chuckled as he took in all of the crowds encouragements.

"As if I would ever do that!", his opponent retorted immediately.

"Now, before we begin let me explain the rules! In order to win you have to either subdue your opponent, knock him or her out or throw them out of bounds! A ruleset very similar to the one used in the previous event!", the R-Rated Heroine explained and the crowd seemed to be hyped up to the maximum. It was time for a showdown.

"Begin!", and they were off!

Midoriya immediately shot forward and Kendo followed suit. They met in the middle and clashed, greenette's enhanced fist colliding with the redhead's enlarged one.

Itsuka switched her arms and expanded the left one to blindside her opponent, who was caught of guard, but managed to perform a backflip, avoiding the strike and putting distance between the two of them.

"I'm not holding back, so why are you?!", the Class Rep of 1-B shouted with a taunting smile.

A grin started slowly splitting his face in half. "You wanna know why?", he asked in a smug voice.

"Why?", the grin unnerved her slightly, but what was the worst that could happen?

Instead of a verbal response she got a first hand experience.

" **Kinetic Capacitors: Tenfold Acceleration**!", the massive strain of jumping from zero to hundred in a millisecond hit him like a truck and he had to drop to his knees not to pass out where he was standing.

"You alright?!", Kendo shouted with slight worry in her voice.

"More than good!", he responded with a smirk as he stood up.

Well, I say stood up, because that what he did. Everyone on the stadium swore that he just suddenly vanished from his kneeling position and teleported to where his stood now. Some of them gasped when a wild, yellow electricity started sparkling around his body.

"I'm sorry Kendo!", Midoriya didn't even wait for a response, she didn't have enough time to make one anyway.

It all happened in a time shorter than a singular blink of an eye. This moment was seen by almost none, but remembered by nearly everyone.

First - Izuku suddenly stood right in front of her, their bodies touching and his breath tickling her nose.

Secondly - a hurricane-like gust of wind hit her straight in the face, her hair coming undone from her usual ponytail.

Thirdly - her fists started expanding to serve as a quick defensive tool.

Another gust of wind - weaker than before, but strong enough to ruffle the hair of women sitting up front in the audience - hit her in the back. Kendo started turning on her heel, desperate to get out of Midoriya's reach.

Her head did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and her eyes immediately landed on a fist - that she was pretty sure had the kanji for 'death' written on it at the time - heading straight for her.

"Good fight", she heard him whisper and gave up with a small smile.

" _I have only myself to blame for this_ ", she thought and would chuckle if she had the time to do so.

The fist collided with her abdomen with enough force to turn her lights off upon contact. Miraculously, she didn't suffer any internal damage.

Kendo's body started falling onto the concrete arena and would hit it if it wasn't for Midoriya extending slightly his inhuman speed to catch her in a bridal style carry.

At this point, the yellow lightning vanished and the crowd tried to wrap their heads around what the fuck they just witnessed.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sonic boom, caused by Midoriya's first step.

Midnight was the first to get over her shock, but only when the winner stepped out of the arena with Kendo in tow, heading for the infirmary.

"I don't really know what happened, but I can see good sportsmanship when I see it and this boy seems to have an unlimited amount of it! First encouraging his opponent to do her best and then carrying her to the infirmary after! The winner is Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd cheered, but the greenette didn't pay them any mind, too focused on the calm face of the redhead in his arms.

* * *

"So… are we going to address the elephant in the room?", asked Mina, still starstruck from the display of power that happened right in front of their eyes.

"I think I'm going to forfeit…", muttered Mineta who somehow managed to worm his way into Todoroki's team in the second event and qualified for the tournament.

No one blamed him for the cowardice, it was justified.

"I knew he trained hard and was already fast as fuck, but… damn…", Kirishima was the next one to voice his opinion.

"I'm more interested in how he was able to overcome that nasty drawback of his?", wondered Sero in a slighlty bitter tone. All of 1-A had already learned the ins and outs of Midoriya's augments and some of them still shiver whenever the thought of his 'Death Mark' resurfaces.

" _I wonder how hard he had to train to achieve some much in two months?_ ", was the question that lingered in Momo's mind.

"I knew the fucking nerd was looking down on me! Not using those fancy moves of his!", the angry shout of Bakugo made Yaoyorozu realize something else.

Midoriya turned up his power when he fell to his knees, but it looked like it took him time to achieve his speed, which he did by standing still not to injure himself. Everything happened in a blink of an eye and the sonic boom confirmed her theory about Midoriya's show.

"I think I know how he did it", she announced and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Spill it then girl", encouraged her Jiro, who was sitting right beside her.

"The best comparison I can think of is a crash test. A car crash test shows that it is possible to stop a car instantly, no matter how fast it is moving, though the car gets wrecked in the outcome. I think that Midoriya 'accelerated' when standing still and then 'stopped' in this short while when he took out Kendo", Momo explained her theory.

"But, shouldn't he be wrecked then? The crash test and all of that?", Hagakure chimed in, not quite grasping the rich girl's explanation.

"I was about to address that. I think that he managed to 'slow down', but not 'stop' completely, therefore suffering only partial damage, before 'removing the wall' by cutting of his power"

"That's the most half assed theory I ever heard of High Class!", Katsuki voiced his discontent in his usual, explosive way.

"It sounds like it took a good bit of guessing and estimating, but the theory is more or less right", the heads of 1-A snapped towards the entrance to their seat section as they heard Midoriya's voice from behind them.

"How did you improve so much man?! It's super manly!", shouted enthusiastically Kirishima.

"And that sweet backflip! I was trying to learn it myself for ages, you gotta teach me Midori!", demanded Ashido.

"Oi, Nerd, how did you get all this power?", Katsuki questioned, not getting up from his seat.

"It's a secret", he said with a smile.

* * *

I couldn't lay my mind out before the chapter, so I'm going to do it now! xD

Don't go yet! This time it's plot relevant I swear!

So, I should've probably said this at the start, but... anyway - sorry for the short chapter, I just had no idea how to write this out and the idea of skipping right to the award ceremony was almost too tempting to pass, but I decided that I just couldn't run from everything that posed a challenge. It didn't make writing this any easier though, but I'll just have to push through!

And now, the big topic - I'm conflicted as fuck. On what topic? The ships. I already have a very memey group in mind, BUT, I recently remembered a masterpiece called M-K Ultra by AkeenCarter - I highly recommend reading at least the first few chapters, maybe it'll catch your attention - where the main ship is Kendo x Midoriya... and Itsuka is one of the best girls in BNHA in my opinion. Yes, yes I know, the romance part of this story has been reworked so many times that I lost count a long time ago, but... Kendo just grew on me as a likable person. She's like the adorable/attractive and supportive girlfriend that will not hesitate to use force to put you in your place if you start doing some weird shit. I may or may not base my opinion on Yojimbra's fanfics... If you've read them, you can't blame me, they are great.

Anyway, I have many of my personal opinions and preferences that have already influenced this story in one way or another - like me not liking the IzuOcha ship at all and my tendency to make the MC overpowered by 'mistake' - so this time I would like to take YOUR opinion into consideration.

Do you want me to add Itsuka Kendo to the main ship of the story somewhere down the line?

And on that note, I would like to thank you for your support and invite you to come back next time to learn the secret behind Midoriya's sudden power spike ;D


	30. Regime, Medals and Chillout?

09.04.2020

I'm speechless... I honestly shed a few tears when I saw how many of you responded to the question, that I asked you in the last chapter. It meant a lot to me, but also made me feel bad for posting such a bad chapter. I honestly just can't get the Sports Festival Arc to work... So thank you for the reviews and sorry for the quality of this and last chapter.

Now, onto the many comments:

erebus13th - I laughed when I saw your comment appear half an hour after the chapter went live. As for Mei... she has a role to play in this story, that's all I'm going to say for now ;D

RandomReader867 - I don't know if you are doing some magic, but I find myself resting well for the last few days and staying safe for the most part. You know, casually trying not to have my hand severed while at work (don't worry, there were like, only two maybe three close calls). Also, IzuMomo is like 100% going to be the main ship here, because it's my favorite one by far.

Fouzy - I'm happy that I found the last chapter enjoyable even though I really didn't do the Sports Festival Arc justice in my opinion. I hope I won't dissapoint you in the future! As for the Itsuka x Izuku, I thought about Kendo learning about Midoriya from Momo, during the upcoming internships.

Bucio - Great to know that someone out there found M-K Ultra fun to read. Are you by any chance following AkeenCarter's newest story - Emerald Island? It has less dark theme and has a more canon Midoriya with him being paired up with Tokage, a great story if you ask me.

Guest - I too feel that those two would be a good pairing, even in canon. She would be the responsible one trying to stop Midoriya from throwing himself in danger every time someone needs help.

Annabell242 - I had to take a double take when I read 'genderbent Mineta', I didn't even know that something like this existed. The only story featuring this is Epsilon's 'Total Command'

zerobound - I like the idea of adding Nejire, cause I like her character, but I think I'll just stick with two girls at most in the end. At least in this story.

Gunblade2020 - This story started off with a harem in mind, but I changed my mind somewhere along the way and decided to stick with just a conventional couple and now I'm making a compromise by making it a 'happy, little accident'.

last admiral - I think that my writing is somewhat mediocre, but I will definitely try my hand at doing some harem stories in the future.

And now, the chapter!

* * *

6.00 AM - wake up, dress in workout clothes and go jogging  
6.30 AM - come back from the jog, do a weight training  
7.00 AM - stretches and shower  
7.20 AM - go to the common room for breakfast  
7.40 AM - go to school  
8.00 AM - pay attention, take notes, work hard  
4.00 PM - dinner and shower  
4.15 PM - jog with Iida  
5.00 PM - weight training  
6.00 PM - sparring with whoever is available  
6.30 PM - cool down exercises and quick shower  
6.50 PM - homework  
8.00 PM - hang out with class in the common room  
9.30 PM - change into workout clothes and go jogging  
10.00 PM - study for the next day  
12.30 PM - cram eight hours of sleep into five and a half

And that was the rhythm that dictated Midoriya's life for the past three months.

He knew that the schedule that he desperately clung onto was not a healthy one by any means, but sacrifices had to be made in order for him to be able to at least access his top speed for a short duration without putting his life on the line. The four seconds that he utilized it for while fighting Kendo did their toll on him too.

As soon as he left his redhead friend in Recovery Girls care, Izuku felt his muscles go stiff, joints lock up and his body unresponsive.

He knew that what he did on the stage a few minutes ago was a major overkill, he knew he messed himself up and probably decreased his chances of winning by a considerable margin. Still, he felt like he showed his potential to the Pros of Japan and he will probably be drafted by someone recognizable.

His internal debate on the subject of his incoming internship was cut short however when he heard the sound of a quite vigorous conversation from 1-A booth.

"-crash test shows that it is possible to stop a car instantly, no matter how fast it is moving, though the car gets wrecked in the outcome. I think that Midoriya 'accelerated' when standing still and then 'stopped' in this short while when he took out Kendo", he managed to catch the end of Momo's supposedly long theory on Izuku's performance.

"That's the most half assed theory I ever heard of High Class!", Bakugo's comment shook Midoriya out of his thoughts and the greenette decided to make his presence known.

"It sounds like it took a good bit of guessing and estimating, but the theory is more or less right", he couldn't keep the amused look from appearing on his face as all of his classmates' heads snapped in his direction so fast that he was worried that they could've suffered a whiplash.

He was then assaulted verbally by some of them, pleading to be taught something or to tell them how he improved so much. Deciding he didn't want to deal with Iida's monologue on the value of a proper sleep schedule, Midoriya went with the most mysterious answer he could think of.

"It's a secret", a smile that was close to becoming a smirk appeared on his face as he gave his, very infuriating to some, explanation.

* * *

The next hour or so was a blur to Izuku. Once his classmates left him be and focused on the other matches, Midoriya plopped himself next to Kirishima and cut off the outside world, tunnel vision in full effect as he studied the other fights of the first round.

The rest of the first round was such a blur in fact, that Midoriya found himself standing in the ring, face to face with his - and this is as short of an explanation as possible - stranger, turned slave driver, turned backpack, turned missile, turned partner, turned friend and in the end turned opponent. For those of you who have no idea who I'm talking about, I'll let Present Mic introduce him.

"Welcome to the second round of our freshmen Battle Tournament! Without further delay, let me introduce our fighters! Those two met all the way back in the Obstacle Course and then proceeded to place in the top ten in the first event as well as win the second one! Again in the blue corner - the guy who created a sonic boom with the speed of his movements and cracked concrete whilst walking - it's class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd seemed to be hyped up 24/7 when it came to this years Sports Festival. The greenette was not surprised in the slightest. He was classmates with the son of Endeavour, the Number One Pro Hero for almost a decade and the heiress of one of the richest families in the world!

"And his opponent - he looks so sleep deprived that he scared his last opponent into walking out of bounds as soon as his fight began - in the red corner it's class 1-C's Hitoshi Shinso!"

"You're too early Shinso!", Midoriya shouted in the other boy's direction.

"You're too early!", answered the Gen Ed student with a smirk on his face.

"Are you both ready?!", asked Midnight, to which both contestants nodded.

The time seemed to stretch immensely as Shinso's ears suddenly picked up something less then motivational.

"My money is on the green kid"

"With that speed of his he will probably win the whole thing"

"Hero Course versus Gen Ed, not really a fight if you ask me"

The purple haired teen tried to block those words, but each sentence was like a hit to his own conscious. He did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he started doubting himself.

" _I really only managed to get this far thanks to him, didn't I?_ ", his traitorous mind produced this thought and Shinso wholeheartedly agreed. " _Even if they don't say that my Quirk is only good for being a Villain, they still don't believe I can make it as a hero…_ "

"Shinso", the quiet voice of Midoriya made the purple haired teen snap back to reality.

The startled Gen Ed student took a few steps back to get away from the messy haired powerhouse, but tripped in the process and fell onto his butt.

"Did those assholes up there get to you?", the greenette asked as he squatted in front of his downed opponent.

"You heard-"

"Answer me Shinso", his features hardened and he started to glare at him.

"Yes… It's just… hard fighting when you have the whole world pit against you, y'know?", the teen spoke calmly as he looked up towards the sky.

"Wanna prove them wrong?", Midoriya asked- no… he offered; a smug grin on his face and the seriousness from before completely gone.

"How?"

"Win", and before Shinso had time to question his… friend? the teen in question leapt away. " **Kinetic Capacitors: Sixtuple Acceleration**!"

Suddenly his afterimages appeared in the arena; a yellow blur connecting them together in a random, ever changing pattern.

" _Why can't you just take it slow for a minute and explain something before jumping into action?_ ", mused Shinso to himself, but then started thinking his situation over.

Midoriya had some sort of a secret agenda to fulfill in this fight and he had to play his part for it to work out. But… what was he supposed to do?"

" _Win_ "

Okay, so now he knew _what_ to do. The question was _how_?

"Come on Shinso, you forgot how to _speak_ all of a sudden?", Midoriya taunted with a chuckle. But there was something in the way he seemed to emphasize the word 'speak'.

It took the Gen Ed student full three seconds to digest the situation. He grinned from ear to ear and facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face lazily afterwards. There was a slight shift on Midoriya's face too, but only Shinso was close enough to spot the small smile appearing on his face.

"Wait!", he yelled and Midoriya stopped in the middle of the ring, the yellow lightning dancing around him in mesmerazing patterns.

"What?!"

"Can you walk out of bounds?!"

"Hell n-!", the green eyes being covered in mist again indicated Midoriya being mind controlled for the second time today.

"Can you stop barging into my room unannounced?", asked Nana, in the same position she was in the last time he saw her.

"That would just take all of the fun out of it", Midoriya chuckled and got into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be like… leaving? Preferably now, since you are three steps from walking out of bounds?", the black haired woman questioned as she put her book away.

"You weren't following my thoughts as you usually do?", he answered with his own question.

"First of - rude. I would never compromise your privacy like this", she pouted, acting all angry and offended.

"Nana, you are literally in my head. There's no way for you to compromise my privacy further", the deadpan look on his face was enough to make her break her act and chuckle.

"Guilty as charged. Now, your new friend want to talk with you", and with that, Midoriya was brought back to the real world.

The greenette shook his head before turning in Shinso's direction, a rare smile on his face.

"You are crazy, you know that?", he said without any sign of cheekiness in his voice.

"I prefer dedicated", they both laughed and shook hands. "You better get into the Hero Course after all the shit I did for you"

"Well, now I have no other choice but to do just that", they shared one last smile, one that symbolized an unbreakable bond of friendship that they formed in under three hours.

Funny how life just seems to work sometimes.

"What's the deal with that student of yours Eraser?! Is his over the top sportsmanship unlimited AND infectious?!", shouted Present Mic as the two fighters separated and went back to their booths.

"You have to ask him yourself if you want an answer", Aizawa spoke calmly, but inside the commentators' booth, he smiled.

* * *

"What the fuck Nerd?!", an angrier-than-usually looking Bakugo yelled as soon as Midoriya poked his head into his classmates' section of the stands.

"Whatever do you mean?", he put on his best confused face as he made his way to his seat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I simply underestimated my opponent and paid the price for it", the greenette sat down and tuned his rival out, turning his full focus towards the next fight on the card that was about to start.

Yaoyorozu decided not to pry into the topic, but she swore that she saw a smile appear on her classmate's face.

* * *

"It's time, for the award ceremony!", Midnight cracked her whip as the four students walked out of the blue entrance.

The four participants made their way onto the stage and stepped on their respective platforms.

"Bronze medals go to the two students who fought in the semi-finals! Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo!", the crowd cheered loudly as the bird headed student took the medal graciously, while his classmate just snatched his prize and yelled.

"I'm gonna get the gold one next year! Just you watch dammit!"

"A silver medal, for the boy who surprised us time and time again! In the second place, a loud applause for Hitoshi Shinso!", the cheers this time were much louder and coupled with a couple of whistles.

"And finally, the gold medal goes to the winner of this year's freshmen Sports Festival, Shoto Todoroki!", the winner got the biggest and loudest ovations as many people stood up and started clapping.

"Thank you for joining us today! We hope to see you here tomorrow and the day after to follow the struggles of our older students as they show off their honed skills and fiery determination!", and with one last shout from Present Mic, the people started filling out of the stadium.

* * *

"It's finally over", Kaminari sighed as he sat down at his desk in 1-A's classroom.

"I still can't get over the fact that you could be so heartless to me with that plan of yours, Midori", whined Mina for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't insult any of you by holding back", the boy in question admitted with a small smile.

"Take your seats everyone", Aizawa ordered as he entered the classroom a few minutes later, despite everyone already being in their seats. "We are giving you the next two days off to relax after the Festival, which means that you come back to class on Monday. By then, we will have your internship offers compiled and ready for you to look through. That's all from me, you are dismissed"

The sleep deprived Pro left immediately after, probably to take a nap or something and his students followed suit, heading back to their shared dorm in a group.

"Hey, how about we hang out as a class this weekend to chill out after all this training that we had to do for the last three months?!", proposed Mina with evident excitement.

"Yeah, to be honest we haven't really did anything fun as a class yet, did we?", Kaminari concluded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You keep using that tiny brain of yours this much and you'll short circuit yourself again", teased him immediately Jiro and the class laughed at the expense of their classmate, who quickly joined in on the laughter.

"Yaomomo, could we spend the day at your house? I'm pretty sure you are the only one who has a house big enough to fit all of us!", exclaimed Hagakure and almost everybody agreed. Almost.

"Actually, we can go to my place, if you want", Midoriya chimed in with a polite smile.

"You sure Midori?"

"Oh believe me, I'm more than sure", the smile quickly formed into a confident smirk, one that seemed to appear on his face quite regularly nowadays.

"So Midori's house it is!", confirmed Mina and Izuku added that he will just text them the location on the day they were meant to hang out.

* * *

I'm going to say it one last time. Sorry for the low quality. I swear that I will try to make a much better job in the Internship Arc!

Also, big thanks to all of you, those commenting and those only reading, you make my day brighter whether you realize it or not.

And a little fun fact for you - the air where I work at, has a enough alcohol in it, that it makes the skin on my right hand extra dry. If I didn't use a creme to counteract that for a few days I'm pretty sure that my hand would be a great stunt double for Shigaraki's face xD


	31. Revelations, Crush and Fluff?

11.04.2020

It's filler time! And it's fluff time! Fucking finally!

My favorite part - onto the comments!:

Fouzy - I'm not sure if Momo should be that surprised honestly. She is richer than him after all. And she is also the only other member of 1-A that knows about his financial status. Thanks for the warm words ;D

Guest - Well, he will and the charger makes a comeback in this very chapter!

GunBlade2020 - Their reactions are exactly why I decided to make the Midoriya household their hang out spot! Messing with people is fun after all!

RandomReader867 - Thank you for trying to cover up for the less satysfying than normally quality of the previous chapters! I really appreciate, that you find something good even in the chapters that are not entirely fantastic :D

CarEnthusiast - (Yup that's your name from now on, don't kill me xD I guess that the earlier comment was also your, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions) I'm not sure how impactful I will make the car in this story, but I think that it will show up in the future at leasat a couple of times. As to address the whole adding Itsuka into the romance part - I have it all planned and the plan starts in the Internship Arc! So stay tuned if you're interested in how things develop! I also liked the pool party idea, so... I'm going to leave it at that for now ;D

And now your favorite part - onto the chapter!

* * *

Not even a full hour passed and 1-A's group chat was teeming with life. Mina, being the main instigator of this whole plan, was throwing ideas as to what they could do once they arrived at Midoriya's this Saturday.

The simple hang out quickly transformed into a sleepover, though his classmate's were really doubting his ability to find accommodation for all of them.

" _They're in a for big surprise…_ ", thought Momo to herself as she walked towards her destination.

She was aware of Midoriya being rich and couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of their classmate's finding out about that.

"It sure is kind of Midori to let us hang out at his place and even have a sleepover!", Mina exclaimed enthusiastically as she jumped in front of Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah, we should make sure not to wreck the place on accident", Jirou chimed in from beside the heiress.

"At least Bakugo decided that he needed to train to 'beat the Half 'n Half Bastard's ass next year', so we won't have to deal with him getting angry at… anything really", the pink skinned girl said as she faced the way they were heading.

"Wow, you really do feel when you enter the rich part of this neighbourhood…", Kyouka mused aloud and Mina had to agree.

They didn't really check out any mansion that they went past, but they couldn't ignore the heavily reinforced and decorated fences. Most of the mansions were covered in thick vegetation, which made spotting the household itself impossible, but then they stumbled upon the modern-y villa that stood closer to the street than any others.

The walls were painted in many different shades of black and white with green accents here and there to break up the flat surfaces into smaller sections. Big windows allowed its inhabitants to have a direct line of sight on the driveway and the fountain in front of the main entrance.

"Wait… This is the address that Midoriya provided", Jiro realized suddenly and double checked just to be sure.

"But, there's no one else here… Maybe we are way too early?", Ashido thought aloud.

"We were meant to meet up at 2.00 PM and it's currently… 1.30 PM. I guess we really are too early", Yaoyorozu agreed with a sheepish smile on her face, since she was the one that insisted on arriving earlier than they were supposed to.

"Don't worry about it Yaomomo!", Mina immediately sprung up to lift her friend's mood. "We get to brag to Kaminari that we got here first. When he finally shows up that is", the second comment was a direct jab at the Electrification Quirk user and his tendency to be late

"Yeah, the big goof…", Kyouka trailed off with a slightly thoughtful look.

"Can you stop dancing around each other?!", Mina exclaimed as she materialized herself in front of the purple haired girl.

"W-what?!", she immediately blushed and took a step back from her pink skinned friend.

"Don't play dumb! I know you have a thing for Kaminari!", a look of self satisfaction spread itself all over the pinkett's face.

"You are one to talk!", Jiro retorted, though a blush was still clearly present on her face. "Why won't you make a move on Kirishima, oh Romance Guru?"

"It's n-not like that!", Mina exclaimed in a desperate attempt to not have her feelings discovered.

"As if!", the purple haired heroine in training was about to go on the verbal offensive, but was stopped by Momo.

"Girls, Tokoyami and Tsu are coming", the raven haired heiress said which caught attention of her friends.

"Hello to you three", Fumikage welcomed them as the duo stopped next to them.

"Is this the address that Midoriya provided, kero?", questioned Tsuyu, visibly confused.

"Seems like it", Jiro confirmed motioning to the number on the fence.

The students then engaged in a little chat while trying to kill some time as they waited for their classmates and their green haired Class Rep.

Last one to appear was - unsurprisingly - Kaminari, who - surprisingly - managed to be on time for once. He looked mildly offended, when everyone said that they expected him to be late, but their attention quickly shifted to the blue haired woman walking down the driveway.

"We won't get in trouble for standing here, right?", wondered Kirishima as they watched her approach them slowly.

"Hello miss", Iida greeted her when she was within earshot. "We didn't want to disturb any of the local residents and shall vacate the area immediately!", stiff as always Tenya was about to shove his classmates down the sidewalk, but stopped when he heard her laugh.

"Do any of you know who Izuku's parents are?", she managed to ask between her laughter. They students were surprised that the blue haired woman apparently knew their classmate. And why was she asking about his parents? "Anyway, follow me. Izuku was wondering why you kept standing outside like that instead of coming in and I had to tell him that he didn't properly introduced himself to you!", the bluenette exclaimed and started hovering a few centimeters above the ground.

The teens waited for the massive gate to open before going after the mysterious woman. Which was kinda hard, because they were still mostly confused and she was floating in the air so…

The bluenette left them in the dust as soon as the front door opened and out stepped, yeah you guessed it, one Midoriya Izuku.

"I've brought them!", she exclaimed happily as her feet finally touched the ground.

"Thank you Nejiro", he said with a smile, which confirmed that he really was their classmate. There was no way, that someone would be able to copy that bright smile of his.

"I'll go ahead and prepare everything!", and she was off again.

Midoriya's focus turned to his classmates as they finally approached him, looks of bewilderment and awe on their faces. He couldn't help but chuckle at their expense.

"What the fuck dude?!", exclaimed Kaminari, voicing the thoughts of probably everybody.

"How can you afford to live in such a big villa?!", Sero chimed in.

"Well… my parents are like, really famous. It's honestly hilarious that almost none of you made the connection", in the end his eyes wandered over to Yaoyorozu, who just blushed briefly and turned her gaze away.

"You knew?!", questioned Mina as she stood in front of her friend.

"I-I bumped into M-Midoriya on a Christmas Charity Ball last year", the raven haired Vice Rep admitted, while not meeting the gaze of the pinkette that was surely about to interrogate her.

"I'm actually glad that she didn't say anything, because your reactions were priceless", Midoriya said, the focus of the group in front of him switching back to him.

"So, who are your parents?", Tsuyu asked with a finger to her lips.

"Ever heard of Midoriya Pharmaceuticals?", he grinned even more once he heard their groans of enlightenment and, for the lack of a better word, stupidity.

* * *

After they got over their initial shock, Midoriya took his classmates for a _short_ tour around the mansion.

Tsuyu's favorite feature was no doubt the massive swimming pool in another building around the back of the house. It was immediately stated, that class 1-A will have a pool party at Midoriya's place once the summer vacations start.

Koda was delighted as they passed a little zen garden away from everything, where a few birds drank water from the miniature waterfall.

Mina and Tooru were excited when he showed them the room which looked like a private cinema and stated that they can come back here later in the day for a movie or two before going to bed. The idea was approved before Midoriya had the chance to finish voicing his thoughts.

Yaoyorozu's and Iida's eyes widened when they walked into the biggest library any of them ever saw.

Kirishima and Kaminari though were ecstatic about a certain feature in the garage more than the room itself.

"Man… look at those cars… Damn…", said Kirishima as he whistled a few times.

"Hey what's under that tilt?", asked the Electrification Quirk user and headed towards it.

"It's just a random wreck I decided to repair, but had no time to do so sadly", Midoriya explained as Kaminari lifted the fabric.

"It's a Dodge!", exclaimed Kirishima happily as he sprinted towards the wreck. "Man, I only ever saw them on TV! Bro, you gotta give me a ride when you finally pimp it out!", almost begged the Hardening Quirk user as his green haired classmate walked up to him.

"Sure thing Kirishima! Didn't think you to be such a car enthusiast", the greenette chuckled as he helped Kaminari pull the tilt over the wreck again.

"I'm just very much into muscle cars, because they are like the manliest thing ever!", the redhead pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

After the _short_ tour around the mansion, that took about two hours, the students settled in the massive living room on the various couches and armchairs.

"Damn… why do you have so many couches?", wondered Uraraka as she occupied one of the biggest armchairs with Tenya beside her.

"My parents used to hold massive charity events at our house, so they bought those couches so people had where to sit and talk to each other if they weren't dancing, drinking or eating", the greenette explained as he sat in his father's favorite armchair.

"I still can't believe that you are filthy rich and we didn't know about it", Mina groaned once again as murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. "I even use some of the cosmetics your mom made!"

"Yeah, they are amazing. With my Hardening, my skin tends to crack or dry out and I don't want to look like I'm forty in two years", Kirishima chimed in and they laughed at his little joke.

"While I don't use many cosmetics, I did hear many great words about your father. He is a geneticist if my memory serves right?", spoke up Iida.

"Yup, one of the best in the entire US", Midoriya confirmed with a proud smile.

"He did help make many breakthroughs in Quirk Research and the connection between Quirks and human biology", added Yaoyorozu, who just happened to read some of Izuku's dad's books while she studied for her Quirk.

"Man, I love my parents, but yours are so cool!", Kirishima exclaimed.

The statement brought a smile onto Midoriya's face, but Momo spotted something in it. It was a small detail that she couldn't quite put a finger on, but it wasn't good, that's what her gut told her.

" _I'll ask him when I get the chance to…_ ", she thought to herself and decided to try and enjoy their hang out.

The students stayed chatting in the living room for the next hour or so, before Nejiro came in and told Izuku that 'everything has been prepared'. His classmates were confused - they seemed to be confused most of the day really - and the feeling grew even more, when he motioned for them to follow him as he went towards the double door that led outdoors.

They immediately spotted a unlit bonfire with benches set up around it and many packs of marshmallows and sausages piled on one of the wooden tables next to the campfire.

Apparently, it was enough for the students of 1-A to crown their Class Rep as the best host ever. A title that Izuku decided to wear with pride after a very long and serious monologue. Then he said a random joke to lighten the atmosphere and they went back to enjoying the evening.

"Midoriya is hyper active even at home", stated Kirishima as their classmate was circling around the bonfire and striking short conversations with everybody.

This little comment reminded Momo of something that Mina said before the Sports Festival. 'Sometimes I start to question if he has the ability to slow down for a second', the redhead's comment made the heiress realize that her pink haired friend might've been right.

Class 1-A stayed outside even after the sun has set and an early spring chill spread through the air like a forest fire. The teens just scooted closer to the bonfire that was the only source of warmth and light to them. They decided to pack it in as the flame started to die out.

With nothing better to do, Mina reminded Izuku about the movie they were going to watch. The greenette happily led his classmates through the labyrinth of his mansion to his private cinema and let them choose from the giant movie selection he had.

They had such a hard time deciding, that they wanted Midoriya to just put on something that he thought they may enjoy. So he went with one of his favorites - Iron Man.

Did they like it? Oh my god they loved it! So much so in fact, that they watched Iron Man 2 and 3 as well! They were about to start the next movie series featuring Iron Man, but Iida told them that they should've been asleep for quite a while now.

Knowing that Iida wasn't as easy to convince as their Class Rep, Mina, Tooru and the other movie enthusiasts decided to just comply and call it a night. Midoriya led the boys to the rooms they would occupy for the night, while Nejiro did the same for the girls.

After all, everyone had to agree that it was one of the best sleep overs they ever had.

But the night wasn't over yet.

* * *

No matter what, she just couldn't fall asleep. Something about being in someone else's home made her uncomfortable. Sure, she slept at Mina's or Kyouka's, but only after being to their homes for a few times.

This completely new experience kept her awake at night even after all of the other girls had fallen asleep.

Momo slipped from under the covers and slowly made her way out of the room, trying not to wake anyone up.

After walking for a few minutes she realized something - she had no idea where she was! A slight panic attack was about to get her when she saw a light on the end of the hallway. She took a few hurried steps towards its source and immediately recognized the room to be the main hall of Midoriya's mansion.

She started walking down the stairs and noticed that someone was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it's you Momo", the soft voice called out to her as she was half way down the stairs.

"Izuku, why aren't you asleep?", she asked as she joined him on the couch.

"I could ask you the same thing", he chuckled and she followed suit soon after. "I just… have a lot on my mind right now…", the greenette admitted as he cast his eyes towards the cup of tea that was standing on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I know what you mean… It's the same for me actually…", Momo answered with a smile.

"Would it help you if we talked about it?", the offer didn't even surprise her. Whenever Izuku stumbled upon someone that needed help he couldn't just turn a blind eye.

"I-, I guess it won't hurt", she whispered and turned her gaze away from him, a blush appearing on her face.

"Alright then, I will quickly go and make us some tea", Midoriya announced and left quicker then she could follow in her slightly drowsy state.

Although all of her drowsiness seemed to fade away as she got a good look at the toned muscles and a few scars of Midoriya's back. It took her a few more seconds to realize two things. One - she was about to talk one on one with her crush in the middle of the night while sharing a couch. Two - said crush was going to be shirtless for the entire time.

She could almost feel the blood threatening to leak from her nose right then and there.

Izuku came back a few minutes later, which was thankfully long enough for Momo to mentally prepare herself for the interaction. He set the cups on the coffee table and retook the spot he occupied earlier.

"So, what's bugging you?", he asked with a smile that was probably warmer than the tea in front of her.

"I just get those random thoughts that I don't belong here…", it wasn't the real reason as to why she was awake, but it wasn't a lie either.

Yaoyorozu often compared herself to Todoroki, him being a recommended student as well, and she easily spotted the gap between them. She may have beat him academically, but in terms of strength she was nowhere near his level.

Todoroki also showed great improvement in control of his Quirk, while all she did was find a way to not look like an exhibitionist while using hers.

"It's like… You, me and Todoroki are recommended students, but I feel like both of you are on an entirely different level than me", she commented her earlier thought when Midoriya stayed silent.

"It's about the Sports Festival again?", he asked and his eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"Partially…", she answered as her head fell a bit.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out in the first minute", the greenette apologized and Momo's head snapped right back up.

"You don't have-"

"If it made you doubt your abilities then I have to", he insisted and scooted a bit closer to her. "Your Quirk is like the most versatile ability I've ever seen in my life, be it in a movie or real life. I know that it took a lot of practice to get to where you are today, I understand that, I really do. I would probably forget most of what I tried to remember even if it made using my Quirk possible", he joked and they both chuckled quietly.

"Thanks for the encouragement", she whispered with a blush on her face.

"It's not encouragement. It's the truth", he corrected her and took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Your Quirk is top tier, your intelligence is top tier and you are a very good strategist. You are sympathetic, honest and kind. You are like the best hero material in our class!", he complimented her, the distance between them decreasing with time.

Yaoyorozu was sure that her heart would leap out of her chest with how fast it was beating if it wasn't for her ribcage holding it in place. They stayed silent for a few minutes, in which Izuku scooted backwards a bit and half of their respective teas vanished.

"What has you awake so late at night?", she asked suddenly.

"It's… a personal thing of mine, that bothered me for quite some time…", he admitted after a short silence.

"Does it have anything to do with your parents?", Momo remembered the slightly off smile that he had on when they talked about them earlier in the day.

"I didn't think that you were able to spot it", he chuckled and then went on to explain. "My parents are famous and for good reasons. They've done so much good and so many people respect them… I'm afraid that I won't amount to nearly as much as they did"

"I never thought about it that way... ", she mused aloud and looked at Midoriya with concern in her eyes. "Is that why you work so hard and go out of your way to help us with everything that you can?"

"I guess… I guess it helps me not think about the pressure. When I help all of you, I don't have the time to think about what people may expect of me"

Momo smiled fondly at him and scooted over, placing her hand over his. "I'm sure that you'll become an even better person than your parents and that you will do even more good than they did!", she ensured him with a big smile.

"Momo…", he whispered, clearly stunned by her declaration.

It kind of hurt her to see Midoriya - the unstoppable force that kept moving until it reached its target - so… vulnerable. When you thought Midoriya the emotions you thought about were usually bravery, drive and determination… not fear.

He was now facing her with his upper body and she had a clear view of his toned muscles and old scars. Yaoyorozu felt her cheeks set themselves aflame as a massive blush appeared on her face. Her free hand slowly made its way onto his stomach, feeling all the hard work he had to put in to get to where he was now.

She looked up from his body and their eyes met. She felt him squeeze her hand a bit as she let her own wander around his body a bit.

The teens unconsciously scooted closer together to the point that their hips touched, their gazes still locked onto each other's eyes.

She sat cross legged on the couch and her left leg started going stiff, so she decided to change her position. However, without looking what she was doing, she lost her balance and fell forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came.

Momo opened her eyes slowly as something tickled her nose. Apparently, she didn't fall as forward as she guessed and found herself laying on top of her crush. She spotted the blush on his face and his eyes wide open in shock.

"M-momo… Are you alright?", he asked, his voice merely a whisper.

She could only nod slightly, not trusting her voice not to betray her right now. Momo shivered suddenly as she felt something move onto her back.

She quickly realized that it was Izuku's hand making its way around her waist and keeping her close to him. A few moments later his second hand appeared in her vision and tucked a stray strand of her loose hair behind her ear. Her own hands were flat against his chest as she stared into his eyes.

" _He is… so close…_ ", she thought to herself as her traitorous minds recalled the many first kiss scenes from the various romance novels she had read in her life.

It may have been cliche, but she did want it. Slowly she started leaning down and noticed his head rising slowly from the couch, his left hand making its way onto the back of her head.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and feel his with her hands. Their lips brushed briefly against each other and Momo felt a pleasurable warmth spread itself around her body instantaneously. As soon as it came though, Izuku's hand jerked her head slightly and he settled his in the crook of her neck, his hot breath tickling her slightly.

"Thank you for listening to me…", he whispered and she snuggled into him a bit more.

They laid there for a few more minutes, before Midoriya finally said that they should go back to sleep. Momo obliged, though it made her feel a bit sad, that they had to end this happy moment.

He led her back to the room she was supposed to sleep in and there they separated, but not before Momo planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

They both fell asleep almost immediately after laying down, both waking up in the morning feeling energized even though they didn't get nearly enough sleep.

* * *

So... this got out of hand really quick... The chapter itself had like 4k words xD

Also, fluff, I hope I did it right, because it's like... probably the first time that I tried something like that. The initial plan was to have them talk over a bottle of wine or have everyone drink earlier, which would lead to Momo and Izuku making out on the couch and not remembering much in the morning, but I thought that it would be making it too much too quickly, so I settled with what you just read.

Anyway, have a good night/day and stay safe as the pandemic turns our lifes upside down ;D


	32. Sisters, Internships and Pro?

14.04.2020

It's me again and guess what?! We've went over one hundred comments! I thank you for your continued support!

Onto the comments that made us reach the milestone and beyond!:

RandomReader867 - Nothing happened to the Big Three! Just reach the chapter and everything will become clear ;D

GunBlade2020 - I appreciate that you liked the fluff! I'll make sure to include some more of it in the future, if it fits that is!

Fouzy - I felt like bringing them together one interaction at a time would be the best solution, hence why I decided not to give them another heart to heart moment so soon. But that doesn't mean, that there is nothing in this chapter as well ;D

zerobound - I didn't say it the last time, but I like your profile pick! It's the canon that I'm rooting for and if it doesn't happen, then I'll make my own canon! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff

And now, the man that hit one hundred: CarEnthusiast - I can stop worrying about my life now xD I'm still a novice at fluff at best, but I'm happy knowing that some people find it entertaining to read! Also, the thought about Kirishima being a muscle car fan was sprung from YOUR idea about Kendo visiting Midoriya with class 1-A. Muscle cars have the word 'muscle' in them and it's a pretty manly word if you ask me, hence why Kirishima is a muscle car fan from now on!

Bucio - I personally started with M-K Ultra, then started following Emerald Island and only recently decided to binge Eavesdropping, a great idea on my part! I simply seem to enjoy anything that Akeen posts and I like how he/she has everything planned out instead of it being quickly put together like I do! Maybe one day I'll get close to something similar. Anyway, just as you said, it's the first serious step in Momo's and Izuku's relationship, as they start sharing their thoughts and fears. I think that nothing brings people together like telling someone your most secret thoughts. That and tragedies, but those will be in the future ;D As for Itsuka... she's about to start developing feelings for our protagonist. I think that I hinted enough in the past that she is impressed by his drive and in the Internship Arc as well as in the future, she will be reminded just how far he is willing to go for the sake of others!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

"Thanks for letting us meet up at your place!", shouted Mina over her shoulder.

Class 1-A slept in a bit and decided to spend together at least an hour or so, before going back to the dorms. So they lounged in the living room with the giant TV and watched some people trying to do some cool stuff and failing miserably.

Nejiro came in a few minutes before they were to depart and offered them to stay for breakfast - they stayed unanimously. And it was worth it. The food prepared by Midoriya's cooks was top notch and even the likes of Yaoyorozu and Aoyama were impressed.

Speaking of Nejiro.

"I must have forgotten my phone", Momo lied swiftly and went back to the mansion. "You don't have to wait for me!", she shouted to her friends and saw them join with the rest of the group.

Yaoyorozu opened the massive doors and looked around for either her classmate or his blue haired maid. A few moments of silence passed before she heard their voices coming from the dining room.

"- have to say, I loved the looks on their faces when I mentioned your name!", Nejiro's laughter echoed through the halls as Momo neared the source of the voice.

"I'm still surprised that none of them connected my name to the Midoriya Pharmaceuticals", she was close enough to hear him chuckle. "Though I can't help, but think that I prefered not to be connected with my parents all the time…", his voice shifted back to this unsure version of himself that she got to witness a couple of hours earlier.

Her mind betrayed her and recalled the moment their lips touched for that split second and how that split second made her feel as if she was melting.

" _Remember what you came here for!_ ", she scolded herself and wiped the giddy grin off of her face.

She opened the doors to the dining room wider to be able to squeeze through, which announced her presence. Both people in the room turned their heads in her direction and Midoriya smiled at her, but it was the genuine upbeat one that he always seemed to wear when his classmates were around. He should copyright it.

"Hey Momo!", he greeted her as if they didn't see each other for days instead of minutes. "Did you forget something?", her crush asked and made his way over to her.

"I have a question to Nejiro", Momo answered as she looked over his shoulder to spot the bluenette in question.

"To me?", she sounded very intrigued and was also very much floating over to them. "What do you want to know?!", she questioned happily and spun around, her feet not touching the ground.

"There's a blue haired girl in the third year Hero Course who has a similar Quirk and personality to yours, are you related by any chance?"

"Yup!", Nejiro exclaimed proudly. "That's my little sister, Nejire!"

"You have a sister?!", judging from his reaction, Izuku didn't know about this little fact.

"You didn't know?!", the bluenette pouted in faked hurt.

Though both chuckled at what Yaoyorozu guessed to be their antics and smiled herself.

"Oh, I know! You should totally tell her that I said hello and give her my number the next time you see her!", she fully turned to Izuku now and did what Momo could only describe as puppy eyes. Apparently, it was super effective.

"Fine, fine", Midoriya caved in nearly instantaneously and laughed afterwards. "You are going to be the death of me, I swear", he joked and the two women joined him with their own laughter. "Was there anything else you wanted Momo?"

Her heart didn't just skip a few beats and her face was not getting hotter. At least she would like for that not to be the case. Something about the way he used her name sparingly and when they were alone made it all the more special in her eyes.

"U-um, no. I j-just wanted to… to clarify this one t-thing!", no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes on him, his smile was to bright.

"Do you want me to walk you to the gate?", he offered, putting the plates that she just spotted he was holding for their entire conversation.

"I would l-like that", she answered with a minimal stutter and follow him as he led her through the halls.

They started talking about their internships as a way to kill the silence around them when they stepped outside. They were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't even notice that they were standing for the past five minutes in front of the gate, just talking and laughing.

"I guess this is where we part ways?", Midoriya was the first one to speak.

"I guess so…", it made her feel just a little bit sad, that they had to part ways for the time being. " _Wow, I'm like… Plus Ultra sappy…_ "

"Hey, we will see each other in the evening!", the green haired hero in training stated as a look of brief sadness passed through her facial features.

"Yeah, you're right", Momo agreed and beamed at him eagerly. " _I shouldn't… but… Ah, screw it!_ "

The raven haired girl took a few quick steps forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, before booking it through the gate. She had a happy smile on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

"As you can see, this year's offers are… not spread out as evenly as usual. This means that you have not a big enough of an impact in the Sports Festival as you may have thought", Aizawa monotonous voice was stating the obvious, but Momo still took it personally. Having received only a handful of offers would do that to you.

"Geez Todoroki, couldn't you have left something for the rest of us?!", shouted someone from the front, but Yaoyorozu didn't catch who it was exactly.

"Yeah, you lookin' down on us or something, you Half 'n Half Bastard?!", yet even in her state, Momo could tell who shouted this one, she smiled weakly to herself.

"There was no doubt, that Todoroki would receive the most offers by a longshot. Most of the offers come from some small fries that want to associate themselves with your father in any way, shape or form and having the son of the Number One Hero intern with them would make them famous", explained the Pro and the class understood the politics of it all.

"That's why I'm going to intern under my father", stated Shoto and Aizawa nodded.

"I thought so. Bakugo, you've gotten the second biggest amount of offers. From what I've seen, some big names took a liking to you. I'm talking Best Jeanist kind of big names. The top if you would"

"Of course! As if I would even think of interning under some weakling!", shouted Bakugo, that was kind of his trademark. As Izuku's was his smile.

"And the third place in this competition for fame - Midoriya. You may have lost to a Gen Ed student in the second round of the tournament, yet it seems as if you garnered the most attention. I heard people talking that thanks to you Shinso made it as far as he did. You made good impressions on some very important people. I saw Edgeshot's and Ryukyu's agencies on the list, good job"

Then, Aizawa started explaining exactly how these internships would look like. They would join the agency of their choice for a week and follow their assigned Pro's as they went about their duties. They were there mostly to observe unless ordered by the Pro's to act.

Their homeroom teacher also told them not to decide on the first day. Even if they got a limited amount of offers. This was one of the most important choices in their careers. The right internship would allow them to improve their strengths, work on their weaknesses or broaden their skillset.

"Don't let the rankings fool you. If you aim too high you won't see real action", were his wise words.

But Momo decided on the same day. And she will be kicking herself for doing so for years to come.

* * *

"Oi, Midoriya how are those offers looking?!", Kirishima questioned as he made his way to the greenette's desk at the end of their school day.

"Much better than I anticipated", he smiled at the redhead and pointed at the names he has marked on his list.

"Edgeshot… Ryukyu… Ingenium… Ingenium?!", exclaimed Kirishima in shock.

"Quiet it down you dumbass!", whisper-shouted Midoriya. Both of them looked in Iida's direction. He didn't say a thing, but the class knew what happened.

Last Friday, the Turbo Hero: Enginium has been heavily injured by the infamous at this point Hero Killer: Stain. Midoriya did some digging and managed to come up with the modus operandi of this particular Villain.

The reports of similar assaults were from all over the Japan, but always came in the groups of four or five, before he moved onto a new location. Ingenium was the first Hero struck down in Hosu. As such, Midoriya's goal was simple - keep Iida out of Hosu, at all cost.

It was not a secret, that Tensei was Tenya's number one. Someone he looked up to. Midoriya didn't know what was the extent of Ingenium's damage was, but judging by the Engine Quirk user's sudden shift in demenour - it must've been serious.

"So… have you decided yet?", asked Kirishima, breaking the silence that has befallen them.

"Um, no. I'm trying to cut down on the offers for the time being. I crossed off the agencies from other parts of Japan and the ones without any members. But it still left too many to choose from confidently. That's why I'm trying to think about what I want to improve and this way I'll know who I want to intern under", explained Midoriya as the gears started grinding in the redhead's head.

"Good luck then bro!"

"Thanks! _If Iida goes to Hosu, I might need it…_ "

* * *

It was Wednesday and Midoriya was lost. From all the names on his list he managed to pick out a few that suited his needs.

Edgeshot - the Number Four Hero

Ryukyu - the Number Ten Heroine

Even Endeavour - the Number One Hero himself! - though Midoriya suspected that the man himself didn't even bother picking out the interns and just told his sidekicks to send an offer to everyone participating in the Tournament.

Best Jeanist - the Number Three Hero that Bakugo was pretty much going to intern with.

And… a barcode. Midoriya didn't know why, but he didn't just cross out the barcode at the start. Something about it just… It was weird. The kind of weird that was signified an important development.

Midoriya would've thought about it more, but his phone started ringing. He put the list down on his desk and walked over to his nightstand to check who needed his attention. It was an unknown caller and the greenette was about to let it go into voicemail, but the call… it was as if his phone answered it itself!

"It's not polite to let someone wait so long for an answer, y'know?", judging from the voice, the caller was a man, but who exactly was it? "Oi, kid, you there?! I didn't fuck up the numbers, did I?", the sounds of papers shuffling could be heard and Midoriya decided to introduce himself.

"It's Midoriya Izuku speaking", the shuffling stopped immediately and there was a short pause.

"That's it?!", the voice questioned and Midoriya winced slightly at how loud it was over the phone.

"What else do you want to know?!", the greenette answered with more vigour.

"Do you accept my offer?!", just as Midoriya was getting into the shouting mood, he froze.

"What offer?"

"For an internship! Seriously, didn't you use the application I sent you?!", it was kinda irritating to be yelled at by someone you didn't know for doing something you had no idea about.

"You didn't sent me shit! I don't even know who you are!", anger clear in his voice seemed to make the man think for a second.

"So you didn't get a neatly packed .exe folder in your mail?", he asked more timidly.

"Nope", the caller's calmness made Izuku calm down as well. Maybe now the conversation would be a little bit more normal?

"I knew I fucked something up!", the voice whined, sounding more like a baby and not like a grown up man. There went hopes of having a normal conversation. "Since the surprise is ruined anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm Shihai Kairo, Hero Name: Blackout and I would like for you to intern at my agency!"

* * *

"Okay, now I understand how I was supposed to discover the offer, but that didn't change the fact that I couldn't just waltz into a supermarket, walk up to a cashier and ask: 'hey, could you please scan this barcode, because I think that an overly zealous Pro Hero decided to sent me an offer that I had to decipher myself?' Sounds like a madman to me", the now laying on the bed Midoriya explained and the Pro laughed on his end.

"I didn't really think about it that way!", he managed to say between his chuckles. "But, that doesn't change my mind. I still want to offer you an internship. From what I managed to dig up you have been fitted with cybernetic augmentations, right?", his voice shifted to a more serious tone, which prompted Midoriya to follow suit.

"Yes. Those are the prototypes used in the RI Initiative"

"RI Initiative?"

"Re-Introduce. In our age, people get caught up in Villain activity everyday and there's not always a hero nearby to save them. That's why the amputees rate is much higher than it was two hundred years ago. The Initiative aims to create fully compatible and cheap prosthetics that would allow amputees to rejoin the society as its normal members"

"You do know you stuff kid. But, we got sidetracked a bit. Have you ever though against anyone that had the ability to control electronics?", the Pro asked in a less serious tone.

"No, there was a Villain at the USJ that could control robots, but thankfully not my augments", Midoriya didn't know if High-Tech's Quirk didn't work on him or if Technocracy's leader just didn't try to control the augments.

"Well, do you want to spar with someone that can?", the smirk on Blackout's face was audible in the way he spoke.

Izuku thought about for a few moments. He though about going with Ryukyu, since that would allow him to broaden his skillset, but now, he had the opportunity to work on his biggest weakness - and he was going to take it.

"Mister Shihai, you've gotten yourself an intern!", the greenette exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Shihai Kairo - Shihai means Domination, while Kairo means Circuit, yep I did open translate Google and tried to come up with a Japanese name that had some kind of meaning behind it xD I tried just translating his Quirk's name into Japanese and making it his name, but... it didn't work out, so I settled with Circuit Domination [First name, Last name], since it fits the character and still has some connection to his Quirk.

Also, is constructing affordable prosthetics the only agenda of the RI Initiative? Where's the Technocracy when you need someone to instigate action and why I have the feeling that Iida will go to Hosu?

Stay tuned and come back for the next chapter to find out! ;D


	33. Suspicions, Destinations and Siblings?

16.04.2020

Hello you wonderful people, it is I the author and I have some more reading material for all of you!

But first, as usual, the comments!:

RandomReader867 - No problem! It's my hobby after all :D

zerobound - I only hope that this Arc can cover up how I messed up in my opinion in the last Arc and that everything just works out the way I want it to.

GunBlade2020 - Indeed I plan on the internship being interesting. I also want Kairo's character to be likable by all of you, because (little spoiler) this isn't going to be the last time we see him in action!

Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

Something was fucky. At least that's how Midoriya saw the nearest future. He was always a healthy mix of an optimist and a realist. Despite his subtle hints that interning under Manual was not the best choice for Iida, he did it anyway. That's why the greenette was sure that something was bound to happen and that he won't be there when his classmate may need him.

"Iida", he called out to him as both freshmen classes of the Hero Course started gathering at the train station near UA. Aizawa and Vlad King were there already, both with a sheet of paper with the names of their students on them.

"Yes, Midoriya?", the Engine Quirk user answered immediately in his robotic demeanour, but something was still off.

"Where's Uraraka having her internship again? I kinda forgot", the question wasn't a complete lie, while at the same time would allow the greenette to gauge his classmate's mental condition.

"Gunhead Hero Agency", he stated proudly and smiled genuinely.

"Martial arts, huh?", mused Midoriya out loud.

"Yes, I think that she wanted to improve her hand to hand combat skills"

"What do you want to improve then?", the question was more fired then asked and for good reason too. Sometimes, people get so caught up in talking about someone else that they start talking about themselves just as easily. Sadly, that was not the case this time. Iida was being very cautious, which in turn made Midoriya suspicious.

"I decided that interning under a Hero that operated in a small area would help me improve my social skills and make comunicating with civilians easier", even if all the warning lights lit up at that answer there was nothing that Izuku could do at this point.

"I'm glad to hear that you are trying to better yourself as a Hero, Iida", the Engine Quirk user only nodded politely with a smile and then turned to meet up with Uraraka, who just arrived at their platform.

"How's he, problem child?", Midoriya knew that his homeroom teacher will approach him as soon as Tenya left. He sighed before turning around.

"He will go after the Hero Killer, I'm eighty, maybe eighty five percent sure that this is his real motive", the greenette admitted. "But, we shouldn't do anything right now", he quickly added, which took the Erasure Hero by surprise.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I told him a couple of times that he should rethink his choice, but he stubbornly opted to intern with Manual. A teacher can't hold his students' hand on a trail to becoming a Hero. We can only point where it starts and help them out when they get lost"

"You are way too philosophical for your age", commented Aizawa and sighed. "But you are also right. Let's hope that he didn't make too big of a mistake"

"Hope is all we can do for now", Midoriya agreed as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Students from both 1-A and 1-B started slowly disappearing from the platform as their respective trains arrived and departed. Midoriya was one of the last ones to leave, but he was not worried about being late, since he was travelling only to the neighbouring prefecture - Yamanashi.

When his train finally arrived, he was surprised that his classmates Momo Yaoyorozu and Mezo Shoji as well as the Class Rep of 1-B - Itsuka Kendo - boarded the same train as him.

"You guys heading to Yamanashi too?", he asked as they managed to find four open seats next to each other.

"Actually, me and Kendo are heading over to Shimane", Momo answered and Kendo nodded in affirmation.

"I'm going all the way to Fukuoka", said the masked student.

"It's a long journey ahead of you then", the greenette commented as he leaned back in his seat. "Are you going to intern under Uwabami too, Kendo?", he questioned after a few moments.

"Yes, it's far away from UA, but at least I won't be alone", the redhead smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I thought that you would prefer to go and intern under Gunhead or Death Arms"

"I was thinking the same thing, but once I found out that Uwabami wanted me to intern with her, I just couldn't turn her down! It's not like I had the chance to show off my skills in the Tournament", she said jokingly, but Midoriya swore that she glared at him for a split second.

"Well, you told me not to hold back", he shot back and they chuckled.

"Yeah… I guess you're right", she agreed, but a hint of disappointment made its way into her voice.

"Don't be discouraged Itsuka", Yaoyorozu said as she tried to cheer her friend up. "It's not your fault that you had to fight against a prodigy", the raven haired girl was looking straight at her crush when she said that second sentence.

Being called a prodigy was something that ticked Midoriya off. Everybody just thought that he was a modest guy and didn't want to be seen as a young genius, destined to do great things.

The truth was much more personal and selfish. A prodigy, someone like Todoroki or even Bakugo, was a person born with the means to achieve greatness, while Midoriya worked harder than probably every single one of his classmates to get so far. Being called a prodigy was like telling that he was… lucky…

Momo knew that something was up, because Midoriya went a bit gloomy at the comment. Again, his cheerfulness came back only a second later, but the feeling of uneasiness remained. This was not the time to dwell on it however. She needed to focus all of her attention on her upcoming internship and learn as much as she could in the following week.

* * *

" _You really need to stop being so friendly towards every girl that comes close to you_ ", Nana spoke in an almost berating tone as soon as he walked onto the platform in Yamanashi Prefecture.

" _What do you mean?_ ", he questioned, positively puzzled, while trying to find a map of the area on the platform.

" _First of you get so lovey dovey with Yaoyorozu, Kendo was constantly stealing glances in your direction the entire ride when she thought you weren't looking and I'm pretty sure that Ashido and Jiro may find you attractive_ ", she went over her mental list and seemed satisfied, but quickly added one more name after a sudden thought struck her. " _And the occasional flirting with Tokage like in the last joint training_ "

" _I'm only responding to her! Besides, it's not my fault that I'm so handsome_ ", the greenette smirked to himself as he studied the map in front of him.

" _Since when did you get so confident?_ "

" _Since when did YOU start worrying about me sending mixed signals?_ "

" _Good question_ "

" _I have a better one_ ", the mental silence indicated that she wished for him to continue, even though she thought that she wasn't going to like anything he had to say. " _You wouldn't happen to have a built in GPS, would you?_ "

* * *

"So…"

"So what Momo?"

The girls where currently walking down the crowded streets of Matsue, the capital city of Shimane Prefecture. The UA Campus provided almost everything they needed, so the students didn't leave it very often. Both students were taken amount by the sheer amount of people in the area.

" _It would be really bad if a Villain attacked right now_ ", they thought hoping not to jinx it.

"I saw that you were looking in M-Midoriya's direction on the train", the raven haired heroine in training pointed out in a shy manner.

"O-Oh, y-you saw?", being caught on the spot wasn't something that Kendo had in mind. She didn't even know why she was stealing glances in the first place!

"Any particular reason for that?", Itsuka was starting to wonder if this was a friendly conversation or an interrogation.

"I-, I guess that I admire your Class Rep to some degree…", she admitted as a blush made its way onto her face.

"I'm sure that you are not the first nor the last person to ever say that about him", Momo commented and chuckled. "Probably half of our class admires him for one thing or another", she added and her orange haired friend smiled herself.

"It's funny, how certain people seem to attract those around them. He's like an inspirational magnet!", she joked and they shared a laugh.

"I have to agree with you on this one. He puts so much effort into bettering himself and us that we start to wonder if he has the ability to slow down and relax"

"I don't know him that well and I had similar thoughts. Did you know that he jogs like three times a day?"

"No, he is so energetic that it's kinda hard to keep track of him", answered Momo. "How do you know that he jogs three times a day?", she questioned after a few moments.

"Well, my father always taught me to be an early riser and this habit seems to have stuck with me, so I usually wake up around 6.30 AM and catch him coming back dressed in workout clothes", the redhead clarified and Yaoyorozu thought about it for a second.

"Huh, now I start to wonder how much does he train…", the raven haired girl thought out loud and her friend could only agree with her musings.

* * *

"Well… I certainly didn't expect… this…", Midoriya said to himself as he stared at the massive building in front of him. Shihai Kairo didn't sound like a big Pro, so the greenette was very much taken aback by the size of his agency.

There was no point in double checking the address, the neon bright inscription that read 'Blackout's Hero Agency' was a dead giveaway.

Deciding not to dwell on the subject too much, Izuku walked up to the front door and stepped in, his hero costume in his right hand and his clothes in the big suitcase in his left hand.

From the outside, the building looked like a normal office - big windows and monotone colors made it blend with city's architecture. The inside however was a whole different story.

The spacious hall not too dissimilar to the one in his mansion was brightly colored with blue and pink dominating most of the walls. A big reception desk in the middle took up almost half the space! Various secretaries were keeping themselves occupied, receiving calls or taking care of paperwork. In the back of the room was a staircase that lead to the higher floors as well as two elevators.

Midoriya managed to shake himself out of his daze and resumed his walk towards the counter. Yet, his eyes wandered by themselves. The right side of the room was occupied by many, mostly free couches and vending machines with snacks, drinks and one dedicated to coffee.

"Hey, you there!", he heard someone call out and turned in the direction of whoever was shouting out of reflex.

He spotted a young woman with short, bright pink hair that had a few azure strands thrown in. She was looking right at him, waving her hand and making her way over to him. Seriously, is having pink hair just making you an over energetic person or something? Because Midoriya was sure that every person with pink hair he knew fit the description perfectly.

"You must be Kairo's intern, right?!", she asked with a wide grin.

"That would be me", the greenette confirmed and felt himself get grabbed by the woman.

"Come on then! He wants to meet you as soon as possible!", yep, pink haired meaned over energetic. "And don't worry about your things, someone will take them to your room!"

" _I think that I would have trouble keeping up with her even with_ _ **Tenfold Acceleration**_ ", he joked to himself and smiled slightly. He hasn't even started and it was already getting interesting. " _I wonder what Blackout is like in person?_ "

* * *

"Fight me!", color him impressed. Blackout and his agency managed to surprise him for the third time today. Whatever it was that Midoriya expected Shihai to be certainly wasn't… this.

The man was looking very similar to the woman that dragged him all the way to his office. His hair was very bright too, but it was mainly a color that resembled that of a sapphire or maybe slightly lighter than that, with pink strands visible in several places. He too looked young, but Midoriya swore that he wasn't.

"Kairo, what did I say about rushing things?!", the woman berated him and the man was finally able to restrain his energy.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, but I just couldn't contain myself when you decided to intern with me! Ever since I heard that you were using some sort of cybernetics I started wondering if my Quirk would work on you?", he explained himself as his… sidekick? Probably sidekick cleared her throat.

"Didn't you forget something?"

"Oh, right! My name is Shihai Kairo, also known as The Technopathic Hero: Blackout! And this lovely woman next to you is my little sister Kuse", the man introduced himself and his sibling.

"In case you were wondering, I'm also a Pro, The Manipulating Heroine: Puppeteer", the woman added to her brother's introduction.

"Can we get to the interesting stuff now?", he asked, no, pleaded while looking in her direction.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't make him too tired, so that he may start actually learning today instead of wasting his first day for your entertainment", she caved in, though a small smile crept onto her face, which in turn made Midoriya realize that they are just messing with each other on a constant basis.

* * *

Few minutes passed in the blink of an eye and the greenette found himself standing in a boxing ring, though it certainly looked bigger than a standard one.

"Most of the Pros and Sidekicks at my agency have some tech related or small scale Quirks, which is why there are so many similarly looking rings, in case you were wondering", the man explained as he made his way over to him.

"So what will we be doing now Mr Shihai?", he asked his temporary mentor.

"Just call me Kairo kid, it'll make things easier for when my sister is around!", the man laughed cheerfully. "As to answer your question, I'm very interested in how much of your augments I can control. My Quirk allows me to kind of sense the things I can control and I get a strong vibe coming from you. You have something in your eyes, limbs, brain and… looks like close to the heart?", Shihai listed and Izuku was impressed with how versatile was his Quirk.

"That's correct", he confirmed and the Pro smiled some more.

"We will start with testing something simple. I'll try to control your right arm, tell me if anything starts to hurt", he stated and closed his eyes.

It took a few seconds, but the greenette started feeling a tingling sensation coming from the augments in his right arm.

"I can't control anything"

"That's not true. I definitely felt something happening with the augs. Maybe you changed the output?", he provided and his mentor for the week looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's see if that was the case", the tingling sensation was back.

Midoriya made sure that he didn't 'touch' anything and started slowly moving and flexing his right arm. He definitely felt the soreness associated with severe overuse of the Soft Cap. He looked around quickly and noticed a pair of dumbbells. He quickly went over to them and tried to lift them with his right hand. They were supposed to weigh fifty kilograms, but he managed to lift them almost effortlessly.

"It worked!", he exclaimed with a smile and looked over to his teacher to see him grin in response.

"Well then, let's do some more testing!"

* * *

The idea of giving Kairo a sister to quarrel with could be fun, so there she is xD

Shihai Kuse - Shihai for Domination just like her brother and Kuse for Quirk, I'mma let you try and figure out her Quirk for yourself ;D

And yes. Midoriya's augments are in his limbs (kinetic capacitors), eyes (AKoV (still an awesome name btw)), brain (N.A.N.A.) and around his heart.

'But there wasn't anything about augments in his heart up to this point author!'

Wrong! There was one very specific moment, that briefly explained this augment and the consequences of using it. I'm curious if any of you can guess what I'm talking about xD

Anyways, that's all from me for today! I'll catch you in the next update ;D


	34. Internships, Explanations and Patrol?

18.04.2020

Not much to say today, so let's get straight into the comments!:

RandomReader867 - You are hereby banned from anwering my questions. Or I shouldn't make answers that obvious? Anyway, you are right. The augment near his heart is connected to the Death Mark. Also, I was joking about the whole you being banned from answering questions ;D

Nabe-Chan - So. Let's say that Shinso didn't bump into Midoriya in the race, then he would barely make it into the second round or just drop out in the first one. This way, he definitely wouldn't get into the Hero Course. Also, letting Shinso win would be staying still and letting him just drag you out of bounds. Midoriya wanted to show the Pros in the stands that Shinso could stop an opponent capable of faster than sound movements! This looks like extra points in the recrutation process in my book. Also, I didn't want to be mainstream and just make Midoriya the winner xD I hope the answer satisfies your questions. If not, feel free to ask some more!

CarEnthusiast - You touched a subject that I wanted to left alone for the time being, but... a little teaser won't hurt, I think. As RandomReader867 pointed out in his comment, this augment is connected to the Death Mark. But your theory about overclocking an engine is... a bit off. Let's just say that the augment works exactly like as if you've poured rocket fuel into a car. It will go super fast, but suffer irreparable damage in the process (don't hate me anyone if rocket fuel wouldn't work in a car engine like I imagine it to xD). As I said, more on that subject will be said later in the story ;D

GunBlade2020 - I saw your comment, I panicked and checked the whole chapter to see if I've messed something up horribly. Turns out you probably read something wrong ;D I think that it's pretty clear that the woman that came to greet Midoriya downstairs and led him to Kairo's office is his sister Kuse. You know, bright hair and happy go lucky personality. I apologise if that part really was confusing to anyone

And now, the first day on the job!

* * *

The impromptu training session with Blackout confirmed that the Pro was indeed able to control the output of Midoriya's augments. With enough concentration, he could even activate the thermal vision mode, which freaked the greenette out the first time it happened, but N.A.N.A. was out of his reach.

They came to a conclusion that there was too much tissue for the augment to be counted as a technology for Shihai's Quirk.

Midoriya was able to stop his mentor from activating the heart augment, as it would be fatal. Kairo was understandably freaked out at first, but quickly returned to his normally cheerful persona.

After satisfying their curiosity, Kuse arrived and showed the intern to his room for the entirety of his stay in Yamanashi.

The greenette unpacked his belongings and decided to just lay down for a few minutes, hoping to regain a bit of his energy before either Kairo or his sister came for him.

He was relaxing for about half and hour, before someone knocked on his door. They opened a second later and the pink hair of Blackout's sister peeked into the room.

"You ready to go?", she asked with a smile.

"Been waiting for one of you to show up", the greenette answered and got up, stretching briefly, before walking to the door. "What's the plan for today?", he questioned as Kuse stepped aside and motioned for him to follow her.

"Well, technically you are Kairo's intern, but he got called in to a possible bomb threat, so I'm going to take you on a tour around the agency. If he's not back by the time we finished then I'll take you for a brief patrol. I would feel bad if you missed out on valuable experience just because my brother can't remember his priorities", they both chuckled as the woman led him to an elevator.

"What exactly are your Quirks?", Midoriya wondered out loud while the elevator slowly descended to the ground floor.

"Kairo calls his Circuit Breaker. It basically allows him to sense, modify and control electronics. He can text you while having his phone in the next room for instance. Or start the coffee express without leaving his bed", the intern thought that she was joking at first, but after a few seconds realized that his mentor really did those things!

"Training is training… I guess…", he mumbled out and the woman next to him agreed to some extent. "What about your Quirk?"

"I call it Takeover. I can forcefully activate someone's Quirk by touching their head. Like this", before he had the time to react, Kuse's hand made its way on top of his head and he felt a slight tingling sensation. Were both their Quirks basically tingling his body into submission? "Weird…", he heard her whisper and snapped back to the situation at hand.

"What's weird?"

"I can't activate this lightning that you had around yourself in the Sports Festival", the woman explained as she took the hand off of his head. "That's the first time it happened"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my Quirk manifested about four months ago?", he provided, trying to figure out if there really was a connection.

"I don't know and quite honestly can't be bothered to think about it too much!", Kuse explained as the elevator dinged, signalling that they arrived at the ground floor.

The tour began on the ground floor and was on the brief side, because as an intern he didn't quite have the authorization to visit every place. The example being Blackout's special forces HQ - The Disturbance.

Kuse even explained to him how their agency took care of sending out heroes.

The secretaries on the ground floor were tasked with receiving calls from civilians, policemen and other agencies. They would then relay the acquired information to their coordination unit, who would then forward the requests to specified Pros and Sidekicks on site or reach out to those currently in the field.

With the help of advanced technology, the process was quick and efficient, with every member of Blackout's Hero Agency wearing mandatory GPS bracelets that allowed for constant surveillance.

Some of the Pros coming to join Shihai's agency were opposed to the idea of being constantly watched and withdrew their applications upon learning of the bracelets, despite Blackout explaining that they were supposed to help with coordinating the agency's manpower.

Blackout's Hero Agency had its own cafeteria and a small dorm section in case any of the heroes needed to stay at the agency for a period of time. The Shihai siblings themselves lived in a penthouse on the very top of the building.

The only room that they lacked was an infirmary, but with the agency being located so close to the nearby hospital it was not such a big problem.

* * *

The tour has ended, but Kairo was still nowhere to be found. This irritated Kuse to no end, but she had no time to complain about her brother, she had an intern to take care of.

"Change into your hero costume and meet me downstairs", the woman commanded as the elevator stopped on the floor that Izuku's room was at. "The case should be under the bed", she added before the doors closed and took her towards the penthouse.

Midoriya did as he was told and went immediately to prepare for the patrol.

" _Patrol…_ ", he thought giddily to himself. It was the first day of his internship and he was already going to do what heroes do! Now he was really glad that he took Blackout's offer, even if the man himself wasn't around much.

He passed a few Pros and Sidekicks along the way and greeted them with a smile and a wave. The atmosphere at the agency was very friendly and warm. He supposed that with siblings owning the agency, they would make sure that all of their coworkers got along with each other.

When he reached his room, Midoriya spared no time in stripping from his clothes and flipping open the case with his costume. He was really happy with the changes he decided to make a while ago. Apart from the costume, the case also stored the two metal bands that Hatsume came up with for him. Full Gauntlets that really looked like gauntlets and not gloves this time.

After putting on his costume and the various pieces of armor he had one last task to do - his hair. It was something that he wondered about for quite some time. Should he leave the mess on top of his head as it was or put in some effort and try to comb it? If he decided to change it, then to what?

Shrugging, he decided to postpone this decision. He was happy with his current haircut and was proud of how fluffy his hair was, despite all the hell it goes through with each training.

The student locked his room and shoved the key into a small pocket in his armored pants, before heading for the nearest elevator. He passed a few more of Shihai's employee's and some of them even gave him a thumb up seeing his hero costume.

There was also a girl that he was sure was an intern too, that quickly looked away after spotting him, her face reddening suddenly with a slight blush.

" _I think you should have left the trench coat as a part of your costume_ ", Nana spoke inside his head. " _Look at the poor soul, she almost fainted at your sight!_ "

" _I can't help it. I'm too handsome for my own good_ ", he shot back mentally and the woman sighed.

" _You are no fun to tease since that confidence boost_ ", she whined and he chuckled quietly.

* * *

Kuse was already waiting for him by the time he made it to the lobby. She had her usual smile on her face that didn't show any hints of irritation.

Her hero costume consisted of a black, skin tight bodysuit with purple lines on her legs, arms and torso (it's basically a re-colored costume from Tron: Legacy, but without the helmet, fits the vibe of Blackout's Hero Agency). She had a high collar that showed her neck only from the front.

She whistled as he got closer.

"Damn kid, if I were a few years younger I would've tried to snatch you up immediately", she teased and grinned widely.

"If you really were a few years younger, then I may have tried coming after you", he shot back, his grin just as wide.

"I really need to thank Kairo for inviting you!", she exclaimed with a giggle. "It's your first day here and you're already fun to have around!"

"Thanks, I try", he commented and smiled.

"Enough faffing around! Let's go!", Kuse calmed down slightly and headed towards the door, Midoriya following a step behind her.

The duo left the agency and turned left. The woman was immediately recognised by some of the people in the vicinity. They usually waved at her to which she waved back, while some of them actually walked up to them and struck a short conversation with the Heroine and the intern by extent.

The first destination Kuse wanted to visit was a local criminal activity hotspot - a giant mall. It always had hundreds of visitors from close and far going about their lifes, perfect victims for pickpocketers, muggers or even robbers. One look at the massive complex was enough to make Izuku believe.

It was absolutely packed! Wherever he looked, more and more people appeared!

"This is one of the most infamous spots in the whole city. I'm pretty sure that more than half of the calls we receive have something to do with this place", Kuse chuckled next to him, while he was busy collecting his jaw off of the floor.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, so many people… One terrorist could take dozens of civilians with him…", Midoriya thought out loud, which caught Puppeteer's attention.

"You are absolutely right. That's why some of our Pros and Sidekicks as well as some freelancers are on guard duty in here. If the mall is open, then there are at least five Heroes inside.

The greenette only nodded and made sure to remember that.

"Let's go somewhere easier for your first day. I'm sure that Kairo would like to take you to the mall himself, so I'll explain to you some formalities while we have nothing better to do", she stated and they resumed their walk.

"I'm all ears Kuse"

"Right, first, when on duty always use Hero names", the woman pointed out and struck a thoughtful pose for a second. "Actually, I never caught your's", she realized and looked at the intern for some sort of an answer.

"Oh, I must've forgot to say it", he chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "The Augmented Hero: Cybrex", Midoriya introduced himself and extended his right hand in her direction.

"I look forward to working with you, Cybrex", she grasped the extended hand and shook it.

"Likewise, Puppeteer", he answered and they went back to walking again.

"So, with the introductions over, it's time for some theoretical knowledge", Kuse stated with a smile. "After you receive your license you will become a full-fledged hero and you will have a choice what to do next. The most ambitious ones try to open their own agencies right away, but only a handful of them survive. Most settle for the middle ground and join existing ones as Sidekicks and work their way towards becoming independent Pros there. There are also the freelancers, who just stay solo for an extended period of time. The prime example of that third category is Miruko", she started and looked to the left to check if her brother's intern was already asleep.

She was surprised to see him with a very thoughtful look on his face and his lips moving at an incredible speed, though this time no words came out. He stopped after a few moments and nodded to himself before turning to look at her again.

"The simplest task you can be assigned as either a Sidekick or an independent Pro is a patro, which is what we are doing right now. Usually, our presence is enough to lower the chances of criminal activity, but also put us in a position to quickly respond to it if it happens. Sometimes we are contacted by the police or other agencies that are in need of our help, be it a investigation in progress or a ready to execute raid. Those are few and far in between, but are something that you will have to witness at least once in your career", she continued her explanation, only stealing a couple of glances in the greenette's direction to ensure herself that he was still listening.

They spent the rest of their patrol like that. She would explain different parts of being a Hero to the best of her ability and he would silently listen, sometimes interrupting her to ask a question or two.

They decided to end their patrol when the sun started slowly setting. By the time they returned, Kairo has already came back from his last assignment and was waiting for them in the lobby. He approached them as soon as they stepped through the glass doors.

The man apologised to his sister for leaving Midoriya in her care and his intern for wasting his first day of the week long internship. The greenette waved it off and told his mentor that he would just have to try extra hard tomorrow to compensate for today - which Blackout was ecstatic to do.

Shihai siblings told Midoriya that he was free for today and he immediately went to his room. At least he wanted to do so, but his stomach wanted to be included in his plans. So he stopped by the cafeteria on his way to his room and took a large sandwich to satisfy his hunger.

He plopped onto his bed to relax and let Nana start cataloguing everything that he heard from Kuse. Sometimes he wonders how much easier life has become since she appeared.

Midoriya guessed that some of his classmates should be free as well and decided to text his class' group chat.

Cybrex: How are guys after your first day?  
Cybrex: C'mon guys, I see you are online  
Uravity: It's great!  
Uravity: Gunhead promised to teach me his combat style!  
Tailman: It's pretty cool  
Red Riot: Fourth Kind is even manlier in person!  
Red Riot: And Tetsutetsu from 1-B is here too!  
Grape Juice: Someone save me from this devil of a woman!  
Cybrex: Woah…  
Chargebolt: And he went immediately offline too…  
Cybrex: Who is he interning with again?  
Cellophane: Mt. Lady  
Cellophane: You don't think she caught him spying on her, right?  
Cellophane: Right?  
Chargebolt: I mean, this is Mineta we are talking about  
Chargebolt: Also, has anyone noticed that me, Sero and Midoriya have hero names that start with 'c'?  
Earphone Jack: Of course we did moron  
Earphone Jack: There's also Creati and Can't stop twinkling  
Can't stop twinkling: Someone called my for my sparkle?  
Tsukuyomi: What a mad banquet of darkness

The greenette snorted and started laughing while reading Jiro's response. He always knew that she had the best comebacks and was nearly as blunt as Asui.

Midoriya put his phone on the nightstand and went to take a quick shower before going to sleep. He had a full day of interning tomorrow after all.

* * *

Not much action, but don't leave yet! Or at least comeback for the next chapter!

And, with this chapter going live, we've hit the 100k words count! And there's still no trace of a coherent story xD

Also, is Iida up to not good? is he the only one? and why is there a scarred man with blue flames standing next to me?

This and much more (probably not) in the next chapter!


	35. Mall, Pros and Heist?

20.04.2020

After running my mouth before the chapters a few times in a row I seem to have run out of stuff to talk about so...

Comments!:

GunBlade2020 - Yup, there's something that stops her from controlling Midoriya's 'Quirk', but let's put it aside for now ;D

RiceCakePlayz - first of all, you are one dedicated reader xD How long did it take you to read it all in one sitting? Just curious. I'm glad you like it and didn't just waste time on reading this fic ;D The original plan was to make this a harem with smut, but since then it transformed more times than Optimus Prime in the whole Transformers series, so... I may put some smut? Never wrote it so... It would be fun to try! xD

RandomReader867 - Okay, are you like, reading my mind, because you seem to guess too many plot points ahead of time! Or maybe you are a detective. Are you a detective? Cause this is some serious Sherlock Holmes stuff that you are doing ;D Never change xD

Nabe-Chan - I like to imagine that my Midoriya really doesn't know how to slow down and totally devotes himself to anything that he has to do, like he is going Plus Ultra with every step he makes. In my eyes, he wanted to guarantee Shinso a place in the Hero Course, so he made him stand out as much as possible. Also, Midoriya had Richards, his parents and staff to support his goal of becoming a hero without a Quirk. I probably should've written it somewhere, but this Shinso has been labeled as a Villain too. So he had the entire world turned against him. I like to imagine Midoriya being a ray of light that saved Shinso from the darkness and guided towards the goal they share - become a hero no matter what. On the sidenote - how did Hagakure pass the entrance exam? And wasn't there really anyone better than a guy with sticky hair? Seems like plot holes if you ask me ;D

And now, let's get in some well deserved action!:

* * *

Blackout stayed true to his word and devoted himself to really training Midoriya instead of leaving it for his sister to have to deal with. On Tuesday they didn't leave the gym until dinner and after that it was just another patrol, though this time Izuku went out with Kairo, who showed him the more chill part of their city. Not many people and not much action, but it was important to show up there, so that potential troublemakers knew that it was to stay that way.

Wednesday was the day that Midoriya anticipated the most. He finally was assigned to the mall squad. Kairo instructed him to wake up even earlier than yesterday and get to the lobby before 6.00 AM.

The greenette had no problem with adjusting his sleep schedule and even managed to be the second one to arrive on the ground floor of the agency. It was really weird, seeing the normally bustling with life room so quiet and empty. Empty if not for the man in white costume standing near the entrance.

Midoriya crossed paths with him a few times already, but this was the first occasion that he was just standing still and not going anywhere.

The color scheme of his costume was very vivid, which seemed to be Blackout's Agency's trademark, with Kairo and Kuse being the best examples. The man wore some light armor over his torso and had lightly armored pants on. Reinforced gauntlets were poking from under the bright cloak around his shoulders that left only the center part of his body exposed. His face was protected by a white helmet with a purple visor and what seemed to be a retractable mouth guard.

"I was half expecting you to be late, rookie", the man commented almost as soon as Midoriya stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir", the intern shot back in serious tone.

"Don't be, I'm expecting you to disappoint me like this all the time, so make sure you give it your best today. The Mall is not a kind place for kids", he explained and didn't say anything else as Izuku made his way over to him.

"I'm Cybrex", the Augmented Hero introduced himself when he walked up to the Pro.

"Huh, guess Blackout managed to teach you a thing or two about acting like a Hero", the not-so-intimidating-anymore man said with a visible smirk. "You can call me The Retracing Hero: Retro", he introduced himself and extended a hand for Midoriya to shake.

"Actually, it was Kuse that talked me through this", he admitted and shook the man's hand.

"Should have seen it coming", Retro chuckled and turned his attention to the top of the stairs.

Midoriya followed the Pro's gaze and spotted Kairo trying his best to sneak down the stairs, trying being the key word there.

"Damn, your spacial awareness is something else truly", Blackout commented. He shifted into his normal stance and casually strolled up to the duo. (If anyone was wondering, his hero costume is also the suit from Tron: Legacy, the same blue color and no helmet. It's basically Kuse's but black and blue).

"Sir Nighteye made sure that I honed this skill to perfection. It's pretty easy to lose track of your surroundings when you are watching the past refold in front of your eyes", Retro spoke back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nonetheless, you are still trying to sneak up on me"

"Can't fault a guy for trying", Blackout retorted as he joined them near the exit. "So, Cybrex, since this is your first day in The Mall we will explain everything to you on our way there", he stated and headed towards the door.

"Are we the only ones coming?", Midoriya questioned as they made their way outside.

"Most people prefer to do their shopping on the weekends, but some of them have nothing better to do so they hang out in The Mall. That's why the security needs to be on alert twenty four seven. At any given moment in the day, there are at least three heroes from our agency on site", Shihai started his explanation as they headed towards their destination.

"However, a second group joins us later in the day. Since there are many offices in the vicinity, the rush hours start around 4 PM and last all the way up to 9 PM. That's when the security needs to be reinforced. And don't get me started on the weekends! Especially if any holidays are approaching!", Retro got a little bit energetic as he continued his boss' explanation.

"Retro here is a Mall Veteran. He spends most of his shifts there since his Quirk is helpful in

tracking the criminals", Kairo spoke up as the mall came into view.

"What is your Quirk then?", Midoriya asked and looked at the Pro beside him, waiting for an answer.

"I call it Retrospection. It allows me to see everything that happened in a place up to twenty four hours backwards. I can also move while the Quirk is activated and follow the path that let's say a pickpocketer took from his home to the mall so that we can arrest him when he comes back", Retro explained with pride.

"Oh, so it's very similar to Nighteye's, but works backwards?", the greenette noted after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yes, that's why I was interning under him back when I was in Shiketsu", he commented as they approached the lone guard standing in front of the mall.

"Phew, seems like an easy day for us since you two are here", the man joked as he took a good look at Blackout and Retro. "But I haven't seen the third guy before"

"It's my intern, The Augmented Hero: Cybrex", Kairo introduced the teen and the boy in questioned bowed politely.

"Oh my… Only an intern and already thrown into deep water?", the guard laughed and the two Pros smirked slightly.

"It's my job to show him that being a Pro is not about glamour and glory", he answered and the man opened the door for them.

"Good luck out there kid"

The mall definitely looked different without all the people walking around. Only the personnel and security were present, going about their duties before opening for the day.

Midoriya followed the two Pros closely, but stopped for a second to take a mental picture of the mall's map. It could be useful at some point in the day. Unknowingly to him, his supervisors noticed his short pause and if they had to score him, then he would be off to a good start with bonus points before the exercise even started.

"How competent do you think yourself to be?", Retro questioned suddenly and Midoriya froze in place.

"W-what?"

"I asked how competent you think yourself to be? Do you think you can handle yourself?", the man pushed further with his questions.

"I think that I'm pretty competent even if I lack all the training and experience that you both have", he answered to the best of his ability and hoped it was the right thing to say.

"You're young but seem to know your limits very well. If you ask me it's a green light", the second sentence was directed at Blackout who had a thoughtful look on his face; Midoriya as confused as never before.

"If you say so… Cybrex, on behalf of the Pro Hero Blackout you are authorised to act independently if you spot a crime being committed", the blue haired man recited and smiled. "We will split up. You stay here, in the main area, while Retro and I take care of the east and west wings, we will come by to check up on you every hour or so. If you engage a suspect contact us immediately, understood?"

"Yes!", the fact that a Pro Hero just gave him freedom in going about his day made Midoriya stand a little bit straighter than usually.

"Glad to hear that", Blackout answered and walked away with Retro going the opposite direction.

" _I have a good feeling about today!_ ", the greenette thought excitingly and started familiarizing himself with the area he was assigned to.

* * *

" _I don't have a good feeling about today anymore!_ ", he panicked internally once he saw how many people were already under his watch.

The front door was constantly opened due to people leaving or coming in and it wasn't even noon! He had to remind himself not to let his nervousness show on the outside. Heroes should make people feel safe and one couldn't spread an aura of safety while doubting themselves.

Midoriya was thankful that a few other Heroes appeared not long after the mall opened and were stalking through the crowd. He tried not to get close to them to make sure that they covered as much ground as possible but he did cross paths with some of them, be it on an escalator or just passing by on the same floor.

They usually only shook hands and introduced themselves before resuming their duties. If Aizawa was here, then he definitely would've commented how their actions were very rational and so on. The thought made Midoriya smiled. But his face quickly fell as his mind wandered to a certain problem that was waiting to arise.

Iida.

The strict teen did respond in the chat that he was okay and that his first day was very informative. He also seemed to get a lot of field experience under Manual, which everyone thought to be a good thing. Call Izuku paranoid, but the longer iida stayed in the streets, the bigger the risk of him running into Stain.

A forceful shove brought him down to the situation at hand. He cursed himself for such irresponsible behaviour and turned around to see who he stumbled upon. The person must've vanished in the crowd, but he spotted a black hood in the sea of heads.

Again, call him paranoid, but not many people in the mall wore hoods. Most opted to wear ballcaps, shades or just put up with the light that shone through the massive, glazed roof. Something didn't sit right with Midoriya so he decided to tail the suspicious person for a while and see where it gets him.

"This is Cybrex. I've spotted someone in a black hood, I'll follow him to make sure it's a false call", he spoke to the earpiece provided by Blackout and headed after his suspected… suspect.

"Your location?", a voice answered his call. It belonged to a freelancer that loved mall duty, The Spying Hero: Big Brother.

"Second floor, east side, near Starbucks, the person is wearing a black hood, no other details from my angle, can you tag him?"

"Copy that. Suspect tagged, stay nearby just in case Cybrex, but be on the lookout. I'll monitor our guy", the Pro instructed and Midoriya slowed down, scanning the floor beneath him.

"This is Jet Lee, I have a guy that fits your description on the ground floor Cybrex"

"I have two more emerging from the carpark"

"One more on the third floor"

"Spotted two more below Cybrex"

"Slow the fuck down! I can't scroll through the feeds that fast!", an irritated and straining Big Brother shouted through the earpiece making most of the present Pros flinch at his volume.

"I have update on a suspect! The perp is wearing a surgical mask!", another Hero shouted after a few moments.

"Shit! Big Brother confirm that the suspects are wearing surgical masks!", the command came from Blackout himself. Since his agency was the closest to the mall, his employee's became unofficial leaders of the Mall Security Team.

"On it!", he responded and went silent for a few moments. "Five tagged individuals with surgical masks. Looks like they are starting to converge"

"I need a location BB!"

"It looks like… Got it! Second floor, north side, Banque Internationale"

"All Pros, we have a possible armed robbery on our hands, the suspects have covered faces and black hoodies, move in to intercept. Cybrex, keep tabs on your guy and don't engage without backup unless necessary!"

" _Now I definitely don't have a good about today_ ", the greenette though to himself, but obeyed the command and shortened the distance to the suspect.

* * *

Blackout was panicking. Of all three hundred and sixty five days in a year, an armed robbery had to take place on the day that he decided to show his intern what The Mall is all about! And of course it has to be the Shie Hassaikai!

So many questions were spinning wildly in the Pro's head. Why here? Why Banque? Why now? All remaining Yakuza clans were sitting on their asses for the past few years, why start acting now?

Questions aside, he had places to be. And an intern to protect.

He quickly met up with Big Brother that spent his shifts in the quiet security office in the east wing. The duo picked a sidekick from some smaller agency on their way and made it to the main lobby.

Just in time for a gunshot to make everyone freeze in place.

* * *

Midoriya watched a few videos of Snipe in his prime and had to immediately confirm one thing - guns were way louder in person then on the internet or TV. He flinched out of reflex, but quickly got a grip of himself and hid behind a nearby structural beam.

"This is Cybrex, the suspects have opened fire, probably a warning shot to scare the civilians away, permission to engage?", the greenette tried to stay as professional as he could in all this chaos.

"Negative, observe and wait for backup", Blackout ordered and Midoriya had no choice but stand down.

It took three minutes for reinforcements to appear. In total, they had ten Pros against at least five armed suspects. It may have looked like an easy fight, but there was a catch. Hostages.

The main way to stall time during a robbery is to take hostages, human shields to limit Heroes' movements. It was common knowledge back in the day before Quirks appeared and has been a good strategy up to this day.

"They're stupid! We have them surrounded!", Rock Lock whisper shouted amongst fellow Pros.

"It won't matter if they have a Quirk that could aid them in their escape", pointed out Big Brother from behind his digital mask.

"What's the plan boss?", asked Retro, the question directed at Blackout.

"We go in. Cybrex, stay here and make sure that no stragglers escape", the Pro commanded and his companions quickly spread themselves out, taking positions all around the bank.

Midoriya was slightly disappointed that he won't get to participate in the attack, but he understood that it had to be perfectly executed and his inexperience could results in someone's death.

He felt nervous as the Pros sprung into action in one, well coordinated strike. Five suspects in the bank were incapacitated within seconds, only two of them being able to take a shot at the Heroes. Rock Lock and Retro led the charge into the vault, with a few more shots being taken, before silence reigned once again.

"Cybrex, come in", Midoriya heard Blackout's voice in his earpiece.

"This is Cybrex", he answered and Kairo started laughing like a maniac.

"He meant 'walk into the bank'", Retro explained and chuckled as well.

The greenette facepalmed, but walked in anyways.

"Good one", his mentor had his thumbs up and a grin on his face.

"Hey, it's my first time being in a scenario like that!", he snapped, though a smile that formed on his face betrayed his real feelings. He was just glad that it was over.

"Still, you acted less like a kid than I expected", Rock Lock commented with a small scoff.

"Unfortunately, they acted quickly enough to ransack the vault and escape", Big Brother commented as he walked out of the secure room.

"Must've been a Warp Quirk of some kind", stated Blackout and the rest agreed.

Police arrived on the scene not too long after that and their statements were taken. After the interrogation, most of the Heroes were dismissed from the scene. Blackout started the investigation immediately after and Retro began working his magic moments later. It would take some time to track down all the suspects, but there was something that the press published on the same day.

* * *

"Technocracy and Shie Hassaikai join forces in a heist in Yamanashi", Momo read while in bed. Interning under Uwabami was proving to be… different, than she had imagined it to be.

"Midoriya gets involved in shootouts, while we are doing photo shoots", Kendo groaned from her bed.

The heroines shared a single room and usually spend their free time in there. The third day was probably their least favorite so far, but tomorrow may be even worse! Uwabami wanted them to partake in a TV commercial. A TV commercial!.

"Yamanashi is a big place, maybe it was a different city?", the heiress provided, but wasn't as sure as she would like to be.

"Why not call him and ask about that?", the orange haired girl stood up from her bed and made her way over to Momo's.

"Good idea", she said and looked through her contacts. It took several seconds to find the number and several more for the call to be answered.

"What can I do for you, Momo?", Midoriya sounded a little tired, but they chucked it up to training initially.

"Um, Kendo and I saw the report about Yamanashi and were wondering if you know anything about it", they were curious about any details, but mostly worried about his status, seeing as he was offline since morning.

"Oh, uh, hi Kendo!", he quickly greeted the orange haired heroine. "I was there when the heist started, but I can't go into any details for now, sorry", the greenette chuckled sheepishly and Momo was sure that he was scratching his head or neck or cheek.

"You alright?", Itsuka asked as she moved to be closer to the phone.

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired mentally", he answered and a loud yawn escaped his throat. "Excuse me"

"You probably should get some sleep then. You still have to get up tomorrow", Yaoyorozu provided politely.

"I just came out of the shower and was about to hit the hay but you called", Midoriya laughed and the girls joined in.

"Looks like we chose the right time to call you", Kendo joked.

"A perfect one"

"Well, we won't be stopping you any longer, bye Midoriya"

"See you at the dorms on the weekend!"

"Goodnight Momo, Kendo", the greenette hung up and a few minutes later was out like a light.

He did train for a few hours after he returned to the agency, so that helped.

Yaoyorozu however had a few less than decent thought about her crush in the shower, provided by her traitorous imagination. Kendo may have had it a little easier, but she still was a girl and couldn't deny that Midoriya was easy on the eyes.

* * *

So... I may have had something else planned for today's chapter. Like, several different things. At first it was, fuck it, Hosu time! But then I thought, how about the mall? And let's have Midoriya do something amazing like jump from the third floor to the ground floor and catch a shoplifter or something. And we ended up with The Technocracy and Shie Hassaikai teaming up on a heist in Yamanashi... don't try to understand how my brain came up with a plan like this.

Still, I think it showed that Midoriya is an intern and has next to no experience, so it would be normal for him to act as a rear guard in such a serious situation.

So... next time we will try to see if my brain screams 'fuck it, Hosu time!', maybe take care of the man standing behind me that has threatened to incinarate me a few times already and see if Izuku can safe Iida from himself... and the blade weilding hero killer... yeah, that looks like a more severe threat.

Anyway, I'll catch you next time! ;D


	36. Call, Spar and Meeting?

22.04.2020

Quick question - what do you think about the slightly misleading teaser's for the next chapter at the end of the previous ones? I'm talking about the part where I go 'Also, will something happen? will something not? and why do I even bother explaining?'. Tell me what you think in the comments! Speaking of-

The comments!:

RiceCakePlayz - I'm happy that you enjoyed reading the story so far!

RandomReader867 - Well... She's all the way in Shimane and Hero Killer is still in Hosu so... Not this time ;D

Nabe-chan - Seems like a plausible explanation and I have not enough energy to dwell on this subject any more

CarEnthusiast - I read so many fics, some good some bad, that only change Midoriya's Quirk and a few more important details, but overall they were just the retelling of canon. I wanted to switch it up for this story and add some of my ideas, but I think that in the next story I'll do the retelling too, just changed a bit ;D

GunBlade2020 - Yup, The Technocracy is my original group that attacked USJ instead of LoV. They have their part to play in the big scheme of things, but not now

The chapter!:

* * *

Midoriya woke up the next morning in a relatively good mood, despite the incident from yesterday. Dwelling on it any longer wouldn't do him any good, so his best bet was to suck it up and go with the flow.

After his morning stretches and a jog around the neighbourhood, Izuku headed to the cafeteria to join the present Heroes for breakfast.

Midoriya quickly learned that common meals in the morning and evening were the only times when the day shift and the night shift could mingle with each other. Most Heroes at Blackout's agency did both shifts interchangeably, but there were obviously ones that prefered to work in darkness or in the light, be it their Quirks or personal preference. Kind of like Retro usually did Mall Duty.

The cafeteria wasn't as packed as it was on Tuesday, but he still could count about a dozen Heroes. He made his way over to the table that Kairo and Kuse were sitting at to join them.

"How are you?", the woman asked with a small smile on her face.

"Good", he answered quickly and then turned to his mentor. "What are we doing today?"

Kairo gained a serious look and focused on his food for a bit before looking up at his sister for some kind of confirmation. After few more moments he turned back to his intern and started speaking in a quiet voice.

"Another organized group has been making moves recently. They started off as a small collective of outcasts, but quickly recruited new members and grew in power. The word is that they teamed up with the Hero Killer and are plotting something in Hosu"

Midoriya silently took in all the information provided by the Pro. Another organized group of Villains coming to the spotlight this year doesn't foreshadow anything good. Ever since Endeavour became Number One, the organized crime rate went down significantly. Weren't they scared of him anymore?

"Many agencies from prefectures in close proximity to Tokyo were contacted, this includes us. They want at least one team to patrol the city from each agency in hopes of derailing the Villains' plans. Listen, this is some serious stuff and I was more than tempted to just assign Retro or just anyone that isn't you to this"

The greenette probably should feel insulted, but yesterday's incident reminded him that he was merely an intern and had no real experience.

"But, as luck would have it, I had to assign Retro and a few other high ranking Pros of mine to the mall heist. That's why me and Kuse are going to Hosu and you are tagging along for a bumpy ride, understood?"

"Yes sir!", Midoriya answered immediately with a determined smile and a clenched fist.

"Glad to hear it. We will spar after breakfast for a few rounds, then we relax and take the evening train to Tokyo. It should take us to Hosu about an hour early so we can contact other teams"

The intern nodded and stood up to order his own food. He probably should order something more than usually, this did seem like one hell of a day to come.

* * *

"Alright, we did only Quirkless sparring so far, but today I want to demonstrate you how my Quirk works. Let's head to my personal arena", Shihai instructed and motioned for Midoriya to follow him through a set of doors that were located on the far side of the gym.

The room they entered was filled with all kinds of things. It look more like a dump than a sparring arena. TVs, dishwashers, microwaves, you call it and there it's probably here.

" _Come to think of it, since his Quirk allows him to control electronics to some extent it's only reasonable that his personal arena looks like a dumb_ ", Midoriya thought as he followed his mentor to a clearing in the middle of the room.

"Now, let me prepare for a minute", the Pro smirked and closed his eyes.

Humming started immediately, but Midoriya couldn't locate where it was coming from. The appliances started moving shortly after, converging in front of the Pro. It was really weird, watching a microwave suddenly sprout eight, spider-like legs and wobble its way across the floor.

The different pieces of junk started piling up and connecting with each other, rising higher and higher until they reached a height of approximately three meters. A flat screen TV at the front came to life and displayed a digital smiley face.

"Behold, my special move! **Miniature Scrap-Metal Mech**!"

"This is supposed to by miniature?!", Midoriya yelled as he collected his jaw off the floor.

"The biggest I've ever created it was about fifteen meters!", Blackout stated proudly. "I thought a Villain with some sort of enlargement Quirk in a dump, so I rewired half the scrapyard to battle him. It didn't end well for the guy", he recalled with a smirk. "Anyway, how do you like my Quirk?", the Pro asked, his smirk shifting into a full grin.

"It's waaaay too overpowered… But I suppose it's very situational too, so I guess it's somewhat balanced?", the greenette answered while dropping into a combat stance.

"And you are waaaay too rational for your age!", Blackout shouted with fake irritation.

"You are not the first and probably not the last person to point it out to me!", Midoriya yelled back and started studying the mech for any obvious openings.

"Kids these days, I swear…", the Pro mumbled, before ordering his construct to attack. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Midoriya was very, VERY thankful for the free afternoon. Turns out that fighting big mechs with your fists and legs is NOT a very good idea. Even with the Full Gauntlet and his combat boots absorbing most of the impacts, every kick and punch hurt.

The mech itself was quite simple to understand. His feet were made from microwaves. Said microwaved could open their doors and sent a heatwave as an attack. The greenette might have lost a bit of his right eyebrow after getting a little bit too close to the heat.

His legs were a combination of several appliances with two dishwashers as turrets in its thighs. Midoriya still couldn't comprehend where all these plates came from, as he was pretty sure that they were empty while the mech was forming.

His torso also was a combination of random junk, but the flat screen TV on the front wasn't a weapon. It only showed various digital emojis, like smiley faces or frowns. The speakers on top of the mech though, were sonic weapons through and through. Izuku was wondering if someone is ringing a doorbell to his room or is it the aftershock of being hit by a sonic blast. Then he remembered that he didn't have a doorbell.

His hands were connected to the body by all sorts of wires that would snap from time to time and act as independent whips before reattaching themselves. Two washing machines that acted as the mech's hands were turbocharged to create strong gusts of winds that would knock him back, into a wall or a pile of rubbish.

It also made his hair fly all over the place and become even fluffier than it usually was! That's one boon of having to fight that monstrosity.

The funniest part about this whole 'sparring', if you could even call it that, was how after they were done, Blackout just ordered the mech to go into a corner, before releasing his control over the appliances. The construct fell apart in a matter of moments and became just another pile of junk.

Midoriya glanced at the clock on his nightstand. He still had over an hour to get ready, so he let his mind wander.

Iida was acting somewhat normal. He was the first one to ask if anyone else heard about the mall heist in Yamanashi, where The Technocracy seemed to be involved. Momo was the one that spilled that Midoriya was actually interning in Yamanashi and even was at the mall when the heist began.

Needless to say, almost all of his classmates started spamming questions about his status. He did his best to calm their worries and it seemed to work as his friends let out a collective sigh of relief.

He was starting to feel a little bad, knowing that he was probably going to be in danger again soon, but he had no time to worry about it.

A knocking on the door to his room pulled him from his thoughts. Kuse's head popped into the room a second later. "We are leaving in an hour", the normal energy that seemed to follow her no matter what she was currently doing was gone. If Midoriya wasn't already aware how serious this was, then he would be notified right now.

"I was about to take a shower actually", the greenette answered and got up from the bed, stretching his back and arms.

"You want me to keep you company?", Kuse asked with a confident smirk.

"Sure, the more the merrier", he stated and went to his private bathroom, not missing how her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

" _You are cruel…_ ", Nana spoke up when he turned on the water.

"It's not my fault that she was not prepared", the green haired intern answered out loud. Showers were about the only times when he didn't bother speaking to the conscious in his head mentally.

" _My point still stands_ ", the black haired not AI huffed and stayed silent for the rest of the shower.

" _I just hope that Iida will stay out of trouble_ ", Midoriya thought to himself while trying to combat the boosted fluffiness of his hair.

* * *

He was slowly getting tired of this serious atmosphere. He followed the Shihai siblings to the train station and not even a single word was ushered between the trio. This was making him slightly nervous if he had to admit.

Despite this overcoming feeling of slight fear, Midoriya stayed quiet even as the train stopped in Tokyo. Their destination was one of the rundown warehouse near the pier. It was far enough from Hosu, that if the Villains checked, they wouldn't notice the meeting take place.

The trio entered the seemingly abandoned warehouse and took in the inside. It was a totally different place! Computer screens were lined up on the wall in the far back of the room, with various camera feeds being displayed on them.

Midoriya quickly spotted Big Brother shouting orders at police officers put under his command. He smiled slightly and scanned the rest of the room. The smile on his face widened slightly when he spotted a few familiar places.

"You are free for now Cybrex", Blackout stated and turned to his intern. "Puppeteer and I are going to check in with the rest of the teams, I'll find you when we finish our business here"

Shihai siblings walked off and vanished in the crowd, which was quite the feat to do with their brightly colored hero costumes. With nothing better to do, Midoriya decided that he might as well make his presence known.

He maneuvered through the crowd swiftly and quickly made his way over to the unmistakable bi-colored hair of his classmate.

"Hi Snowflame", Midoriya greeted with a smile.

"Cybrex, shouldn't you be resting after yesterday?", questioned Todoroki as he turned in his classmate's direction.

"You know me, I can't stand to sit and do nothing", the greenette joked and they both smiled.

"Shit, you guys are here too?", they heard someone call out to them and turned to see Jiro standing almost next to them. "I suspected that Todoroki will be here since his father was called in, but you too Midoriya?"

"Yeah, the Pro I'm interning with has been a little short staffed at the moment, hence why he decided to let me tag along", he explained and his friends nodded in understanding.

"Death Arms said that it'll be dangerous, but I might something valuable during all of this", Kyoka added as she twirled one of her jacks around her index finger. "Aren't you guys nervous at all?", the girl questioned.

"I just don't show it, but I'm definitely shaking a little on the inside", the green haired Class Representative of 1-A admitted. "I'm pretty sure that Snowflame is doing the same"

"Not gonna argue with you on this one", Todoroki confirmed with a slight nod.

"I just remembered, have any of you seen Iida?"

"No, I think that only Heroes from outside of Tokyo are here. It would seem suspicious to lessen the patrols in Hosu"

"Anyway, how are your internships so far?", Midoriya asked with a smile, hoping to take their minds off of the big event at least for a moment.

It seemed to work as after a few minutes of talking with each other they appeared to be slightly less nervous. They also knew now, that their friends will be there with them, so they didn't have to worry as much.

"Alright everyone, gather up!", a detective shouted to gather the attention of present Heroes. "Thank you for answering this call on such a short notice. Now, we don't know much about the League's plans, but we are sure that whatever they prepared will take place tonight. Endaevour will lead a ground team that will patrol Hosu when the sun sets. Ryukyu will be in charge of the response team. Our main goal tonight is to minimize any damage that the Villains are trying to cause. While out there, be on the lookout for our secondary target, Hero Killer: Stain. Our intel suggests that he is still in town and will probably use the commotion as a distraction to attack. Don't split up and always move in pairs at least. That's all from me!"

A group of policemen entered the crowd as soon as their colleague finished his speech and started handing out sheets of paper. They made their way even to the interns in the back.

Both Jiro and Todoroki were assigned to Endeavour as the main team, while Midoriya was put under Ryukyu's command. They were about to split up, but were stopped when a Pro approached them.

"Cybrex, what's your assignment?", the vividly colored Hero asked and his intern obeyed.

"I'm to stay here and follow Ryukyu if the response team gets called in"

"Fuck…", Blackout grumbled under his breath as Kuse appeared behind him.

"What's wrong?", she questioned seeing the worried expression on her brother's face.

"They are splitting us up", the Pro stated and explained the situation to his sister and intern. "It's probably because we aren't as mobile as Cybrex. This is not an ideal scenario in any way, but there's nothing we can do now. Cybrex, on behalf of the Pro Hero Blackout you are authorized to use any means necessary to protect yourself and those around you. Just don't overdo it, because I'm still responsible for everything you do"

"Yes sir!", the Augmented Hero gave a salute with a determined smile.

"Be careful out there", Puppeteer reminded him and walked off with her brother towards the entrance, where Endeavour was splitting his men into smaller groups.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye for now", Todoroki commented after a few seconds of relative silence.

"Do your best out there, but be careful", Midoriya said to his classmates, which nodded in confirmation and bid their farewell before following the Shihai siblings. The greenette was left alone in the room full of Pros and waited patiently for further orders. " _I hope that everything goes well…_ ", he thought to himself, but deep down he knew one thing.

He was right when his gut told him that something about these internships was fucky…

* * *

So... the Hosu incidents didn't really start in this chapter, but the next one is going to be it I promise! Unless I come up with a spin-off filler xD

Also, I changed Todoroki's hero name from Shoto to Snowflame, heard it once, liked it and decided to include it

Also, will everything go well? is something about to get fucky? and will I finally stop procrastinating the action some of you are waiting for?

Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
